Two Worlds One Love
by Mark 61
Summary: Mandy Rose knew trying to have a relationship while working for the WWE would difficult. It can be only harder when she meets a rising star for New Japan and Bullet Club Member
1. Chapter 1

Two Worlds One Love

Mandy Rose knew trying to have a relationship while working for the WWE would difficult. It can be only harder when she meets a rising star for New Japan

Chapter 1 Social Media Snafu

OMG BC4LMorgan just totally ripped WWE_MandyRose on Talk is Jericho

WWE_MandyRose shown zero respect by BC4LMorgan

WTF does this Morgan guy know? Oh I get it because he wrestles in Japan he's some expert. WWE_MandyRose is awesome

WWE_MandyRose is some bimbo that go signed because of her ass and rack. Glade to hear Jericho and BC4LMorgan call her on it.

And on like that it went. It wasn't uncommon for Mandy to open her Twitter and find some moron had ripped her. Even a few people in the industry felt the need to judge her because she didn't spend years working in the independent scene. Most days she could just shake it off. But today wasn't the day. Everything had gone. He bags had been lost by the airport. The place she had breakfast at got her order wrong. And to top it off the creative team had decided to call off the small feud she had been doing with Becky Lynch. And now she had some guy she had never met was insulting her. "What did he even say?" She thought. A few more tweets gave her the answer.

BC4LMorgan just said WWE_MandyRose isn't liked in the industry. She has no friends among real talent She only got hired to do reality shows and photo shoots.

That made her blood boil. She had applied to be on Tough Enough because she wanted to be in the Wrestling industry. She stayed because she loved it. And who was this guy to say she had no friends. She googled him and found his bio on Wikipedia. He was a member of the New Japan and ROH roster and part of Bullet Club. Still angry she made a call and opened twitter again.

Clearly BC4LMorgan needs to use my name to get some attention. People only know him because he's riding the coattails of what other people made popular.

Satisfied she hit send and went about her day. It was about an hour later she went to catering at the show when it became clear had badly she had fucked up. AJ Styles walked up to her. "Hey AJ," She greeted. "Mandy just a heads up I've known Riley for years. He's not the the guy that would tear anyone down," He says. "Yeah but what he said was pretty awful AJ," she defends herself. "Did you actually hear what he said. Because I didn't and again Riley doesn't really rip other people in public like that," AJ insists. She pulled out her phone and sure enough there was plenty more online. Making a call she checked people that figured had to known Riley.

Cody Rhodes: Seriously are people that board? Needing to try and stir the shit. BC4LMorgan is one of the good guys. He's got better things to do than attack someone out of no where to get his name out there.

Brandi Rhodes: 4Real? A hour and half interview and people focus on ten damn seconds? Can't get what he said right.

Nick Jackson: #FakeNews

Matt Jackson: BC4LMorgan is not the guy that buries people he's never met. But WWE_MandyRose he doesn't ride anyone coattails.

Chris Jericho: Since it seems you people aren't willing to listen to the whole show is a clip of what was said that is causing all this. I hope two minutes isn't to much for you?

"Oh this is bad." Mandy though as she hit play. Sure enough Jericho and Riley Morgan had been talking about his time in Japan and how already being good friends with people like the Young Bucks and Kenny Omega made it easier. Jericho than spoke, "that's a cool think about the industry now it feels like its so much more open. I'm sure you have connection pretty much any where. "Oh yeah. I think at this stage with the way we all know each other and travel and use social media unless you are should always know someone in a locker room. Really the only exception I could think would be people from outside of wrestling that WWE sign's like ex-football players or like Mandy Rose who started of a fitness model and than did Tough Enough. But even now after moving up the main roster I'm sure she knows so many people from NXT," Riley said.

"Oh I'm an idiot," Mandy said out loud. There had been no malice or mockery in his tone. He had simply used her name as an example. And he was right pretty much. She knew a few people thanks to Tough Enough when she started but not that many. Checking her notifications again she saw a lot of people were upset with her for her tweet bashing him. She made the call right away to apologize when another new notification popped up automatically.

Riley Morgan: WWE_MandyRose I'm really sorry if I offended you. It was never my intention.

BC4LMorgan its okay I'm sorry for insulting you. I should have done some fact checking. It was uncalled for me to imply anything. Sorry.

She sent it. A few seconds later he retweeted it with the added message of "Scandal Over! I'm going off to#ROH TV than into back to the Japan. G1 Lockdown starts now."

A few days later.

"Hey Mandy did you see this?" Jimmy Uso asked walking up to her with his phone. "Oh don't tell me people are still trying to make that stuff a big deal?" Mandy asked. "Just watch you might get a laugh," Jimmy says. He starts to play the latest Being the Elite episode.

Riley Morgan walked into a locker room with Cody, The Young Bucks, Marty Scrull, and Adam Page waiting for him. "Boy guys crazy couple of days. I'm just glade I'm here now with my Bullet Club brothers... I know we can't Too Sweat but can I get a New Japan handshake?" Riley says with a goofy smile. Adam Page than just get up and walks out. "Hangman?" Marty than walked out on him. "Marty where you going dude?" Riley asks. Cody patted Riley on the shoulder. "You got understand how hard it is for a woman to make a living in this business and talk like that sets them back... I love you Brandi," Cody declared even breaking into fake crying before leaving. "Wow can you guys believe that?... Oh no not you two? Matt, Nick we have known each other years I was at you weddings for god's sake," Riley pleads as the Bucks look at him ashamed.

"Riley you are like family to us man," Nick says shaking his head. "But right now your the family no wants to admit too," Matt says before they leave. Riley stands alone stunned as his phone rings. The screen cuts to a shot of Kenny Omega holding a phone. "Hey Riley if your fearless leader." Riley takes a deep breath. "Oh Kenny thank god. You have no idea how rough today has been for me. The guys all abandoned me," Riley says taking a seat before the shot cuts back to Kenny. "Of course they did. YOU ARE A TRULY AWFUL PERSON! AND YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!" Kenny yells before hanging up. Riley back alone hangs his head. "Did no one actually listen to talk is Jericho?" He asks out loud. "I did man and I think you are getting a bum rap," Flip Gordon says walking into the shot and sitting next to Riley who looks up now pissed off. "Get of here Flip! You have no friends among the true workers... you aren't liked... and you ride the coattails of more popular talents," Riley yells before it cuts to the opening credits.

Mandy started to laugh. "Give those guys any reason to make a joke and they will take it," Jimmy says. "Next time I think someone's trashed me I'll make a joke," Mandy says. "Knowing these guys a Riding Coattails Shirt is Coming," Jimmy points out.

Meanwhile in Japan

"So this is what I'm thinking riding coattails shirt," Riley says handing a design to Kenny Omega. It was early and they both were on almost no sleep after a late show. But thus was the G-1 Climax tournament. Kenny had one two years ago and been to the finals but was due for an early exit this year to further his story with Cody. Riley after years of hoping and begging was in his first. He was going to be eliminated earlier than Kenny but score an upset win over Naito to justify a shot at the IC title later in the year. "Cowboy idea is funny but I think you should have the drawing be you as a surfer," Kenny suggested as he drank his coffee. Riley yawned before speaking. "People always think I'm a cowboy because I'm from Nebraska might as well lean into it.

"You nervous big day today?" Kenny asks. His match with Naito was booked for today. "Oh come on Kenny I'm a vet now... of course I'm nervous this is the biggest match of my career and my chance to break into the upper card," Riley admits. Kenny's phone pings. "Oh hey according to Nick we already getting good feedback on BTE," Kenny says. "I just hope no one takes the joke the wrong way. I still got trolls call me sexiest," Riley says. "Please don't tell me you broke the G-1 social media lock down? They are trolls ignore them. And you handled the situation... and you are checking you phone thus breaking the lock down again," Kenny says. "I'm an addict alright like you with coffee. Oh what do you know she followed me," Riley says putting his phone down. "Oh maybe you two will get married someday and the Talk is Jericho thing will be a funny story I can tell in my beat match speech, Kenny jokes. "Well Hangman would be my best man... Oh hey Bus is here," Riley says.

Later that Night

It was moments like this Riley lived for. The people were into his match with Naito. The basic story was with Riley so far win less in three matches in the round robin tournament that the former two time tournament champion had taken him way to lightly early on. Allowing Riley to gain several near falls and even "hurt" the leg Naito had previously undergone surgery on. The planned finish was simple Naito would have taken control but take to long setting up his finisher the Dashino allowing Riley to roll him up for the win. To get to that point they were supposed to brawl on the floor a big with Naito sending Riley into the guard rail head first. Just seconds ago the Naito had bailed to the floor so Riley could hit a baseball slide drop kick. The crowd was buzzing and clapping.

Riley started his run and jumped for the slide. Was he to low? Had he jumped to soon? Had his simply misjudged how far he had to go? Riley was sure but his foot caught on the ring and within seconds he felt a pain in his ankle. Naito to his credit quickly picked up something was wrong and stalled for time by staying down longer than planned. "Riley okay?" The referee asked in broken English. "Need second," Riley responded. He looked at his ankle but of course with his boot on he couldn't see anything. Naito was back up and got into the ring "attacking him" in reality it was him talking to Riley to change the plan and figure out if Riley could even stand. Riley said he couldn't but wasn't sure. It was painful but he didn't fall over. They mostly changed it to Naito attacking his legs it was clear to the fans Riley was hurt so there no reason to cover it. Naito even improvised a new finish sine the original had been for Riley to flip out of the Dashino. Instead Naito went to the top for his old and now rarely used Stardust Press finish. Riley rolled out of the way as Naito hit hard. Now stunned the roll up came and Riley's win did as well.

Once the match was over Riley was helped to the back by the young boys of the New Japan Dojo. Various member of the Bullet Club and some other members of the New Japan Roster were waiting. The pain in his ankle was getting worse. Once he reached the medical room it nearly blinding and he could barley move his ankle so they had to cut his boot off. "I'm sorry Riley it's broken," the trainer says.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Just a Chance

"Riley I can't say it enough how much I appericate this," Riley's neighbor Dale says as they walk into the arena flanked by Dale's two kids. "Its no big deal all the favors you do for me," Riley says. The bad news for Riley was his ankle was broken so he was out for at least two months. The loss of money would be tough but the good news both PWG and ROH brought him in to do commetary for shows. That along with sells from his Pro Wrestling Tee's page would cover some costs. Anything he could cover picking up work for Dale at the book store his family owned. The harder thing was the fact it was clear New Japan was moving with new plans for Naito.

"Dad that's the ring," Dale's son Sean says. Riley smile. Sean and his Molly were good kids. And Dale was a great guy. There were also a great example of what real problems were. Dale's wife Shannon had been active duty in the military. Until about three months ago when she was killed. The family was still struggling. Knowing both Sean and Molly were big WWE fans promoted Riley to contact AJ Styles. Riley had been hoping for maybe an picture or even a call. But AJ had gone even farther setting up tickets and backstage tour for a show. Moving on his crutches Riley scanned for AJ who he saw making his way over. "Hey guys," AJ greets. Molly and Sean are both stunned silent. After some more greetings are exchanged AJ takes Dale and the kids off for the tour.

"Hey check out this nerd," Luke Gallows says when he sees Riley. "One legged nerd," Karl Anderson says acting like he's about to kick out Riley's crutches. "Hey guys its been to long," Riley says as they too sweat. Gallows suggest they got sit down so Riley can get off his bad ankle. They sit up in the stands and catch up. "So how bad is it Riley? You healing up okay?" Anderson asks. "Well good news is no surgery. The hardest thing is mostly just being confined to the house. Well and seeing Iboshi get my push," Riley admits. "Hey man the office over there knows how hard you work," Gallows says to him. "I know it just finally felt like I was on the verge of big things…. At least I'm jobbing to new day," Riley jokes. "Oh you got jokes," Anderson says. "Don't make us toss you in the trash can like we did at the dome that one time," Gallows threatens. "Oh come on guys be stars," Riley says drawing a laugh from both.

Mandy Rose had just finished her lunch when AJ Styles approached her to meet some fans. The little boy and girl were awestruck getting to see the superstars. "So guys who is your favorite superstar?" Mandy asks. "AJ," both answer. "What about the women? What girls do you like?" She asks. "Becky Lynch," Molly says. Mandy acts offended. "What about me?" "I like you," Sean says. "Thank you Sean." "I like her to its just Becky is my favorite," Molly says. "Oh okay I can handle that," Mandy says. "Would it be okay if they got a picture?" Dale asks. "Oh sure," Mandy says with a big smile. After that's done AJ leads the family off to meet Daniel Bryan.

Mandy was heading back for the locker room. "Oh hey Mandy if you see Gallows and Anderson let them know Alexander needs to see them," one of the referee's says. She nods. "Hey who were those kids?" Sonya Deville asks. "I guess it's a family that lost there mother. Some friend of AJ helped set this up to lift there spirits," Mandy explains. "Oh that's awful. Must be a good guy to do that though," Sonya says. "Oh hey you got some time I want to try and practice that new move?" "Let's go ring is free."

They head over to the ring where Mandy sees Gallows and Anderson. She tells Sonya she will be a second. "Hey guys Alexander needs to see you backstage," She says. "Dusty calls we will be right back Riley," Gallows says. It than Mandy realized who they are talking to. Its the first time she's ever seen Riley in person. She looks at the brace he is wearing. "I am really sorry to hear you got hurt," She finally says. "Thanks I appreciate that. Hopefully I will be back out there before to long. And again I'm sorry about starting that whole mess a few weeks ago. Truth is I really liked the stuff you were doing on Raw enjoyed your run on Smackdown," Riley says sincerely. Mandy was touched. Everyone she had talked to had made it clear Riley was a good guy. "If anyone should be apologizing it's me. Its not an excuse but it had been a rough day. I didn't actually listen to what you said," Many explains.

"Oh trust me I hear crap like that all the time. Me and Chase Owens are always hearing we don't belong in the Club. And I should really be thanking you that Riding Coattails shirt I am selling already in the pro wrestling tees top ten," Riley says. "Hey Mandy are you dong flirting lets get to work," Sonya yells in the ring. "Sorry gotta go. But I'm glade we talked," Mandy says. "Me too," Riley says. Mandy heads to the ring to work. Riley remains where he's at. A few other boys like Samoa Joe come over to see him. Gallows and Anderson and return.

Mandy had wanted to add a high impact move to move to her move set. She had decided on a jumping STO. She thought it would look cool and fit with her bulldog and head scissors take down. "Damn it?" Mandy said as she landed wrong again. "Maybe it' s me taking the bump wrong," Sonya says. "No it's something I'm doing. I just can't figure out what," Mandy says trying not to get frustrated. "Maybe you should just use a normal STO," Sonya suggested. "Maybe." "Not to be a jerk but I can offer a tip," She hears a voice say. Riley is standing at ringside. "Yeah sure," Mandy says.

"Just watching you are doing one thing wrong and a real easy mistake," Riley says getting into the ring and hoping on his good foot. "You are to worried about the back bump. So when you are jumping you are actually kind of throwing you legs out to soon. Jump up and as you are falling going into the bump." Riley says. Gallows has climbed into the ring. "Hey man show her on me," he says. "Careful don't hurt your self," Mandy says. "I'll be fine." Riley says.

Even with a bad leg he manged to get decent height on the jump. Mandy could see what he meant he got into the air and got a hold of Gallows before throwing his body back for the bump. "Hey lets get out of there before the officials see a non WWE guy in our ring. Insurance alone would have our heads," Anderson says as Riley rolls out. "Okay I think I got it," Mandy says. She goes and hits the move much better than before. "Alright near perfect," Riley says. "Wow Riley you showed her the final wave?" Sean asks as he his father and sister come up to the ring. "Sure did bud," Riley says. "Final Wave?" "Yeah its what I call in Japan. Jumping STO was my first finisher," Riley says. "Well thanks I'll try not to mess it up," Mandy says.

"Trust me you can't mess it up any worse than I have over the years," Riley says. "Do you still cringe thinking about Cornette?" AJ asks."Okay guys I think it's time we found our seats," Riley says to the family.

The Next Day

Mandy needed to blow off some steam. She knew with WWE doing another tour of the Middle East that she and the rest of the women would be given the rest of the week off until it was back to TV tapings. Sadly as much as much of the world had changed so many other's hadn't. She had the call to stay in Long Beach and give herself a mini vacation. What was bother her was the show last night. The company had made the call to call up NXT women's champion Shayna Bazler. And Mandy had been one the chosen for her debut. What the company was to get the former MMA fighter over as a heel given, Aksua, Charlotte, and Becky along with Naomi held down the Smackdown face side of things.

The problem was Mandy had been a heel since her main roster debut with Absolution. All of a sudden the fans were supposed to feel bad for her as she got beat up. Adding into that the crowd was one of those crowds. The kind you just had from time to time. The type that loved to go against the grain and boo all the faces and cheer the heels. Finally the match itself was bad. They both had tried but it just didn't work. As a result the big debut flopped. And it was pretty clear that management was putting the blame on Mandy.

Even worse it was just another example of her just being lost at times in the WWE machine. It always felt like her pushes or matches was after thoughts. Absolution had great potential but by debuting it at the time as the Riott Squad it watered down. Fans that didn't watch NXT were confused given both teams had a Punk/Goth leader, a pretty blonde and a tough brunette. Even with the differences in gimmicks it was a problem. Paige's injury had also hurt things. Instead getting strong wins to set them up as threats they actually lost more often on Raw. Her move to Smackdown saw her and Sonya's team broken up yet still kind of together. And last night has been a perfect example. Why was she suddenly supposed to be a face? Because the company hadn't done the type of planning it should have.

She made the call for workout outdoors. Putting on a bathing suit she headed for the beach first for a long run than swim in the ocean. The water was great just the right temperature and it refreshed her but posed enough of a challenge to make her forget about her troubles and focus on just the workout. Getting out of the water she headed back for her bag to get a towel. Feeling better she figured it was time for lunch and just hoped she could find something healthy. After putting on more sunscreen she scanned the beach and decided to give The Cove a try. It wasn't overly busy she figured part of that being it was post the lunch rush, part it being a weekday, and part it not being tourist season. It was sit yourself and she found a nice spot on the patio. "Hi I'll be with you in just a second," A waitress says and she nods.

She can hear the sound of crutches on the side walk. "Riley its been a while," The same waitress says. Mandy turns to see Riley making his way up the steps. "I needed to get time to get used to being on these damn things," He says. Mandy can't help but laugh at what a small world it really was. Riley takes a seat at another table. Mandy got up figuring she should go say hi. "Long time no see," she says. "Yeah its been like what ten hours?" Riley asks. "Maybe nine and a half. I just wanted to say hi I'll leave to you lunch," Mandy says. "No please sit down I was just grabbing a bite," Riley says. "You come her often it seems," Mandy says.

"Its one of my spots... Hey shouldn't you be out on the road?" Riley asks. She explains about the tour. "So I guess we were supposed to met after that interview. Between Dale and the kids and you being here," Riley says. "My mom used to say God is the ultimate comedian," Mandy says. She was stunned at how easy talking to him felt. She asks what's good and he gives her a few options. Some guy in a bullet club shirt approaches there table. "Excuse me Riley Morgan? Can I get your autograph?" "Yeah sure on the shirt?" He nods. The guy hands him a silver marker and Riley writes. "Can I ask you something? You aren't going to join team Cody are you?" He asks. "Did you not see the last BTE? No one wants him on there team," Mandy chimes in. The fans must not know who she is because or her ball cap, top and sunglasses are a surprisingly great disguise because he followed up with, "Are people still mad about you about that? I thought she and you made peace?"

Riley smiles. "Can you keep a secret bro? It was all a giant work. I gave her that coattail riding line to promote my shirts. In exchange I taught her the final wave," Riley says. "Oh like she could do it right. I hear her match on Smackdown sucked... Thank the autograph man," he says before turning to leave. Mandy's mode gets sour once more. "Hey don't let that guy get you down. Clearly he didn't actually see your match," He says kindly. "He was right though it sucked and its all on me," Mandy says. "It was not all on you. Two people in the ring so Shanya messed up to. And a lot the real issues was the booking. Bring in a local talent to get fed to her," Riley tells her. "I know all that but still its just another match where people think I'm bad in there," Mandy says.

"I know a thing or two about bad matches. And in terms of being bad in the ring you didn't break you ankle because you messed up a move you do all the time. And you didn't prove some piece of shit right," Riley. "Cornette?" Mandy asks. "Oh you saw his little rant about me?" Riley asks. "No I just saw how you reacted when AJ brought him up. I assume it's Jim Cornette he was talking about." "Oh yeah. So called wrestling legend Jim Cornette. "What happened?" Mandy asks she can see some edge to the way he is talking. "Alright I'm twenty years old. Still pretty damn green in the business. But I get this chance with ROH when Cornette is still running it. I get put in this feud and it's the blow off," Riley says. Mandy watches him she can see how tense he is getting and strange motion he is making with hand. He might not be aware of it she has to wonder if its a tick when he get upset. "And I needed this break. I was broke my mom and dad wanted to give up wrestling. I just needed something to say "See I can make this work." For them and even for myself. Well of course I'm trying to hard in the blow off match to steal the show," Riley says.

"You were a kid," Mandy says. "So the finish is I am going to hit a the final wave onto a chair. So my big moment and I miss time the spot so badly. The guy has ducked and I have now jumped over the guy. Don't even come close to actually touching the guy so he doesn't take the bump. So I start to panic and jump up go again well he's not ready so again I mess the move up. Finally he yells at me 'do a damn roll up moron." Which I do. Fans are booing my confidane is shot. And when I get through the curtain and Cornette is in my face," Riley says taking a pause. "That bad?" Mandy asks. "You stupid mother fucker! How the god damn did can anyone but that stupid! Do you not know how to work!" Riley says doing an impression of Cornette.

"Well sure enough a week later I'm cut by ROH. And for years I've been one his example of guys killing the business. And I after I got hurt he's taking a god damn victory lap. I know it's stupid but this small part of me is still that kid that just had his confidence broken that night. I mean I was ready to quit and go back to school," Riley says. "What stopped you?" Mandy asks. "The next week I had a show the Young Bucks were on. Some guy called in sick and they needed to rework the card. Nick and Matt told the promoter I was the guy they wanted in there match. And that was the start of us being friends. Just knowing those two thought I was good enough to work with them helped," Riley says.

"So you are saying my flop might do me some good?" Mandy says. "Maybe? Look you character work is great. The in ring stuff is clearly coming together. The main issue is how you are booked," Riley says. "Sometimes I think I should talk to management," Mandy says. "Hey go for it. Squeaky wheel gets the grease," Riley say. They order and moved onto lighter subjects. By the end of lunch she had taken a photo and posted it lone with the caption "See we are friends now."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Career Moves

The Bullet Club of Kenny Omega, Nick and Matt Jackson, Marty Scrull, and Hangman Page were in locker room. Kenny was pulling on a shirt. "Well guys I think things are turning around. I think we all know we can trust..." Before he can finish Cody runs in followed Yuijiro Takahashi. "Oh you son of a bitch get out of here," Kenny yells pointing at Cody. "Guys we got more important things to worry about," Cody says holding up his phone. "Oh what is this another attempt to manipulate us? Another bid to boe leader," Nick Jackson yells getting in Cody's face. Yuijiro slaps Nick. "Listen assholes! The WWE took Riley," he says in his heavily Japaneses accented voice. "What you are talking about Riley is hurt he's back in America healing up," Matt says. Cody hands Hangman the phone. "Oh my god guys take a look!" Marty gets the phone and covers his month in shock. Matt takes the phone and sits down in stunned silence. Nick is next and falls to his knees asking why. Kenny finally looks at the phone. "There friends now?"

"Do you guys see how bad this is. Think of everything they have taken from Bullet Club over the years. The former members, the hand gestures, the catch phrases, my last name! Hell they even try to take the name Club from us. But I say this is a step too far. I know you guys don't trust me. I know Kenny you hated the last invasion. But we gotta get our Riley back!" Cody says. Kenny starts to nod. "I can't believe I am saying this but Cody is right," Kenny yells.

#SaveRiley appears on the screen along with the photo of Mandy and Riley as the latest BTE wraps up. Riley watching in the ROH locker room laughs. "That is good guys," Riley says to the Young Bucks. "We have gotten more marteiral out of that Talk is Jericho thing," Matt says. "Tell me about it." Nick Jackson speaks next. "But hey man what the story here? I mean this is kind of coming off like a big work." "Seems like you two played everyone," Matt says. "Guys I know the business we are in but not everything is a work. Hell there is no point to doing a work even we did known each other," Riley says. "You did have lunch with her," Nick says. "I explained that. We meet the night before and she just happened to be at the Cove," Riley insists. "Dude because if you were like dating her we wouldn't care," Matt says. "Like I would even have a chance."

WWE Locker Room

"For the last time it wasn't a lunch date," Mandy says as she changes. "Sure looks like one in the photo," Paige says. "Come on Mandy do you really expect us to believe you really just ran to him," Charlotte Flair says. "I did. I took an extra day in Long Beach he lives in the area. It was just random chance. He's a nice guy so we talked," Mandy says. "He just happened to use your name and than all of a sudden you are running into him. Sounds a bit fishy," Charlotte says. "You are guys are acting like in 2018 a man and woman can't have a lunch together," Mandy says. "So you did plan to meet him for lunch," Charlotte points out. "I didn't say that. I'm dong talking about this," Mandy says. "Hey don't be ashamed Riley is kind of cute is a dopey mid western way," Charlotte jokes.

"Its not like I am even going to see him again," Mandy says. "Well you could. New Japan is running a show in Florida same day we have Pay Per View. I heard Finn, AJ, Gallows, and Anderson talking about going since our show that Saturday is a afternoon one," Paige says. "Good for them," Mandy says. "Okay if you aren't interested I might take a chance... he can't be any worse than my last boyfriend," Paige jokes.

Before Many can respond Stephanie McMahon enters. "Many do you have a minute?" She asks. "Yeah sure," Mandy says as she follows Stephanie to an office. BG James the head of Smackdown creative is there. "Hey Mandy how is it going?" he asks. "I'm good." "Have a seat... Many we know you have been a bit frustrated with the booking," Stephanie says. She had been and talked to BG about it a few days ago. "Stephanie I am thrilled with my job. And I'm not asking to be made champion or anything like that but I am. I feel a bit directionless," Mandy says honestly. "And I get why. Sometimes writing is a lot of moving parts. Sadly it seems those parts aren't moving for you," Stephanie says. Mandy nods. "We have a couple ideas that should help you out," BG says.

"One we want to put you back on Total Divas for the next season. Its time to rotate a few people out and the exposure will be good for you. Especially give you are no longer a rookie," Stephanie says. "Great I would love to do the show again," Mandy says. "The other is do a kind of soap opera story line where we start hinting you have a big crush on someone on the roster," BG says. "I love it," Mandy says. That idea lone had numerous possibilities. Plus it was a story line something she wanted and badly needed. "We think there is tons of potential. Plus all the fun little things we can do. Stuff like the announcers saying you were heard talking about a special someone," Stephanie says. "Oh Cory Graves could give some great lines since he always talks about his crush on me," Mandy suggested. "Exactly and maybe we spend a few weeks hinting its one person only its not," Stephanie says.

"So who will it wind up being?" Mandy asks. "We aren't sure. We some ideas but we need to see what happens on Raw. On possibly is Dean Ambrose with the twist being it was all a set up for a bigger plan. But my dad wants to keep the Shield all on Raw. Another is Buddy Murphy from 205 Live we think he's ready to move onto Smackdown," Stephanie tells her. "Not to be disrespectful because I love the idea but this also sounds like it could be another time it gets dropped before it plays out," Mandy says. "Mandy to be fair any story line can get dropped for any number of reasons. But I get your concerns. The truth is we have several irons in the fire and a coupe of big heel turns coming up. We don't want to lock anything down. But we are doing this story," BG says. "Great. I am really am excited let me know if I can do anything," Mandy says. "Next couple of days maybe on social media maybe post something sappy hinting about a big change in you romantic life," Stephanie tells her.

ROH Show

Riley stood in the ring. His ankle hurt a bit but it was better and he didn't need crutches as much. This segment was important to set for his return angle in ROH and New Japan once he was healed up. The feud with Naito wasn't going to happen but New Japan had a deal they were working on that would be huge if it was pulled off. In ROH they had made the call to start to put more tension with he and Cody. The problem with doing the Bullet Club civil war in America was to a point it was the American based guys like Cody vs. The Japanese based guys like Kenny. ROH had tired to put tension with Cody and Marty put it didn't click quite right because New Japan wanted Marty to be Team Cody. So now it would Riley and his role as a commentator while hurt would be a good starting place.

During the TV tapings when ever talk about the leader came up Riley has also insisted that Kenny was the STILL the leader. When Cody had cost himself, Marty and Hangman a six man tag after trying to steal the pin from Marty he had given the line, "It's Bullet Club not Cody Club." Tonight was a live event being streamed online so it was time for step two. Kenny was booked for this show even though he wasn't a regular in ROH so the had advertised a interview with him before his match.

Riley got his cue and brought the microphone to his mouth. "Please welcome my guest the best wrestler in the world, the best bought machine, the leader of Bullet Club, the reining and defending..." "Wrestling has more Than Royal Family!" Cody's music interrupted. Cody made his en trace classic shit eating grin and all flanked by his wife Brandi and his mascot Bernard the Business Bear. After getting a mic of his own Cody got in the ring. "Riley Morgan its great to see. Been a few weeks since we got to talk," Cody says. "Cody what are yo doing out there this is..." "Well you introduced the leader of Bullet Club IE me. So of course I'm out here," Cody replies. "Cody the run down made it clear this is Kenny's time," Riley says starting to get frustrated.

"Riley show the leader a little respect," Cody says getting serious. "Look Cody you and I are friends. But the only people you are think are the leader are yourself, that stupid bear, and maybe your wife. Now I know you like to think leadership was on the line when you beat Kenny but it wasn't," Riley says. "Riley, Bullet Club is about strength when I pinned Kenny I proved who was stronger. And if I'm stronger than Kenny Omega I'm sure strong than Kenny Omega Lite," Cody says the implantation clear as the crows ohs. "Now you see Riley I'm man enough to say this to your face. Unlike you who had been taking these little pot shots behind a microphone... A new habit for you lately by the way," Cody says ad libbign a line to bring up the talk is Jericho stuff. "Cody you know for a fact I haven't said anything on commentary that I haven't said to your face! But here's something I haven't said to your face... As much everyone else is willing to look past this..."

Suddenly Riley is hit the back driving him into Cody. Jay White pulls Riley up and hits a butterfly suplex on him. Cody has rolled outside of the ring and gotten a chair. He gets back into the ring while White pulls Riley back up. Cody swings low like his going for White's leg's but misses and hits Riley in his bad ankle. Riley goes down again. White hopes out of the ring as Cody gives chase. Kenny Omega finally makes his way out and goes to check on Riley who is holding his leg.

Smackdown Live days later Mandy made her entrance for her match that week. "Corey I know you hate when we talk during Mandy Rose's entrance," Tom Phillips says. "Yet you do it every week Phillips. Why?" Corey says. "This week's it's at Mandy request she is dedicating this match to someone special," Tom says. "YAHOOO! She finally got my letter's and DM's!" Corey yells. "I'm pretty sure it's not you. But the gossip is hot backstage it seems she's quite smittion," Byron Saxton claims. "Well if that'st true than the guy is the luckiest man ever to have God's Greatest Creation fall for him. But Saxton no one talks to you backstage."

Being the Elite

"Riley are you alright?" Matt Jackson asks as Kenny helps him into the locker room. "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU GUYS! I get jumped by Jay White and that snake hits me right in my ankle," Riley yells as he sits down. "Come on man Cody didn't mean to hit you," Hangman says. "Who the fucks swings a chair like that? Unless they are aiming for the legs and I'm the one with a injury to my legs. And seems a little convenient that White shows up and jumps me when I'm dealing with Cody," Riley rants. "Oh come on Riley we finally get things settled with the Club and you start this again," Nick says. "I'm starting it?"

"Well those things you said on commentary... and you have been acting strange lately you aren't really around," Nick says. Riley gets up and gets in Nick's face. "I haven't been around because I've been hurt and trying to heal! And what do you mean strange?" Matt Jackson steps between his brother and Riley. "It's just some of these comments and than you are hanging out with well you know it's makes some us wonder if you are really as committed or if you are looking to leave," Matt says. Riley just turns and leaves. "Riley... wait man," Nick yells. "He's got a point guys why is Cody going out there and bringing up all the leader stuff up again?" Kenny says.

Smackdown Live a Week Later

Mandy had just stunned everyone but beating Aksua with a roll up. It seemed she truly was getting a push to go along with this story. Rene Young approached her post match as the stunned Aksua went to the back. "Mandy a huge upset here to tonight. How did you do it?" "Rene its real simple. I have new motivation its all for you," Many says before blowing a kiss to the camera.

New Japan Show

"Jay White the current IWGP United States champion looked strong here again Don but' he's got bigger goals he wants the title shot at Wrestle Kingdom," Kevin Kelly says as White celebrates. The crowd starts to cheer as Riley jumps the guard rail. "Wait a second!" Kevin yells as White turns around and takes the final wave. "Riley Morgan the Attack Dog of Bullet Club! He's been pissedo off ever since White him jumped at a show in America. And he is laying those hands in," Don Callis says. "But Morgan is not supposed to be here he's not been cleared to wrestle yet," Kevin Kelly declares. "I don't think he cares," White gets away and rolls to the floor. White is about to back in when officials run out and hold him back. Riley hits a sling shot splash taking White and the officials down. "Your right Don bad ankle and all Morgan wants his pound of flesh," Kevin says.

"He's taking more than flesh Kevin. He just grabbed Jay White's belt and he's taking off like a thief in the night," Don says as Riley hops back over the guard rail. Jay White gets up and starts yelling as he kicks and throws things as the Bullet Club theme plays.

Tokyo Dome Hotel

Riley finished off his steak. "I would say a trip well spent. You jumping White and taking the belt stunned the fans. They aren't used to stuff like that over here still," Matt says. "Tell me abort it Massa was asking when Riley will give it back," Nick says. "I'm just glade to be back even if I didn't actually wrestle this tour. And Geto confirmed me and White will be "Unsanctioned" so we do stuff with that in Florida," Riley says. "Speaking of Florida we need to finish some of those bits for BTE. I got to edit them in before that show if they are going ot make any sense," Nick says. Matt meanwhile checks his phone. "Oh get this Uncle Dave just posted his Report on who Mandy Rose's boyfriend will be on Smackdown."

"Let me guess it's me. I had a dollar for everyone that asks if we are dating, or if I'm going to WWE or if I'm the guy she's talking about I could buy freaking New Japan at this point," Riley says. "I know man even my wife is saying you and Mandy Rose would make a cute couple," Matt says. "Which I will ask again. Is there something going on with you two?" Nick asks. "What is going on with us is no one believes there is nothing going on with us," Riley says.

Mandy's Hotel Room In America

"Well they aren't sure who it's going to be mom... Sure there are some people I would really love it to be... Mom he doesn't even work WWE... How would you know when his contract is up with New Japan?... Mom the internet is wrong more often than it's right... I'm not a little girl anymore if I were seeing someone I would tell you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Life Savor

Mandy smiled as she wrapped her three hour Autograph session. The next PPV was a few days away and she was in Orlando to do press and make appearance. The Hero Zone Comic Convention was taking place near the arena for the PPV so it made sense. While officially no one was saying it there was some worry with tickets being slow. Orlando could be a hit or miss town. While it had hosted WrestleMania it could be tough to draw to B events or TV tapings even with the strong fan base for NXT. No one in the office was saying it but there was also some concern with the New Japan show the day before. NJPW was running a smaller venue and not actually in Orlando but it was said to be sold out. The last thing WWE wanted was the visual of another company drawing a packed out while they were in a empty arena.

WWE hadn't helped itself with the card. Roman Reigns vs. Braun Strowman a match done way to often the last few years was in the main event slot, Nakamora's Smackdown title run wasn't doing very well. Seth Rollins had started a feud with the recently returned Jason Jordan who fans didn't love or hate. Even Rollins wasn't able to get them into it. There was good news for Mandy. Her crush story line was going well as part of it was on screen winning streak resulting in her being booked in a 3 way for the Smackdown women's title.

With the signing over Mandy figured she would walk around the convention hall. Anyone that would have wanted her autograph or a picture would have come during the window. She wasn't a die hard comic fan but she could enjoy a Marvel movie now and again and there was always the chance to pick something fun up.

Riley flipped through the long box on the table. "You looking for in particular?" The guy asked. "You got anything Frank Miller's Daredevil run?" Riley asks. "Should be about here," The guy says. "Damn I already have that one... maybe that late 90's Titans run where they finally dropped Teen from the name?" "My fave book back in the day of course," the guy says pulling up a new box. Much like wrestling comics had gone digital. Sadly both genres still had odds gaps here or there. For Riley to that mean making trips to conventions to complete his collection. They haggled on the price but make a deal easily enough. Pulling out his phone Riley sends a jock taunting text to Cody a follow comic fan. A minute later Cody sends back a text of himself with Stephan Amell and the other stars of Arrow. Riley had forgotten that Cody was appearing on Arrow as Derrick Sampson again.

"How they charge that much for one book?" A female voice says. "Because Todd McFarlin drew that before he became famous," Riley says. To his shock he has just spoken to Mandy Rose. "Are you stalking me?" She asks laughing. "Oh wait I though we were friends now?" Riley reminds her. "Well friend explain why that one book costs so much," She says. "Well McFarlin was so new in the business when did that Punisher book so its like having a Rookie Card for a great baseball player. Although wow that actually is over priced. Are you a comic fan?" Riley asks. "Not really. WWE sent me here for some promotion doing autographs. I have to assume you are given the bag and you know who Todd McFarlin is," She says.

"Hey congrats on the whole crush story and the winning steak," He says. "Thanks. I actually owe you one. I talked to some people backstage and I think it's part of why I got this chance. Although you still owe me a cut of that Coattail Rider shirts," She says. Before he can replay her phone goes off. "Hold on I'm getting a face time. Hey Sonya what's up?" Mandy asks. "Promise you won't get mad?" Sonya asks. "Given its never good when you say that I'm already a little mad," she says to her friend and roommate. "I may have forgotten to drop off the the rent check and the super is beyond pissed because she is such a bitch," Sonya. "You owe me so much," Mandy says annoyed. "I know. Just fill a check out and slide it under her door," Sonya says. Mandy rolls her eyes. The super of there building refused to do any banking online. At the time there place made since it was close to the WWE performance center but they were both done with it once there lease was up. "Oh shit... I didn't drive. I am going to have to wait for an uber," Mandy says.

"Damn it. You know how she is is we don't get it in by end of business today it's more trouble," Sonya says. Mandy than turns to Riley. "Riley do you have a car?" She asks. "Wait Riley..." Sonya says but she's ignored. "My rental what's up?" He asks. "I know we joke about being friends but I need a favor. Can you drive me to my apartment? Its kind of an emergency," She pleads. "Who are you with?" Sonya asks still being ignored. "Yeah sure," Riley says. "Sonya it's taken care of," Mandy says before disconnecting.

They get to his car but with the heavy traffic its a long drive. He has the radio on sports talk but she asks if she can put on some music which he's fine with. Turing it to FM she turns it one of the channels with the best mix. She smiles when Berlin's The Metro comes on. The 80's hit was one she loved. To her amusement Riley was humming along. "You like this song?" She asks. "Yeah I love music from the eighty's. I love the energy gets me fired up before a match," Riley says. "Turn left up here… But wait before you go out and have these super intense Japanese style matches you are in the back listening to Berlin and Debbie Gibson?" Mandy asks trying not laugh. "Never Debbie Gibson but Berlin, Bon Jovi, Poison, Scandal, hell for like a month I was on this hot streak of my beat matches all listening to Kim Wilde before hand," Riley says.

She keeps directing him. After a while his phone rings. "Hey what's up Hangman?" "Hey are you still at the convention?" Adam Page asks. "I just left I'm at running around," Riley says. "Can you get back the hotel? Nick, Matt, and Kenny want to do one of those periscope Q and A's," Adam explains. "I'm caught up in traffic. When are you doing it?" "Maybe thirty minutes," Adam tells him. "Not a chance I make it back." "I'll let the guys know," Adam says. "I'm sorry," Mandy says. "Not a big deal. I think regardless of where I was right now I'd be stuck in traffic unable to get back," Riley says.

More than after later they left they got to the apartment. "You are a freaking life saver," Mandy says. "Hey no problem. Do you know where the nearest gas station is I gotta buy a water my throat is dry," Riley says. "Come on up, we got water, soda, what ever. Least I can do. With this traffic I would still be waiting for a ride at this time of day," Mandy says. Riley nods and follows her up. Mandy quickly writs a check and heads to the super's office and gives it to her. She doesn't say anything but the look is cold saying all she needs to know.

Mandy's and Sonya's place is on the third floor. Mandy opens the door to her key and is hopeful Sonya actually picked up. "So what can I get you we got, Pepsi, Tea, Diet Sunkist, water with various flavors," Mandy says. "You actually have Diet Sunkist?" "Yeah why?" "Oh just that is my drink. Sometimes I feel like single handily keep it on the store shelves," Riley says. "Well not single handed since I can't get enough of this stuff," Mandy says handing him a can. He opens it and takes a drink. "So you love comics, music from the eighty's and diet Sunkist. I almost feel like we are on a date," Mandy jokes.

"At this stage everyone thinks we are dating already," Riley says. "Oh god Sonya… she heard me ask you for a ride. I just hope she wasn't with Paige," Mandy says. "Everyone thinks we we are working the entire industry," Riley says. "I know. So many people are going to disappointed when they find out you aren't my crush on Smackdown," Mandy says. "My mom will be chief among them," Riley says. "Oh your mom too? Mine actually wanted to know where we met," Mandy says. "With my mom its wishful thinking. She would give anything for me to get a girlfriend and stop working for New Japan," Riley says. "She not like how often you are out of the states?" "She doesn't follow wrestling but she does know that the style in Japan is harder hitting. When I broke my ankle at first she thought it was because someone had put me in submission hold like a MMA fight," Riley says.

Mandy could understand that. She had checked out some matches from Japan and the style could be very rough. She had also heard stories from people worked in Japan about how matches could break you down. She had seen two of Riley's matches in Japan one of which had seen him leave the ring with a badly bruised chest. "How do you do some of that stuff?" She asks. "Same way people talk falls over off ladders through tables. It hurts at the time but pain fades. And besides I hurt myself on a fairly basic move that should have been easy," Riley says. "Good point my mom was in tears after the Chamber and I didn't even take any of the bigger bumps," Mandy says.

They talk about there upcoming matches for the weekend. Mandy is excited but admits she wishes she was on the road so she and her two opponents could pratcie a few key moments. Riley tells her he and Jay White are planning to call in the ring and that's he thrilled to man event. "Oh it's the main event?" Mandy asks. "Yeah I mean the novelty if New Japan being in America is the draw. But the fact Jay and I close the show is a big deal for both of us," Riley says. "Well good luck," Mandy says. "Thanks… I should get that," he says as he phone goes off again. "What now?" He asks Page. "We called off the video. Marty was just to whipped out from travel. Nick and Matt want to do it tomorrow maybe after breakfast. But you free now we are heading to Friday's," Page says. "Yeah I could eat," Riley says. "See you there brother."

Riley puts down his phone. "Thanks for the soda. But I need to be heading out," Riley says. "Well thanks again for the ride," Mandy says. The both stand there. Riley heads for the door. "Hey Riley," She calls as he leaves. He stops and turns back. "Do you want to get dinner with me instead. Its just traffic still sucks. Might be easier," Mandy says. "I would like that. Let me just text the guys," Riley says. "Great I know this really casual Italian place just a few blocks from here. Just give me a second to change real quick," Mandy says heading into the bed room. Once she closes the door she pulls out her phone and calls Sonya. "Hey did you get the check in?" Her friend asks. "I did but that's not why I called. I just did something kind of crazy," Mandy says. "What kind of crazy?" Sonya asks.

"I think I just asked someone out on a date but I'm not sure," Mandy says. "How are you not sure if its a date?" Sonya asks. "I was just kind of hanging out with him. And his friends called asking him to come to dinner and I didn't want to stop being with him. So I asked him to eat with me instead," Mandy says. "Well what are you wearing? And what is Riley wearing?" Sonya. "How did you know it was Riley?" Mandy asks. "I saw him on the face time earlier," Sonya says.

Exact Same Time

"What you mean you can't make it? What changed in the five second?" Adam asks. "Something came up," Riley says. "Guys he says something came up..." "Oh what came up?" Kenny asked clear having taken the phone from Page. Riley debated how much to tell them. He just didn't want to answer a million questions. "A woman came up," Riley admits. "Oh he's got a date guys," Kenny yells. "Its not a date. Its more like a hang out innovation," Riley says. "What ever man good luck," Kenny says. "I don't know maybe I'm making a mistake." "If you are making a mistake just bail at some point. If nothing else maybe it will kill those Mandy Rose rumors," Adam says.

Mandy's Room

"Mandy it's not that big a deal. If this doesn't go well its just a dinner. I think by now someone would have told you if he was some crazy Lifetime Movie come to life person," Sonya says. "You know me I never at this rash," Mandy says. "Act rash. Have fun. You wouldn't have asked him if you didn't want to," Sonya reminded her. "Thanks your right." Many ended the grabbed a jacket. Opening the door she saw Riley standing by the sofa. "Ready?" She asked. "Lead the way."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 That was Fun

"How could you never have done it?" Mandy asks as she and Riley wait for there food. "Just never have," Riley replies. "What about all those international flights? I mean just to fill the time out of curiosity?" Mandy exclaims. "Never really was that curious. Just not my things," Riley says. "Don't think you think you have missed out on something everyone tries at least once. And I don't think anyone has ever told me they regret it," Mandy says thinking back to her times fondly. "I think some people overstate how great it is. It was just never my cup of tea," Riley says. "I didn't think I would like it either. So many people had to tell me how great it was. And well now I'd almost feel left out sometimes when talking to people. Its just so fun," Mandy says.

"Mandy I get it you and everyone else loves Game of Thrones but I don't care. I don't want to watch it. Its the same reason I didn't read or go to Harry Potter that fantasy magic stuff just isn't my style," Riley says. "You don't like Harry Potter? Lord of the Rings though right?" She pleads. "I kind of half watched that Hobbit cartoon that was made in the seventies once," Riley. Mandy was stunned. She and Riley were about the same age wasn't there kind of law when they were growing up saying you had to wait in line for the new Potter book? Weren't the movie required viewing for there generation. "What do you watch on Sunday's than?" She asks. "Sports and The Simpsons and well wrestling of course," Riley says.

She tries to convince to read the first Harry Potter book at the very least. He refuses. "Maybe you will like it," She prods. "Have you ever seen Jean Claude Van-Damme in Kickboxer?" he asks. "I don't' really like Martial Arts movies," She says. "See that is my point. You don't need to see Kickboxer to know you won't like it. I don't need to see or read Potter," Riley says. "As as kid didn't you ever play knights? Pretend you were saving a princess from a dragon or something?" She asks. "Yeah but that was different. What guy doesn't want to a save a beautiful girl and be a hero," he says.

Talk moves onto her story line. "So who do you want it be?" He asks about the crush. "Almas would good and I think there some good stuff we could do with me and Vega. If they could up EC3 that would be amazing. One that would shock the world would be Jeff Hardy," She says. "All those sound like good ideas," He says. "According to Stephanie they want to get past the PPV and than do the unveale in a few weeks on Smackdown," Mandy tells him. "There is nothing like a big payoff to an angle. When we did the stuff with Marty and Adam Cole in ROH one of the best nights of my career," Riley says. "Hey how did you join Bullet Club what was the angle?" Mandy asks

"There was no angle. Stables in Japan even Bullet Club often are used as a short cut for easy heel and face booking. I had been with New Japan as a while. One day Geto handed me a shirt with the Bone Solder on it and told me to go out with Karl Anderson. I mean Anderson is a hell of a hype man but it wasn't like I turned on someone. I mean was I happy. Even back than being a member was a big deal plus I was friends with most of the guys anyway," Riley says. "Did anyone think you didn't belong?" Mandy asks. "Besides the fans and people who think I'm a coattail rider?" He jokes. She blushes still feeling bad about that lashing out. She felt even worse as she got to know him. After watching him wrestle it was clear he was talented guy.

"Like any of the member of the Club? I'm sure they weren't all happy to share screen time or give up spots on the card," She says. "Not really. Again with Japan Foreigners come and go all the time. I very easily could easily never returned after that tour. I do think Fale thought I was lazy at first. But he lighted up on me a few months in," Riley says. There food comes. She had gotten a stuffed pepper while he had gotten a simple pasta with meat sauce. Talk turns to there early lives. She had loved growing up in New York state. He had been born in Trenton New Jersey but grew up in Nebraska. She talks about doing dance as a kid. He mentions he did Martial Arts. He mentions he was doing kickboxing fights early in his career but gave it up to focus on his wrestling.

"Do you still train at all?" She asks. "Oh yeah. When I got time I even still spar from time to time. I mean part of me wishes I could really go after it. But you cant do fighting or pro wrestling with half a heart you know," Riley says. "I do. I am really into cross fit and wish I could at least try and make the Games but that kind of training would be to intense. And it would take away from the stuff I need to do to be in ring shape," Mandy explains. "Oh I love watching the Cross fit Games. I drove my last girlfriend nuts by clogging up the DVR recording them," Riley says. "Sonya once threaten to Judo toss me if I didn't shut off my phone and stop watching clips," Mandy says.

After dinner they walk back to her place. "So was I right about how good it was?" Mandy asks. "Beyond right. I might head back there lunch tomorrow," Riley says. "Careful you don't want to be sporting a belly for the show," Mandy says. "Ah I'll just wear a t-shirt," Riley jokes. She laughs. "So was this a date?" He asks. "Well… It could have been," Mandy says. "So not a no," Riley says. "Someone told once its only truly a date if you kiss," Mandy says.

Through out his life Riley had been the guy that played in safe when it came to how he interacted with Women. So he stunned himself when he leaned in and kissed her. It was a quick peck but right on her lips. Once they broke apart she smiled. "It was a date," Mandy says smiling before she pulls him back in for another kiss.

New Japan Show A Few Days Later

"Riley sit down man. I get the need for a good warm up but man you are going to blow up five minutes in," Kenny says as Riley shadow boxes around the locker room. "I'll be fine," Riley says after hitting pause on his music. "You have plenty time the Bucks are going at least thirty minutes," Marty says. "He's just anxious to get out of here and go see his mystery girl," Cody says. "No I'm just ready to have this match," Riley says. "You and White will be fine. Hangman and I will be there for the finish," Cody assures him. Riley didn't doubt that. It was getting to the finish that worried him. He had wrestled a few matches since his injury and the ankle was fine. But he was worried about something going wrong. He had lucked out and New Japan saw the injury as a freak thing. But another issue would damage his stock.

The show was on a monitor in the room and sounds of the commentary could be heard. "This is what the Bucks want a high paced match," Kevin Kelly says as Nick and Matt hit dives. "How long have they been in the ring?" Riley asks. "At least ten," Marty says. Riley starts to pace. The pressure was starting to mount. His phone pinged tell him he had a text. It was Mandy.

"Just joined New Japan World you better have a match worth the money I'm paying," it read. Riley smiled the had gone to Dinner the last few nights. This time agreeing they were dates. "As if I'm not nervous enough," Riley replies. "I'm sure you will be fine," She says. Riley looks over on the monitor and sees the Superkick Party has started. "I guess all else fails just starts super kicking works for some guys I know." He was about to text meeting up but than he remember there was no chance tonight. Beside the fact he still had to wrestle there was all kind of post match stuff to film. Plus he could not duck out on the guys again.

Adding into that Mandy had her PPV the next day. It just wouldn't work. The had talked a bit and agreed to try and meet up when they could. He looks down at his black Bullet Club gear. The Logo was on the back when the side were lined to look like bullet holes. Back in the ring Nick and Matt's match had just wrapped up. "Its go time," Riley says more to himself than anyone else as he grabs the stolen IWGP US Title. "Tear the house down Riley!" Kenny says as he leaves the locker room.

Back at her place Mandy had pulled the New Japan show up on her fire stick. A per-match promo video aired highlight both Riley and Jay White. Once it was over the Bullet Club's theme started to play. "Here comes the man you call The Dog of War of Bullet Club," Kevin Kelly says. "I did and its a fitting title for this guy. Riley Morgan is the man Bullet Club sends in when they want to hurt someone. Riley is the guy that thrives in the fire fight," Don Callis says. "Now Don do you think there is big chip on his shoulder given the injury in the G1?" "Kevin I think there is a chip because of that and so much more. For years this guy has had to hear he's not good enough to be in Bullet Club. Hell he was called a coattail rider. I think Jay White made a huge mistake going after this guy and years of rage and frustrating are coming out on him," Don says.

"Hey is started yet?" Sonya asks. "Riley's making his entrance," Mandy says. Sonya comes in the room. As Jay White made his entrance the announcers kept doing there set up. "Now you saw Morgan walk out with the IWGP US title. He well stole that belt from Jay White. Regardless of the result the belt returned to the Switchblade because the title is not on the line," Kevin Kelly explains. "That's right because its an unsanctioned match. All about pride here," Don says. The referee has taken the belt from Riley and White charges into the ring and grabs it from the referee. White refuses to let the time keeper have it instead he goes to place the belt in the corner. As White turns Riley does a bicycle front kick White is sent face first into the belt and turnbuckle. A stunned White stumbles right into Riles grip and takes a exploder suplex just as the bell rings. White is still stunned and excuects a hammer lock DDT. Riley covers. "This could it... and no," Kelly exclaims as White kicks at two.

White rolls to the floor and struggles to get his jacket off. "Man they started this hot," Sonya says. "Crowd is into it," Mandy says. They watch as Riley hits a baseball slide. Mandy takes a deep breath he had told her he was worried about doing it again but it looked fine. "Morgan to the top," Kelly calls. Riley dives off and White catches him and hits a hot shot on the guard rail. Both men are now acting hurt but White stomps at Riley's bad ankle. Riley goes down screaming in pain. "And Kevin that is the difference in this match. No matter how badly Riley Morgan might have Jay White hurt it will just take a blow to thank ankle to turn the match around," Don Callis says.

White hits a saito suplex on the floor before tossing Riley back in. From the match became all about Jay White as he hits many of trademark moves. At one point he goes for the cross face that Riley counters out of by a rally is stopped with a stomp to the ankle. "White could be going Blade Runner," Kevin Kelly says as the match reaches the ten minute mark. Riley escape is mid air landed on his feet and goes behind for a chicken win that he turns into a suplex. "Cobra Bite by Morgan," Don Callis calls. "Now it' s Jay White that needs a second clear the cobwebs," Kelly adds as both men are down but Riley is puling himself up.

Once getting up Riley went his move set using a number of kicks. He hit a beautiful tiger suplex that got two. "Wait a second what are they doing down here?" Don Callis asks as Cody and Adam Page come to ringside. "Well they are in Bullet Club," Kevin reminds him. "I know but from I talked to Kenny and told me Riley Morgan didn't want Bullet Club ringside for this," Don says.

"Oh god," Sonya says as Riley and Jay start to exchange chops. Even through the TV they sounded like shot guns going off. It looked like White had control when he knocked Riley down to a knee but Riley suddenly screamed and got back up with a series of rapid fire chops and mixing in forearms. With White hurt Riley hit a drop kick that sent him to the floor and follows up with a suicide dive. Once he's back up he tosses White over the guard rail into the crowd. "Remember this being un sanctioned the referee will let them go... And we see Riley take full advantage there," Kevin says after Riley jumps over the guard rail and hit a Rana. White injured climbs back over as Riley gives chase. "Wait could he be setting up for Final Wave?" Don asks. "Not on the floor," Kevin yells as Riley goes for it but White catches him and hits a Ur-naga. Mandy cringes at the impact knowing even landing safely that can be painful.

White is back up and sets up a table probing it against the ring post before hitting a running death valley driver into it. He pulls Riley up and hits a STO. "Part one the STO part two will be dead lift German suplex," Kevin Kelly says as White gets the waste lock and hits it. "Get back in the ring," Mandy says. "Jay White is one of the most vicious men in New Japan history Kevin. Morgan can only take so much," Don says as Riley is tosses back in the ring and propped up in the corner. "Running uppercut," Kevin says but at the last second Riley moves and hits the Final Wave out of no where.

Riley flips white onto his back and covers. A one count a two count and than a kickout. White is up first hits a butter fly suplex and than pulls Riley up to whip into the ropes allowing him to hit a leaping back elbow. White covers and Riley kicks at two.

White starts to kick Riley but does so in a mock way scrapping his boot in Riley's face. "Just look at the face of Switchblade Jay White. There is almost a disdain for the fact Riley Morgan is daring to keep fighting," Kevin says. Riley gets to his feet but is on jelly legs. White goes for a lariat but Riley drops down and White spells to the floor hard. White jumps up and gets in the ring and hold hi shoulder. Riley with a serious of round house kicks targets it. White is to worried about his shoulder he ducks allowing Riley to knee him in the head. "Almost like a version of V-trigger," Kelly adds.

Riley gets for a power bomb and hits it. He covers and White kicks at two. Suddenly Adam Page gets on the apron to argue with the referee about a slow count. "What is Cody doing?" Kevin asks as Cody gets and goes for the disaster kick on White who ducks. "He caught Riley right in the face." White tosses Cody hard into Taking both out. White gets up and hits the Blade Runner for the win. "I get why people love New Japan now," Sonya says. "Yeah that was fun to watch," Mandy admits.

Back in the arena Riley fought the urge to smile. He could just feel the match had gone well. He could feel the crowd was into it. Now though it was time to keep playing up the issues within the club. The Young Bucks and Kenny had comes out in story it was to check on him and yell at Cody and Page. "You just stole the show," Matt whispered into his ear. "The locker room like it?" Riley asks. "Curtain sellout," Kenny says. Nick was busing yelling at Cody for the cameras and Matt and Kenny gave Riley ice and poured waters on him.

"It was a mistake," Cody yells. "You shouldn't even be out here," Nick screams. Kenny and Matt make a show of helping Riley up. The truth is he's sore and tired but could stand if he had to. Cody comes over begging forgiveness. Riley ignores him and instead is helped to the back. Riley gets away from Kenny and Matt and slaps Cody in the face. Hangman seeing that shoves Riley into the corner and yells at him. The Bucks pull Page off. Riley turns and walks off helped by Kenny. Later Riley will hear Don Callie close the show with "Just when you thought Bullet Club was back together it might be more dived than ever."

Once he is through the curtain Jay White is waiting. The two men shake hands and thank each other for the match. They are both going to fell this for weeks but it was worth it. "You need to see the trainer?" Kenny asks. "Nah I just need a shower," Riley says. They get to the locker room more of the boys congratulate him for the match. Plans are made to out and celebrate with a big meal. Riley heads for his bag to check his phone. A few a frantic ones form his mother both upset with the spots he did and begging him to text her he's okay. Friends and guys from other companies telling him how great it was. The last one makes him smile though.

Mandy: That was fun!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Found Out and Finding Out

Mandy was backstage getting ready to make her entrance. Tonight was the big night her story line was going to take the next step. They company had finally picked who her crush was going to be and now it was time to reveal it to the world. On a monitor she watched Daniel Bryan celebrate a win meaning she was up next. One of the agents told she had until the commercial break was over. She looked over at the person she was going to do this segment with and took a deep breath. The fed back had been strong but now they had to deliver in this. The show returned from the break and Mandy's music started to play. She started her walk.

At his place Riley was in the middle of eating dinner. Seeing Mandy was coming out he turned up the volume. She looked awesome in a black top and pants wit her hair down. "Corey are you going to be okay here?" Saxton asked on commentary. "Just shut up," Graves snapped. Riley and Mandy had been texting every day since Orlando. They worked some of the dates and they planned meet up in a week WWE was heading to Chicago and had a free day that he could use before doing an ROH show. Mandy reached the ring she had an arrogant smile on her face.

"So many of you are so curious about my love life. Now I can understand that. After all you could only dream to be with someone like me and well you women will never be god's greatest creation. So I understand why you are asking me all the time who is the special person in my life," Mandy says. "Its Riley!" One of the microphones picks up some guy yelling. "He wishes," Mandy adlibs. She takes a second before continuing. Suddenly Charlotte's' music starts.

"Its the Queen guys and we know she isn't happy," Phillips says. "Just because the Queen is on a losing streak doesn't mean she has the right to come out her and rain on Mandy Rose's parade," Graves says. "Remember it was Mandy Rose interferes last week that cost Charlotte that number one contender's match," Saxton says. Charlotte grabs the microphone from Mandy. "I have am so sick of hearing about this love crap from you Mandy," Charlotte yells. Mandy has gotten another microphone. "Oh Charlotte just because you are alone doesn't' mean you can't find someone. I mean you might as well since you won't be getting a title shot any time soon," Mandy mocks. Charlotte looks like she's about to snap.

"Well I just got done talking to Paige and guess what I have a chance to get right back into title contention… You and are having a match right now," Charlotte says. "WHAT? I'm not even dressed to wrestle," Mandy objects. "To bad bosses orders," Charlotte says as a referee runs out. Within seconds Riley's phone goes off it's Matt Jackson having sent a text. "Hey didn't we poison that referee once?" Nick is next. "Its Adam Cole Bai Bai!" Riley smiles because he's got an idea what is about to happen.

Sure enough Charlotte is dominating Mandy who is begging for mercy. After a number of hard slams Mandy crawls over to to Adam and hugs his legs. Charlotte grabs at Mandy but Cole forces her back. This allows Mandy to take control for a bit. After a while Charlotte is back in control and goes back to the top for a moonsault. "What the hell?" Saxton yells when Adam shakes the ropes. Mandy covers the injured Charlotte and Cole quick counts. Mandy gets up and hugs him before getting a microphone. "Everyone meet the man of my dreams. ADAM COLE!" Mandy yells before they kiss.

A few days later Chicago

"Any chance you talk to Adam Cole and ask him to give up chewing tobacco?" Mandy asked Riley was they walked downtown Chicago The windy city was actually fairly calm on this day and the temperature was mild. "I could try but I doubt it. Why?" Riley asks. "Simple I can taste it when ever we have to kiss," Mandy explains. "You could talk to him about it. It might sound kind of strange me calling him out the blue. Hey Adam way to on the call up on man. But could you not chew anymore I think it grosses Mandy out," Riley says. "He's more like to listen to you and well I don't want to rock the boat and ruin this paring," Mandy says.

"Look I've known Adam Cole for a long time I'm sure if you explain he will start brushing his teeth more often or something," Riley says. "I tried that already. He's not brushing before we go out I can still taste it," She tells him. "At least you never to spend a five hour car ride with him spitting into a bottle," Riley says. As they keep walking come to the statue of Michael Jordan outside the United Center.

"You mind taking a picture?" Riley asks Mandy handing her his phone. She smiles as he mimics the pose. The little bit of time they truly have spent together she not seem act goofy so this is a nice change. "New profile pic for Twitter," Riley says. "Well hold on," Mandy tells him as she hands her phone to a near person and asks him to take one of them together. It doesn't need to be said this won't be shared online. They have both decided that for right now what ever is going on is between them.

Meanwhile With the Young Bucks

Matt Jackson held up his phone filming a vlog for BTE. "So really good little pit stop. Really good meeting with the team. Really excited for that next merch run," he says. "It also helps we are doing this in one of our favorite cities. It makes being on the road longer easier," Nick says. "Plus we the tour of the The UK is over we can flight right home as opposed to having to take a lay over," Matt points out. "And we not got time to do a little tradition Matt and have when we are in town," Nick says.

"As most of you know both Nick and I are huge NBA fans. We both love grew up wanting to be like Mike," Matt says. "So when ever we are in Chicago we head over and see the statue at the United Center," Nick says. Matt turns the camera at the statue. "Hey is that Riley? Okay you guys will think we planned this for a bit. However we didn't I had no idea he was going in town did you?" Matt asks turning to face Nick. "Turn off the camera," Nick says getting serious. "Oh like he's going to mind..." Matt says seeing Mandy finally. He turns off the camera.

"I'm not seeing things am I?" Nick asks. Matt is silent watching as Mandy leads Riley away. "Depends, are you seeing that our friend has been lying to us," Matt finally speaks. "How many times have we asked him if something was going on. Especially after that whole we are friends now post," Nick says clearly a bit angry. "I don't even get why he would keep it secret. I mean is he trying to work the industry?" "What point would that even have Matt?" Nick says. "We need to calm down. End of the day it's his life. Guy has a right to keep his relationships secret for a while," Matt says. "I don't care about him dating. What bothers me is Riley keeps trying to act like he doesn't even know her," Nick says.

"Okay next weekend we are working The Crash with him right?" Matt asks. "Yeah we are." "So lets tell him we want him to ride down to Mexico with us. Will give us a chance to talk just the three of us," Matt says. Nick just nods.

Back with Riley and Mandy

"My dad can never see that photo," Mandy says. "Why?" "He is a die hard Knicks fan. Some of my earliest memories are of him talking about how much he hated Jordan and the Bulls," Mandy explains. "He would hate mine," Riley says. "Don't tell me you Dad is a Bulls fan how holds onto the nineties," She says. "No my dad is front runner. He jumped off the Bulls band wagon after title six and never looked back," Riley says. "Are you and he close?" She asks. To her surprise he takes a moment to think. "Some ways yeah others not so much. Like I know if I needed him he would come running. But we don't always see eye onto eye on things. Sometimes it's just easier to talk sports... And that made me sound like a shitty son," He says.

"Hardly. I kind of get it I think. I'm like that with my sister. We would jump into a fire to protect each other but we clash on so many things. I'm so expressive and I wrestle, and I modeled. She is really ultra religious," Mandy says. "Rest of the family like that at all?" Riley asks. "Not to the level she is," Mandy says. "Dad its more I don't do things like him. He loved to read his whole life. It wasn't until got on the road that I cracked a book I didn't have to. He went to school and became a doctor he deals with facts and figures. Me I'm always dreaming," Riley says. "Has he ever seen you wrestle?" She asks.

"Plenty of times. He is proud that I followed my dreams. Have you folks been to shows?" He asks. "Oh yeah quite a few. Even back on Tough Enough. When I told them I wanted to work for the WWE dad wanted to know he wasted money on me going to college?" She jokes. "Let him to talk to my mine. He would point out how you will always have an education to fall back on. While I should just be grateful to make anything," Riley says. Mandy sensing the need for a subject change brings up deep dish pizza and wanting to try some authentic Chicago style.

The Next Day

Mandy was back with the WWE while Riley had headed home to California. The women's' locker room was empty for a few moments except for Sonya who was entering. "So hey how did it go with you know how?" Sonya asks. This was there first chance to talk. Mandy looked around making sure they were alone. "Really well. We just had a good time no pressure no awkwardness just two us talking," Mandy says. "Well it helps you two already kissed," Sonya says. "Wait what?" Both turn to see Becky Lynch coming into the room. "Nothing," Mandy says way to quickly. "Really cause I heard something about a kiss. You got yourself a new fella?" Becky asks smiling sitting down. Mandy turns to Sonya for help but her friend just shrugs.

"Come on spill," Becky says. "There is nothing to spill," Mandy claims. "Alright I will drop it," Becky says. "Thanks," Mandy says. "So Sonya is she seeing Adam Cole is the one?" Becky asks more to make a joke than to be a snoop. "Hey best friend code," Mandy tells Sonya. "You heard the woman," Sonya says.

Days Later

"You look awful," Matt Jackson says as Riley loads his bags into the car. "I feel worse. I really wanted to call off this show. But I already canceled on this group once due to my ankle," Riley says. "So Riley how were your days off?" Nick asks. Matt gives him a look tell him to stop it. "Until I got sick they were fine. Thanks for driving guys. I will make it up to you and do all the driving next time I swear. But I am just out of it I'm just going to sleep on the way down," Riley says. "Hey no problem man," Matt says. "Yeah no big deal. We gotta stick together. After all we are the super friends," Nick says using the name for there team when it's just the three of them.

"Us teaming up is the only reason I am staying with the PWG booking," Riley says as he climbs in the car. They start to drive for a while in silence. "I'm going to ask him," Nick whispers. "Don't wait until the drive home," Matt whispers back. "No lets do this now so if he gets pissed he will have to get over it before the show," Nick says. "You are making to big a deal out of this," Matt says. "I am not making to big a deal out of this. If he doesn't want to talk about it I will drop it but I am asking him," Nick says. Matt rolls his eyes.

"Hey Riley we were in Chicago and saw you there. I don't want to fight but man what is going on with Mandy?" Nick asks. No response. "Riley we saw you with Mandy," Nick pushes. "Nick," Matt says. "No I just want to ask again what is going on?" Nick says. "He's asleep Nick," Matt says. They come to stop light and Nick looks back. Sure enough Riley has his headphones on and has already passed out. "Alright I'll wait," Nick says.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Note so I should have done this sooner. But I want to thank everyone that has been reading this fic. Specials thanks to those reviewing, putting on there favorites list, and doing alerts. I took a long break from writing fan fiction and only got back into last year doing some Arrow work but it good to back to do doing wrestling. So on with the show

"Hey Riley is Nick mad at you about something?" Trevor Lee asks. They were backstage at a PWG show. "Hell if I know. I've been so out it the last few days I don't even recall getting home from Mexico early this morning," Riley says. "I don't know man he keeps giving you the stink eye," Trevor says. Riley looks over at Nick who does seem pissed off. Before he can go talk to him his phone goes off. He looks down and smile when he sees it's Mandy. He gets up and leaves the locker room. "Hello," Riley says peaking around the hall to make sure he's alone and free to talk. "Is now a good time to talk?" She asks. "Yeah I'm just at a show but doors don't open for a while," Riley says. "How was Mexico?" She asks. "I'll tell when I remember it," He says before explaining about being sick and sleeping all the way to and coming home from the show.

"That's the worst are you sure you should be working tonight?" She asks. He can hear the real concern in her voice and appreciates it. "Oh yeah I'm teaming with Nick and Matt. The guys we are working are Trevor Lee, Brian Cage, and Chuck Taylor all guys I trust. Push comes to shove we will just have Cage lay me out right away. What about you? How this show loop going?" Riley asks. "Really good I wish I wash in the ring more but I get it we are selling a story and me managing Adam is part of that," Mandy says. "Well for what its worth Cole and I were DM'ing on Twitter a few days ago he thinks you are doing great in the valet role. He also thanked me for," Riley says. "For what?" She asks curious.

"Okay he has a theory that WWE creative picked him to pair with you because of me comments on Talk is Jericho," Riley says. "Could be. God knows everyone was convinced it was you," Mandy says. "Thanks to you Social Media expert," Riley says. "I still so embarrassed," Mandy says thinking back. "Don't be I'm glade you ragged at me. Because if you hadn't I would not have reached out to you," Riley says. Mandy thinks about it. She actually had no idea who Riley was before that. If not for the whole Talk is Jericho fallout she would have never approached him at taping he vised. He would have just been some random guy backstage talking to Gallows, Anderson, and AJ. She also remembers the family she meet that day. "Hey how are Dale and his kids doing?" She asks.

Riley lets out a breath. One thing Mandy has noticed is he often takes time to think before answering questions most would just answer but than back track once they see there answer was wrong or not true. "About as well as they can do I guess. I mean losing a member of the family like that you don't get easily," Riley says there was a this hitch to his voice that Mandy detected it was subtle but there. "You alright?" She asks worried. "Yeah I'm fine its just... Like I said I'm not feeling well," He says. "Riley?" "So hey what's the next step on you story line? Charlotte going to find some guy to do mixed tags with?" He asks changing the subject. Its actually unsettling how quick he did that. "Yeah it's going to be Jeff Hardy. They want Adam off to big push," Mandy says.

"Riley you out here?" Matt Jackson's voice calls. With that Riley wraps up the call knowing Matt will want to lay out the basis for the match. "What's up Action Jackson?" Riley asks. "Time to lay out the basics of the match and than we need do some stuff for BTE you up for that?" Matt asks. "Hey Matt between being sick and... Just I look and feel like crap can I beg off the web series stuff?" Riley asks "Yeah no problem I get it. Riley you doing okay man?" Matt asks. He takes a deep breath. "Just thinking about Laura," Riley says. Matt lets an oh. "Look man don't worry BTE. Let's just get through the match," Matt says. "Thanks pal," Riley says. Riley heads over to the spot where there opponents are why Matt gets Nick.

"Hey don't push Riley after the show is over," Matt says. "Well he keep falling asleep but I do want to just ask him," Nick says. "Nick he's sick and he just told me he's thinking about Laura. I know it's been years but that wound has not healed," Matt says. "Great now I feel like shit," Nick says. "You didn't known. And I got questions to but today is not the day," Matt says. Nick nods. The brothers head over to the little meeting. Nick pats Riley on the back. "Hey we good?" Riley asks remembering earlier. "Yeah we're good I was just ribbing you," Nick says.

One Month Later

Mandy walked quickly down the hotel hallway. It was both mix of anticipation and not wanting to get caught. It also reminded her of being a teen and sneaking over to see her boyfriend after curfew. Her disguise wasn't great just a hat with her hair pulled up under it. But than again to much else would draw attention. Reaching the door she knocked. A second later it opened and Riley pulled her and kissed her. "Oh I love that after shave," She says. "Good to know," He says as they walk into the room. It was a weekend off for Mandy and ROH had a TV taping in Tampa. They talked regulatory but hadn't been in the same place since Chicago.

"How was your drive?" He asked. "Well for Florida traffic it was okay. When are you doing at the building?" Mandy asks. She figured with a TV taping he would be busy between, pre-tapes, promo videos, promotional work, having his matches, and than she also knew the Bullet Club would be filming BTE. She had found herself watching each video weekly now. She admired the way it mixed comedy but still pushed the story line of the problems in Bullet Club. She had asked Riley about it and gave all credit to Nick and Matt it was there baby.

"Did all my stuff for BTE already. I am free until a feet and greet at five," Riley says. "You don't have pre-tapes?" She asked. "No they idea is I'm talking to the rest of the Club after Cody cost me the match with White and than got me pinned in a six man at Master of the Craft," Riley says. "Lucky me," Mandy says kissing him again. "You hungry I could get some room service. Maybe cheese cake," he says. Mandy smiled. During a recent Smackdown she and Adam Cole had been filmed on a fake date which was crashed by Charlotte and Jeff Hardy. The end of it saw a cheese cake smashed in Mandy's face. It had been a fun filming day. "Hmm I could eat but I have something else I want try.." She says in a sultry tone.

Before Riley can respond the is a knock at the door. "Hey Morgan open up it's Cody. We got a emergency." "Shit!" Riley says before he holds up his hand for Mandy saying one second. He opens the door just enough but uses his body to block Cody from coming in. "Hey buddy, pal, friend oh mine what's up," Riley says trying to seem calm but knowing he just acted out of character. Cody doesn't notice or care. "Hunter just put out new line ups. He's freaking hot shooting us," Cody says. Hunter Johnston was the ROH booker. With Bullet Club actually belonging to New Japan booking it could be an issue at various times trying to fit ROH and New Japan story lines. Riley had thought what was in place last he heard worked perfectly.

It was two nights of tapings meaning two months of TV would be filmed. Step one would see Riley challenge Dalton Castle for the ROH world title and Cody would again cost him the win. This time Riley would snap and no one would be there to hold him back. He would go after Cody with Adam Page running out and hitting Riley with a chair. That would set up a tag match Riley and Kenny vs. Hangman and Cody at the next PPV.

"Wait what... we planned out this angle weeks ago. Geto even approved it," Riley says. "Hunter says he he talked to Geto. So now the plan is for you and me to wrestle on night two in the last match. In a freaking street fight," Cody says. "They whole point of the angle is we don't rush into a match. That we have rest of the club trying to get us to make peace," Riley says. "I know. But I guess he and Joe are worried about ticket sales on night. They figure word of mouth will help the walk up," Cody says. "Joe supports this?" Riley asked taking about the COO of the company. "Yeah. Look let's go down there talk to them face to face maybe we can salvage this," Cody says. Riley hid his disappointment. He knew this could take time and it would be hard to find a reason to come back and be with Mandy once he got to the show. That said he hated this change in booking. He needed to be with Cody to get it changed back.

"Sure let me get stuff," Riley says. Cody agrees they will met downstairs in ten. Riley goes back into the room. "I am so sorry but I gotta go," Riley. "I heard and I understand," She says. "I know you do. Because you are great. But I feel like a jerk we what spent five minutes together," Riley says. "Riley I'm off all weekend. I will be here when you get back," Mandy says smiling at him. He kisses her again. "Oh hey the wifi password is on this slip of paper. And here's a spare room key," Riley says before grabbing his gear bag and leaving.

Hours later

At some point Mandy had nodded off. The sound of the door opening stirred her. Grabbing her phone she saw it was four in the morning. "Riley?" She asks. "Yeah its me," He says in pain. Its dark in the room before she turns on a bedside lamp. "Are you okay?" She asks knowing he's not. His face is cut up badly he already had stitches, "Yeah I'm fine... it looks worse than it feels," He says. He's cleaned up but she can see just a bit of dried blood in his hair. "What happened?" She asks. "Table didn't break the way we thought it would. I got cut," He says winching. "What else?" She asks knowing its more. "I might have bruised rib. It was a rough fall," Riley admits. She help him lay back and takes off his shoes. "Why were you doing a table spot?"

"Hunter agreed to not book do the street fight but he wanted a big angle to end night one. So we moved on Cody and Hangman jumping me. Adam gave me suffering rite of passage through a table. It wasn't cut right. I landed werid," Riley says. Mandy hated everything she just heard. Rite of Passage Hangman Page's finisher was a modified pile driver. The very concept always freaked her out about that move having someone land head first was always dangerous. Table spots were dangerous when everything was set up correctly. "And what your friends just let you make you way back alone?" She asked getting mad. "No they didn't. They were with me at the trainers as I got stitched up. Marty drove me back. He and Cody helped me to the room but I told them I was fine. Nick and Matt aren't here because they are with Page. He landed wrong to and may have hurt his leg," Riley says.

"What did the doctor's say about you?" Mandy asks. He sits up. "Just the I have a stitches I need be careful not to mess them up. Watch the bruised rib as well. I get this looks bad but its fine," Riley says taking her hand. Calming down she's a bit embarrassed by her reaction. She had seen much worse injures. He takes her hand. "I'm okay. But could you come to the TV taping and yell at the ring crew for me? I am so pissed that they messed up," Riley says. "I'm going to get you some ice," Mandy says. "Thanks," Riley says laying back down.

She head so the ice machine and takes a second to compose herself. Once back in the room she puts some ice in a bag and hands it to Riley. "So I'm a terrible date first I run out on you than I make you play nurse maid," Riley says trying to lighten the mood. "I've heard worse dates. In high school my boy friend got me arreisted," Mandy says. "Wait what?" Riley asks. Mandy lays next to him in the huge bed. "He wanted to shop lift beer was a moron got caught easily. Even worse there was a cop filling up his car at the pumps," Mandy says. "Wow that's one for the book," Riley says. "He didn't even tell me all of a sudden he's running out. The clerk thought I was in on it so they had me arrested as an accomplish my mom and dad were so pissed," Mandy says. Riley starts to laugh even with the pain in his ribs. "It wasn't funny," Mandy says. "From this side of the bed it seem pretty damn funny. So what ever happened to that guy? Did he wind up on the FBI top ten?"

"Hell if I know. Even if my parents had allowed me to see him again I was mad I dumped his ass," Mandy says. "Okay so I'm only the second worse date you have ever had good to know," Riley says. "Oh trust me you aren't even in the top. And sometime you have to tell me a few of your bad date stories," Mandy says. "Wait for the book," Riley says. Mandy winds up cuddling next to him on the side that isn't hurt. They lay together finding this peace just being together before they bod nod off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Going Out

Mandy woke up to the sound of a running show. It was just after eight in the morning she figure Riley wasn't to able sleep well given how rib injury made it so hard to breath and even do simple moves. Looking at self in the mirror she was a mess. Between falling asleep and than talking to Riley had technically never gotten ready for bed. Reaching for her bag she went to remove the light makeup she had put on yesterday. That would do until she gets in the shower. She turned on the TV and started to flip channels. Finding E! She saw a rerun of Total Divas was on. Why story line with Adam was going well she was excited to get back on the show. It had been fun the first and could be great exposure helping her connect with different fans.

In the old episode Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan were having an argument. Hearing the shower turn off a thought dawned on her. When the cameras started to follow her they would see Riley. Could he even appear on the show? Would he want to? Than how would he be described on the show her boyfriend? Hell they hadn't even slept together. Stopping herself she made a call to talk to him once he got out. Turning back to the TV she saw it had moved on some issue with Paige.

The door to the bathroom opened and Riley emerge Riley emerge wearing shorts but no shirt. "Hey could I ask you a favor?" He says. "Sure what's going on?" "Can you help me re-wrap my ribs? I tried in the bathroom but I don't enough enough hands," He says. Her eyes went to wraps in his hands. "Of course." She looks at his side the side is purple and showing of signs of damage. He puts his hand on an end while holding it to his body and she wraps it. Once it's done he lets out a labored breath. "Thank you," Riley says before bending over to get a shirt from his bag which clearly is hard. "Let me," Mandy says. She pulls a red UFC shirt. He thanks her again. "What are friends for," She says. He picks on the tone. "Something up?" He asks as he pulls the shirt over his head.

"What are we doing?" Mandy asks. His first instinct is to make a joke but he knows that would backfire badly right now. "I guess we are dating We just haven't told anyone except for Sonya and that's because you live with her," Riley says. She stays silent. "Mandy I'm real careful with how I behave with women. Kissing you that night scared the crap out of me and I praying you would slap me or call me a pervert," Riley says. "I actually though it was sweat and was glade you made the move. I get why we tried to keep this private. People talk. I mean Sonya of all people asked me last week if all along with this some kind of plan to raise our public profile," Mandy says. Riley nods understanding. Hell the day of his comments on Talk is Jericho his twitter followers shot up.

"Mandy I wish I was smart enough to plan something like this. I mean I'm sitting in a hotel room with the most beautiful woman I've ever been with," Riley says. "So were dating," Mandy says. "I hope we are. But as for going public that's up to you. I really don't put much of my personal life online. And I also get with the story with Cole you have been trying act like it' real. But if you want I will open the damn window and scream to the world we are dating," Riley says. "Lets not go that far. But I want to tell people you are my fella as Becky has been saying," Mandy says. Riley smiles. "Never been someone's fella before," He jokes. They kiss and talk a bit more. Finally heads to get cleaned up.

Riley's phone starts to ring. "Hey Kenny." "Hey man you okay? Just head about last night?" Kenny asks worried. "Sore but other wise fine. Not sure about Hangman," Riley. "Just got done talking to him. He's leg got tweaked by doesn't seem to be any real damage," Kenny says. "That's great. Last thing he and I need is to miss more time with injures," Riley says. "I know…Cody and Marty both told me you didn't want a babysitter but man injures can be tricky," Kenny says his concern genuine. "Kenny I'm fine… and I had someone with me," Riley admits. "Really one of the boys?" Kenny asks. "No defiantly not a boy," Riley admits. "Your mystery girl from Orlando?" "Yeah it is," Riley says.

"I hope she wasn't to freaked out. My last girlfriend broke down tears when I showed some of my DDT work with Kota," Kenny says. "She's in the business. But yeah she was a little freaked," Riley says. "Hey man I'll let you go. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Kenny says. "Dude you dressed as Princess Jasmine once I highly doubt I would do anything you wouldn't do," Riley says. "Good point buddy," Kenny says. After ending the call he he starts to returns texts. It's mostly people asking how he's doing after the injury. A group text comes in from Nick saying its time for a Crackle Barrel run. Everyone else quickly agrees. Riley turns towards the door with the shower still going. He texts back asking for what time they are going.

The guys wind up agreeing to meet in the lobby in an hour. Riley responded he needs to take care of something but should there. Eventually Mandy comes out with a robe on. "What?" She asks. "You want to have breakfast with my friends?" Riley asks. She takes a seconds. The both gets its a big step. Sure it's just his friends but its also just telling people. Once they do that there is no going back. "Yeah I would like that," Mandy says. "Awesome we are just going to Cracker Barrel," Riley says. "Sounds good to me," Mandy says. She grabs some clothes and heads back into the bathroom. Riley pulls out a pair of jeans and puts them on.

Down in the lobby

Nick was filming talking to Adam Page about his injury. "Oh I thought I had torn something. And than I'm looking over at Riley and he's not moving. So I'm beyond freaking out he's hurt his neck," Page says. "I'd be more worried now that Riley is going to be mad about you turning on him," Marty jokes. "We might have to buy him a hat or something," Cody tells The Hangman. BTE had started as a vlog but had turned into a part comedy series but also a way to push the ongoing story lines. Thus at times they would joke about Cody could could be feuding with but stilling hanging around Kenny and now Riley. "I think we just need to remember we all hate Flip Gordon," Marty says drawing a laugh. Nick turned off the camera on his phone. "Hey here he comes," Matt says. Riley approaches them alone. Greetings and questions about how he and Page are doing are exchanged.

"So we ready to go I am hungry," Nick says. "Just a second guys… I'm bringing someone along," Riley says. Nick and Matt exchanges glances. "If its Taven make him get a damn side this time. He always turns it down but than steals from everyone else," Marty says. "Don't worry it's not Taven… It's…I've been seeing someone and she would like to meet you guys," Riley gets out. "Good maybe it will kill those rumors about you and Mandy Rose," Cody says. Both Nick and Matt laugh. Riley mumbles something about he doubts it. "Hi guys," Mandy says walking over to the group.

Silence falls over everyone. "Oh I get it. We are filming," Marty finally says. Cody starts to laugh. "Lets' do it again I can do a better shocked face," Cody says. "I don't think this is a bit," Page says looking at Riley's reaction. "Oh it's not," Nick says. Both Marty and Cody stop laughing. "Guys this is Mandy. Mandy this is Nick Jackson, Matt Jackson, Marty Scrull, Adam Hangman Page, and Cody… well your bosses stole his last name," Riley says. Cody gets up. "We have known each… how are you doing," Cody says smiling and offering her hand. "I'm good how are you and how is Brandi?" Mandy replies shaking his hand. "She's great would love to hear from you." "So this really is not a joke?" Marty asks. "No guys it's not a joke," Riley says.

Nick and Matt see this is really awkward and jump in. "Hey lets get going," Matt says. "Yeah Mandy hope you like Cracker Barrel," Nick states. "Love it," Mandy says. "Great lets go," Nick says. Mary and Bucks hope in one card, while Cody and Page ride together leaving Mandy and Riley in his rental car. "That didn't go well," Mandy says. "I'm sorry. That was my fault," Riley says as they drive. "Maybe I should have given you more time," Mandy says. "No its not that. For a while the guys were asking me about you. And I they knew something was up in Orlando. So if anything they are mad at me," Riley says. "I'm sorry. I jumped on you getting out of the shower," Mandy says.

He takes her hand. "I'm glade you did. I like that you told me what was bothering you. I like that you made it clear what you wanted. And end of the day the guys will have to get over any hurt," Riley says. "I just don't want to go down as the person that killed the Bullet Club," Mandy says. "Will you listen to me Mandy. If putting Captain New Japan with us didn't kill the Club this won't do anything," Riley assures her. "Captain New Japan?" She asks confused. He shudders thinking about it.

Cody's Car

"So has he been lying to us for months?" Adam asks. "Well it sure seems that way. We asked him how many times if something was going on and he kept denying it," Cody says. Page slaps the dash. "I can't stand when guy try to work the boys. Because you know for months he's been doing this. We all jumped in to defend him on Twitter remember that?" "Yes I remember all of that. But look… Its not going to last," Cody says. "Yeah good point. I mean guess Riley is due a fling," Page says

Cracker Barrel

"So hey Mandy you aren't going to mind if we film?" Nick asks. "We don't have to get you into the shot," Matt adds. "I'm not sure what my contract says. But I won't mind if you guys film. I love the show," Mandy says. "Oh really what's you favorite bit?" Marty asks. "I've been getting a kick out of the one with you and Riley's mom," Mandy says. That was the latest running joke. On the show Riley had been editing a video for his parents anniversary. Marty had seen a old photo of Riley's mom in a swimsuit. Thus causing him to have a huge crush on the younger Mrs. Morgan. "Wait to see the part we filmed when Riley finds out," Nick says. "I can't wait," Mandy says. "Let's just say there is a hell of a twist," Riley says. "Hey we can show her," Matt says.

Nick who edits the show pulls up the file on his phone. Mandy watches as an agitated Riley enters the room. "Hello Marty," Riley says almost growling. "Hello mate," a scared Marty says. "Oh hello mate. Is that all you have to say to me?" Riley asks. "How was your flight?" Marty asks. "How was my flight? Are you fucking kidding me?" Riley yells tossing down his bag. "Is something wrong?" Marty asks. Riley pulls off his coat and throws it down. "Is something wrong? Gee Marty what do you think? I mean I got to deal with all this crap with Cody and Page. I have a tag match with Kenny vs. Okada and White. My first chance to get my hands on the Ace in who long? And my first match with White since Orlando and than I got stabbed in the back by you," Riley says.

"What do you mean?" Riley pulls off a shoe and throws it down. "Don't play coy with me Scrull! I know everything!" "Okay I confess. I'm sorry. Please Riley forgive me," Marty says before falling to his knees and hugging Riley's legs. "Marty I don't know if I can. Friendship is a precious thing and for you do this to me," Riley says getting upset. "I didn't plan it Riley. I can't help how I feel though," Marty says in tears. "But you feelings hurt my feelings… Marty how could you do this?" Riley cries. "I can't help how I feel about you mum. I wish I could!" Marty says. Riley stops his crying force Marty off his legs and look at him with a new fire once more.

"What?!" Riley yells getting mad. "The fact I'm in love with your mum. You know I saw that picture. And you have to admit your mum was a babe," Marty says. "I was talking about how you said on Twitter that NASCAR is rubbish! What about my mother?" At this point Marty "runs" away but is still on his knees. Riley goes to chase him but trips over the stuff he had been throwing down earlier. Mandy started to laugh. "One take," Riley says proudly. "You guys are so funny," Mandy says. "Well we try," Riley says.

"So Mandy how do you enjoy working with Adam Cole?" Matt asks wanting to keep the conversation he is looking at Hangman who looks like he wants to say something. "Loving it. He's awesome," Mandy says. "We loved what he was doing in NXT but this is great for him," Nick says. "I can't wait to see what he and Hardy are going to do," Matt adds. "Its to bad he can't do the suck my dick stuff," Riley says. "Oh yeah that would be really PG," Mandy says.

"When did you two meet?" Hangman cuts in his tone annoyed. "A few months ago when my ankle was hurt," Riley says. "Yeah he brought his neighbors to a show. First time we ever talked," Mandy says. "Oh interesting and you guys just met up the next day for that picture?" Page says. "Take it down a notch Hangman," Riley warns. "Hey just curious Morgan." "Okay lets calm it down," Matt jumps in. "Fine wouldn't want you to suddenly claim nothing is going on," Page says looking at Riley. "You made you point Adam," Riley says. "I know it's hard to believe but Riley just kept running into each other," Mandy explains. "Mandy you don't owe these guys an explanation," Riley says.

"Its really you we want one from," Cody finally says. "My explanation is I'm not a kid anymore and none of you are my parent so I can date who I want," Riley says before getting up. Mandy follows him. "Oh just great guys," Matt snaps.

ROH TV Tapings

Mandy felt awkward backstage. Riley had invited her to come along. Everyone had been kind backstage still there was there uneasiness. Turning to watch the match show on a monitor she watched as Riley was in the ring wrestling Silas Young for the ROH TV title. "And world champion attacking the ribs once again." Mandy cringed watching. ROH worked a much stiffer style than the WWE did most nights. Young hits a strong suplex which Riley yelled after. Young went for a knee drop that missed when Riley rolled. Young circled the ring shaking out his knee. "ODE TO CHONO!" The announcers called ad Riley hits a big Yakuza Kick.

"Hey Mandy can we talk?" Matt Jackson asks as he and his brother approach her. "Of course," Mandy says. "We just want to apologize for how Adam was this morning," Matt says. "Yeah he was out of" line. Matt and I have both known Riley for a long time," Nick says. "I know he told me," Mandy says. "Well Riley's always been an open book. But part of knowing him so long is we figure he must have had a good reason to no tell us," Matt says. "Hey and I were trying to figure everything out. It wasn't some scheme," Mandy says. "We know. And we will talk to the guys. Last thing we want is for you to uncomfortable," Nick says. "Thanks guys that means a lot," Mandy tells them.

"Final Wave!" The announcers yell. Riley rolls Young back over. "One two three!" The bell rang as both Nick and Matt clapped and headed for the ring. Mandy smiled even though you didn't actually win a title getting one always meant something. "The winner of the match and New ROH World Television Champion The Dog of War Riley Morgan!" Mandy watched as the Young Bucks and Marty hit the ring to celebrate. Both Cody and Hangman come to the ramp and give a sarcastic clap as Riley stares them down as the taping portion airs. Once they are clear Cody and Hangman go to the ring and hug Riley but Mandy can see how tense it is.

Riley has a microphone. "So this if Kenny were here he'd cut a great promo, do whole good night kiss good bye bang thing and send you all home happy," Riley says drawing a cheer. Riley re-positions the belt on his shoulder. "Well I'm not Kenny and frankly I have a hot blonde waiting for me," Riley says getting Mandy to laugh. "The Bullet Club has changed Wrestling forever! The Elite has changed wrestling for the better! And you people are the reason why. Because you come to the shows, buy our merch, and just spread the word. So I thank you! And I promise the best is yet to come. So Kenny I am stealing this… Goodbye… smooch and goodnight… BANG! Now I'm going because like I said hot blonde." Riley says before posing before he exits the ring.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Goodbye For Now

"You could have gone out with the guys," Mandy says as they enter Riley's hotel room. "I go out with the guys all the time. Hell we are all about to go to Japan we will hang out every day on that tour. Tonight I want to be with you," Riley says pulling her into an embrace and kissing her neck. "I just don't want to cause trouble," Mandy says. "Mandy its fine. Besides we got to spend no time together last night. And you have to get back on the road. As for the guys after the crap Page and Cody said. I could use a break… and don't blame yourself," Riley says already seeing she is about to do that. "So what do you have planned Mr. Morgan?" She asks. "What ever you want. Ladies choice," Riley says.

"Maybe we could just watch a movie?" Mandy asks. "Sure thing," Riley says grabbing his lap top and turning on Netflix. "That one," Mandy says pointing to a title. Riley rolls his eyes. "What happened to ladies choice?" She asks. "I was kind of hoping the lady would pick something worth watching," Riley says. "This is an American classic with two of the all time greats," Mandy says. "It's a romantic comedy. Staring Sandra Bullock," Riley says. "Its either that or Harry Potter," Mandy warns. "Okay lets what kind of trouble Sandy finds herself in," Riley says starting the movie.

She was far more interested in the movie than he was. Still there her being next to him on the bed wasn't the worst way to spend a night. As he leaned in on him he couldn't help but smell the sent of her shampoo. His hand felt the soft warm skin on her bare arms. At some point she took his hand and started rubbing little circles into his palm. He kissed her neck. "Riley... I want to watch the movie," She objected but something about her tone told him to press on. "Why watch about romance when you have some right now," He says. "I don't know this guy is a pretty good looking hunk on screen," She taunts.

"Oh really this guy? You think he's better looking than me," He taunts turning her to face him. "Well I mean look at those muscles you are more of a cardio machine," Mandy says. "Given my ability to leave a woman breathless I have to be," Riley dares before kissing her. She breaks away. "I do have to admit I love this scruff on your face gives you that edge pretty boy doesn't," She says stroking his chin. "I love you lips they are so soft..." he kisses her again. "And full." At this point the movie is forgotten about. Riley awkwardly reaches over and closes his lap top and moves it to the floor. They kiss again it growing more heated. One one point she presses into his body and he reacts still felling his rib. She stops worried. "I'm fine. Just a bit tender," He says.

"Poor baby," She says before another kiss this time she tugs at his shirt and he removes it. He helps take her top off. Mandy takes a second to look at him. She's seen him shirtless every time her wrestles but the little details are now shown. The tattoo of a knife he has on his right shoulder and the handles appears to look like cloth. A scar around his rib cage. Riley admires her as well. Her skin is flawless just the right healthy bit of tanned skin. How her hair shinned a bit. She shoves him down and climbs on top careful not to touch his injury. Part of Riley wants to ask if she's sure. But the heated look she is giving him tells him she's beyond sure. He leans up to kiss her as both there hands drift to his belt.

The Next Day

The sun peaked through the curtains as Riley threw his arm over his face to block it out just a bit longer. Mandy stirred next to him. He pulled her in closer. She was awake though and began kissing his chest waking him up fully. "Good morning," She greets smiling. "Morning," He says after kissing her again. "Is there anyway to hit the pause button and just stay in bed a bit longer," She says. He looks over at the clock. "I can't pause it but we can stay in bed in a bit longer," he says. She lays her head on his chest. "How long is this tour?" She asks. Riley thought for a second already knowing but now dreading it. "A month. New Japan wants me to work some smaller shows. Than we have those dates in Australia and New Zealand than back to Japan. What about you?" He asks. "Just the usual WWE grind. Shows all over the US, some time in Canada. And of course we don't go over seas for that tour of Japan until you aren't there and we leave before you come back," She says.

It was part of what had led to last night. They were facing a separation. They would call and text and use e-mail and everything else. But this would be there last chance to be in the same place. The growing pull between them finally became to much to deny last night. "Do you have to make your flight?" She asks knowing he does. "If I want any chance of getting home and doing stuff I need to get done before I leave yes. What about you get fired from the WWE I can pull some strings get you into Women of Honor," He says. "I will think about it when it's New Japan let me be the Bullet Queen," She says.

"I could try Cody's been getting Brandi booked for the bigger shows and there is Peta," Riley says talking the girl that would accompany Yujirio to the ring as part of his Tokyo Pimp gimmick. "Maybe I will get sent to Japan to do promo work," She says knowing she won't be. "Maybe I will get hurt again," Riley jokes. "You better not. I felt bad for seeing you walk around on those crutches," Mandy says. "And yet you let me show my finisher. Even though I was taking a huge risk," He reminds her. She had done the jumping STO at house shows but was saving it until it looked perfect for TV. It would not be her Finisher BG and Stephanie both liked the face buster to much. But she thought it would be a great move to do for some real drama. "I want to debut it at the right time," Mandy says.

"Debut it when you win the belt," Riley says. "I'm not even feuding for the belt," Mandy says. "Only a matter of time. I mean you are feuding with Charlotte she trips and falls into title wins," Riley says. "She does seems to have it all the time," Mandy jokes. They lay in silence. "You know I was thinking before you go to Japan I should give you a list of my favorite places. Not tourist places. These spots you only know if you are over there all the time," Riley says. "I would love that," Mandy says.

Eventually they had to get up. They ordered room service and had a quite breakfast. Finally the time came that Mandy had to get back to Orlando and Riley had to make it to the air port. He walked her to the car. They kiss one last time before she gets in and drives off. Riley watches her go. He turns on his heel and heads back to give his room the once over making sure he didn't leave anything behind. As he finishes packing there is knock on the door. He opens it to Nick and Matt.

"Hey guys what's up?" Riley asks. "Nothing much just wanted to see if you were ready to head to the airport," Nick says. "Yeah we are all packed up," Matt says. "I'm just finishing up than I gotta check out," Riley says. "Mandy head off?" Matt asks. "Yeah." "Look man I don't want to start a fight. But what is going on with you two? And remember it's Nick asking you this," Nick says. "Yeah man. Its just we were there when… we want you to be happy," Matt says. "For a long time nothing was going on. Like she said we didn't meet until that show I took Dale and his kids to. We just kept meeting up randomly. Exchanged some texts and calls," Riley says. "And when did you guys start seeing each other?" Matt asks. "Orlando she was doing a signing at convention I went to. She asked if I wanted to have dinner," Riley.

"So that was the time you skipped out on us," Nick says. "And than I kissed her," Riley admits "WHAT?" Both brother yell at the same time. "You made the first move? Dude you can be the shyest guy in the world," Matt says. "I still hear it from my wife for him delaying calling that girl she tired to set him up with last year," Nick says. "Anyway… We've been trying to meet up when we can," Riley says. "That explains Chicago," Nick says to Matt. "Chicago? Wait you guys knew?" Riley asks. "We might have seen you two together," Nick says. "Is that why you were acting so strange a few weeks ago?" Riley asks. "Maybe," Nick admits. "Okay Nick acting like a moron aside. How serious are you two?" Matt asks. Riley thinks about last night and hides his smile. "Its getting pretty serious. I mean guys I know we aren't going to see each other for weeks. And it hurts," Riley says. "Have you told her about Laura?" Nick asks.

Smackdown Taping days later

"Look I'm sorry I didn't realize it would be a big deal," Adam Cole says. Mandy ignored him. It hadn't shocked her that he had found out about Riley and her. She knew he was friends with so many guys in ROH and New Japan. What bothered her was he shared it on Twitter. "Mandy come on I meant it as a joke," Adam says. His jokes had been go on Twitter and post "Don't judge us I love them both." Adding in a photo of him kissing her and an old photo of him giving Riley the kiss of death from an Indy show. Than when some fans had asked if this confirming the Riley and Mandy rumors he posted "Oh yeah they have been dating for a while now."

"Mandy I'm sorry. I found that old photo of Riley after I heard about you two. I now see how stupid it was," Adam pleads. "Adam there is a difference between telling friends and the whole world," Mandy says. "Again I'm sorry," Cole says. Gallows and Anderson walk by. "Oh hey Mandy tell Riley we said hi and he out kicked his coverage," Gallows says. "It could be worse… okay it's getting worse," Adam says as Paige walks over to the table they are at. "Oh this is the last thing I need," Mandy says. "Again I am so sorry," Adam says. "Hey Adam you are looking very buff. And Mandy you are glowing the classic look of love," Paige jokes. "Hello Paige," Mandy says. Paige pulls over a chair. "I knew it," Paige says. "Paige I really don't want to talk about my personal life," Mandy says.

"Oh I understand… So Adam how big is Riley down there?" Paige says. Mandy gives her an annoyed look. "What you ever seen those videos? All they do is make jokes about the size of themselves and other men," Paige says. "I need to go call Roderick," Adam says getting up. "Oh come on I'm just joking around. I'm happy for you actually," Paige says. "Thank you. Look Paige Riley and I just recently got together. And we are taking it slow," Mandy says. "Hey I remind you about me and Alberto so I have no room to judge," Paige says. "I appreciate it," Mandy says as she gets back to eating. "Oh hi Shinsuke," Paige says. "Don't bring him around," He says to Mandy before walking off. "What the hell?" Mandy says out loud. Paige just shrugs her shoulders.

After a while one of the agents comes to her and says BG needs to see Mandy. She gets up and heads to his office. "You needed to see me?" she asks. "Oh yeah come on in Mandy," He says grimly. She takes a seat. "Mandy I want you know you aren't in trouble. But the company has some concerns. This story with you and Adam has gotten a great response. But what really puts anything in this business over the top is you commitment to it," BG says. "Okay," Mandy says confused. "People think kayfab died. It really hasn't. Just be don't make it so clear you and Adam are just a story," he says. Mandy was stunned. He wasn't saying it but he was implying they didn't like her and Riley's relationship was public.

"BG I've been pushing this every where," Mandy says. "No every where," He says showing her a photo backstage at the ROH show walking out with Riley. "We just need people to believe you are Cole are a thing. Just be aware," he says. "Yes sir," Mandy says as she gets up to leave very shaken.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Things Change

"Mandy maybe you misunderstood what he meant," Sonya said as they drove to the next town. "No he was beyond clear. He didn't tell me break up with Riley or threaten my job or anything illegal. BG though was clear its not good for my career to have it be to well known I'm with Riley," Mandy says. She had been so upset after he talk with BG she has started nearly cried. She made a break for the locker room and was tempted to text Riley. She decided against it with the time difference and having to travel getting a hole of him would be tough. Plus it wasn't like he could do anything. She had pulled herself enough together for the show where lost a one sided match to Naomi. Form a booking standpoint it made no sense given her feud with Charlotte was still ongoing. It was a clear message from the WWE.

"I don't get what the big deal is. You and Riley are adults its not like you are flaunting the relationship every where. Hell it's all Cole's fault. You didn't pull a Lana," Sonya says. Lana a few years ago had gotten huge heat for posting her engagement ring photos online. At the time she and Ruseve were supposed to be broken up on screen. For the longest time Lana had struggled to get any real traction going again. It wasn't until Ruesve days exposed the brute's knack for comedy that things turned around. Once the fans got behind the wacky Lana is the best Lana number one chant was she finally truly featured again. "I know but the company can hold a grudge. Hell there real issue could be Riley is a Bullet Club guy. You know some the executives are upset over the invasion stuff still," Mandy reminds her.

Sonya nodded. When BTE had teased another invasion after the #SaveRiley episode WWE had been on edge. Daniel Bryan had even said he had seen photos of the Bullet Club under listed as "No Entrance," at a security station. "I finally get a big push and now this," Mandy says. "Mandy this might sound cold but if your push is that important maybe stop seeing Riley," Sonya suggested. "I would but Riley is becoming pretty important to," Mandy says.

Japan

"Come on two more," Kenny urged as he spotted Riley on a bench press. Riley felt a fire in his arms but pushed the bar up. "Slowly get the full rep," Kenny reminded him. Riley pressed up for the final one. "Great job man," Kenny said as helped re-rack the bar. "Why did I let you talk me into one more set?" Riley says sitting up and shaking his arms. "Because you need to be in main event shape," Kenny says slapping his chest. "I think you just like seeing me suffer," Riley says. Kenny moved to take his spot on bench as Riley spotted for him. "And if I really wanted to see you suffer I would just watch you mope around the hotel room," Kenny says as he does his reps. "I am not moping around the hotel," Riley says.

"Dude you have that I just to go home look... and you showed up with it," Kenny says still doing reps. "Its just going to be a long trip," Riley says. "All the more reason it's a bad sign you are already like this. And that's got to be twelve man," Kenny says exhausted. "Oh shit sorry," Riley says taking the bar. Kenny is tempted to make him do another set. Instead though he signals Riley over to a the rack of kettle bells. "Like I was saying. You just sulking and counting the minutes until you get out of here will make for an awful trip. So come on man's what the deal?" Kenny says as they do cleans.

"Mandy is the deal," Riley says. "You got it bad for this one don't you?" Kenny asks. Riley puts the two he is using down. "Yeah I do man. I just feel this pull to her. So quickly talking to her rather it be in person or the phone or text became this big part of my day. And now its like I'm on another planet," Riley says. "Just focus on the good. Like our main event tag," Kenny says. "Hey I am focused. You and Okada have a bad match people will just blame me and White. Jay and I both want this feud to be a big deal," Riley says.

The US title New Japan had created was in a strange spot. The reason for it was to be the center piece of the US shows especially if a US wing of New Japan started full time. Until than though it was a oddity. It didn't help it was technically the fourth singles title for heavyweights in the company. Kenny's run had good but so much of that had been based on it being so damn good in the ring. Jay White was one of the guys many though New Japan would be built around. His gimmick was that of the young hotshot who had only joined with CHAOS to have the numbers to fend of Bullet Club. Sadly New Japan had made misstep in presentation. The long term set up was for White to go after Okada New Japan's top guy. Only now fans were more worried about his eventual turn on The Rainmaker.

The plan had been to add give Jay a feud with Hangman Page. But a couple of injures and Page's role as Cody sidekick had derailed things. That's why Riley now came in. Gedo wanted to use Riley's injury as story point. A driving factor for Riley to move out of the shadows and go after the top spot making him a natural rival for White. It would also add tension to the Bullet Club's civil war with strong hints Cody and Jay White were working together. The match between Riley and White had gotten rave reviews. This would be the first time the two had touched since that show. The plan was for Riley to get the fall on Jay. There was also plenty of meat on the bone to further the long standing Omega vs. Okada feud, Omega's past with White, and set up for a big match with Okada and White with both men blaming each other's ego for the loss. Riley's win would be reason enough to set up for a title match between he and White.

He and Kenny finished there workout and headed for the locker room. "So have you talked to Page or Cody?" Kenny asks. "Why should I?" Riley says. "We are friends and we need to work together," Kenny says. "Page is the one that acted like a jackass. And where does Cody get off saying I owe anyone an explanation," Riley rants. "Dude think about it from there end. For months it appears something is going on. We ask you and you keep denying it. If the shoe were on the other foot hot head how would you act?" Kenny asks him. "If Cody or Adam had kept something personal from us and it bothered me I would at least have enough respect for our friendship to not confront them in public in front of the person they were keeping," Riley says. "That was wrong. But man let it go we don't need story line turning real," Kenny says.

"I will talk to them when we are in Australia together," Riley concedes as he and Kenny change. "Good now come on man we got to me the sponsor for that dinner," Kenny says. "Hey I'm ready you are the one primping," Riley says. "Hey when Capetian buzz cut I actually have hair," Kenny says.

Smackdown House Show

Mandy was at ring side as Adam Cole wrestled Jeff Hardy. Adam rolled to the floor after taking a jaw breaker. Mandy ran over to comfort him as he held his Jaw . They had been this one spot for weeks. Jeff would give them some time and than do a plancha to the floor taking out Adam as Mandy moved away. "Riley's not going to like that," Some fan taunted. Mandy knew she should ignore it but she turned to see who said it.

She didn't' see it but she felt it. Jeff Hardy's boot hitting her. She went down hard. "Mandy? Mandy are you okay," Adam said moving over to check on her. "My shoulder," She says reaching for it. "Its okay just stay down," Adam says. The referee came out to check on her and made the call to put up the X the signal to the back they needed medical help. The trainers comes down quickly to help Mandy to the back along with some agents. They get her to an area. "Mandy what hurts?" The trainer asks. "My left shoulder," She says. He gently places her hands on on it. "Nothing feels broken… Did you feel anything pop or roll up?" "I'm not sure," Mandy admits it had all happened so fast. "Do you want to go to the hospital and get checked?" he asks. "Yes."

Hospital

Her shoulder was killing her but it felt better. The doctor had examined her and had stepped out for a moment. Her phone started to ring. She wondered if mother or father had heard about the injury and were calling to check. To her shock it was Riley. "Hello." "Are you okay?" He asks concern in his voice. "You known about what happened?" "Yeah I saw a report online. Are you okay? It sounded like it could be really bad," Riley says. "I'm actually getting checked out now," Mandy says. "Oh sorry I will call you back if you want," Riley says. "No you know how long doctors can take talking to you is better than waiting," Mandy says. "Is someone with you?" Riley asks. "So Sonya and Adam are here but have to wait in the waiting room," Mandy says.

"What exactly happened? What hurts?" "I messed up the time on a spot and got caught. My shoulder is the problem. I think both his feet caught me," Mandy says. "Neck okay?" He asks. "Yeah it's fine… oh hey the doctor is coming in," Mandy says. "Mandy I'm sorry about that wait," the female doctor in her forties says. She tells her it's alright. "It seems you have pinched nerve given you are still feeling pain. Ice and lets it rest. If you are still in pain in few days get it checked out again." "Anything I need to avoid?" She asks. "Don't lift anything over twenty pounds. When you are sleeping don't do it on your side. And for the time being no wrestling," she says.

She agrees and gets released. "Riley you still there?" "Yeah. Sounds like it was mostly good news," Riley says. "Easy for you to say I'm the one in pain," She jokes. "Hey you said Adam was there. Ask him if he has any Namman Muay," Riley says. "Na Na Oh?" "Namman Muay its a lament from Thailand. It's helped me a lot with muscle and join stuff. If nothing else it will reduce the bruising. Take a shower put some on. Just be ready it will be hot," Riley tells her. "I will try it," Mandy says as she gets to Sonya and Adam who are waiting. "I will be there in a second," She hear Riley say to someone. "Riley I should go. Thanks for calling," She says. "Are you sure your okay?" He asks again. "I will be fine," She tells him. "Alright talk to you soon," Riley says. "Can't wait," She says.

Japan Hours Later

The sound of the knife edge chop Minoru Suzki hit Riley with echoed off the walls of the arena. Riley held his chest and fired up landing a kick that hit a loud thud. Suzuki hit another chop. "Is that all you got ass hole!" Riley screamed. Another chop this time it knocked Riley down. Riley rolled over to the corner to tag in Tama Tonga. "Damn bro why did you take a third?" Tonga Loa asked Riley. "Because I'm fucking stupid," Riley admitted. He was teaming with GOD to take on Suzuki and KES in a six man. In the ring Tama and Lance Archer were going through there key spots. When Tonga was put in the Suzuki Gun corner Davey Boy Smith Jr hit a cheap shot. Tama fired back and ran Archer into the Bullet Club corner.

This let Riley and Loa land cheap shots on Archer. Loa tagged in but missed a move turning the tide back to other team. Riley cursed as Suzuki tagged back in in. He knew full well that meant he was about to take more shots from the stiffest man walking god's green earth. As Loa tagged him back in he took a deep breath. At least this would be there only encounter on this tour. Eventually the match broke down with Riley and Smith as the legal men. The GOD's took out the rest of the the other team allowing Riley to hit the final wave and get the pin fall.

Smackdown Taping

Mandy was still sore in her shoulder as she walked into the arena. A strange feel was in her stomach. Adam walked up to her. "Hey creative wants to see us," He says clearly in a bad mode. "What's up?" Mandy asks. "Jeff seems to be restarting his feud with Orton," Adam says. "Could just be they are popping a rating," Mandy says. "I talked to Bobby Fish. Matt Bloom told them I was coming back down," Adam says. "What?" Mandy asks. "I'm not sure but I don't have a good feeling," Adam says.

Mandy took a deep breath and after dropping off her bag and followed Adam. "Hey guys come on in," Stephanie greeted. They both said hello and took a seat. Mandy tried to get a read on BG and Stephanie's mode but couldn't. "Guys I'm sure by now you saw the line up," BG says. They both nod. "We need to make some changes to what you are doing," Stephanie says. "What kind of changes?" Mandy asks. "We don't think people buying you two as a couple," Stephanie replies. Mandy flashed back to talk with BG just a week before. "Right the lovey dovey stuff just isn't flying," BG says. "We think it would be best if Mandy you started acting like more cruel to him," Stephanie says. "What ever you want," Mandy says.

"Great we also think the story with Jeff and Charlotte has run it's course. Next week we will get you on to start doing something Tye Dillinger," Stephanie says. That told them all they needed to know. Dillinger was talented guy but much lower on the pecking order. Mandy was seeing her biggest story line die. Also the fact they didn't make any mention of a female for her to work with was another sign.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Mandy really?" Sonya groaned as the alarm went off. "Sorry," Mandy says as she gets up and grabs her tablet. Riley had told her he didn't care if she watched the match. But so far on this long tour for him he always had watched her matches and segments giving her feedback and encouragement. She also knew this was a huge match for him. She was back in the US on another loop of shows for the WWE while he was back in Japan after a brief run in Australia. She and Sonya were always room mates on the road sadly that meant waking her friend up. Riley had given her a guess on when his match would start. Sonya was trying to get back to sleep so many grabbed her head phones and head for the bath room in there room.

Logging into New Japan world she started the stream and watched as Riley and Kenny Omega were introduced. For this main event they were facing Jay White and Okada. For Riley this was a huge match. He and White's feud was about to get another chapter and he had told her how excited he was to work a match with Okada. On the outside she saw Gedo to the world that didn't know or care about backstage he was just the manager of Okada but in reality he was New Japan's booker. Putting extra pressure on Riley.

She smiled when she saw he would start for his team vs. Okada. When the bell rang Okada demanded Kenny his long time rival who had finally beat him for New Japan's title face him. He dismissed Riley even go so far as to on a lock up move him to the ropes let him go and pat him on the head like a child. Riley response had been to kick the Ace as he was known so hard it made Mandy flinch. Mandy watched with pride and amazement as Riley and Okada exchanged a series of hard chops and kicks before trading off suplexs. Once Okada hit a Flapjack on him Riley rolled over and tagged Omega drawing a cheer from the fans. "And here we go first time we see Omega and Okada since... Jay White tags himself in," Kevin Kelly announces. From there Omega and White had there own strong exchanges with Omega taking control and tagging back in Riley.

Together Riley and Omega hit a few double teams before White got away and tagged in Okada. Mandy checked the time she prayed this match wouldn't be to long. Eventually it settled into Riley being the wrestler in danger as White and Okada took over. "Tombstone coming up," Kelly announced as Riley was moved into position but began to kick his legs and reverse it and hit one of his own. "Morgan needs to make that tag. He can't have much left after that," Don Callis says. Riley began a slow crawl towards Omega but Okada held on to his foot. Suddenly Jay White jumped in and to Mandy's shock tired to break his partner's grip on Riley. It than dawned on her the story they were telling. Both White and Okada wanted a shot at Kenny. White waned Okada to let Omega come in so he could tag in as well and get the win. Okada let go but got up and knocked Kenny off the apron.

Okada and White began to argue. Riley got up and hits his jumping front kick knocking the partners into each other before making the hot tag to the recovered Kenny. "Kevin that just shows how Riley has taken things to the next level lately. Once upon a time I think the type punishment would put him down," Don Callis says. Mandy smiled knowing announcers spoke like because the company wanted the fans to buy Riley was becoming a better wrestler. After a while it was back to Jay White and Kenny. "Blind tag," Kevin Kelly says. "And White feels the cobra bite," Don yells as Riley hits his chickening suplex on White. White rolled to the outside as the terminator clap started. Riley ran the ropes and hit a suicide dive to the floor.

"Kevin I had a chance to talk to Riley this week. His three goals in New Japan have always been, win a tournament, win a title, and have a major singles match at the Tokyo Dome. At the rate he is wrestling and picking up wins he had a chance to to do of those three because January 4th is not that far off," Don Callis yelled. At this point Sonya came in and needed to use the rest room. Mandy headed back for her bed.

The match was nearly twenty minutes at this stage and all four men were in fighting at once. Okada had Riley set up for the rain maker his finisher. Riley ducked it just as Kenny hit Okada with a jumping knee or V-trigger as he called it. The Ace rolled to the floor where Kenny hit his flip dive taking both men out. White and Riley started to attempt to go for moves with each man countering the others. Riley ducked a lariat. "Ode to CHONO!" Kevin Kelly screams. "White is dazed!" Don adds just as Riley jumped for the Final Wave. "One two three he got him!" Kevin Kelly yells. Kenny got back in the ring and hugged Riley to celebrate. White rolled out of the ring ignoring his tag partner. The Young Bucks and a few other Bullet Club members came out to celebrate as well.

After a while someone handed Kenny a microphone. He spoke in perfect Japanese for a bit before handing it Riley. "I miss when Kenny would only speak English... Jay White I know you can hear me right now. Lets make something clear you have been a problem for the Bullet Club for far to long! Now credit where credit is due you did Kenny and win that belt. And you beat Hangman to retain it. But you only beat me because Dusty's kid kicked me! Well as you can all see Dusty's kid seems to have learned to stay out of the way finally. And just pinned you! To say again I pinned you Jay White. Don't worry about getting another shot at Kenny. Worry about me taking the belt you do have. Its coming home to Bullet Club!" Riley says before handing the mic back to Kenny who promises something real special for the IWGP title before wrapping it up. Mandy turns off and head back to sleep smiling knowing Riley was on his back to the US now.

TGI Friday's Japan

Riley took a bite of his burger. Matt Jackson was filming. "So Riley how you feeling? It's been a long month for you?" "I am so glade to be heading home. I just hope I can remember how to get to my house,' Riley jokes. "Nick and I actually did the math last year we spent almost as much time in Japan as we did at home in California," Matt says. "It will be nice to be back on US time. So many of my loved ones I have not actually talked in weeks," Riley says. Matt puts down the phone. "So how man how are things with you and Mandy?" He asks. "As good as they can be given it's been nearly two months since we were in the same city much less room. I am worried about her," Riley says.

"What's going on?" Matt asks. "I think they are de-pushing her because of me," Riley says. "Because of you? That's stupid," Nick chimes in. "Its beyond petty but I have seen them do stuff like it before," Cody says. "All of a sudden she and Cole go from a big push with Charlotte and Hardy to barley being on the show. What sucks is I Know Mandy was really excited with how it was playing out," Riley says. "Dude it's out of your control," Matt says. Riley nods. "And hey man tour is over. Let's celebrate how big a success its been," Kenny says raising a glass.

Five Days Later Houston Airport

Mandy scanned the sea of humanity. Her phone went off. "Hey where are you?" "Behind you," Riley says. Mandy turns around and sees him. The kiss. "I've missed you," Mandy says. "Not as much as I've missed you," He says as they head toward the exit. They had two days and wanted to take every advantage of it. "This is for you," Riley says handing her a small teddy bear. "Oh Riley it is so cute," Mandy says. "I was thinking flowers but well I can't even take a bottle of water on a flight these days," He says. "I didn't get you anything," Mandy says. "Just seeing you is gift enough," Riley says as they get into the car.

"So hey did you find out what you are doing in the dome?" Mandy asks. Like WreslteMania the Tokyo Dome show as New Japan's biggest event of the year. Many of the top matches were laid out months in advance. Riley had been on the show before but only in multi man tag matches. But like Mania things could change to make the show bigger and better. Chris Jericho being brought in for example. Riley was hopeful his feud with White would mean he was finally getting a big singles match. "Not yet. Still got my fingers crossed," Riley says. "What ever you do I'm sure it will be great," Mandy says. "Thanks. Seems like Adam's feud with Dillinger is going well," He says.

For Mandy it was a mixed bag. They were still on TV most weeks but her involvement was limited to being at ringside. "It has been," Mandy says but her tone tells him she's not happy. "I'm sorry. I think it's so stupid they pulled the plug on the stuff you guys were doing," Riley says. "The good news is Total Divas starts taping next week and I'm still on the cast hopefully things will pick up again," Mandy says.

Later

After dropping off there bags at the hotel they walked around the shopping distract. "Okay I need coffee. Can I get you anything?" Mandy asks as they pass a stand. "A diet soda if they have it," Riley says. Mandy heads off to the stand gets a coffee for her and a diet coke for Riley. It takes about three minutes. When she turns around she sees he's on the phone and he looks angry. She heads back to him but he is so wrapped up in the conversation. "Look this is no my responsibility anymore… I have a life of my own… You don't get to guilt trip me anymore," Riley says before hanging up. Mandy is stunned she's never heard him this angry or short with anyone.

"Something up?" She asks. "Nothing… Thanks. So hey what was that shop you wanted to find," Riley says. Its obvious to Mandy he is trying to change the subject. "Riley hold on. What was that call about?" She presses. He takes a deep breath. That habit she knows he has when he's trying sort out what he wants to say. "I have an ex that is really messed up. It was about her," Riley says. "Is she okay?" Mandy asks. "She hasn't been okay in a long time. For to long I kept trying to fix… fix her," Riley says. "And she just called?" Mandy asked. "No it was her mother. Laura is in a really bad place she wants me to talk to her. But I can't. At some point you have to move on," Riley says. She can tell this still really upsets him. "You can only do so much," Mandy assures him.

"Thanks. But lets enjoy our day. What do you want to do?" Riley says. "Well I did want to check out that boutique," Mandy says. "Hey lead the way… But can you help me with something?" He asks. "Sure." "What the hell makes a store a boutique?"

WWE Smackdown booking meeting

"So the stuff with Dillinger and Cole has run it's course," Stephanie says. "I agree," Triple H says. "So what comes next? I mean Dillinger has his role. But Cole and Mandy Rose?" BG asks. "Well we all agree we want Jeff Hardy and Orton. Charlotte needs to be back in the title picture," Stephanie says. "I have an idea," Vince says.

Houston

"You were a drama geek?" Mandy asks as she and Riley eat dinner. "I wouldn't say geek. But yes I did drama. You have to remember I never did team sports I had to do something to make friends," Riley says. "Were you in plays?" Mandy asks. "Yeah a number of them. Noises Off I played Freddie, I was as Sam in Plaza Suit, and oh Judge Brack in Heada Gabler," Riley says. "You played a judge?" She asks. "It wasn't like Law and Order. Heada Gabler is this really old play about this manipulative woman. But in the end she winds getting caught and choices to kill herself rather than be blackmailed," Riley says. "Sounds really dark," Mandy says. "Oh it is. Mrs. Murphy took a risk putting it on. Some parents weren't happy but they let it go. I mean the play is from 1891 so it wasn't to extreme," Riley says.

"I wanted to try it drama but in school I was to busy with dance and cheer leading," Mandy says. "Like I said if I had stuck with football or baseball no way I would have had time… I'll check with my mom she might have some of my old drama stuff in the basement," Riley says. "I would love to see it. You in costumes," Mandy says. "To be fair I'm kind of in a costume when ever I wrestle," Riley says. "Never thought of it like that," Mandy says.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The Two L's

"You are trying to kill me," Mandy says exhausted and covered in sweat. "Come on it was fun," Riley says taking a deep breath. "You have a twisted definition of fun," Mandy says sitting up. "You say that now give you a little time to recover and you will be begging to go again. Happens all the time," Riley says. "Just how many people have you done this with?" Mandy asked. "Well some ex's of course. Taya Valkyrie that one time, Madison Rayne when she with WOH did it all the time, Kenny of course, Nick and Matt, Mrs. Nick and Mrs. Matt. And one time I did it with Cody and Brandi," Riley brags. "Oh so just anyone... are you worried about something happening?" Mandy asks.

"Mandy the real danger is strapping on the gloves and sparing. Aggressive pad rounds are easy because the pad holder is always protected," Riley says getting up and giving her a hand. He reached down grab his Thai Pads why she got her gloves. They both had wanted to get a workout in. Riley knew a guy that owned a Marital Arts gym in Houston and he let them come in. To Mandy's shock why she worked on a heavy bag, Riley had put on gloves and a shin guards. His friend Steven had come out wearing shin guards and hold Thai pads. What followed was Thirty Minutes of what Riley called aggressive pad rounds. Steven would call off a combination and hold for Riley. Once it was done Steven would either hit Riley with the bad or kick him. Riley would have no idea what was coming but would try to block.

After eight three minute rounds of this Riley was exhausted. Just hitting pads would be hard but adding in having to block, trying to stay aware at all times, and taking the blows he didn't block was the killer. Being curious Mandy asked to try. After he got his breath Riley got pads but told her no kicks for her first time. She did five and was exhausted. "Ready to call it a day?" Riley asks. "Yes seriously I'm done," Mandy said after taking a long drink of water. "If you want this place does have showers and low and behold it's a gym with warm water," Riley says. "Actually I was thinking we could shower at the hotel room," She said suggestively. "He nodded and grabbed there bags. After a quick good bye to Steven they were off.

During the drive his phone went off he checked it and ignored the call. The tension on his face told her it had to be his ex's mother again. "You could turn it off," Mandy suggests. "I should," Riley says. "Can you tell me about her?" Mandy asks as she drives. "It's a really painful memory. A lot of really painful memories," Riley says. "I understand," She assures him reaching over to take his hand. "Her name is Laura. We meet after I moved to California. I feel fast and hard. I used to joke she was more like a pixie because she could be flighty. She was the type that would jump out of bed because inspiration for a new piece of art struck, At first its enduring when your still kind of young," Riley says. "But?"

"But after a while you start see things aren't right. You find out she got fired from her job for just forgetting to go in. She suddenly won't even talk on a phone not a cell phone but a phone because they listen," Riley says. "Did you ever try to take her to a doctor?" She asks. Riley nearly snaps at her but stops himself. Something about that question always set him off as people thought he let Laura fall apart. "Yeah. But she wouldn't keep going. She wouldn't take medication. She started to disappear for weeks on end..." He can't keep going. "It's alright," Mandy says stunned to see how much pain this still causes him. "It got to the point I was scared to leave her alone to take a damn shower much less to go wrestle. I tried. But I had nothing left to give after so long," Riley says.

"You're a good guy. I was seeing this guy once. I really loved him. We were in College together saw each other all through freshmen year. Well Sophomore year I got overwhelmed. I feel behind in some classes part of that was my dad got real sick so I headed home to help my mom. On night I Just broke down and started to cry. I needed to vent to I needed someone to tell me it was okay," Mandy says. "What did he do?" Riley asks. "He told me to suck it up and that getting behind was my fault," Mandy says. Riley mumbled something that she swore was him saying fucking asshole. "Oh it gets worse he dumped me saying I was to much drama. He just wanted to have fun and enjoy life," Mandy says. "Well that guy is an idiot. But his loss my gain," Riley says.

Rooftop Restaurant

Mandy looked down at her dress once again. She and Riley had dinned together a number of times but it had always been really causal this first time they were dressing up to go out. She worse a nice blue dress similar to what she wore to the hall of fame only shorter. Riley had on a brown suit. He offered her his arm and she took. "Reservation for Morgan," Riley says. "Right this way," the hostess said leading them to a table. "Wow," Mandy says seeing the view. "I do good?" Riley asks. He had done the research, picked the spot, and made the reservation. "You did great," Mandy says.

They eventually order she gets chicken with a salad and wine. He gets steak and side of mashed potatoes and get water. "Do you not drink?" She asks. She had never seen him drink alcohol. "Not that often," Riley replies. "Is there a reason?" She wonders. "Yeah I just don't really like the taste. Everyone always has always said I need to get used to the taste. I don't want to get used to taste. I want to drink something that tastes good. I mean I have the odd drink everyone once and awhile," Riley says. "So what do you drink when you do? Its sake right?" "Oh I can't stand sake. I mostly stick to beer and well who doesn't have some champagne on New Years," Riley says. "So you don't like Harry Potter and boos. You are one strange guy Riley Morgan," Mandy jokes.

"Always have been always will be. You have to remember as if being the wrestling nerd wasn't enough I was the guy watching New Japan. So when my friends were debating Stuff like HBK vs. Jericho, I was telling them how great Mashiro Chono was. When they were getting ready SummerSlam I was more worried about the G-1," Riley says. "How did you get into New Japan?" Mandy asks. "I was just a big fan I always wanted more wrestling. When I found out tape trading I got into that. Than the internet came along. You know I would have killed for the WWE Network as a kid. Now I got that, New Japan world, Global Wrestling Network, Honor World, and you tube. So hey what about you? Was it WWE only when you were just a fan?" He asks.

"When I became a fan that is really all there was or all I thought there was. But now I do watch some stuff from Impact or ROH now that some of my friends have moved onto working for them. And well of course now I'm a die hard New Japan fan," Mandy says. Riley laughed he knew die hard was pushing it. They moved on to talking about what they had planned for the next few weeks. Both needed to head home and see there families. Her mother was celebrating a birthday before to long. Riley hadn't seen him family since his parents came to check on him after his broken ankle. He as also going to do some appearances at a Hot Topic in Omaha. She was looking forward to Survivor Series. Her pushed has resumed a bit and she was on Team Smackdown for the Woman and Adam was on Team Smackdown for the men.

He was mostly set for ROH in terms of his booked dates. He had to make one more trip to Japan. Where he also planned to do some early Christmas shopping. "Oh my god all that is coming, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years," Mandy says. "Hopefully I will make it home for Thanksgiving this year. About five years ago the weather was awful and I was trapped in in Ireland. I finally just gave up and took a flight back to California mom was not happy," Riley says. "That must have been awful," Mandy says only able to imagine what that would be like. "Like I said mom was not happy," Riley says. "Did she forgive you by Christmas?" She asks. "By a Christmas," He says.

Later the Hotel Room

Riley fumbled with the key as he and Mandy kissed. It had started in the elevator. Amazingly as they approached there floor they had been alone. She had leaned up and nibbled on his neck. Before to long they were in full blown make out mode. Once they were in the room she moved him towards the bed. Not knowing what got into her she jumped into his arms except he clearly wasn't expecting it as a results she knocked him over and they both hit the ground. "Oh my back," Riley says. "Honey I'm sorry," Mandy says.

Riley started to laugh. "Nice Thez press." She laughs as well. They get up and kiss again. "Did you anything?" She asks. "Yeah my back on the night stand," He says still laughing. "So much for a romantic moment like in the movies," She says. "To be fair that was like a movie. I think it was Just Married with Kutcher and Brittney Murphy. Wait did you call me honey?," Riley gets out still laughing. "I guess I did Honey," She tells him. "Well sweetie pie I'm fine. "Oh no sweetie pie is not happening," Mandy says. "Yellow Rose maybe," Riley responds. "I am going to knock you down again," She warns. "Blondie? Or how about Beautiful? Come on if you are calling me Honey I gotta call the woman I love something," Riley says and than five seconds later realizes what he just admitted.

"What did you say?" Mandy says after moment. "I might have just confessed I love you," Riley says. She's silent for a second. Riley starts to worry he's gone to far. He had not planned on saying it. It just slipped out. Still it those words were a big step. "Mandy if..." She pulls him into a passionate kiss. One they break she puts her forehead on his. "I love you too," She says tears filling her eyes."Oh thank God I was so scared I just blew it," Riley says. "Riley we have been dating for months did you really think you rushed saying I love you?" Mandy asks. "Hey I'm still stunned you are attracted to me," Riley says. "I love you," Mandy says.

Days Later Different Hotel Room

"He said he loved you?" Sonya asks again. "Yes. And it was the sweetest moment. He just let it slip out. Just honest and real," Mandy says as she unpacks her bag. "After you knocked him on his ass," Sonya reminds her. "I still can't believe I even tried that," Mandy says. "Maybe he's into that kind of thing," Sonya jokes. "Or maybe I am," Mandy responds. Sonya laughs. Mandy finishes putting her stuff away in the closet. "Come on we have that interview at the radio station," Sonya says. "Oh right let's go," Mandy says.

Mandy's phone goes off. "Oh this can't be good," Mandy says. "Lover boy go back on Talk is Jericho?" Sonya jokes. "No Stephanie needs to have a meeting with me," Mandy says. "Hey it's nay not be bad. I mean your push has picked up again. Hopefully they have moved on from being upset about who your boyfriend is," Sonya says. "Or I just spent several days with him. Someone snapped some pictures and I am about get lectured about how kayfab still matter," Mandy says getting nervous. "Don't panic. It could be anything like Total Divas," Sonya. "Your right they could be pulling me off it since they won't want Riley to be seen on a WWE show," Mandy says.

"Maybe you area getting moved to Raw. Maybe they are doing a feud with you and Becky, maybe they want to put you in a movie. I hear WWE studios has a new Marine coming out," Sonya tries to assure her. "I just love doing this so much. I feel like I can be really good," Mandy says. "Hey I know how hard you work. And I can relate. But Survivor Series is coming up. We are both in the match. Lets steal it," Sonya. "Let's."

Nick Jackson's Home

Riley dribbled a basketball as Nick defended the hoop. "You got nothing," Nick taunted. Riley stepped back and hits a three. "Just like the my Warriors baby I am always one big shot away," Riley taunts. Nick gets the ball. "Your only became a Warrior's fan when they started to win just like all there fans," Nick says. "And you only like Lebron and upset the Warriors have made sure he can never win the debate vs. Jordan," Riley says. Nick starts to dribble and cuts a moves to around Riley for a dunk. "Game," Nick says. "Rematch?" Riley asks. "No way. I won and we gotta sign those posters. If we don't Matt's wife is going to kill us," Nick says. "Crap I forgot about those," Riley says as they walk to the house.

They reach the inside where Nick's wife and kids are. Greeting are exchanged. The kids head up to play in there play room. Riley and Nick head to the living room to sign posters that they are selling online. "So hey I should tell Laura's mom was trying to get in contract with me last week," Riley says. "Look dude you gotta keep saying no. Laura won't get help and her parent's aren't willing to step in and force her to get help. You have done all you can do. Hell man you even tried to get her committed," Nick says. "I know," Riley says. "Buddy she drained everything you had," Nick says. "I know trust me I know. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do but I gave up hope and have moved on," Riley says. "What does her mom event want?" Nick asks.

"I guess Laura moved back in with them a while ago and is asking to see me," Riley says. "So the same pattern. She is having a good period and wants to fix things. But it never lasts man. She need medication she needs help beyond just love and support," Nick says. "Man I lived that pattern. And I made it clear I can't take it anymore. It hurts to much. Besides now there is Mandy…. I told her about Laura," Riley says. "Really?" "Yeah she was there when one of the calls came in. She was really understanding," Riley says smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Words Do Hurt

Mandy made her way towards to Stephanie's office. She had checked with Adam and he had no idea about it. That only made her feel more nervous. Every bad scenario ran through her mind. Getting to the door she knocked. "Come in," Stephanie's voice says. Mandy enters. Stephanie seated next to Triple H with BG off to the side. "Oh Mandy sit down," Triple H says. "You needed to see me," Mandy says. Triple H gave a look that said he would do the talking. "We get the last few weeks are have been hard. A big push got reduced and you were moved back down the card," Triple H says. "I admit I was really enjoy the story I was in with Charlotte, Jeff, and Adam," Mandy tells them. "Mandy you have to understand Charlotte needs to be in the title picture," Stephanie says.

Mandy was tempted to say she didn't agree. Between, the divas, women's, Raw Women's, and now Smackdown women's, Charlotte had been in the title picture pretty much her entire WWE career. Even longer if you counted her NXT run. There small feud gave Charlotte a much needed break. She had seen a number of fans even declare online it was boring seeing Charlotte feud for the title. Also there feud was helping to build up Mandy herself along with Adam while allowing Jeff Hardy something to do. "And people just weren't buying your story with Adam. The problems you two have had on the show lately added some depth," BG claimed. Again Mandy didn't buy that. She and Adam had been fine playing up romance factor. It wasn't until her relationship with Riley was confirmed publicly that any issues came up. If anything the on screen problems she and Adam now played against the roles they had been doing. "I understand you had your reasons," Mandy says.

"However the stuff with Dillinger can only go so far," Triple H says. Mandy nodded. "You are chaining our story line again?" Mandy asks. "Yes we are," Stephanie says as the door opens. "Sorry about that had check in with the wife," AJ Styles says entering the room. "No problem AJ," Triple H says. "Hey Mandy," AJ says sitting next to her. "Glade you are here we are just telling her now," BG says. Mandy suddenly got really excited could he new story line be tied to AJ? "So Mandy what we have planned it a bit of trouble in paradise. We would play up the idea that AJ has taken you under his wing a bit. Adam would have some issues with it of course," Stephanie explained. "That's great," is all Mandy can say.

"Well thank AJ he pitched it," BG says. "Sure did. I think Adam Cole and AJ Styles has big money written all over it," AJ says. "Now of course Mandy you are going to play a big role. We want AJ to stay the face but give Adam a realistic reason so you will presented as a well a bitch who gets a kick out of seeing her boyfriend "Fight" for her," Stephanie says. "I can do it," Mandy says.

The meeting moved on from there going over some details. Things they wanted her do as part of this change in her gimmick. How long they thought it could play out. AJ came up with a few moves she could do that would look like he had showed them to her. Once the meeting was over she was ready to burst with excitement. Just as things looked so bleak it turned around again.

"Come on Riley pick up..." Mandy said as the phone rang. She was so excited that after telling Sonya he was the first person she wanted to tell. AJ had gone off to clue in Adam. The phone rang until his voice mail picked up. "Hey Honey it's me. I just got great news and wanted to share it with you," Mandy says. It was rare he didn't have his phone on him unless he was performing. Maybe he was working out or driving or something. "Any way just call me back as soon as you can. I really want to share this. Love you," Mandy finished. She ended the. "Oh hey Mandy do you have another minute?" Stephanie asked walking up to her. "Of course," Mandy said.

"Well as you know Total Divas filming begins in January. And well for the most part we cover everyone's personal lives. We see Bri with Daniel for example," Stephanie says. Mandy wondered if the other shoe would drop. If at some point they would take her off the next season. Still a story with AJ was a big plus. Total Divas was great exposure but losing it wasn't the worse thing that could happen. She and Riley had talked about it. He figured both New Japan and ROH would say no. End of the day it was a WWE show. She also got the sense even if they were okay Riley wouldn't be. "Well turns out the producers think you and Richie would have an interesting story," Stephanie says.

It took several seconds for everything to click. "Him working outside of the WWE you trying to get him into it," Stephanie says. "Stephanie Riley is very happy with his current situation. And I have not been trying to get him into the WWE," Mandy says. "Mandy dear it's reality TV. Out story lines are more true. Just the idea though should get people hooked," Stephanie explains. "I'm not sure he would even be allowed to do it. He is under contract to both New Japan and Ring of Honor," Mandy says. "Never hurts to ask. And again you know this show can really help you," Stephanie say before walking off. "Did she just imply I better get Riley on the show?" Mandy asked herself.

Riley's Place

"Come on man lets see it," Kenny said as he Nick, Matt, and Marty waited for Riley. Although he was still waiting for confirmation he had gone ahead and had special gear made for The Tokyo Dome. "Keep in mind I want special lighting," Riley calls from his room. "Just show us mate," Marty yells. Riley opens the door and steps out in a long trench coat a fedora hat and a red scarf covering his face. "You are going to be the Undertaker?" Marty asks. "No Genius I'm The Shadow," Riley says. "The who?" Marty asks confused. "The Shadow Marty. One of the first Pulp action heroes. Major influence on the creation of Batman," Kenny explains. "Why not just go as Batman?" Marty asks.

"Simple copyright for Batman is a bitch. The Shadow I can slide between the lines a bit given the costume," Riley says. "Mate it looks good but are people going to get it?" Marty asks. "Not that many but I think entrance will at least catch people eyes. The idea with the Shadow is he can use a form of hypnosis so people don't see he's there. What I want is for it look like I'm going out of the tron or forming out of the darkness," Riley says. "That could be tricky but I bet the production team can figure something out," Nick says. "The only issue I have is where is logo?" Matt asks. Riley turns around showing he's got the Bone Soldier on his back.

Marty has pulled out his phone. "Did you know Orson Wells played this guy?" Marty asks drawing a laugh from the others. "Lets just hope it's a yes and they wind up doing me and White," Riley says. "They are going to say yes. Don talked to Jericho he's got to much going on right now to come in. He doesn't think he can get in shape in time for the dome," Kenny says. "Who else are they going to put White against?" Matt asks. "Okada. Come guys you have to admit the Ace trumps me," Riley says. "I think they are going with Naito and Okada again. Let Naito finally get the win at the Dome," Nick says. "Look Mate even if its not White, Gedo has seen how hard you have been working. He's going to give you something big," Kenny tells him. "I don't even need it to be something big. I just want a singles match. You have any idea how much I want to do a singles match at the Dome?... Yes I know I talk about ever year," Riley says. "Alec Baldwin was in a super hero movie?" Marty asks still looking at his phone. Kenny tosses a pillow at Marty followed by Nick and Matt who do the same.

Smackdown Taping

Mandy checked her phone still no replay from Riley. "The one time you don't have your phone," she thought. "Hey Mandy, I heard the big news story line with AJ congrats," Becky Lynch says as she comes into the locker room. "Thanks Becky," Mandy says. "How are things going with your fella?" Becky asks as she starts to pull gear out of her bag. "Things are great..." Mandy says remembering her talk with Stephanie. "You sure?" Becky asks. "Yeah… Its not anything with Riley. Just some of the outside issues," Mandy admits. "You still think the company isn't happy about it?" Becky asks. Mandy tells her about the conversation with Stephanie.

Becky listened to her. "So has Riley boy said he wouldn't do it?" Becky finally asked. "He implied he doesn't want to," Mandy says. "If he could get the okay from his companies would you want him do it?" Becky asks. "Yes I would. I think it could be fun," Mandy says. "You know being in a relationship means making sacrifices. Now sometimes that means you need to ask your partner to make a sacrifice," Becky says. "What if he says no?" Mandy asks. "What if he says yes because he knows it means something to you?" Becky says. Becky had just given Mandy a lot to think about.

Riley Place

"God damn it where is my phone," Riley says as he turns over the sofa cushions. "Do you want me to call it again," Kenny asks. "Its not going to any good Kenny it's on vibrate. "Do you have one of those tracking apps on yours?" Marty asks. "Dude I know the phone is in the house," Riley replies. "Hey I got it," Nick says. "Where the hell was it?" Kenny asks. "In the cookie jar by the way you are out now," Matt says coming in eating one. Riley takes his phone and see he missed a call from Mandy. "Just a second guys," Riley says heading into his bedroom. He listens to her message before calling her back. Her phone rings before her voice mail. "Hey Mandy sorry I missed you call. Guess we are playing phone tag now. What ever the great news is can't wait to heart it. I'll try you back in a little while. Love you."

Smackdown Taping

Mandy and Adam were doing a pre-tape. "Are you listening to me?" Adam asked annoyed. Mandy was looking down at her phone. "Yes Adam I'm listening," Mandy says blowing him off. "Than why are you on your phone?" Adam complains. "Its multi tasking Adam," Mandy says just as her phone goes off. "Sorry everyone," Mandy says. "Its alright lets take it from the top," the director says. Mandy sees it's Riley she hates to do it but she sends it to voice mail. "Places.. set.. mark… action." They run through the lines until her multi tasking line. "Just who the hell does that guy think he is. I need to focus. I'm Adam Cole Bay Bay!" Adam says.

"And you focus on Survivor Series. Shane and Paige are always trying to hold us down. So you know if Raw wins they will blame us," Mandy says. "They will," Adam says bitterly. "So I am going to be the reason the Smackdown women win. And you need to impress in the men's match," Mandy says before walking off. "Don't you mean I'm the reason the men are going win?" Adam calls after her. "Cut guys great work," The director says.

Later that Night

Mandy had sent Riley a text once she could asking if they could talk after the show. He replied of course. Mandy waited until she was in her hotel room. She called his phone. This time he picked up on the second ring. "Hey I saw the show great job tonight," Riley says when he answers. She had worked a match even scoring a win over Naomi. "Thanks and got some really good news," Mandy says. "What is it?" Riley asked. She explains about the story line with AJ. "That's great! Adam and AJ should be awesome. And this is a big chance for you to get featured again. Hell maybe even some main events," Riley says. "I know and I also got an update on Total Divas. Filming starts in January," Mandy says feeling dread. "Okay… you still want to do it right?" Riley says picking up on something.

"Yes I do want to do it. But Stephanie mentioned something about you?" Mandy says. "Hey if they don't want me around when they are filming I can stay away. I just would miss you," Riley says. "Actually Riley's it the opposite. I guess they think our relationship would be interesting," Mandy says. "Oh," He says. "The producers want to feature you. And the office is okay with it," Mandy says. He stays silent. "Well what do you think?" Mandy asks. "I think there is no chance it happens. New Japan and ROH would never say yes," Riley says. "Maybe they would," Mandy says. "Mandy I'm not even going to waste my time. Besides the last thing I want to be on is some stupid reality show," Riley says.

"Will you at least think about it?" Mandy asks. "What is there to think about it?" Riley asks. "It could be fun, it could be good for your career to be exposed to a new audience..." "I don't want to be exposed to morons that watch trash like that," Riley snaps. "Trash? You aware those shows are how I got into wresting," She says getting angry. "Hey don't yell at me. Even if I did want to do it it would be a firm no," Riley says. "But you aren't even willing to ask. Not even for me," Mandy says. "Why does it matter why I won't do it," Riley says. "Because I think it could help my career. You know I'm nervous about there I stand..." Riley knew what he was about to say was awful. But he couldn't' stop himself. "Just because are always scared you aren't good enough doesn't mean I should cater to it.

The line went dead. "You fucking idiot!" Riley said to himself. He called he back and it went right to voice mail. He tried again and again. Finally he left a message. "Hey I'm sorry I never should have said that." He also texted no response. Riley just kept repeating you idiot to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When she wouldn't take his calls or return his texts Riley decided to give Mandy a day to cool off. He hoped she would call him back. Even if it was just to tell him what jerk he was. A full day passed and she didn't contact him. Day two say him reach out again via calls and texts. Day three he gave up only after Kenny told him if he kept trying she would think he had turned into a crazy stalker that couldn't handle a little rejection. He headed out for shows hoping by the end of the weekend something would happen. He got through the last TV taping for ROH for the year key in setting up Best in the World. BITW would be where he and Kenny would face Cody and Page.

Kenny was making a rare stateside appearance for the taping. His surprise run in to save Riley from an two on one attack got a huge pop. It was the kind of moment Riley loved being a part of. Except his mind was on Mandy the whole weekend. He only manged to finally crack a smile when one of the guys from the New Japan offices called to confirm he and White were on for the Dome. Only to get depressed when he picked up his phone to call Mandy and remember she wasn't taking his calls.

Time was tight. The official press conference for The Dome was taking place and New Japan wanted the entire Bullet Club there. The group moved down the air port. "So this is beyond rare the entire cast of Being the Elite together again," Nick says as he holds his camera. "So this could wind up being the plane ride from hell two point O," Hangman quipped. "In that case I call being Brock since he was the one that didn't get fired," Kenny says. Riley half listened. He debated if he could sneak away pretend like he had to pee and than just disappear. But looking at the gates he realized that's not going to happen. "So lets do a traveling... hey Riley flight is this way," Matt says.

"Your fight is that way. Mine is this way," Riley says. "What they fucked up your flight? I'll call Tiger man," Matt says. "Um I changed my flight," Riley admits. "Why?" Cody asks. "Riley you can't be this stupid," Kenny says having guessed what is going on. "Wait what... Oh hold it man your not going to try and go talk to her in person," Page says stunned. "Please tell me this is a bit," Marty begged. "Its not a big please tell me it s rib," Nick says. "Guys I got to do this. Its her weekend off from the house show loop. I am flying to Orlando. There is a flight to Japan I will take once I talk to her. I will get there in time," Riley says. "Hold it man. Take five seconds to think," Kenny says. "Kenny is right! First you don't even know if she will see you? And you are counting on nothing going wrong in travel," Cody says. "Cody is right and this time you know how crazy the weather can get," Page says.

"Plus mate if you miss this press conference all the hard work you have done is out he window," Marty says. "You miss this the White match isn't off there is a good chance you will get fired," Matt says. "And if you get fired that means New Japan won't give approval for you to team with us in ROH and other places," Nick says. "Guys I hurt her! I need to try and fix this," Riley says. "It can wait until you back in the states," Page says. "I don't think it can. I need to talk to her," Riley says. "You want to talk to her because you want to make yourself fell better," Kenny says.

"Flight 9-25 to Orlando is now boarding." "Look guys I'm going," Riley says. "Riley this is a bad idea. I'm not posing bail," Matt calls after him. "I wish Tama or Falla were here," Cody says. "You think they could have talked some sense into him?" Marty asks. "No just that either one of them would be willing to knock him out and carry onto the plane," Cody says. "So do we cover for him?" Page asks. "No way. He wants to make the bed he has to lay in it," Kenny says.

Orlando

"I am so stupid," Riley thought as the uber pulled up to Mandy's place. He knew she would be in town She had told she had a photo shoot. Hell he only knew there was a flight to Japan because he been hoping to catch a day with her. But now it dawned on him even he had no idea if she would be home, if she would see him, and if he could even fix this. Of course the worst case scenario played though his mind. He would lose her and wreck his career. A cop car passed by. Could she have called them? I mean could the guys have gotten word to her. Was his grand romantic gesture really the move a crazy man? The cop just kept driving. "Maybe I'm just really nervous," Riley finally thought.

"You son of a bitch," a voice says behind him. Riley turns and see Sonya her gym bag in her hands. "Oh hi Sonya..." "Don't hi Sonya me. The only reason you should be here is to apologize," Sonya tells him. "I am," Riley says. "I mean you yell at hurt. You refuse to even considered a request. And what you said was a pretty ass hole thing to say," Sonya says. "I know and I'm sorry," Riley says. "What's worst of all is. You should know better than anyone how nervous she is. How much she wants to have a good long career. And the fact she feels torn between her dream and you. You are a freaking jerk," Sonya tells him.

"Sonya I know. I'm an ass. I am a moron that hurt the nicest, sweatiest person I know. That's why I'm here to apologize," Riley says. "Wait shouldn't you be in Japan?" Sonya asks. "Well on a flight to Japan. That's how awful I have felt. I rearranged my travel to try and work this out in person," Riley pleads. "Well I will give you some credit," Sonya says. "Is she home?" Riley asks. "Yeah she's in our place. She may not want to see you," Sonya says. "I will take the risk," Riley says. She signals for him to follow. "Wait here," She says once the reach the apartment. She enters and Riley waits in the hall.

Inside the Apartment

"Mandy are you here?" Sonya asked. "I'm in here," Mandy says. Sony stuck he head in the door way and saw Mandy going through some boxes. "I always say I need to get rid of some of this junk. I promised myself this weekend I would do it," Mandy says throwing some old papers in a trash bag. "You doing okay?" "For the last time time I'm doing alright. Yes I was upset but if the jerk wants to be like that his loss. I'm not going to the girl crying into a carton of ice cream," Mandy says. That was true. Mandy didn't really get sad at break ups she usually got mad… more like she acted mad to hide she was sad and hurt. "So about Riley..." "Sonya I don't want to talk about him. The guy is an ass hole," Mandy says.

"Yeah but if he were to call again would you at least take hit this time?" Sonya asks. "Maybe," Mandy says as she stuff an old dirty sweatshirt in her trash bag. "What if you ran into him somewhere?" Sonya asks. "Depends on a few things. But I'm not likely to run into him any time soon," Mandy says as she ties up the now full bag. "What if he was hallway waiting?" Sonya asks. "Ah ha ha ha ha," Mandy says sarcastically as she heads for the hall. "Mandy I'm serious," Sonya says. Mandy stops at the door. "Oh yeah right. Riley is in the hall..." She says as she opens the door. "Hi," Riley says before she slams the door. "Why didn't you warn me?" Mandy asks. "I did. Look Mandy if you don't want to see him I'll tell him to leave. But he did come all this way," Sonya says.

Mandy looked at herself in a mirror. She was a mess no make up old clothes. "Why should I care," she thought to herself. Sonya puts her hand on her shoulder. "If you want I will tell him to leave," Sonya says. "Can you give us a few minutes alone. I have some things I need to say to him," Mandy says steeling her resolve. Sonya nods and heads for her room. Mandy opens the door and find Riley is still standing there. "Can I come in?" He asks. "Alright," Mandy says coldly. He comes in. She shuts the door.

"So I know you are going to say you're sorry. But do you know why should be sorry?" Mandy asks cutting him off before he can speak. "I said something awful making a personal attack on you. Hitting a nerve I know is a sensitive issue for you," Riley says. "Yes you did. But that's not it. You also refused to even listen to what I wanted. I couldn't even get you to consider doing something for me," Mandy says. "I know I should not have just said no and stuck to it. I should have at very least said I would consider it," Riley admits. "You know what an adult does Riley? They don't get petty and refuse to even hear someone out. They don't try to hit a raw nerve," Mandy tells him getting upset.

"Mandy I hate what I said. I never should have gone that far. And worst of all I hate that I hurt you," Riley says. "Its going to take more than words Riley. You really did hurt me," Mandy says. "For what its worth I talked to Joe Koolf. He didn't say yes but he said he would consider it. "Does that mean you would be willing to do the show?" Mandy asks. "The truth is I don't want to do it," Riley admits. She's stunned. She thought he would say yes if nothing else to make it up to her. Instead he was being honest. Still the fact he asked his boss showed he was more open to it. "Why did you bring up the issues with my career. I've told you how worried I've been," Mandy says.

"Because I'm a jackass. And I don't like reality TV so the idea of having cameras following me around bothers me. Plus I'm worried about wrecking things with my career," Riley says. "So because you felt insecure you attack mine," Mandy points out. "Yeah I did," He admits. "Also you don't like camera what the hell if Being the Elite filmed with?" Mandy asks. "That's different its just me goofing around with my friends," Riley says. "What do you think Total Divas would be. You being with your girlfriend," Mandy explains. "Only its different. You did shows like this before you know how they edit stuff. Little things you don't think about become huge focus," Riley says.

"But you know what really bothered me you just said no and that was it," Mandy says. "And that was a jerk move. I want to make it up. And I really want to make up for the jackass thing I said. Just please tell me how," Riley says. "Wait didn't you have to go to Japan?" Mandy suddenly realizes. "This is more important to me," Riley says. That stuns her. "Are you serious?" Mandy finally asks. "I'm very serious. Mandy the last week has sucked. I can't stand the fact I've hurt you," Riley says. "You actually skipped going to Japan to come talk to me?" Mandy asks. "Well not skipped. I have a flight I need to make if I have any chance of making the press conference. But yes I re booked travel to talk to you. That is how sick I am about this," Riley says.

"Well you should be. Imagine if I brought up your ex with mental health. Some lines you don't cross," Mandy says. "Like I said I shouldn't have said it. And I swear I will never get that personal again," Riley says. "But holy crap you really felt bad enough to fly down here?" Mandy asks. "Yes I did," Riley says. Suddenly she pulls him into a hug. Riley smiles. "I really should have taken one of your calls," Mandy says. "I can't blame you," Riley says.

They move over to the sofa. "Riley we still need to talk about the show," Mandy says. "Look I don't want to it. And like I said Joe didn't say yes he wants to think. New Japan well if I get fired it won't be an issue. But if it really means that much to you than yes," Riley says. "Yes?" She asks. "For you I will do it," Riley says. "You know if you had just said I will think about it you would be in Japan right now," She jokes. "If I had never gone on Talk is Jericho I would be in Japan," Riley says.

Japan

"Oh this is bad both Sanada and Okada have asked if Riley is here?" Matt says. "What did you say?" Nick asks. "I told them he was running late… kind of the truth," Matt says. Kenny checked his phone. "Damn site hasn't updated. But the weather was crap this morning. I bet he didn't get in," Kenny says. At this second Jay White dressed suite comes up to him. "Hey where is Morgan?" He asks. "The bathroom." "Gym." "Hotel." "Please tell me he's on his way," Jay says. "He should be," Kenny says. "Five minutes," One of the PR people calls out. "He's not going to make it and he's going to get fired," Matt says.

"No I'm not," Riley says. The Elite turn around and see Riley who looks exhausted. "Hey Morgan," White says. "How you doing Jay? Can you believe these guys? My so called best friends ditch me. I have barley seen them since we landed," Riley says. "Big day man it becomes official," Jay says. "Holy crap how did you make it?" Kenny asks once Jay leaves. "Just barley. I had to change in fucking bathroom. And that was after I ditched my cab and ran here," Riley says. "I love you to death but you are an idiot and a damn lucky one," Kenny says. "Better to be lucky than good," Riley says. "So did she call the cops? Or did her roommate beat you up?" Matt asks. "Her roommate and Mandy told me what a jerk I was. I begged and begged. She still kind of mad. We still need to talk about somethings but at least we are talking," Riley says.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 The Ring

 _Note Thanks to reviews and everyone liking and hitting favorite. Also thanks to everyone in general reading this. This trending to easily be my most read story ever._

At one point in his career some of the boys had given Riley the nickname pitchman. He was known as a guy that was always coming with ideas and pitching them to bookers and other wrestlers. His success rate was pretty low. And he didn't just toss out half formed idea. He would take time to plan out and explain his idea. It could be a feud, a big spot, an angle to further something, even a new match type. But yeah most the time it was a no. So when he went to told both ROH and New Japan about appearing on Total Divas he figured it was a no. He didn't' even really pitch just some lame lines about "It would great promotion for me. Might get more fans to check out our shows since they would know me." The only reason he asked was to try and make up with Mandy. The last thing he excepted was for Bushiroad the parent company of New Japan to say they thought it was a great idea.

Than because God was the number one comic in history he got a text from Joe Koof. "Hey Riley ran the Total Divas thing by some higher ups as Sinclair. They say its okay." Riley looked at his phone for a good five minutes. "You could lie to her," Chase Owens suggested. "Well that's an idea Chase. An awful idea but it's an idea. As much as I don't want to do this I gave my word," Riley said as he texted Mandy.

Riley: Hey beautiful just got word both NJPW and ROH are okay with it. So yeah if still want me to I will take part in filming for Total Divas.

Mandy: Great... Hey Survivor Series in in LA. I was thinking coming into Cali a few days early. We still need to talk. Maybe I could stop by your place.

Riley: Totally I should be back Tuesday.

Mandy: I was getting in Monday.

Riley: You can still use my place. I mean the fridge is going to be empty.

Mandy: You are okay with me being there alone?

Riley: Yeah sure. I trust you. But ah I don't have a spare bedroom.

Mandy: Good we need to talk... Once you have made it up to me we can do other things. Wink Wink

"Hey your up," Chase says. Riley grabs his ring jacket. This would be his last match on this short tour. Thankfully it would be an "easy" match vs. Toru Yano. A lot of people that didn't actually want the shows was the company was only stiff and straight laced wrestling. Yano was the great exception. Although actually a talented armature wrestler Yano had carved a nitch doing comedy matches. Hell he and Kenny's match in a G-1 actually had Riley laughing so hard his sides hurt. Some people disliked Yaho's matches but most of the guys loved working him since it was usually an easier night psychically than. Riley thought it like a great dramatic actor taking a role in a comedy.

Riley made his entrance. Yano made his and came out carrying a DVD box that was leaking powder. After the introductions Yano handed the box to the Riley. "Gift for you open please," Yano said. Riley looks at the DVD. "Sorry I already this one. You can keep it," Riley says. Yano looks at the referee confused as this has never happened before. "Open please," Yano begs. Riley takes it. "I can't get it," Riley says drawing a laugh. Yano takes back the DVD and opens it allowing Riley to kick it and send the powder into Yano's face. Yano was now "blinded" and ran around the ring. Riley stuck his foot out to trip him. "We see Yano pull these kind of tricks all the time and now we are seeing Riley turn the tables," Don Callis says. "Final wave this early?" Kevin Kelly asks as Riley sets up for the move.

Riley jumps into the air but the blind Yano moves away and Riley misses it. Yano has recovered and hits a front suplex. Yano tries to pull Riley up by his hair but can't get a grip because Riley has his hair so short. "Benefits to the buzzed haircut," Riley says. Yano is still trying to grab the hair as Riley stands up and grabs Yano's. Yano goes to the eyes. The referee warns both men. Yano moves around the ring getting the referee to turn his back before he low blows Riley and rolls him up. Riley kicks at two before rolling out of the ring. "How much damage would it do to Riley Morgan's momentum if he lost this match?" Kelly asks. Riley gets back in the ring and walks right up to Yano and slaps him. Yano responds with one his own. They start to exchange slaps. Riley caches one and back heel trips him and goes into a headlock.

"Don I don't know if you have seen it yet but Jay White is coming to ringside," Kevin says. "Well Yano is in CHAOS but White rarely if ever supports his own faction," Don says. Yano has powered free but take a drop kick from Riley who follows up with a butterfly suplex. Riley stands up and stairs down White before hitting a running Death Valley Driver. "Two moves out of the Jay White playbook," Kevin says. "ODE TO CHONO!" Don calls as Riley hits the Yakuza. Riley again locks eyes with White. Riley turns around and takes a spear from Yano. "Huge mistake from Morgan. He's got to focus on Yano," Kevin Kelly says. Yano hits Riley with a spinning side slam and covers one two before a kick out. Yano hits a German Suplex but Riley lands on his feet. Low blow by Yano and than a roll up for a second two count.

Riley rolls to the ropes. Yano gets up and charges but Riley drops down and yanks the rope sending Yano to the floor. Riley cues the Terminator hand clap as he runs the ropes and hits a baseball slide. Yano is sent to the floor again. "Cobra Bite on the floor," Kevin says. As Riley stands up Jay White is right next to him and in his face. "Well what are is doing coming out here," Don Callis says as Cody comes to ringside. "Well Cody is still Bullet Club but the facts are pretty clear that Riley is team Kenny," Kevin says. Cody is trying to pull Riley back. Riley and Cody start to argue. "Cody once again sticking his noise in where it doesn't belong," Don says. Yano is trying to get up but Riley sees this and hits a superkick. Riley tosses Yano back in the ring. Riley stops on the apron and sets for a spring board. White goes to trip him but Cody stops him. "Cody just saved Riley," Kevin says as Riley hits a spring board drop kick. Riley hits the final wave for the win. On the outside White has Cody set up for the blade runner but Riley goes after him running him off.

"What I don't get a thanks?" Cody asks. Riley just blows him off. "Well we know the tension remains with those two. Back in states it will be Bullet Club vs. Bullet Club in a few weeks," Kevin says. Riley heads to the back and over to the area from the post match press conference. The camera were already filming. "Tick tock Jay White! You are living on borrowed time. At Wrestle Kingdom though..." Suddenly White runs in and hits Riley in the back with a chair. "At Wrestle Kingdom I cut you apart," White yells before hitting the Blade Runner onto the podium.

Smackdown Taping

"I just want to know who you have been talking to?" Adam says. "No one," Mandy says. "It can't be no one," Adam says as they walk through the halls. Becky Lynch walks into the shot. "Oh my god enough you two. For weeks its this crap you are giving me a headache," Becky says. "Hey Becky just because you can't get a guy doesn't mean you have a right to bother me when I'm with mine," Mandy says. Paige walks up. "Whoa such tension backstage. But I got an idea. Since you are both so jumpy how about a match… up next."

Mandy watched as the pre tape aired. Becky's music played and she made her entrance. Mandy was alone for this as she made hers. Once the bell rang she and Becky circle each other before locking up. Mandy manages to hit a hip toss and goes to pose to crowd. Becky gets up and hits a drop kick. "Way to early for that type of thing," Saxton says. Mandy gets back as Becky hits a leg lariat. Mandy gets up and Becky hits a series of Japanese arm drags. "This is not going well for Mandy Rose," Phillips says. "Oh please guys God's Greatest Creation is just biding her time letting Becky tire herself out," Graves says. Bex-Plex and Mandy is down. Becky sets up for the electric chair but Mandy escapes off the back and hits a fore arm smash and than a scoop slam. Mandy takes a moment to regain her bearings. Becky gets back up and takes the Rose Thorn. Becky is down and Mandy cover but Becky kicks at one.

Mandy hits the springboard bulldog and cover again this time for two. Becky gets up and Mandy whips her hard into the corner. Mandy charges but Becky moves. Mandy hits hard and walks into a Bexploder. Hammer lock into an inverted DDT by Lynch. Series of flying forearms by Lynch. "I don't even know why Paige set this match up. Both women are on team Smackdown does she want to risk injury?" Graves complains. Becky goes to the top rope. The ref is telling her to come down. Mandy shoves the referee into the ropes and Becky falls. "Oh Becky Lynch hits hard," Phillips says. "The Bed of Rose!" Graves yells excited as Mandy covers for the win. "Guys Mandy Rose after a few rough weeks seems to be back on track," Phillips says.

Hard Rock Cafe Tokyo

It was actually pretty rare the entire Bullet Club was together. There were just so many members and New Japan didn't bring everyone in for every single show or tour. So tonight was night to celebrate. It was the last major shows of the year and it was a rare time everyone was in one room. For many it was the end of the year in Japan. "Riley man you are crazy," Yujiro says looking at Riley. "Shh Yujiro gotta keep it on the down low,"Riley says. There had been way to keep it from the rest of the club so thus Riley's "adventure" was out. He was sure the office wasn't happy but he had made every booking. "No Yujiro he's not crazy... he's just stupid," Adam Page says. "Okay guys point taken," Riley says.

"Yeah leave the TV star alone," Cody mocks. Kenny speaks next. "Guys enough. I mean they call me and Ibushi the Golden Lovers. But Riley hear put his heart ahead of his wallet. Its like a movie come to life." "I hate all of you," Riley says. "So Riley did you raise an old school boom box over your head?" Marty asks. "I bet he stood outside her window reciting poetry," Chase Owens says. "Are you guys going to be giving me crap about this all night?" Riley asks. "Bro be happy we waited this long," Falla says. "Again I hate all of you," Riley says.

"Enough mocking the love sick fool," Kenny says. Riley groans. "To another year of Bullet Club. To another year records and huge houses. To us taking over," Tama toasts. "TOO SWEAT!" The Guys all called out. For all the crap he was getting Riley was thrilled to be hanging with the boys. Hell it was the rare night he was even having a beer. "So hey Riley was there a sappy 80's ballad playing in your head when Mandy forgave you?" Marty asks. "Well I guess that depends on what you sing at the wedding," Riley says drawing a laugh. "Hey Riley your not laughing," Nick says getting concerned. "I'm not joking," Riley says.

"Dude it's kind of too soon," Nick says. "Yeah man it's way to soon to do that," Matt says. "Bought the engagement ring yesterday," Riley says reaching in pocket. The other guys have stopped laughing. "Oh you guys are moron's I'm kidding," Riley says dropping the act. "Dude I thought you were serious," Kenny says. "Come on guys," Riley says laughing at them.

Apple-bees Youngstown Ohio

Mandy took a bite of her desert. "WWE has me doing press every single day this week," Charlotte says. "One of the big four," Becky Lynch says. "So hey Mandy what time is the flight?" Charlotte. They all like most talents that started out in NXT lived in Orlando. Mandy had the reputation as being the one on point. Always knowing when flights and buses were leaving, what time they had be at the arena. "I don't know about you guys I'm going out to California early," Mandy says. "Since when?" Sonya asks. "Since Tuesday. I am going to spend a few days with Riley," Mandy says. "So you have forgiven him?" Rene Young asks. "More or less," Mandy says. "Hey at least he was willing to apologize my ex just always thought we should move on when we had a fight," Charlotte says. "Although to be honest and I love Dean. But if he had hopped a plane when I wasn't taking his calls I would call the cops. Kind of a stalker move," Rene says.

Mandy nodded. "I know but when I opened the door Riley had sad puppy dog look on his face," Mandy says. "He was scared I was going to hit him," Sonya says. Mandy laughs. They actually move onto talking about things going on with Rene and Dean. He was finally cleared to return but it would be on Raw to still be on the same brand as Seth and Roman. Sonya mentioned some of her cousins were coming to Survivor Series at one point. "Oh I can't wait to get home and see my family," Mandy says. "Yeah nice we actually do get a few days off for Thanksgiving this year," Charlotte says. "Won't be that way next year with Smackdown moving nights," Becky says. "We might not even be on Smackdown," Sonya says.

Japan Hotel hallway

Riley and the Bucks were making there way to there rooms. "Hey Riley just so you know we aren't putting anything about ah you being MIA in the show," Nick says. "Thanks brother I appreciate it," Riley says. "I admit you had us going with that whole I'm going to propose stuff," Matt says. "Yeah man I really thought you were pulling a ring out for a second," Nick says. "Wait who is getting a ring?" A new voice asks. The guys turn around and see Tenille Dashwood standing there bags in her hand. "Oh hey Tenille. What you are doing here?" Riley asks.

"I have a tour for Stardom starting this week. But what is this about a ring?" Tenille asks. "Oh nothing its a joke," Riley says. "You guys want to get a drink maybe catch up some?" She asks. "We would love to but the flight leaves early," Matt says. "Yeah and we were just out with the guys and these good christian boys need a babysitter," Riley next time. "Than you owe me in New York," Tenille says. "Deal," Riley says. She heads for her room. The guys for there's.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 His Home His Past

Traveling from Ohio to California was hard enough. What Mandy didn't need was the ridicules rumor she and Riley were engaged. How hell the did something like this even get started. Her mother had called her in tears. "Mandy how could get engaged without us even meeting this man?" Dad wasn't better. "Mandy you only been dating this man a few months its far to soon." Mandy explained to them both she wasn't engaged. After that she fired off group text to other friends and family tell them it wasn't true. Other than than she planned to ignore it and hope it went away. Surely some other news would come out and draw the world's attention. She was half tempted to contact one of those dirt sheet writers and make something up. Than the press release for Total Divas came out.

Being one of the bigger events every years it brought lot of press so WWE would use weeks like this to hype other projects. Hell maybe it was the source of the rumors. Because there it read "Mandy also must deal with Riley her fiancee a sports entertainer who doesn't work for the WWE and the pressure it puts on there relationship." Not helping were people like Bayle and Alexa Bliss both tweeting her saying congrats. Finally she decided to track down one of these stories.

WWE Superstar Engaged to New Japan Star

According to reports out of Japan this week Bullet Club member Riley Morgan and WWE Superstar Mandy Rose are now engaged. The couple have been dating for the last few months. Some even say Morgan is finishing up with both New Japan and ROH soon to join NXT.

Mandy stopped reading. She tried to contract Riley but couldn't get through. Not shocking given he was likely in the air taking the long flight home. Finally she figured she should just addressees it and hope it would stop. WWE_Mandy: He didn't put a ring on it. I thank you for all the positive messages but nope not making that walk anytime soon.

She than turned off her phone. The Uber was getting close to Riley's home. He had sent her all the info to get in. As the car pulled up she looked around. Riley lived in a one level decent sized home in a mostly family neighborhood. She knew they were at her right house by the large red and white flag hanging next to the American one. The red and white flag had a N on it Standing for Nebraska he's home state and beloved College football team. Getting out and paying she looked around the place. Outside the yard needing work it very well up kept. The door was one of those smart locks and she used the code get in.

The heat hit her first. Opening some windows since it was a cool night she walked around. Her eye was quickly drawn to a collection of photos on a table. There was a really nice one of Riley with family at Christmas time. Next it was a photo of them from there date the first night they said I love you. She smiled thinking about to it. "Typical guy," She thought to herself seeing the large entertainment center in the middle of the living room. Sitting down on sofa she kicked her shoes off. He had told her to make herself at home. At some point she nodded off and got a brief nap.

Once she woke up she felt the pangs of hunger. Finding the kitchen Riley had been right there wasn't much. She figured her own place could often be rather bare since she and Sonya hated to waste food. There were plenty of things for a quick snake but she wanted real meal. Opening the freezer she slammed it shut. Sadly Riley was someone that bought per-made when ever you are ready cook in a microwave meals. Didn't know how unhealthy those really were? Giving up she used her phone to find a place that delivered. It was a bit late but they were still open. Once it was delivered she fired her phone again. Sure enough more message even with her earlier tweet. Still had a voice mail from Riley. "Mandy my flight got caught up in some weather. I'm going to be later than I thought. I'm glade you made it safe though. As for this whole engagement I think I know where it comes from… Bad joke gone to far I'll explain more later. I love you see you as soon as I can."

She frowned disappointed he was late. But she knew it happened. Finishing her dinner she checked out the rest of the home. There are more photos lining the hall some are Riley with members of the Bullet Club. She finds what would be a guest room but Riley clearly used it as an office/storage space. She checked out the various stack of shirts, photos and other items of merchandise. It was something she had never dealt with in the WWE. Any merchandise was handled by the company. They would hall items show to show and give her a cut later on as part of her pay. Someone like Riley had to design, get made, transport, ship, and sell theirs. She a recurring joke from the Young Bucks was how much money the made on shirts. She had asked Riley how he did once. His response was "I'm one of the lucky ones." She got his meaning. Plenty of Indy wrestlers barley scrapped by why Riley more was able to make a living.

She picked up one of the coat tail rider shirts and smiled. "Best stupid tweet I ever sent," Mandy says out loud. Heading to the actual bedroom she checked out the queen sized bed, which Riley must have made in a hurry given it was rumpled. She can't help help it and straightens it out. "He doesn't even tuck the corners," She thinks. She places her bags on the bed and dome some unpacking. Riley had told her to use the closet. She opened it and found there was plenty of room for some of her things. It was dawning on her how much of a minimalist Riley was. He didn't have much of anything. Even accounting for clothes he must have taken with him it was small.

Putting the things she didn't want to wrinkle she found herself heading to garage. "Ah ha so there is what he spends money on," Mandy thought finding not one but two cars in there. The first was a Toyota Camary which he knew was his daily driver next to it was a classic Shelby Mustang. Judging by it's state of being up on jacks and the wheels off with the hood gone, Riley was working to restore it. Various tools lined the walls. On the work bench there was part lined up and organized. It made sense Riley wouldn't have much time to work on his project.

Later that night

"What the hell?" Mandy thought as she was shaken from her sleep. The sound of banging could be heard. Mandy checked the time it was 3:30 AM. She knew it couldn't be Riley. With the smart lock he could just punch in the code even if he didn't have his keys. More banging. Mandy got out of bed and headed toward the living room. The banging kept happening. Someone was at the door. Could it be a neighbor? "Riley open the door," A pleading scream came. Mandy's heart started to race. Was someone in danger? "Riley you can't marry that bitch," The voice screams. Mandy moves toward the front door and look at the peep hole. A young woman with long black hair was at the door. She was in tears.

It dawned on Mandy this had to Laura. Riley's ex he had told her about. The one that struggled with mental health issues. "Riley open the door. We just need to talk," She screamed before moving back. Mandy needed a moment to get her breath back. She moved back to the bedroom to get her phone. Suddenly the sound of glass breaking was heard. Mandy looked back and saw the rock with the N on it now sitting in the middle of the living room. "Who the fuck are you?" Laura yelled as she climbed through the broken window She was bare foot and cutting herself.

Mandy back peddled into the bed room and locked the door. "911 do you need police fire or EMT?" "Police." "What's going on?" "I am at 31998 Earnhardt drive. My boyfriend's ex just broke into his house. She smashed a window," Mandy says. Suddenly pounding starts at the bed room door. "31998 Earnhardt drive is your address? What is your name?" "Yes and it's Mandy says as she moves the night stand in front of the door. "Mandy are you safe?" "For now. I'm in the bed room but she's trying to get in," Mandy says as Laura keeps screaming. "Okay Mandy I cruisers on there way. I am going to stay on the phone with you," The operator says. Laura has given up on the door and Mandy hears something being broken out in the house. "Please hurry," Mandy pleads.

A few hours later

"Sir you can't go through," A cop says. "That's my house," A stunned Riley says jumping out of his car. "Can I see your drivers license?" The cop asks. "Riley fumbles to pull out his wallet and get the license out before handing it to the cop. "My girlfriend was there last night? Is she okay?" Riley asks. "Mr. Morgan she is right over there," Another cop says. Riley look over at cruiser where Mandy is in the back. She sees him and gets out. The move to each other and embrace. "Are you okay?" He asks. "Just shaken up," Mandy says. "Mr. Morgan I'm Detective Decker. I understand you are the home owner," A woman in a pants suit says walking up to him. "What happened?" Riley asks to both man and Decker. Mandy takes his hand she knows this will be rough.

"Do you know a Laura Collins?" Decker asks. "She's my ex-girlfriend," Riley admits. Mandy can see what ever energy drain out of him. He's clearly dealt with something like this before. He's not shocked he's just exhausted by it. "Apparently she heard you had gotten engaged to Ms. Rose. She was rather upset..." "She has no impulse control," Riley says rubbing his hands on his face. "When she couldn't get in she smashed a window. Thankfully Ms. Rose was able to secure herself in the bedroom," Decker explains. "Are you okay?" Riley asks again turning to Mandy. "I'm fine. She never got near me," Mandy says assuring him.

Decker leads them to the house. Riley sees blood on the windowsill. "This all Laura's?" Riley asks. "Yes she cut herself up pretty badly," Decker tells him. The front door is opened. Riley takes in all the damage. After the cops arrived and got Laura they had rushed her out of the house quickly so this was the first time Mandy was seeing how bad it was. The TV was on the ground the wires hanging from the wall. The photos Mandy had looked at earlier were on the floor. The one of them was ripped apart. His x-box now was on the coach have been tossed from its spot in the entertainment center. Books and DVD's were all over the floor. A drawer from the kitchen was smashed apart with marks by the wall.

One of the chairs from the kitchen table was lodged in the wall by it's legs. Decker led them downstairs where the police had found Laura. The basement had been a small home gym. Laura taken a knife and started to cut up the heavy bag he had. All throughout the house was a trail of blood from Laura's injures. Riley also stored a bow and arrows he used for hunting. She had broken numerous arrows. The smell of mace was in the room. Decker explained the police had been forced to use it when Laura refused to put down the knife.

Riley was silent. Mandy was just worried about him he seemed defeated. Decker was still talking. "Mr. Morgan I know this hard but it would be best for her if you press charges..." "I am. She needs help. I mean she's hurt herself and could have..." Riley stops looking at Mandy. She knows what he is thinking about. One of the cops that stopped Riley comes down. "Detective we have a problem… The mother of the suspect is here," he says. "I'll handle it," Decker says. "She wants to see Mr. Morgan," he whispers but Riley and Mandy both here. "I can't handle this," Riley says. "Mr. Morgan I will take care of it sir," Decker says symptomatically. Riley sits on a weight bench and Mandy takes the spot next to him.

"It will be okay," Mandy says to him. "I know it will be okay this is just stuff. I am just thankful you are okay," Riley says. "You look exhausted," Mandy says. "I am. I've dealing with this for a long time. I thought it was over. I walked away. I've been so happy the last few months. I've been at peace and now I put you in danger," Riley says. "Riley," She says shocked. She didn't put him her danger not in her mind. "I never should have let you stay here. I should never let you into my life. Laura is dangerous and you would be a target," Riley rants. "Riley calm down. You didn't know this would happen. And look I am fine. By the way I asked you stay here. I wanted to be here. I want to be in your life," Mandy says hugging him.

"So much for a fun couple days in LA huh?" Riley says. "Hey my trip can only get better from here," Mandy says to him. Decker comes back down. "She's gone Mr. Morgan. I know this is hard but we just need to go over a few more things," Decker says. "Sure," Riley says. Decker goes over a few things give some advice including getting a restraining order. Eventually the police clear out.

"You don't have to do that," Riley says as Mandy starts to clean up. "I want to," Mandy says picking up the X-box. "So is this beyond hope?" She asks seeing the damage to case. "I'm not sure set it aside for now I'll test it out… Once I have TV that works again," Riley says. There is a knock at the door. "That could be Dale or someone else wanting to check on me," Riley says. He checks the peephole. "You gotta be kidding me," He says before opening the door.

"Leave or I'm calling the cops," Riley says. Mandy sees an older woman but the resemblance makes it clear this is Laura's mother. "This is your fault! She wanted to see you… and to flaunt your engagement like this," The woman says. "Leave or I'm calling the cops. You should be taking care of Laura not coming her to guilt trip me," Riley says. "I begged you to see her." "I can't do it anymore! I begged you to help me get her help. You refused and made excuses for her. She's sick. You ignored it wanted to blame doctors not caring. You keep letting this happen," Riley explodes.

"She was finally truly doing better. Until she found about your and her." The mother says pointing at Mandy. "This isn't about her. This is about Laura being sick. I have every right to move on and be happy. If it wasn't her hearing I was engaged, it would have been something else. We have lived this pattern how many times. Now leave," Riley says slamming the door. Mandy had figured she would learn a lot about Riley these next few days. She had learned than she had ever expected.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Survivor Series

Riley had never been so grateful for PWG show in his life. Mandy had wanted him to attended the NXT TakeOver with her. Thankfully he had long taken a booking for the So-Cal Indy. That had kept him busy on Saturday but Sunday she expected him to come with her to Survivor Series. Riley was nervous.; He knew it was insane. He wasn't invading, he had numerous friends at the show besides Mandy. The WWE knew they were dating so it wasn't like she was getting in trouble. And after all he had no problems going with Dale and his kids to a TV taping. Of course that had been a bit different. He had told Dale if for any reason someone with either the arena or the WWE asked him to leave he was out. Dale had even said if he did feel like staying he had the kids would be fine if he left.

That wasn't really an option this time. He was going to be with Mandy. He knew there friends she wanted him to meet at the show. Add into that "pre-tapping" for Total Divas had begun. Basically they claimed they weren't filming full on episodes yet but did want b-roll and things of that nature. Finally the simple truth was he didn't want to cause any problem's for Mandy. Most people in wrestling were great. But like any business there were asshole or people that seemed to be assholes. Roman Reigns was no fan of the Bullet Club that much he had made clear. Last thing he needed was a run in with Vince's Golden Boy. He could imagine how well that would go over. About as well as Mandy being at a New Japan show and ticking off Okada.

"You ready?" Mandy asked coming into the room. She was dressed nicely. The infamous WWE dress code at work. Not that Riley minded. Mandy could make anything look hot. "How do I look?" Riley asks. He was wearing golf shirt and jeans. "My man is so handsome," She flirts. "Not as beautiful as my woman," Riley replies before they kiss

The Arena

Mandy checked them in and even got Riley an official backstage pass. Within minutes the Camera crew of Total Divas is upon them. "Oh don't mind us. Just act normal. We aren't even really here." If that was the case why did want to mic Riley up. Still he agreed. They head into the halls. "Well here is a blast from the past," Sami Zayn says running up behind Riley and wrapping his arms around him. "Hey pal," Riley says. "Dude it's been like what years?" Sami says. "Sami we saw each other last month. Raw had that show in Philly saw night as ROH. We meet up at Denny's," Riley says. "Did we?" Sami asks. It always amazed Riley how Sami had the worst memory ever. "Wow I'm amazed you guys are still dating.. I mean come on it's got to be tough," Sami says. That was another thing about Sami he could be the most blunt guy in the world. It wasn't that he had no filter it was just his was shot and should have been changed a long time ago.

"Hey Kevin look whose here," Sami says as Kevin Owens walks up to them. "Didn't I kill you once?" Kevin asks. Riley laughed he always did. Early on in his PWG career Riley had been part of an KO heel turn. Kevin and the promoter made it clear "Take the Piledriver and don't even think about moving until Knox checks on you." After a match Kevin had Kevin him what appeared a viscous package pildriver Riley than laid in the ring selling it. The problem was Rick Knox forgot to come over and take him to the back. Instead Riley had laid in the ring during Kevin's entire post match promo.

In one of the more infamous PWG moments Kevin finally noticed Riley was still in the ring even though he was supposed to be long gone. Kevin as only Kevin could do improvised. "He hasn't moved... I actually did the little piss ant." The fans right away chanted "You Killed Riley!" Finally it dawned on Knox to come and get Riley. Once he did Kevin wasn't done. "Way to go Knox maybe if you had acted sooner the poor boy would be alive." Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad Riley thought.

Later

Outside of the show he had taken Dale's family to it had been a very long time since Riley had been to a WWE show and just watched as a fan maybe not since Middle school. He had worked a WWE TV taping as a extra. It was kind a cool experience. Mandy had set up for him be on the floor. A backstage promo earlier had featured her heavily. Her story with AJ and Adam was picking up. With Adam snapping and go after AJ in the locker room as a result Adam was off Team Smackdown. Kevin and Sami were teaming again and won the Raw Tag Belts early on which Riley loved being able to see. Although he never had any interest in a Jinder Mahal vs. Brawun Strowman match much less one that went 25 minutes with a cheap finish.

The good news was the divas survivor series match was about to start. Team Raw was out first made up of Ronda Rousey, Alexa Bliss, Ruby Riott, Bayle, and the rather surprising Liv Morgan. If Riley had to guess Liv was there to take an early fall although some key injures had ravaged Raw's roster lately. Nia Jax was said to be nursing a bad knee, Sasha Banks was out, and Ember Moon had suffered some type of shoulder injury. Natlaya wasn't on the team due to Ronda distracting her in her match with Ruby. Smackdown was Charlotte, Becky, Auska, Mandy, and Naomi.

Auska who appeared to be turning heel insisted on starting for her team why Ronda started for hers. The second the bell rang Askua ducked over and tagged in Mandy. "What?" Mandy yelled as Askua pulled into the ring and tossed her at Ronda. Mandy bounced off Ronda and looked at her pleading for a time out. Riley laughed Mandy reaction was dead on. The crowd was engaged and popped big time when Ronda helped Mandy up and even "dusted her off." Ronda than asked "you okay?" "Yeah I think so," Mandy says. "Good!" Ronda yelled before giving Mandy a judo toss. Mandy hit the mat and screamed in pain before crawling over to her corner to tag Naomi.

Riley swore Mandy now on the outside was looking at him and he gave her a thumb up. Naomi landed a few of frankly awful looking Kicks that Ronda no sold before tossing her down and going for a leg submission only for Ruby to tags her self in. Becky tags in. Lynch and Riott have a series of good exchanges with Becky coming out on top and even getting the disarmer in only for Alexa to make a save. From there the match started to cycle through. Bayle and Mandy were in the ring now. Bayle was going through her usual offense and setting for the Bayle To Belly when Mandy looked the top rope and landed on top stunning everyone when she got the three count. "yes," Riley said out loud.

Ronda returned to the ring and Mandy dove to the corner to tag in Charlotte. The crowd went nuts as Charlotte and Rousey locked up. Charlotte backed Ronda up into the corner and was about chop when Askua tagged herself in. Charlotte yelled as Askua allowing Ronda to toss Askua and go for an arm bar but she gets the ropes. Back up Aksua goes for her "Ass of Doom" as Riley called it spot but it Ronda caught her and hit a German suplex. This time Ronda got the arm bar and tapped Askua out to even the sides.

Charlotte returned to the ring and prepared to lock up with Ronda. Askua suddenly jumped back into the ring and kicked Charlotte in the back of the head. Ronda was stunned. Alexa seeing a chance tagged in and hit twisted bliss to eliminate Charlotte. Becky is confronting Askua who shoved the Irish Lass allowing Alexa to roll up Becky who kicked at two. Becky rolled back to her feet and hits a series of leg lariats before tagging in Naomi. Alexa tags in Ruby. After a while Liv makes a blind tag and hits a crossbody to pin Naomi. Liv ran around acting like she had just won the entire match only to run into Mandy who hit her with Bed of Roses to eliminate her.

Ronda was back in the ring and Mandy backed up into her. Mandy spun around as Ronda grabbed her arm and cranked on it. Mandy fell to her knees screaming in pain. Ronda looked like she was looking for a shoulder lock but Mandy slipped under her legs and got to the ropes. The referee forces a break. Mandy goes for a cheap shot but Ronda caught her arm and arm dragged her and lock in the arm bar before Mandy tapped out. Riley pulled out his phone to text Mandy. "Hey great match. You were wonderful. Even got a few eliminations that's got to be good," Riley says. The match played out. Ronda was knocked out of the ring and Natalya comes out and at first helped her up only to hold her foot so Ronda would be counted out. That left it down to Becky and Alexa. Riley really enjoyed that portion as the two always worked well together. Alexa got the win for team Raw after using the ropes for a cheap pin.

After party

Mandy led Riley to the table she and he friends were meeting up in the bar. "Hey Mandy," Ronda Rousey says walking up to them. "Hi Ronda," Mandy says. "That was great out there," The former UFC champion says. Apparently before the match Stephanie McMahon had been worried Ronda wouldn't look strong enough. So she wanted Ronda to clear house on the Smackdown team. Only for several of the women to object. Mandy had volunteered an idea with her being "trapped" with Ronda several times. It been a solution to keep everyone happy and frankly it got over big. "Thanks' Ronda," Mandy says. They talk a bit before Ronda return to her group.

Adam Cole walks up to them. "Abort abort abort," Adam says. "What's wrong?" Riley asks. "What isn't wrong?" Adam says. "Seriously what's going on," Mandy asks. "Roman is pissed about the main event," Adam . Both Riley and Mandy said oh at the same time. The WWE had once again decided it was a good idea to make Roman look beyond strong. As a result they had booked team Raw to have him as the only face. Almost right away. Barron Corbin, Ellias, Drew McIntyre and Kane walked out him. Team Smackdown had been AJ, Daniel Bryan, The Miz, Rusve and Samoa Joe. The fans started turning on the match right away. Only getting worse when Bryan was taken out followed by AJ.

Chants of Yes, No, Rusve Day, and Roman Sucks all started to ring out. After Roman pinned the Miz a new chants started "Too Sweat." Than came Marty's Woot Woot and finally "The Elite The The Elite!"Apparently word was out Riley was in the building. Making it worse the match was bad Roman took a pro longed and fairly poorly sold beat down until rallying back to eliminate Miz. At least one fan was kicked out for throwing things at Roman when it happened. Joe and Rusev hit a series of double teams but again fans knew what was coming. During his second big rally Roman messed up the drive by leaving to fan to chat you fucked up and Botchamania. By the time Roman pinned Joe to win the whole thing he was clearly pissed. The fans were booing so loud was awkward.

Things weren't any better backstage where Mandy was. Several people in management were upset about "renegade" fans hijacking the show. Vince McMahon was openly heard "Damn it this is a disaster," The feeling was the main event ruined what had been a pretty strong show. Roman had stormed backstage after the show was over and flipped out on Lana for being late on a spot. This led to a very tense moment when Ruseve grabbed Roman and told him to never speak to his wife like that again. Gallows and Anderson the unofficial "coolers" of the locker room stepped in from there. They and Lana manged to convince Ruseve to back off.

"So yeah Reigns is still pissed off. Doesn't help Nakmoara is egging him on," Adam says. "About what?" Mandy asks. Adam looks at Riley. "He's still not over that?" Riley asks. "Guess not," Adam says. "What is Nakamoara doing? And what are you two talking about?" Mandy interrupts. "He's got Roman convinced Riley was encouraging the chants in the main event. As for what we are talking about well Riley once kicked Nakmoara as hard as he could in the head," Adam says. Mandy looks at Riley stunned to hear this. "Well I did. I had been working a lot of multi mans with him and every time he stiffed me in the ring. I finally told him to knock it off when he did it again I faked going for a chop and kicked him," Riley says.

Adam was actually laughing at this point. "Oh it doesn't end there. We through the curtain and they are just mother fucking each other. Nakmoara says he will kill Riley grabs him by shoulders only for Riley to knee him right in the liver." "I thought he had all this MMA training," Mandy says talking about Nakmora. "He does... That why it was humiliating for him," Riley says. "I guess that explains why he once told me not to bring you around," Mandy says. "Are they going to jump me or something?" Riley asks. "No hell Roman is off with his buddies but just be ready for him to say something," Adam warns. "We can leave," Mandy says. "Up to you," Riley says. Mandy thinks. She didn't want any type of problems but she also didn't like the idea of being forced because Shinsuke held a grudge and Roman was feeling like being an ass. She takes his hand and leads him over to the group.

Most of the people she wanted Riley to meet where the old NXT crew. Throughout the night various friends of Riley's came over as well. Mandy found herself catching up with Alexa Bliss. While Riley was most sticking talking to Adam and of all people Rene Young and Dean Ambrose. Riley had gotten his start in some of the same companies Dean had so they knew each other a bit. "Oh hey guys we need to get going," Alexa said to people on Raw who had TV the next day. Mandy checked he watch. Actually it was not the same day.

"Hey Morgan you an asshole!" A drunk Roman Reigns says walking up to the table. Dean got up and intercepted him. "Hey buddy you have one to many," Dean says. Seth Rollins suddenly runs up. "Dean's right bro." "No who the fuck does this guy think he is? He and those little spot monkeys bash our show all the time. Now he's fucking showing up stiring up shit," Roman says pushing forward. "Roman I was just out watching the show. I had nothing to do with anything tonight," Riley says standing up. Mandy noticed that even as he talked his hands were up. "Fuck you!" Roman says. "Maybe you should," Seth says to Riley. Riley reads the situation. "Mandy you ready to go?" He asks taking a step back. "I said fuck you! What's the matter Mr. big time super real star in Japan," Roman yells.

"I'm ready," Mandy says ignoring Roman. "Hey Mandy you might want to take five second and remember who you work for. Show some damn loyalty you damn bitch," Roman slurs. Riley turns" back around but Mandy takes his hand "Don't be the moron that goes cavemen to defend his girlfriends honor. He's a drunk moron right now," Mandy says. Riley was still pissed but listened. "Hey Riley you are fucking asshole," Nakamoara says as they leave.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Fallout

Again thanks to everyone for the views, faves, follows and reviews

Mandy awoke and de-tangled herself from Riley's arms. She was almost always an early riser. The only time Riley ever woke up before her was when he was hurt and couldn't sleep. Getting out of the bed she headed for the kitchen. The window Laura had broken was covered with a large wooden panel. Riley had a new window set to be installed soon. Damage to the to the walls had been patched by Riley himself. Thinking about Laura started Mandy on a spiral making her think of last night and Roman. Mandy started to pace. The whole situation got to her. It had been a good night until the end. Riley has been incensed on the drive back.

Had she not stepped in she was sure he would have charged back and gotten into a fistfight with Roman or Nakamura. Were Roman's actions all due to one to many drinks or was that his feeling in general? How many other people in the company felt that way? There was always this negative vibe when it came to Riley. She still remember the lecture about Kayfab and seeing her and Adam's roles reduced for a while. Getting some coffee she decided to turn on her phone which she had shut off after to many "What happened?" texts. She checked the news sites see if the incident had made news at all. Nothing thankfully the only things she saw was a story noting Riley was in attendance.

She had been up for a about twenty minutes when her phone rang it was BG James. "Hello BG," She says getting it on the first ring. "Mandy glade I got you. We need you and Riley to come to Raw," BG says. There was no point in asking why. Clearly they wanted to talk about last night. "BG I'll be there if you need me. But I'm not sure about Riley," Mandy says. She worked for the WWE he didn't. If said no she wasn't about to push him. "Mandy I get last night was bad," BG says. "Lets make something clear BG. Last night only got bad because Roman got drunk and got aggressive. What ever problems he was having shouldn't' be put on Riley. It doesn't matter if Riley works for a a rival company. Last night he was there as my boyfriend," Mandy lets out. She was sick of holding back. "I understand kid. Golden boy went to damn far. Look the big wigs want you to come and talk about it. And they really would like Riley to come," BG says.

Mandy felt there was a bit of threat there. Like he better show up or else. "I will be there. Riley I'm not sure," Mandy says. "We would really like him to come," BG says again. Mandy can hear Riley moving around the bedroom. "I have to go BG," She says ending the call. "Morning," he says coming down the hall wearing only his boxers. "Really?" She asks pointing at him with a flirty tone. "You have seen a lot more," Riley says smiling.

"Have you eaten yet? Because I can whip something up," Riley says. "Waffles?" Mandy asks. "Yeah sure… Hey I've been thinking," Riley says his tone changing as he pulls out a bowel. "Okay," Mandy says. He puts the bowl down on the island. "I don't think I should go to anymore WWE shows. I just don't think its going to ever go well. Last night I didn't do anything and wound up pissing people off. I just don't want to cause you trouble. You are on the road with these people all the time," Riley says. "Riley I get it but that wasn't on you that was Roman and Nakamura," Mandy says. "Yeah but that's my point. I was on my best behavior. Last thing I need is be backstage and I don't know Randy Orton is upset because of some joke I made on BTE. Or I said something in an interview that upsets I don't know that Almas guy," Riley says.

"Riley you have a lot friends in the WWE," Mandy points out. "I do but I also don't want to hurt your career because you get known as the person that bring the trouble maker around. End of the day the WWE is not going to punish Vince's little pet unless he really fucks up," Riley says. "Well this is getting interesting. I just got off the phone with BG James. Management wants to see us. And I stress us," Mandy says. "How much heat are you going get if I don't go?" Riley asks. "I'm not sure but I really don't care anymore. I'm sick of worrying if today they are okay with who I am dating. And if Roman blew at you and you were a CPA it would be wrong. So it should not matter if you work for New Japan and ROH," Mandy says.

"Do you want me to go?" Riley asks. She was reminded of there fight over Total Divas. It was clear he didn't want to do it but would if she asked. Thinking Mandy wasn't sure. She didn't need Roman yelling at him. Or for him getting blamed. That said him being there might make it harder for the office to just heap all the blame on him. "Well I have to. I think you should come along. But if it gets bad you should just leave," Mandy says. "And if really gets bad I'll just kick Roman below the belt," Riley says trying to be funny.

The Arena

"This reminds me a a movie," Riley says. "Which one?" Many asked as they walked into the arena for Raw. "Fist of Furry right at the end when Chen opens the door and finds the firing squad lined up," Riley says. "Really?" Mandy asked. "Can't help how I feel," Riley says. Finn Balor sees them "Ah your temper got the best of you and you want to go after Roman don't you," Finn says. "Management asked we have show up for a meeting," Mandy explains. "Oh Rose my dear they are having all kinds of meetings. And heads are rolling," Finn says. "Meaning what?" Mandy asks. "Meaning Roman fucked up," Matt Hardy says approaching the group. "They are that mad at him for getting drunk and having a meltdown?" Mandy asked stunned. At most she figured Roman would be given a slap on the wrist maybe told to apologize. "No after you two left it got worse," Finn says.

"Roman still screaming about Riley and wound turning over a table. Dude most of the locker room want something to happen to him," Matt says. "Good luck on it actually happening," Finn says. "Well guys we gotta make that meeting," Mandy says. They head off. "So if Roman disliked backstage?" Riley asked. "Somewhat. I really didn't interact with him that much. But I know he can rub people the wrong way. But from what I can tell getting drunk and do that what he did last night has never happened. Hell the stuff with Lana was out of character," Mandy says. Riley nods.

"There you two are," Triple H says as he rounds the corner. Introductions are made with Triple H telling Riley to call him Hunter. Mandy took it as a good sign that this was COO Hunter. This was the Hunter that would recruit Indy talent to NXT, the Hunter that was the "creator" of NXT. This wasn't old school vet Hunter pissed off about an "invasion." Triple H led them down to the office area. When he opened the door Mandy felt Riley's comparisons to Fist of Furry was dead on. Stephanie and BG she expected the head of Raw Creative was also there she could understand. Two people from talent relations meant this was big. But the real shock were the two people by a desk. Roman say in a chair looking down. Next to him was Vince McMahon. "Ah Riley, Mandy come on in," Vince says pointing to two chairs in front of his desk. They both sit. "Roman has something he would like to say to both of you," Stephanie says.

Roman looks up. "I'm sorry if you my behavior last night offended you. I had one to many drinks and wasn't thinking," Roman says but his tone isn't sincere. Plus he barley even look at them. Riley's first urge was to tell this guy to stick it up his ass. Hell if this was ROH or New Japan he would have cut him off. But it wasn't. He looked to Mandy wanting her to take the lead. Mandy was conflicted it was pretty clear Roman was only saying anything because he was being made to. Yet the McMahon's especially Vince were fickle and end of the day Roman was there boy. "I understand that Roman," She finally says her own tone making it clear she wasn't happy with him still. "It was a stressful night. Could have been worse. Survivor Series has a history," Vince says. Both Riley and Mandy assumed that was supposed to be a Montreal joke.

"I was just really caught up in the emotion of the event," Roman adds. Mandy can't take it anymore. "Roman you were an asshole. Pardon my language but its a fact. I was pretty uncomfortable during the whole thing and I don't think I was the only one," Mandy says. Riley notices Roman dig his nails into the arm rest of the chair. "Just who... I'm sorry you felt that way," Roman says. Riley's father had once told saying something like that meant you aren't sorry because you are shifting blame on to the person for feeling how the felt. "It never should have happened. But we are adults," Vince says."And Roman is being fined," Stephanie adds. "We want a safe environment for everyone. Sometimes we have a rough night but we all have to get along," Hunter adds. The Irony of that guy saying it wasn't lost on Riley.'

"Can I go I need to get ready for the show," Roman says. "Of course," Vince says. Roman gets up and exits not even bother one last token apology. "Riley you are awful quite," Stephanie says once Reigns is gone. "I don't have much to say," Riley tells her. "Allow me to make clear if there are any problems please notify talent relations Mandy. And Riley I want to thank you.," Vince says. That takes Riley off guard. "From what I understand you walked away. By doing that you helped to defuse a tense situation," Vince says. Mandy was thrilled there wasn't any BS attempt to spin Riley as the cause or an aggressor. "Mandy convinced to me go. But you are welcome Mr. McMahon," Riley says.

"Well please feel free to stay and enjoy the show," Stephanie offers. "I appreciate the offer. But I need to take care of something things. "Oh of course don't me us keep you," Vince says. Riley and Mandy get up and Vince offers his hands which Riley shakes so does Mandy. They exit the office. Once they are alone. "Okay Roman is an asshole. But hey I bet he's sorry I feel that way," Riley says. "Thank you for handling that so well," Mandy says. "I did it for you babe. Besides getting you fired days before Thanksgiving seems like it would be a good way to wreck a Holiday," Riley says. "Wow I almost forgot with all about Thanksgiving. My mom is still mad you aren't coming home with me to meet her," Mandy says as they walk to the car.

"Simple tell her my mom refused to move our home to New York and I don't head to my mom's home she's going to kill me. Plus my pissed I won't be sticking around for New Years especially given my sister is due," Riley says. His sister was expecting a baby due in early January. Since it was the first grandchild his mother wanted the whole family together but with Wrestle Kingdom Always on January the fourth it meant Riley was off to the land of the rising sun. "We have to nail down dates for to meet each other families," Mandy says. "Hopefully its not as awkward as me meeting your boss," Riley says.

WWE Locker Room

Roman slammed his bag down as he pulled out his gear. "I can't freaking believe I had to do that," Roman rants. Dean and Seth exchange looks before Seth nods knowing it's his turn to take it. "Dude frankly you got off kind of light," Seth says. "What business did that guy even have being at our show," Roman rants. "He's dating Mandy. Its not that different than Adam Cole's girl showing up. Hell when Charlotte was married to that Bram guy he was at shows a lot and he worked for Impact," Seth says. "At least he wasn't encouraging the damn smart marks to chant dumb shit," Roman says. "Are you sure he was doing that?" Dean asks. Roman ignore him. "All I know is Mandy better be careful," Roman says. "Meaning what?" Seth asking getting uncomfortable. "Just if she or her little boyfriend don't' watch it her little push is over," Roman says.

BTE Thanksgiving Video

The was around a large table in a Japanese TGI Fridays all dressed in Tacky sweaters. They were joined by Brandi Rhodes, Flip Gordon, Fat Ass Masa, and Yujiro. "So come on what's everyone thankful for?" Flip asks. "I'm am thankful Kingdom Hearts III finally happening." Kenny says. "I'm thankful its been months since I was booked on a tour with Flip... to bad that ended on this one," Marty says. "I am thankful Stephan Amell took the fall... I mean all my great friends," Hangman says. "Guys come on you are wrecking the holiday," Cody says. "Cody's right come one guys lets be thankful," Brandi says.

"Can I share what I'm thankful for?" Riley asks. The all says yes at once expect for Masa who just looks confused. "Yeah go ahead man. I mean lets be honest second best year in the Bullet Club behind me," Cody says. The shot cuts to Kenny who has the IWGP belt on his shoulder looking annoyed. "To Cody," Page says standing up but than sitting back down. "No Hangman's right. To Cody who I am thankful for. Well thankful that in few more week I get to finally knock smug smile off your face," Riley says. "Cody stands up and gets in Riley's face. Nick and Matt separate. "Guy you are wrecking Thanksgiving," Nick says. "We all agreed to put our aside for the day," Matt says. Flip starts to speak, "Well you know I'm..."

"Shut up Flip!" Riley says. "Flip why are you even here?" Cody asks. Marty jumps up. "Guys see you have something so important in common. You both hate Flip," He says. "Can't stand him," Riley says. "Worst person I've ever met," Cody agrees. "Guys I hate Flip too," Hangman says. "I swear I wasn't going to hate any more but than I see his face and here comes the hate," Kenny says. "I also hate Flip," Marty yells. Flip hangs his head. "Hey Flip at least they are talking to you this time," Matt says. At this point a group photos is imposed on the screen with the caption Happy Thanksgiving From The Cast of Being The Elite.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Final Battle

Cody and Hangman were already in the ring with Brandi and Bernard the Business Bear at Ringside. "Get ready for this place to go nuts," Colt Cabana says as Kenny Omega's music plays. Both Cody and Hangman had there eyes lock on the entrance. "What the?" Ian Riccaboni says as something comes out but its sure as not Riley or Kenny. "That Bearie The Bear," Colt says. Suddenly Cody and Page attack Bernard and lay him out before taking out Bearie. "Well the last time we saw Bearie it was Kenny Omega in the outfit and he laid out Cody with a V-Trigger. They must be thinking it's Riley and Kenny," Ian explains as the mascots are taken out. Cody hits the Disaster kick on Bernard taking the mascots head off at the time Page had ripped Bearie's off. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" Brandi yell. Its neither Riley or Kenny. "This was my surprise to get Bearie back," Brandi screams before storming off.

Suddenly Kenny's music starts again. This time Riley and he enter bough laughing as the Bears are taken away. "Man I'm used to seeing Bears take a beating being from Chicago but never like this," Colt says. Kenny comes over to the broadcast table and takes Ian's head set. "People at I dont think Cody could Bear to wait another second," Kenny cracks. Riley now has Colt's headset. "Sometime you have to grin and Bear it," Riley responds before they climb into the ring. In the ring Cody and Page are pissed at being made fools of. They want to charge but security holds them back. "The following is set for one fall and is your main event of the evening. Introducing first in the corner to my left the representing Bullet Club, Hangman Page and The American Nightmare Cody! There opponents in the corner to my right, also representing Bullet Club, they are the reigning Ring of Honor World Television Champion the Dog of War Riley Moran! His partner is the reigning IWGP Heavyweight The Cleaner Kenny Omega!"

Kenny and Hangman start. Its even at first on the starting lockup but soon Kenny is in full control landing big chops and a hip toss on Page. Kenny tags in Riley who hops into the and cuts off a tag by pulling Hangman into a wheelbarrow suplex. "Its all Morgan and Omega early on Colt," Ian says. The Hangman gets back up and chops at Riley and hits a boot to the stomach. "Well that might turn the tide," Cabana says as Page goes for a Irish whip but Riley reveres it. Page hits the turnbuckle hard. "Step up knee," Ian call as Riley hits the move in the corner. Riley beals Page over to his corner and calls for Cody.

Cody comes in he and Riley exchange chops with Riley getting the better of it until a cheap shot to the eyes. Cody hits a Side leg sweep and than a knee drop. He goes a second one but Riley moves. Cody is hurting Riley gets up and locks on the Chicken win. "Looking for the cobra bite," Ian says but Cody gets the ropes and the referee forces a break. Cody tag back in Page and Riley tags back in Kenny. Both come in looking for clothes but duck. crisscross before Page hits a dropsault. The Hangman follows up with a snap suplex. Quick tag back to Cody hits a rolling cutter. Kenny rolls over and tags in Riley. Cody tag back in Page.

They lock up Page goes behind and tries for a roll up but gets the ropes and stand stading. With Page off him Riley looks for his jumping front kick and hits it. Riley uses a German suplex with a bridge for a quick two count when Cody makes the save. Kenny jumps in to keep it fair. Eventually things return to normal. A lock up between Riley and Page. Riley gets the head lock. Blind tag by Cody just as Page shoves Riley off but he follows up with a shoulder tackle. Cody in with a blow to the back of the head. Side sit suplex slam by Cody. "This a tide turning moment," Colt says as Cody covers for two. Cody with a fist drop and than locks in a chin lock. "Hey Kenny… He can't escape," Cody taunts. Cody works into neck breaker and tags back in Page.

Bridging pump handle suplex by Page for two. Hard kick to the back by Page. "Riley Morgan has to find a way to get over to the corner and tag in The Cleaner," Ian says. "Early we said it was all Omega and Morgan now it's all Hangman and Cody," Colt adds. Page picks Riley up and rams his head to the turnbuckle. Tag back to Cody and they hit Riley with a double team clothesline. Silver spoon DDT by Cody and he goes for a cocky cover Riley kicks at two again. Cody with a whip Riley ducks under and hits a superkick before he falling to the ground and he crawls to his corner. Page jumps in the ring drawing the referee's attention just as Riley makes the tag. The referee turns back and won't let Kenny come in. This gives Page a chance to come in and lay out Riley with a power slam and drag Cody to the corner for a legal tag.

Page hits the Cracker Barrel. Cody turns to Kenny and goes for the one winged angle. "Are you kidding me?" Colt asks. Cody can't get the move locked in and Riley hits an inverted rana. Page back in but Riley ducks his attempted attack and Page falls to the ground. Hot tag to Kenny. Cody is still getting up and Kenny hits the V-trigger than follows up the Dr. Wiley bomb. Page is up and back in the ring but takes a V-trigger. Kenny pulls Cody into a Fireman's carry. "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!" Kenny yells before hitting a finally roll than a second rope moonsult for two. Cody rolls to the floor. Cody and Page. Rise of the Terminator Topa Con Helo by Kenny takes out Cody. Riley with a suicide dive onto Page.

"Marty Scrull has come out to the ramp to watch," Colt says. Kenny tosses Cody back in and hits the a step up enzguri. Eventually Cody is able to mmake a tag to Page who had recovered. Kenny hits the snap draggon and tags back in Riley. Page is up in the corner. "ODE TO CHONO!" Ian yells before a follow up brain buster by Riley and he tosses Page over towards Cody. "Come on leader," Riley calls. Cody tags in. Meanwhile on the ramp the Young Bucks are out to watch. Lock up and Cody with a whip and goes for a his drop down punch but Riley sees it coming and hits a double stomp. Riley pulls Cody up. "That was the blade runner and its only two," Ian says. "Riley Morgan sending a message to Jay White who he meets in a few weeks," Colt says.

Riley sets up for the Final Wave. Page jumps in and clips Riley into the leg. Kenny back in and hits a lariat on Page. The referee forces Kenny back out. Cody recovers and locks in a figure four. "Hangman got Riley right in leg and now Cody has this hold locked in," Ian says. Riley fights to turn the hold over and gets to his knees and than pushes up into the scorpion deathlock. Marty has made his way to ring side. Kenny and Page are both getting up. Page grabs Marty's umbrella from him and goes to hit Kenny but Marty takes it back. "What are you doing?" Page yells. "We are on the same team," Marty yells. In the ring Cody gets the ropes breaking the hold. Security comes out and forces Mary back along with Kenny and Page to there corners. Back in the ring Riley hits the cobra bite. Riley tags back in Kenny.

Kenny and Cody work through a number of spots before Page tags back in and take over and tosses Kenny to the floor. Cody holds Kenny as Page goes for his running shooting star from the apron. Cody and Hangman celebrate on the floor. Riley has climbed the ropes and comes off with a moonsault. Everyone is down. Riley is the first one up. Page shortly after that. The two start to exchange forearms on the floor. Cody tosses Kenny over the guard rail. Cody goes for a cross body but Kenny gets his knee up. "I think Cody is out," Ian says. "Vicious knee right to the head,"Colt says.

Riley and Page are back in the ring with Hangman getting the better. One viscous forearm to the jaw drops Riley. Page goes to the apron. When Riley gets back up Page flips back over for the buckshot lariat. Page covers for one and two, Riley puts his foot on the rope. The Hangman slaps the mat on frustration. "Could he be going for rite of passage?" Ian asks as Hangman sets up. "We saw him put Riley through table weeks ago," Colt adds. Riley counters and gets a modified sunset flip bomb for two. Both Kenny and Cody are back up and in the ring. Cody hits Riley and Kenny hits Page. "Referee has got to get control," Ian says.

Kenny and Cody start to exchange again. "Ian why is Marty Scrull doing back down here?" Colt asks as Marty has returned to ring side. "Now the Bucks have come down," Ian adds. Kenny hits the Rain trigger and sets for the one winged angle and hits it. Kenny covers but the referee is dealing with Marty who is in the ring checking on Page. Kenny gets off the cover to get the referee. "What are you doing Marty?" Nick yells. Matt has gone into the ring and pulls Marty out. "Wait the umbrella," Ian says as it appears Marty tossed it to Cody. Kenny is mad yelling at the referee who is dealing with both Marty and Matt. "YOU ARE OUT OF HERE!" The referee yells ejecting the rest of the Club. Cody meanwhile hits Kenny with the umbrella and hits the cross rhodes.

Riley is back up and when Cody turns around he walks into the final wave. Riley cover for the one two and three. "The winners of the match, Riley Morgan and Kenny Omega." Riley gets up to celebrate as his music plays. Kenny has gotten up and joins in with Riley. Page is checking on Cody. Riley and Kenny move over to them. Kenny extends his hand to Page who looks unsure but takes the hand causing the fans to cheer. "Maybe they can finally put this all behind them," Colt says. "You know that is what the fans want," Ian declares Cody has refuses help to stand instead using the ropes. It's a call back to when Kenny and Ibushi reunited in Japan. Kenny still has his hand out. "Let's settle this. We are better off together," Kenny urges. Cody looks unsure. He acts like he's about to take it only to storm of. Page follows but looks back at Kenny and Riley. "And Cody again shows that he only cares about himself," Ian says as the PPV goes off the air.

Backstage

"You guys alright?" Matt asks as Riley and Kenny come through the curtain. "I'm going to sore for a week. What about Adam and Cody?" Kenny asks. "Cody feels something stange with his shoulder trainer is checking him now," Nick says. "Riley mate you alright?" Marty asks as Riley is leaning against a crate. "I ah… I gassed quicker than I usually do," Riley says. Nick has gotten a chair and Riley sits down. "How did it come off?" Riley asks. "Fans were into it," Marty says. "What the stuff with the Bears?" Riley asks. "If you can't laugh at the visual of Cody and Adam beating up to guys dressed like bears there is something wrong with you," Nick says. "Your jokes on commentary were awful," Matt says joking."Good," Riley and Kenny say at the same time.

After party

Final Battle was the final ROH show of the years. As a result Sinclair decided to throw a Holiday/After party for the event. Rilye would much rather have just hit the hotel and gone to bed. But everyone told him to at least make an appearance. Apparently some executives for various important stations were in town and wanted to "hang with the boys." Riley rolled his eyes at that idea. He could care less about meeting an executive who had heard crazy stories about wrestlers. And thus wanted to live one out. "There you are," Tenille says walking up to him. "Oh hi Tenille," Riley says. "Good match tonight," She says. "Thank you. And hey congrats on winning the belt," Riley says. The one time Emma had just claimed the WOH belt during the show. "Thank you. By the way you still owe me from Japan," she says. It takes Riley a second to recall. "Oh yeah I did say I owe you want and promised to pay in New York," Riley says.

"And than you avoid me all week," She pouts. "I didn't avoid you I was just busy. And well I kind of forgot," he tells her. "Wow that is worse," She jokes. "Yeah it's pretty amazing I'm able to keep a girlfriend," Riley says. "Oh so you two aren't engaged?" Tenille asks. "No that was just some stupid rumor," Riley says. "You and Mandy have been together a while now though," Dashwood points out. Riley thinks. "Yeah we have been,' He says smiling. "So hey open bar pick you poison," she says. "I don't drink that often Tenille remember?" "Oh come on Riley it's a party," She tells him. He wondered if that was Romany's policy a few weeks ago. But still one drink wasn't going to kill him. "Okay one beer," Riley says. She gets a vodka tonic."Riley I've been meaning to ask..."

Before she can finish Chris Daniels comes to Riley. "Hey Morgan we need to settle something," Daniels says. "Actually Chris..." "Sure what what's up," Riley asks missing Tenille trying to talk. "Well you are the encyclopedia of wrestling knowledge. Wasn't Kevin Erich also called the Golden Warrior see Taven thinks that was another name for Kerry," Daniels explains. Riley grabs his drink and gets up. "Taven you moron Kerry was the modern day warrior." Tenille starts to sip her drink when she hears a tone. Looking down she sees Riley left his phone behind and he just got a text.

Mandy; Didn't see the match sorry... Heard it went great. You go to that thing or do we have time to talk?

Tenille's fingers danced over the button saying erase. "There it is. Was worried I left it back at Hammerstein for a second," Riley says returning. "Just about to bring it to you," Tenille lies. "Oh missed a text... Hello Mandy... Yeah I went but it's pretty boring," Riley says after calling Mandy. See you later he mouths to Tenille.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Surprise, Words, and Gifts

Final Smackdown Of The Year

AJ Styles made his entrance. "That is one annoyed man," Tom Phillips says. "He's annoyed this man has stuck his interfered in a loving relationship," Cory Graves says. "I think it's Mandy Rose has drawn AJ Styles into her relationship," Saxton says. AJ gets a microphone. "You know a few months ago Mandy Rose approached me and asked for some help. I wound up giving her some tips. Yet low and behold I was being used," AJ says. Adam Cole's music plays and he storms to the ring followed by Mandy. "If I were Adam Cole I would pop AJ right in his lying mouth," Graves says.

"AJ for months you been trying come between Mandy and me," Adam yells. "Adam honey please relax," Mandy says but winks at AJ. "Do you know what Mandy I tried to be nice. But you are a manipulative witch. Adam you have more promise and potential than anyone I have seen since myself. If you want to any where dump her," AJ says. Mandy halls off and slaps AJ in the face. AJ grabs her by the wrist but Cole jumps him. Cole hits the last shot and than gets a chair and stars to hit AJ over and over again with Mandy calling him to keep going. Finally security drives them off. Mandy kisses Adam on the check. "She actually enjoys this," Phillips in disgust.

Backstage

Paige was pacing in her office on the phone. "No Shane AJ is on his way to the hospital. I'll call you back," she says as Mandy walks in. "You wanted to see me," Mandy says. "What the hell was that out there?" Paige screams. "Things got a bit out of hand," Mandy says. "A bit out of hand… I'm tempted to fire Adam and you," Paige says. "Paige I don't know if you heard this one but it's not ballet," Mandy says. "Look Adam is going to pay for this. And so are you. You are the one that wound him up for weeks on end," Paige threatens. "Oh how are you going to punish me," Mandy mocks. "You know that little gauntlet we have having to determine the new number one contender you are going in first," Paige says. "That's not fair," Mandy says. "Tough."

Later

"You know who I blame for this AJ Styles for getting in the middle of a loving couple. Adam Cole for being a jealous moron, Paige for not letting adults settle things like adult, and Shane McMahon for taking a vacation," Cory rants as footage from earlier plays. "What about Mandy?" Saxton sack as her music plays. "Oh sure blame the victim," Cory says. "Rules of this match are simple every thirty seconds a new competitor enters. Eliminations are over the top rope, pin or submission. Last woman standing earns a title shot at the new Smackdown Women's Champion Becky Lynch," Phillips explains. Mandy is in the ring waiting. "We know Mandy Rose is starting but who is number two?" Graves asks. Namois's music plays and she makes her entrances. The lights are down as she dances in the ring only for Mandy to jump her from behind. "Oh come on," Saxton yells.

Mandy tosses Naomi into the corner shoulder first. "Oh," Naomi yells. Mandy hits a running knee knocking her down. "I think Mandy might put out the glow," Corey says as Mandy tries to Naomi over the top. Carmella makes her entrance. Carmella goes after Naomi who for a second has gotten away from Mandy with a back elbow. Naomi ducks and Carmella falls over the ropes. "Oh since losing the title Carmella has had no luck and it continues tonight," Phillips says. Mandy hits hear spring board bulldog on Naomi. Sonya Deville is next who hits a step up enziguri and pins Naomi.

"This is great. Paige's plan backfired. Sonya and Mandy can work together this whole match," Graves yells. Charlotte's music plays. Charlotte comes in like a house of fire and hits hard chops on both heels. This lets her rid out the time before Nikki Bella comes back in. "Made he return last week," Philip says. Charlotte takes Sonya and Nikki take Mandy. "Oh this be interesting," Phillips. "Interesting this is a power keg," Graves says as Shayna enters the match and goes right at Nikki. "The Queen of Spades struggled a bit to find her footing on Smackdown Live but can turn all around here," Saxton adds as Baszler hits a big knee on Nikki knocking her down. Akuska is next. The second she's in the ring Charlotte who has been after her for months attacks. Aksua spits a red mist in Charlotte face. "Oh red mist my good fried Riley is an expert in the Asian mist and Red burns so badly," Graves yells as Askua and Sonya toss Charlotte to the floor. Referees rush to ringside to get Charlotte who is screaming in pain from mist.

Baszler and Aksua exchange kicks but Askua gets ankle. Billie Kaye is out and goes after Nikki who holds on. Mandy seeing her chance rolls up Kaye for a quick pin. Sonya meanwhile get Nikki in an arm bar and she taps. Peyton Royce is out and goes after Mandy but is cut off by Sonya and a hard forearm. Aksua and Baszler are still fighting which each other. Charlotte had returned and pulls down rope. Both Askua and Bazsler fall to the round. "Oh they are both out. Just as Lana enters," Phillips. says. "Would you have picked this as the final four?" Saxton asks. Lana sees Mandy and goes after her but Mandy gets her boot up and rocks Lana. Sonya has Royce in arm bar to eliminate her.

Sonya gets up and goes to help Mandy. Suddenly Mandy slips behind and shoves both over the top. Mandy starts to celebrate and misses Sonya has landed on the apron. "Oh no look out Mandy," Graves yells. Sonya spins Mandy around "What the hell was that?" Sonya yells before round house kicking Mandy in the head. Mandy drops like a ton of bricks. "We are supposed to be friends," Sonya yells before doing a gut wrench suplex. Sonya covers and Mandy kicks at two just barley. Sonya hits a spin buster. Sonya still looks furious at Mandy's betrayal.

Sonya sets for a spear but runs into a knee by Mandy. "Bed of Roses," Graves yells as Mandy pins Sonya for the win. "I don't believe it. This was supposed to be Mandy Rose's punishment. Now she gets a title shot?" Saxton complains. "Shut up Saxton what a great moment. Mandy Rose is growing into her own," Graves says.

Backstage

"Been ringing since you won," Sonya says as Mandy enters the locker room. "Hello Riley have you been watching the show?" She asks coyly. "Why didn't you tell me?" Riley asks. "Surprise," Mandy says smiling. "Again why didn't you tell me?" Riley asks clearly happy for her. "I didn't learn until the show today and I figured why not keep it under wraps," Mandy says. "Are you getting a shot at the rumble?" Riley asks. "They are doing a women's rumble again. So they are going to give me a shot on Smackdown in a few weeks," she tells him. "Look you did great out there. And I'm so happy for you," Riley says. "Hey can't you get all the headlines the new few weeks," Mandy says. She knew he was getting ready to go to Dome. With the Holidays falling on Tuesday this was the last Smackdown of the year they would off for Christmas but back for New Year's day.

"I miss you so much," Riley says. "Well we are in Washington this weekend can you make it up there?" Mandy asks. They had thought about it for weeks and always came to agreement it was just to be tough. But the pull they felt was growing stronger. "I'll find a way," Riley says. "Wait Riley your mother will never like me if I'm the reason you miss Christmas," Mandy says. "Mandy I checked the weather. Nebraska is due for a brown Christmas lots of dead grass and trees no snow though. And I still got time to see you and make it in," Riley says. "And if something goes wrong. What about Washington and Weathermen are wrong," Mandy says.

"Mandy this could be our last chance see each other and not have to worry about cameras. Plus after the dome things pick up. Besides the show you are on Mania season. I got tours in Japan and ROH is going hard. Before we know it's Mania season plus the New Japan cup. And I really want to give you your Christmas gift," Riley. "I told you that you didn't need to get me anything," Mandy says. "My father told me once, if a woman says you don't have to get me anything it means she wants you to give her something and she wants you to want to give her something. He also told me once its Christmas give your suck it up and go to the mall and buy her something," Riley says. Mandy laughs. "Well I can't say no to that. Plus I want to give you your gift as well. Are you sure you can make it," Mandy asks. "Yes I have no bookings. I will be fine," Riley says.

Days Later

Mandy signed as Riley trailed kisses down her neck. They were in bed. "Riley you need to grow your hair out," Mandy says. "Why?" He says between kisses. "I want to run my fingers through it," She says sitting up. "Do you now?" Riley asks. "Yes it feels so soft like this," She says feeling his hair. "Ask and you shall receive. But I'm telling you now it can get longer. But Not super long since I hate how I look with really long hair," Riley says. "I know I saw the old photos on Facebook," Mandy says. Early on in his career Riley had much longer hair. Many wrestlers kept there hair longer to make it easier to sell. Except Riley just didn't look right with longer hair. So much the caption had read "Never Letting it Get this again… EVER!"

"So do you want to get dressed and go out or room service?" He asks. "I'm so tempted to just say room service yet one of my favorite restaurant is in town," Mandy says. "How formal? Because I didn't bring any nice clothes," Riley says. "Don't you have to do press conferences in Japan?" Mandy asks. "Ah I was going to buy some things once I got there," Riley says. "Is that really a good idea?" Mandy asks him. "You have never seen me try to iron wrinkled clothes," Riley says. "That bad?" "Before Dominion a few years ago I burned through a shirt and had to borrow a vest from vest from Kenny," Riley says. "Well than I'm really glade I didn't get you a sweater," Mandy says.

Riley looks over at the gift wrapped box on the floor. "You aren't opening it yet," Mandy says. "Oh come on don't you want yours," Riley says. "Of course I do but we have to get it as close to Christmas as we can," Mandy says. "Can we open them after dinner at least?" Riley begs. "You were that little boy that that would sneak into the closet to find the gift weren't you?" Mandy asks. "Never the closet just use my Swiss army knife to cut at the tape. Than re-tape and mom never knows," Riley says. "Okay after dinner so lets get dressed," Riley says.

Plunkets Restaurant

Roman Reigns looked over the menu. Due to some TV interviews he was in the same city as the Smackdown crew but was hopeful no one would see him. Ever since Survivor Series things has been tense. Only a few people on the roster were talking to him. His blood began to boil when looked up and say a hostess leading Mandy Rose and Riley Morgan to a table. "Mother fucker," He said to himself. It drove him insane this girl was bringing this guy around. Didn't she or any of these others get it? They worked for the WWE. It was supposed to be the top company in the world. Yet morons shit on it and bragged about some morons in Japan.

You didn't see GM hanging out with the team from Honda. You didn't see Coke invite Pepsi to a corporate headquarters event. Even worse was how much credit New Japan got as being great. It was either morons stiffing each other or a bunch of flips. Roman had grown up in wrestling. That wasn't working. Something had to be done. Even worse was way everyone gave Morgan a pass as he encouraged fans to shit on a WWE show while sitting in there crowd. Yet when he confronted Morgan everyone jumped in to stop him. Sure Roman had a few drinks. But he wasn't that out of control.

Morgan and Rose hadn't noticed him yet. Roman ordered and watched them. After a while Mandy got up that is when Roman made his move. "We need to talk Morgan," Roman says sitting down at the table. Right away Riley got tense but took a clear breath. "Roman I'm on a date," Riley says. He ignores him. "I don't like some small timer like you disrespecting my locker room," Roman says. "Roman I haven't even stepped foot in your locker room," Riley says. "You were out there encourageing up some damn smarks," Roman says. Riley was tempted to ask if Roman actually thought he was in every crowd that had crapped on him? But he also recalled Mandy's words to not go caveman.

"Roman I get it you had a bad night. It happens to all of us," Riley says. "Look boy I know this business better than just about anyone. I don't need some guy whose biggest shows are in bingo halls telling me anything," Roman says. "Check the facts Roman. Its not the Tokyo Bingo Hall," Riley says. "Oh a curtain jerker in some what ten man tag that is your claim to fame. I main event Wrestle FUCKING Mania!" Roman says. "You know what Roman. I've dealt with assholes like you my whole life. Either they had money or they played football and got a fancy scholarship. And hell your not even the first WWE guy that has looked down on me. But you know what I don't' care. Get the hell away from me. Let me enjoy date," Riley says.

"What is going on here?" Mandy says returning. She has locked eyes with Roman. "Nothing," Roman says before getting up and returning to his seat. "Are you okay?" She asks sitting back down. "Yeah I'm fine," Riley says. "We can leave if you want," Mandy says. "No I'm not leaving because that guy is a jerk drunk or not," Riley says. Roman gets his stuff to go and leaves. Riley and Mandy get there mean and eat.

Back in the Hotel Room

Mandy hands Riley the box with his gift. "I hope you like it," she says. "I'm sure I'll love it," Riley says as he removes the wrapping. "Mandy this amazing," Riley says holding up a pocket watch. "I hope you like it," Mandy says. "I love it. Its just like the one my grandfather had," Riley says. A few months ago they had talked about there grandparents. Riley's maternal grandfather had left him a pocket watch. Sadly it had been destroyed in a car accident a few years ago. "I just remember how sad that story was," Mandy says. "This is amazing. I mean its just like it. Even sounds the same," Riley says holding the watch to his ear with a big smile on his face.

Mandy opens hers and gasps. "Riley oh my god," Mandy says seeing a diamond bracelet. She flips it over and sees an inspection. "Mandy all of my love Riley." She kisses him after he helps her put it on. "Merry Christmas Mandy," Riley says. "Merry Christmas Riley," she replies before they kiss again.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Wrestle Kingdom

Before we start I want to thank everyone who is reading this once again. This story is now in all time top ten views. Special thanks to anyone reviewing or put it on alerts and or faves.

The cast of Being the Elite walked into the Tokyo Dome. "Every year it feels like this place gets bigger," Riley says looking out at the Dome. The ring was set up so were the chairs. The crew was not working on the entrance set and broadcast areas. "Saying attendance is up vs. last year," Kenny says. Okada's last title reign had been extremely lucrative. Under Kenny business remained strong but the Dome was a big indicator if what the company was doing was working. "All this open space now and in a few hours not enough room to breath," Robert Meji said walking up the group. Meji has been named the new President of the company in June just before Kenny's title win.

"Robert how are you?" Cody asks. "I'm good gentlemen. Of course is this show fails, shit rolls down hill and you are standing below me," He jokes. "I want to check out the ring make sure its got the right tension in the ropes," Nick says. "Of course by Riley I need to see your for a second," President Meji says. "No problem," Riley says. "The rest of you go head this shouldn't take to long," The Boss tells them as he signals for Riley to take a seat. "Its a big day isn't for you isn't it son?" He asks. "Well its a big day for us all but yeah. A singles match at the Dome has been my dream for years," Riley says. "I'm aware. Gedo and I weren't sure if we should go with you or not. Its not personal its just this is the best roster in the world," Meji tells him. "I won't let you down sir," Riley says. "You owe Kenny a lot," President Meji says looking at Kenny who in the ring running the ropes for test.

"Trust me I know. He's done a lot for me from workouts to teaming with me in big matches to..." "I'm sure he has. But it was Kenny who pushed to main event the show in Orlando. It was that match that won me over," The President admits. "I didn't know that. I always thought it was because Jay was US champion," Riley says. "Jay was pretty much in that spot already. Kenny was the one that convinced us to make you his challenger. He said "Make Riley a main eventer and watch everyone talk about what a genius you are for finally giving him the big break. Its amazing both Gedo and I have gotten praise from Bushiroad about creating another breakout star on our roster," Meji says. "Again thank you for the chance," Riley says. Once he wraps up with Meji he heads over to the guys. "Let me guess they know about nearly missing the press conferacne and are firing you," Kenny jokes.

"Kenny Omega I should kiss you," Riley says. "Your are not my type," Kenny jokes. "Meji just told you pushed for me to get the feud with White," Riley says. "I only pushed because you deserve this chance man," Kenny says. "Still thanks buddy," Riley says. "Hey us goofs have to stick together and rile up Jim Cornette," Kenny says.

Back in the USA

Mandy had been told once that no matter who you work for if you are in wrestling you watch WrestleMania. Apparently that was also true of Wrestle Kingdom. Gallows, Anderson, AJ Adam and several other New Japan alums had splurged to set a suit and hold a watch party. Even though it was late or early they had just worked a show and had another one that night a decent sized gathering was taking place. "It looks packed," AJ says. "Could they really top the numbers they did with Jericho on the show last year?" One of the Usos asked. "Hell yes man. Even if they rumors aren't true people love Tanhashi," Anderson says. The main event was Kenny Omega vs. Hiroshi Tanahashi. Tanahashi aka The Ace of The Universe was arguable the greatest talent and draw New Japan ever had. He was viewed as the savior of the company as his rise to main event lifted the company a era where ratings and attendance were down.

Riley had once explained to Mandy just how much respect he had for Tanahashi and even saying wrestling him in a singles match was one of the greatest moments in his life. But years of his flying high impact style had clearly taken its toll. The rumors were the reason he was getting the shot at Kenny was this to kick off an retirement tour. "Mandy will you calm down you will be a wreck by the time the second match starts," Sonya says. "I'm just nervous for Riley... Plus he wouldn't tell me who was going over," Mandy says. On the screen a match for the IWGP Jr. Tag Titles played. "How the hell does O'Spreay think of this stuff?" Adam Cole asked.

Japan

In story line Bullet Club had finally started to unify outside of Cody. As a result Adam Page was teaming up with The Guerrillas of Destiny to challenge for the NEVER Six Man Belts. To show unity Page was to paint his face which some how fell to being Riley's job to help him out. "Just close your eyes," Riley says. "Don't be a dick and draw a dick on my face alright," Hangman says. "Please I'm saving that for the after party," Riley says running the brush over Page's face. "Just make it look good. My new girlfriend is watching this one," Page says. "Wait I thought you were with that teacher?" Riley asks. "Oh we broke up... long story," Page says. "Did you not get mad at me a few months ago for not giving enough information on my personal life?" Riley reminds him.

"Yeah and I got a lecture from both Nick and Matt about it… You know it's dawning on me not that long ago I was teaching high school," Page says. "Wasn't that long I was in high school arguing with my dad about going to college," Riley says. "Christmas that rough this year?" Page asks. "I think he gets I'm not retiring any time soon so he's done wasting his breath. Plus its kind of hard to argue about wrestling being a dead end when there is a big display of Bullet Club gear in the window of Hot Topic at mall where did all his shopping," Riley says laughing.

USA

"Cody is all kinds of trouble," Kevin Kelly says. "Couldn't happen to a nicer guy," Don Callis says sarcastically. "This is just to brutal," Namoi says. "Ah it's not that hard. Guys like Suzki know what they are going just make it look and sound like hell," AJ says. "Which match is this?" Mandy asks. "Three more until Riley," Gallows says knowing what she is really asking. "That obvious?" Mandy says. "Would you even be watching this show if he wasn't on it?" Gallows says. "And Cody counters the Gotch Style Piledriver," Kelly yells.

Tokyo Dome

Riley was pacing in this coat, hat, and scarf for his entrance. The hype video for this match with White was playing. He looked up watching it. When it was over the light went down and the video for his entrance started. New Japan had gone along with his Shadow idea. The pre video showed the streets of Tokyo with a shadow falling over it before cutting into the dome with a lightning strike and the sound of thunder. "Who knows the darkness in that lurks in the hearts of men? The Shadow Knows!" Riley's record voice said before a dark and taunting laugh started. At that Riley moved up to his mark. There was a small slit in the screen that would look like Riley was coming off it.

USA

"How did he do that?" Jimmy Uso asked. Mandy smiled she Riley has put a lot of thought into this entrance. "You know Don I was there during the G-1 on the night Riley Morgan broke his ankle. But often forgotten about that night he pinned Tetsuya Naito. Since than and during his come back it's been a very different Riley Morgan," Kevin Kelly says. "Well when you beat Naito you beat one the very best in the world. But the other simple fact he hates Jay White! And beating that man has driven him for months," Don says as Riley enters the ring. Riley removes has hat and scarf before taking off his jacket. "Wow I've never seen Riley in that kind of shape," AJ says. Mandy smiled. She had been given to some types on diet and workouts. It paid off big time as he looked lean and cut. "I had a chance to talk with Riley says he's in the best shape of his life," Kevin says. "Yeah credits his girlfriend. She's really helped him," Don adds drawing a cheer in the room.

The lights go down for Jay Whites entrance. White enters with the IWGP US title and wielding a knife. "Wait a second," Kevin yells as Riley leaps from below the ramp to attack Jay. "Kevin they lowered the lights for Jay White's entrance between that and that distance Jay no idea Riley had left the ring and positioned himself down. He came out dressed like the Shadow he uses the Shadows," Don says as Riley hammers on Jay White. Riley pulls White up for a neck breaker and than sends him to the ring and tosses him over the ropes. Riley gets in and White lands a weak punch to his stomach. Riley fires back with a headbutt. "Jay White can't even get his jacket off," Kevin says. "ODE TO CHONO!" Don yells. Riley covers, count of one, count of two, White kicks out and rolls to the floor.

Riley climbs the ropes and waits for Jay to stand up before coming off with a cross body but White moves and Riley hits the floor hard. "OH!" Several of the stars watching say at once. White is up and starts to stomp on Riley. White picks Riley up and drops on onto the guard rail. White gets a chair. "Red Shoes Uno won't him do it," Kevin says as the referee gets between Riley and White. "No. Get in ring!" Red Shoes yells. White for now does as told after tossing away the chair. "Jay White can retain on the count out. And Riley Morgan is barley moving," Don says. Red Shoes starts the twenty count getting to seventeen before Riley gets back in. White lets Riley get to a corner and stand before hitting a running upper cut. White pulls Riley up for a death valley driver but Riley escapes into a neck breaker. Both men are down.

"Man they started this hot," Daniel Bryan says. "Hard pace to keep up," Sonya notes. Mandy says nothing just wathcing. Both Riley and White are back up and lock up. White drives Riley into a corner and chops. More chops from White. Riley fires back with chops of his own. White sets Riley up for a snap suplex and hits it. Jay covers using his forearm to grind into Riley's face. Riley kicks at two. White gets back up and puts Riley in a Boston Crab right in the center of the ring. "Tap Morgan," White screams. Rile pushes up and gets to the ropes breaking the hold. White lets the hold go but than hits a snap saito suplex and covers. Count of one count of two, Riley kicks out. White wastes no time and goes for the Kiwi Krusher. Sets for the Blade Runner but Riley blocks it and counters into a hip toss. Riley with a big lariat knocks White back down.

Riley gets White in a abdominal stretch and elbows at his ribs. Eventually Riley turns the move into a back breaker. "Don do you like this strategy with Riley trying to slow it down?" Kevin he asks. "He has. Lets be honest Kevin he took a lot of damage. He needs time to recover," Don says. Big round house kick than a spinning back Kick by Riley. White is staggered for a second but fires up and calls for Riley to come on. Hard forearm by Riley. White with one of his own. Exchange of forearms. Riley catches Jay's arms and steps behind to toss White to the ground hard. Jumping front kick by Riley after the champion is back up. Cover by Morgan, count of one, count of two and White kicks out. "Going for it again! ODE TO CHONO!" Don Callis yells.

"He's in position for the Final Wave... Countered into The Yuri Naga by Jay White!" Kevin Kelly calls. White climbs the ropes and comes off looking for a dropkick. Riley moves back and catches the legs and gets a scorpion death locked in. White crawls to the ropes but just before he can get it Riley pulls him back as the crowd explodes. "Jay, give up?" Red Shoes asks. White shakes no and gets into a push up position before powering free. Riley sets up for another Ode to Chono kick. White catches the leg and hits a dragon screw leg whip. White looks for the Boston Crab again but Riley counters into a rollup and gets two. Both men are back up. White ducks a Lariat and hits his springboard back elbow. Riley rolls to the floor.

"White looking to follow up knows he's got a hurt man... The Blade Runner on the floor? No blocked by Riley. But Jay White just tossed him hard into the edge of the ring," Kevin calls. White follows up with a snap suplex on the ring steps. "Kevin we see Jay White do that move into the corner all the time this time a much harder hit for Riley Morgan," Don says. "Caught his leg right on the steps. White gets a table and sets it up before setting Riley up for a Butterfly suplex. Riley counters and back body drops White through the table.

Riley fights to stand back up the damage he had taken showing. Riley tosses White over the guard rail. "Look at the crazed eyes of Riley Morgan," Kevin says as Riley gets back into the ring. Riley runs the ropes and springs to the top and comes off clearing the guard rail and taking out White. "HOLY SHIT! I have never seen him do that before," Adam Cole says. Mandy watches the replay and her heart stops. The slow mo shows just how White only barely caught Riley at the last second. He was just inches from a horrific lading. They tease another count out but both men get back in the ring at the last second. "Red Shoes checking on both men. He will stop this match if he feels either man can't continue," Kevin Kelly says. "Yeah but Kevin remember if its a draw because both men are hurt White retains," Don adds.

White gets up using the ropes. Riley gets up and charges right into a reverse STO followed up by a dead lift German by Jay. "I think that was pure instinct," Don says as Jay White falls over after the moves. Eventually he gets a hand on Riley, One two, Riley just barely rolls his shoulder. White gets up and signals for the Blade Runner. Riley blocks and slips behind and hits a Cobra bite with a bridge for. Count of one count of two last second White rolls his shoulder. "Jay White is even checking with the referee he's know how close that was," Kevin says. "Great move from Riley a new twist one of his go to moves," Don declares.

Both men are back up exchanging strikes. Riley shakes of Jay's and hits a flurry ending with a spinning heel kick that drops that stuns the champion. "Ode to Chono!" Kevin yells as Riley kicks White off his feet. Riley does a moonsault from the top. "Do we call that Ode to Muta?" Don asks. Riley pulls a White head band out of boot and ties around his fore head. He gets White in a front face lock "HASHIMOTO!" Riley yells before hitting a brain buster. Several of the guys that know the history of New Japan stand up clapping for the moment. Riley is slow on the cover as if he's now spent what ever he has left. "Riley Morgan called to the ghosts of the Past. The three musketeers three of New Japan's greatest!" Kevin Kelly screams.

Finally Riley rolls White over and cover, count of one count of two. count of... at the last second White moves his foot under the ropes. Riley can't believe it and slaps the mat in frustration. White staggered to his feet. Riley goes for the final wave but White catches him and hits a modified Blade Runner but Riley lands across the mat. White crawls overs but Riley has rolled over to his side. White locks in a sleeper and gets a sleeper suplex. White goes for a cross face but Riley fights him off but still eats a big knife edge chop the sends him down.

"Damn Mandy tell us who is going over already," Jimmy Uso yells. "I don't know," Mandy says. She know this match is taking a toll on Riley. Huge brusies on forming on his chest. He's been limping since the suplex into the steps she's convinced it's not just him selling. His head and neck have taken several hard blows. Jay White didn't look much better blood had been trailing from his mouth and his kept moving his shoulder in a strange way. He also looked beyond gassed. "What is Jay White doing" Kevin asks as White places Riley on the top rope. Mandy got worried as Jay climbed up with Riley. Both Jay and Riley were about six foot one and over two hundred pounds. It was two big men to be trying to balance on the small area of the ropes. White set up for a Super Blade Runner. At they twisted in the air through Riley grabbed onto Jay's head. "FINAL WAVE From the top!" Kevin yelled. They both hit hard. Riley covered. "ONE TWO THREE HE GOT HIM!" Kevin screamed.

"YES YES YES!" Mandy yelled. "New IWGP United States Champion Riley Morgan!" Several people were clapping in the room. "About god damn time!" Gallows yelled. Mandy watched the trainers of the New Japan Dojo hit the ring and check on both me. "What a match Kevin." Don says in application. Mandy smiles as Riley stands and is presented his new belt. The Young Bucks and Kenny come. "Kenny has a main event later tonight. But he can't help himself he wants to be part of this moment with Riley," Don says. The four men embrace. Riley hold the belt above his head drawing a cheer. The Bucks hold the ropes while Riley leans on Kenny. The camera is still on him. "Mandy I love you!" He says. She smiles. "I love you two but don't scare me that taking those kind of bumps," She yells.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Golden Chance

Mandy took a deep breath as she deepened the stretch. It was a big night for her. Her first one on one one shot at the Smackdown Women's Title. Becky was set to have a run with the title until at least Mania but for Mandy that didn't matter. Just the chance for a big singles match was great. She wished it was on PPV but with another Women's Royal Rumble happening there simply wasn't time at the Rumble. An agent knocked on the door to inform her she was up. A video recapping her title win and stunning pinfall win over Becky the week before were playing.

The company had Becky enter first. The fans were loudly cheering for the Irish Lass Kicker. Mandy's music hit drawing a good amount of boos. "Guys tonight God's Greatest Creation become Smackdown Greatest Champion," Cory Graves says happily. "Cory it does appear Mandy Rose in a roll lately," Tom Phillips says. Mandy finishes her entrance the referee calls for the bell. Becky and Mandy lock up and Becky gets an arm drag. They lock up again and Becky with another arm drag. A third time and this time Mandy goes for the arm drag but Becky blocks it and gives Mandy belly to back suplex and covers. Count of one count two, Mandy kicks out.

Becky goes for a series of running drops kicks and finally Mandy rolls to the floor. Lynch wants to follow up by the referee holds her back this lets Mandy trip her. Mandy slams Becky's leg onto the lip of the ring. Becky rolls back to the center holding her leg. Mandy climbs back in and ties it up in knee bar. Becky manages to get free but as she stands up Mandy hits a knee lift righ to the face. Mandy covers count of one, count of two, Becky kicks. Becky is in the ropes and the referee forces Mandy back. Finally Mandy can attack again but Becky ducks a clothes line and hits a leg larait but is slow to follow up due her bad knee. "Cory how much is the leg injury going to affect Becky Lynch?" Tom Phillips asks. "I would say quite a bit almost all of Becky's big offensives weapons either require a strong base or need her to generate some type of momentum. Harder to do with a a bad leg," "But you cna't measure the heart Becky has," Saxton chimes in. "Saxton what crappy book of overused lines did you steal that from?" Graves jokes.

Both women are back up and Becky hits a few uppecuts but Mandy just kicks the bag leg. "Ahh!" Becky yells as she turns around allowing Mandy to clip her leg. Mandy hits a neck breker and covers getting two again. Mandy demands the referee count faster. School girl by Becky gets two. Mandy is back to her feet hammer lock into the inverted DDT by Becky. "Now Becky Lynch starting offensive moves together again," Phillips says. Becky whips Mandy hard into the corner and follows up with corner springboard side kick. Becky again is slow due to her leg but finally covers. Count of one, count of two, Mandy kicks out.

Back up and they lock up Mandy gets a head lock. Becky tries to power free but Mandy grabs the hair and keeps the hold. Becky down to a knee and Mandy pulls her over for a pin. Count of one, count of two, Becky rolls back over. Mandy does it again and it's a repeate of before. "Mandy Rose forcing Becky Lych to exert energy here," Phipps explains. Finally Becky is able to get free. Mandy goes for her springboard bulldog but Becky moves. Mandy lands on her feet. Flying fire arm by Lynch than pumphandle suplex. Becky goes for the dis-arm-her but Mandy gets to the ropes.

Mandy is now trying to hide behind the referee. Becky is getting mad and trying to get around the referee. Mandy goes for a eye poke but is caught and pulled into a Bexploder. Mandy covers count of one, count of two. Mandy kicks out. Mandy again tries to hide behind the referee. This time though she just pushes the referee into Becky before again hitting her in the bad leg. Mandy cannonballs onto the injured limb. "This is that new vicious side of Mandy Rose we have seen recently," Phillips says. Becky pulls herself back up and Mandy hits her flying headscissores takedown and covers. Count of one, count of two. Becky kicks out. "New champion is being crowned tonight. I can feel it," Graves exclaims.

Mandy pulls the still dazed Becky up and sets for the bed of roses. At the last second Becky turns it into a modified northen lights suplex. Count of one, count of two, Mandy kicks out. "So close," Saxton says. Mandy goes for a jumping knee but Becky catches her and hits a body slam. Both women are down. The referee starts to count and they each are up at seven. Each woman goes for a clothesline and they are both down again. Mandy is up first and gets a go behind waste lock. Mandy reveres the hold and gets Mandy into the electric chair and drops her down hard. Mandy is stunned. Becky locks in the dis-arm-her. Mandy tries to fight if off but finally taps out. Becky gets her title and celebrates.

Mandy rolled out of the ring trying to hide her smile. She felt the match went really well. She made it to the back where Sonya and Paige are both waiting. "Great job out there," Sonya says. "Everything came off really well," Paige adds. "Thanks girls. I just hope the office agrees," Mandy says. As if on command BG walks up to her. "Good match Mandy. The people were really thinking you had it won a few times," He praises. "Thanks BG," Mandy says.

Later

Mandy's role on the show wasn't quite done. A pre-tape she had done earlier still needed to air. They had also done some filming for Total Divas with her celebrating with some of girls about her big match. For now Mandy was changed waiting for the show to wrap up. Technically you were free to go once you were done filming but unless you had a very good reason at the very least you should wait until anything you were a part of had aired. Mandy watched as her pre tape aired.

She and Adam were in the "private" dressing room. That idea always made Mandy laugh. A few people got private rooms. They sure as hell weren't her and Adam two at best mid card acts. "Look Mandy I know you are upset but you came really close to winning," Adam says trying to be supportive. "What kind of wimp have you turned into?" Mandy mocked. "I'm trying to support you," Adam says. "I need support from my sports bra," Mandy hated that joke but one of the writers had put it in there and at least one higher up thought it was funny. "I need my boyfriend to be a man," Mandy yelled. "I am man... I'm Adam Cole BayBay," He says. "Well lately Adam Cole has been a real loser. And I don't date losers," Mandy screams. "YOU KNOW I AM GETTING REALLY SICK OF THIS!" Adam snaps. The live crowd cheers him finally standing up to her after months of this.

In the pre-tape Mandy suddenly changed tactics. "Adam baby I only get upset because I care so much. And I can't stand the lack of respect for your. I know how great you are. But those morons in the crowd all they want to talk about is AJ Styles or Daniel Bryan," Mandy says tenderly even caressing his check. "You know I can beat both those guys," Adam says. "I know you can. That why next week I need you to do it. Remember if you get pinned in that three way you are entering the Royal Rumble first," Mandy says. "Don't worry I got it," Adam says leaving. Mandy checked her watch. She and Becky had been the opening match starting in segment two. Her pre tape kicked off the second hour. There would be one more match before the segment showing AJ had been attacked backstage.

"You ready to go?" Sonya asks coming out of the shower and pulling a t-shirt on. "Yeah sure from what I hear the weather is about to turn to crap," Mandy says checking her bags to make sure she has everything. "Welcome to Chicago in the middle of winter," Sonya jokes. "By the way its your turn to drive," Mandy says. "Are you actually going to talk to me or are you going to spend all night watching clips of lover boy online," Sonya says. "I only did that once. And it was more I was just trying get caught up on BTE so I could figure out where some of the jokes come from," Mandy says. "And you love him and you miss him," Sonya says.

Of course she missed him. They hadn't seen each other since before the holidays. Even with Wrestle Kingdom over all that really mean was Riley was off on the New Beginnings Tour for New Japan. It was finally wrapping up and they would see each other in a few days. She was off this weekend's house show loop and Riley had no bookings knowing he needed time off to recover. "Just don't have sex in my bed," Sonya says. "Why would we have sex in your bed? I have my own room," Mandy says. "I don't know what kind of kinky stuff you and he are into," Sonya jokes as Mandy laughs while they make there way to the car.

"Oh great," Mandy says seeing Nakamura walking toward them. "His match sucked," Nakamura says. "That guy is a real asshole," Sonya says. "He's not as bad as Roman. I am so not looking forward to see him at the Rumble. "You could try talking to management," Sonya suggest. "I think it was pretty clear that won't do any good. Its Roman the chosen one. They gave him nothing for being a drunk ass. Me being upset he's mean to me will only get heat on me," Mandy says. "Sadly your right… I heard they might let him enter at one in the Rumble and win the whole thing," Sonya says. "Would not shock me," Mandy says.

Mandy and Sonya's Place The Next day

Mandy moved as quick as she could carrying her bags. Riley had gotten in earlier this morning. She had told him where the spare key was. She knew between the tour and the travel he would be beyond exhausted. She hoped he had just laid down gotten some sleep so they could celebrate there big matches tonight. Getting her keys she tip toed into the apartment. She saw his bag tucked off in a corner. The door to her room was closed. She opened it and saw Riley asleep on top of the covers. He looked like he got in headed for the bed and just laid down. He was still wearing his jeans.

She leaned down and kissed him on the check. "Mandy?" He asks. "Who else would be kissing you," She says. He rolls over and opens his eyes. "You've never been around Marty when's he's had a few to many adult beverages." They embrace. "How did the match with Becky go?" He asks. "Really good. Got praise by management. The others in the back liked it," She says. "What did you think?" Riley asks. "I thought it went great. I mean time wise we got cut short but you have to expect that on a TV match," Mandy says. "I can't wait to see it," Riley says getting up as they move into the living room. "Your limping is your foot still bothering you?" Mandy asks. He had hurt during the dive into the crowd vs. White. Than he had to work an entire tour on it. It was fairly clear he couldn't move like he wanted to. Eventually New Japan re-booked some shows mostly putting him in six and eight man tags.

"Its fine just a bit sore. I can actually move a lot better now," Riley says. "I'm just worried. That style is pretty dangerous," Mandy says. "Hey I'm fine. One thing about me I'm alaways okay. But do you want to worry about an injury that is healing or do you want to enjoy the fact we are alone together for the first time since December," Riley says leaning into to kiss her. "Well..." Before she can finish the door opens. "Oh sorry didn't know you were home yet," One of the guys from Total Divas says as he and the crew come in. There are about five people. "What are you guys doing here?" Mandy asks. "We needed to set up. Remember you said it was okay last week?" "Oh right I did," Mandy says. It slipped her mind. Originally Riley was going to fly to Nebraska meet his new niece and than hopefully come to Orlando. Instead flights made more sense to come to Orlando and with her sisters in laws in town it would easier to see the newest addition after they left.

"So I guess this is really starting," Riley says. "Won't be a big deal you will hardly notice us," the guy leading the crew says. As they set up lights and cameras Mandy and Riley eat a quick breakfast/lunch. "Hey Riley do you mind if we film your arrival?" Someone asks. "Huh?" "Can we film you arriving for your visit with Mandy," the woman on the crew asks. "I'm already here," Riley says. "It would make more sense for the show and the story we are telling if people see you arrive," she explains. "Are they serious?" Riley asks. "Yes they are. It happens in reailty TV," Mandy says. He tempted to say something about this being worse than he thought. But he bites his lip. "Should I get my bags?" Riley asks. "Yeah that would help sell it," The crew says.

They set up so it's like Mandy is eating breakfast alone. They both get wired with a microphone. Finally they send Riley with his bag back into the hall. Finally the start to film. Riley knocks on the door and Mandy lets him. "Riley," Mandy says hugging him. "Hi," He says awkwardly. "CUT! Riley try to act a little more natural. I get this seems stupid but it's part of the show. Besides don't you want you folks to see how in love you are with her," the director prompts. "I know I know," Mandy mouths to him. They go again. Again they film his "Arrival" this time he pulls Mandy into a quick kiss right when the door open. "Well hello to you," she says playfully says. It actually bothers him how easy this is for her. "That's my way of saying I really missed you," Riley says. "Hey why is he limping so much?" A crew man asks. Mandy gets that's more a prompt for her. "How is the foot doing?"

"I already told you..." "Its for the show," Mandy cuts him off. "Its getting better. Its not agony to take a step..." Riley now had his first official taste of doing reality TV. He felt like a total jackass. Mandy was going on about there plans as the crew filmed. "Try to focus on her Riley that is why you are doing this. Plus they might just see how boring I am and never want to film me again," He thought to himself. Still this was the first time he could ever recall feeling so uneasy around Mandy. This is why he didn't want to do this. They weren't two people in a realtionship right now they were two people play acting. At least with BTE it was goofy and light. This wasn't.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Once again thanks to everyone for reading this special thanks to the reviewers and followers and people putting it on faves. That's what drives me to keep working

He hated it. Mandy didn't even have to ask. It was clearly Riley felt off put by all this. He hated how the crew kept promoting. He hated them wanting to take a second to ask things. She was used to this and really had never minded it. Riley was fairly quite guy away from the ring and when not around his friends. Finally after a while she suggested they go to the pool her building had. Out of the apartment the crew wouldn't be right on top of them. Plus it would be harder them to prompt and try to direct the conversation. He tried to be a good sport even joking anything to see her in a bikini. They changed. Riley always had a pair of swim trunks with him if for not other reason a good hot tube soak seemed to be the cure all of most pain.

The pool actually was empty. The Florida weather was fine but most people were at work or school. Mandy laid in a chair getting some sun while Riley did some laps. After a while the one female crew member approached her. "Mandy do they allowing drinking down here?" "I thought you guys were working. "Not for us. We know you and Riley just had big matches and wanted to get you guys some champagne to celebrate," she says. Mandy could tell it was a set up for an interesting scene. Riley meanwhile climbed out of the pool. "How's the water?" Mandy asks. "A little cold but could be worst," He says. The crew member gives her a look wanting Mandy to ask. "Hey Riley the crew wants to film up celebrating. I know you don't drink much but you up for it?" Mandy asks. "Who am I to turn down free boos," he says taking the chair next to her and putting on his sunglasses.

"You will get used to it," Mandy says. "Or I will get drunk a lot. Let be honest they are hoping I stop being so stiff," Riley says. "Have I told you what a great boyfriend you are," Mandy says. "Oh god you forgot about what a jerk I was when this first came up," Riley says. "Oh I haven't forgotten I'm just holding it in the bank until I can really use it," Mandy says. "I had a cousin that does that. Divorced three times already by age thirty five," Riley says. "I know it sounds redundant but just ignore them. Just focus on me," Mandy says. "I'm trying. Trust me its easier with you in that red bikini," He says.

Out of no where one of the crew brings over a champagne bbucket with ice and glasses. "See this is the stuff I can't stand," Riley says. "I know but come one lets have fun," Mandy says. Riley pulls the bottle out of the ice and pops the cork before pouring two glasses. "To the best challenger Becky Lynch has ever had," Riley says. "To the new IWGP United States Champion," Mandy says as they clink glasses. "That is actually pretty good,"Riley says. "See not all bad," Mandy says. He nods. "Hey given it feels like all I've seen for a month is arena, bus, hotel I need this," Riley says. "You could always joins NXT and live in the same city with me," Mandy says. He knows she is joking. "Will you let that go," Riley says over acting. "I'm sorry," Mandy says playing along.

They both start to laugh. They drink some more. After a while they move over to the diving board. Its problem not the best idea given they few drinks but they weren't smashed. Given Riley's size he likely wasn't even buzzed. Mandy laughed as Riley did a few dives off the board. He eventually started doing wrestling moves off it. First a frog splash than a moonsault he even did the pheonix splash. "You ever do that in a match?" Mandy asks as he climbs back out. "The Phoenix oh hell now. As as as I clear the board I'm worst thing that can happen is I get wet doing it into a pool. In a match odds are I will drive me head face first into the mat," he says. Mandy gets on the board and does a head stand before going over into the water. She pops out. "What did you think?" She asks to her shock Riley dives into the water ignoring her. She looks at the crew who have turned around. Its than it dawns on her that her top has come off. Covering herself she is relived when Riley swims back over top in hand.

"Thanks," She says putting it back on, "Hey can't have all these dudes filming my woman topless," Riley says. "Oh be quite," She says before splash him. It leads to splash fight. Eventually the have both had enough of the water and sun and head back up to her place. The crew followed by seemed to keep its distance. Riley seemed more relaxed. The latest BTE was up and Mandy decided to watch it. Even if she wasn't dating Riley she had gotten hooked on the off beat humor.

The pre credit scene dealt with the latest bit of Marty Scrull having bet he could top the All IN show only to find no one trusted him to let him be a promoter. Even worse Marty now owed money to a two Loan Sharks the recurring hands only weird guys. Finally poor Marty broke down in tears over all his problems. After the opening credits Nick and Matt Jackson did there normal vlogging. "Its been a pretty perfect few weeks," Matt says. "Well except for one thing," Nick says. The shot cut to Riley Chase Owens and Yuirjior. "Guys great job in the Rumble. I mean sure you both lost unlike me but hey good job. Than Riley was with Ishmori. "Great win finally that belt is where in belongs," Riley says as Ishmori. "And wow second match on the card maybe someday you can be in the upper card like me," Riley says.

Next Riley was with the GOD's and Hangman Page. "That stupid referee screwed us," Page yells. "Hey Hangman calm down. At least we got one more title tonight thanks to me. So hey it kind of covers you three dropping the ball," Riley says. Next Cody was limping along. "I still can't turn my head," Cody complains. "Suzuki hits like a truck. No shame man... I mean you can't all be like me and over come and get the W," Riley says. Finally Riley was with The Bucks and Kenny. "What a moment we are all champions in New Japan," Kenny says. "Remember when a good night was we broke even on gas," Matt says. "A great night was we could buy a coffee on the way home," Nick says. "Yeah now we can honestly say we are the best four in the world," Riley says nodding.

Riley phone goes off . "Oh got a text... Guys its from your Uncle Dave. He says he's giving out the stars ratings and I just got my first official five star! Hey he says Kenny only got four this year," Riley says. "Congrats man," Kenny says a bit annoyed. "Oh got another one... Hey I got top selling shirt on Pro Wrestling Tees. Beating out The New Young Bucks Wrestle Kingdom special. Best match most merch sells. I'm a one man Elite!" Riley brags. Mandy breaks out laughing at his smug smile. "Just wait," Riley says to her. From there show went through more bits and vlogging.

Finally it got to the end part. A Monster Energy Can sits in the middle of a hotel room. Riley walks into the shot. "A Monster, I don't drink not since that time The Bucks used one to kill Adam Cole... before WWE brought him back from the dead. Oh wait this isn't a monster it's a Diet Sunkist," Riley says turning the can to show a poorly drawn paper label on the can. "Strange packaging in Japan," Riley says before taking a drink. As the show ends Riley falls over dead. "And that's how I get written off while I take a break," Riley says. "Good you are the worst character on the show," Mandy ribs.

The next day

Day two of filming and Riley still felt like a jackass with some of "Story building" stuff they were doing. This time the crew asked they go out and do something in public saying it would give people a better idea of there relationship. One of the crew men didn't endear themselves when they got upset Riley was on his phone to long. Riley had snapped at the guy telling him it was his boss. The ROH booker had called to go over some things for the next TV taping. There was also a new stress in the arrival of Christina. She was the type of person no fan would ever know but she had been with the WWE for five years. Upon he arrival she gave Riley a once over. Mandy over heard he say to someone "Don't let him wear any Bullet Club, ROH, or New Japan stuff." Mandy got it to a point. Total Divas was a WWE show. But supposedly the reason the wanted Riley on the was because he worked for ROH and New Japan. Wasn't the supposed story they were telling?

Mandy also knew if they tried to tell Riley what he could and couldn't wear it would just piss him off. Thankfully when Riley emerged from the shower he was in a blue Georges St-Pierre Roots of Fight shirt thus preventing any issue. They headed out to check out some shops. In his own head Riley felt like he was in a damn fish bowl. As they ate breakfast one of the crewmen asked. "So Riley does Mandy's on screen romance with Adam Cole bother you?" "Not really. Its part of the show. I've known Adam since I was nineteen," Riley tells them. Mandy was always grateful Riley so far hadn't been the jealous type. To sell there story Adam and she would often flirt on Twitter.

That would always lead to numerous people jumping in tagging Riley in posts. He would just ignore them. "What about when they kiss?" "Its not that big a deal," Mandy chimes in. "Yeah you kissing another man isn't that big a deal," Riley jokes. Riley and Mandy go back to eating when Christina asks them to see Mandy alone for a second.

They head into hall. "Mandy I know today was meant to be a free day. But we could really use to come into the Performance Center," Christian says. "Why?" Mandy asked. It wasn't that big a deal it wasn't uncommon for her to still go into the Center from time to time but something was up. "We just need some quick footage of you at it. One of the stories is you working to get better after starting on Tough Enough. Plus maybe you could show Riley around," Christina says. "Look Riley and only have a few days together. Could we maybe film anything at the Center later," Mandy says. "It won't take that long," Christina insists. "Look Riley didn't want to this. He did it for me. But the way guys are pushing him is not helping," Mandy says.

"I understand Mandy. I will talk to the crew maybe we can find a happy medium. Okay what if you go to the Center and that will be it on the taping why he is here. You were blocked for two days anyway we fill in the rest with some b-roll and maybe do some extra on the road with you," Christina says. "Okay but again no guarantee he will come," Mandy says as they return to the apartment. "Can I have a minute guys," Mandy says to the crew. The look at Christina who nods. "Something up?" Riley asks concerned. He didn't know who or what Christina did but he could figure it was important. "Would you like to see the Performance Center.? They need get footage of me there," She says.

"Not really. I mean Mandy after that whole Reigns thing and I'm really getting annoyed with this stuff," Riley finally says. She knew that. "They are almost done. If I go to the Center that will be a wrap for now. I think we should do it. They film me and than it's you and me alone baby. I'm all yours," Mandy says. Finally a light at the end of the tunnel. "Okay the sooner this done the better. I want to actually be able enjoy my time with my girlfriend," Riley says. Mandy jokingly peppers him with little kisses getting him to smile.

WWE Performance Center

If Full Sail is where the heart of NXT lied the fan the center was where the muscle lied. Things hadn't always been easy especially under the Demott days but he was long gone. Mandy had come a long way from the girl on Tough Enough under the work of Matt Bloom and his team. Her NXT class was also a lot like a high school graduation. You may all go separate ways but the memories of what you did together remained. Its main job was to train the NXT roster. From a raw rookie like Mandy had been to a long time stand out like Finn Balor who needed to learn the finner points of working the WWE style and getting used to American style production it had seen it all.

It was also used for tryouts, a place to rehab and shake the rust off for injured talent, and a place to practice and workout for all WWE talent. Entering Mandy smiled. She and Sonya had become good friends her both trying to make it. Like any training center it had its own staff many of which Mandy knew by name. As they walked into the main training area where the rings were she turned to Riley. "What do you think?" Mandy asks. "You know I've seen it a few times on NXT or some of the 24/7 documentries it did not do it justice," Riley says.

"Sure beats the Dojo," Matt Bloom says coming out of his office. Bloom was a long time veteran of both the WWE and Japan. "I don't know smell of tears from many breakdowns gives the old Dojo a charm," Riley says. "That it does," Matt says. Mandy had heard about the New Japan Dojo from a few people mainly from Finn Balor. As someone who had trained under both New Japan's and WWE's system Finn could compare both first hand. Riley had trained in the Dojo but never formally been a Young Lion since he already had a name and reputation before his first New Japan debut.

"And this one I'm so proud of her. Come so far," Bloom says pointing to Mandy. "Thanks coach," Mandy says. "Best part of Smackdown these days," Riley says. "I just wanted to show Riley around," Mandy says. "Of course. If you need anything I'm in my office," Bloom says. Mandy climbs up into the ring and Riley follows. "Nice you can actually climb in this time and not hop around on a bad ankle," Mandy says recalling the first time they actually met in person. "And you have still never done the move I showed you," Riley reminds her. "That was the companies call. They didn't like the idea of me using your move," Mandy says. "Ah trolls on Twitter would just say you were ripping me off anyway," Riley says.

Christina walks up to the crew. "How is it going?" She asks. "Great. We will more than enough material for the story of her getting him into WWE," One crew person says. "Perfect that is what the company wants," Christina says. "Don't we risk pissing off Mandy?" The female crew member asks. "Doesn't matter its our show. She doesn't want her life shown don't agree to do it," Christina says coldly. ""What does he even do?" Someone asks. "Rips off the nWo," Someone says.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 _Again thanks you everyone. This is now about to become my fifth most viewed story. Its the most faved and followed story I have ever had. Its seeing that and getting reviews that keeps motivated to keep working._

Mandy and Riley laid in bed. The little break he was taking had been great. They enjoyed there few days in Orlando especially after the New Japan crew left. After that he headed back to Nebraska to finally meet his new niece. Mandy's heart had melted seeing photos of Riley hold the new born. She was back on the road for the WWE. He he made a quick stop in California before coming to join her in Arizona for the Rumble. It would also be the day her parents would finally meet him. Thankfully his flight had gotten in late which actually allowed them to have some alone time. It never took long for them to get passionate. Now they laid in bed blissfully enjoying each.

"Can I tell you something?" Riley says. "What?" Mandy asks. "I'm happy," Riley says. "Did you steal that from season three of Arrow?" She asks. "Well yes. But I'm serious. Like right now life is perfect. You have been the main reason for that," Riley says pulling her in closer. "I know what you mean. You are the a big reason why I'm happy too," Mandy says turning to face him. He kisses her. "Its been a long time since I have been in a relationship this fulfilling," Mandy says.

"I've never been in one like this," Riley says. "Don't turn into a sap on me," Mandy tells him. "Mandy I'm serious. I've been in good relationships. I cared deeply for Laura and I was happy with some of my past girlfriends. But with you it's different," Riley says. "Smartest thing you ever did was ditch your friends to go on that date with me," Mandy says. "Smartest thing I ever did was use your name on Talk is Jericho," Riley says. "I am so glade I sent that stupid tweet," Mandy says. Riley laughs. "Thank god I broke my ankle when I did," Riley says. "Hey it also resulted it you getting the feud with White," Mandy says. "You ever hear that song by Garth Brooks Unanswered Prayers? I remember going into the G-1 praying to god to let me do well in those matches. And let that feud with Natio to happen. When I broke my ankle I nearly broke down and even asked god why?"

"Just because he doesn't answer doesn't mean he doesn't care," Mandy says quoting a line. "I hope your parents like me," Riley says. "Riley I'm not a kid. I don't need there permission to date you," She says to him. "I know but you have to admit things are easier if they like me. Plus I'm sitting next to them for the rumble and I'm going to be on edge thinks to Roman and Nakamora," Riley says. "Well from what I hear Roman has turned the entire Raw locker room against him. Since Survivor Series he's been really unbearable. But he is still Vince's boy. But do you really want to worry about those two? Or would you rather do this," Mandy says kissing him.

Next Day Restaurant

Mandy checked her phone. Riley was officially running late. Her parents also knew it. Of all the times to be late he picked the first time he was set to meet them. "So does he make a habit of this?" Her Tony father asks looking at his watch. "I'm sure he has a good reason," Mandy says. He damn well better she added to herself. "Maybe you should call him," her mother Dinah says. "Let's hope he's better at answering the phone than he is at being on time," Tony says. Mandy opened her contacts and called Riley. It rang a few times before going to voice mail. "Riley it's Mandy. I'm here with my parents. Just wondering where you are? Remember you told me how excited you were to meet them," Mandy says. "So he doesn't pick up his phone," Tony says. "Dear it possible he was on another call or was was driving or something," Dinah says.

Her dad clearly doesn't seem sold. Mandy turned to the door of the restaurant almost trying to will Riley through the door. "Hi are you ready to order," The waiter asks. "We will need a few more minutes," Mandy says. "Yes we are still waiting for a member of our party," Tony tells the waitress. "Oh for the love of god Riley," Mandy thought getting annoyed. She looked at her phone again. Nothing no missed calls, no texts, no e-mails. She was going to kill him if he was okay. If had been rushed to the hospital she would never forgive herself.

The door opened and she looked praying it was Riley it wasn't. "What was he doing again working out?" Dinah asks. "Yeah he might has just caught up," Mandy says. "Oh so his workout it more important than his girlfriend," Tony says. "Dad I'm sure he has a good reason," Mandy says praying to herself. "For the love of god Riley," Mandy thought. Finally she saw Riley enter. "I am so sorry," Riley says taking his seat. "You better have a damn good reason," Mandy says trying to sound light heated but he eyes show how mad she is. "I can never apologize enough. Mr and Mrs. Rose I am so sorry. Trust me this not how I wanted to meet you," Riley says. "So what happened?" Tony asks.

"I was getting ready leave when Gedo called," Riley says. "Who is Gedo?" Tony asks. "Gedo is one of my many bosses. He's the booker… head writer for New Japan. Something big is going on he wanted to talk to me about. Well I can't tell my boss shut up so I had to listen," Riley says. For Mandy she understood if BG or Stephanie called she would have to take it. But would her parents understand? "I suppose that wouldn't go over well," Tony says. "Unless I want to get fired," Riley says. "So what did Gedo want?" Mandy asks. "I can't give it away. Gedo made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone," Riley says. "Wait not even me?" Mandy asks. "Not you not my mother not even the pope… Although I don't think Gedo understands the pope is only for Catholics," Riley says.

"Why didn't you return my calls or let me know you were running late?" Mandy asks still annoyed. "Well once I finally got off the phone with him my battery died," Riley says pulling out his phone to show it's dead. "When Mandy was a kid I had to miss one of her dance recitals because some moron at cooperate felt the need to hold a last second meeting to try and figure out how boost sales. And I'm sitting there thinking boost sales have people seen the past sales reports? It's January of course there is a post Christmas fall off that's what happens," Tony says. "I was so mad," Dinah remembers.

"Was your boss also yelling at you in a mix of English and Japanese because he does that when he gets excited?" Riley asks. "What its like working in Japan?" Tony asks. "Riley loves it," Mandy says. "That travel I hate. But its' amazing being in another country. The people there are so nice," Riley says.

Arena Royal Rumble show day

Mandy and Riley sat in the stand watching the ring crew work. Her parents would come to show later but for now it was the two of them and the Total Divas crew filming them. "I used to love this show every year," Riley says. "Used to?" Mandy asks. "Let's be honest Mandy it kind of jumped the shark the last few years. Now you want a good Rumble the New Japan Rumble," Riley says joking. She laughs. For them it was never WWE vs. New Japan. Mandy had learned Riley was a fan of all wrestling he watched WWE, Impact, and anything world wide.

"Well isn't this cute. The happy couple," Tenille Dashwood says walking up to them followed by Dana Brooke and Ruby Riott. Mandy suddenly grabs onto Riley's hand. "Oh hey Tenille, I didn't know you would be here," Riley says. "Well unlike you I used to work here. Figured it was a good time to visit some old friends," Tenille says sitting next to Riley she can't help but notice how Mandy has taken his hand. "So you two know each other?" Mandy says. "Well of course Mandy. I work for ROH. Riley and I co-workers," Tenille says.

"You didn't tell me that," Mandy says. "What?" Riley says. He's confused as it's not like Tenille being on the ROH roster was a secret. Its not like discussed everyone worked with, with her. "Nothing," Mandy says. "What are you two doing after the show?" Tenille asks. "We are going out with my parents," Mandy jumps in. "Meeting the parents big step Riley," Tenille says. "Yes it is," Mandy says. "Are you okay?" Riley asks turning to Mandy knowing she isn't behaving like herself. "I'm fine," Mandy says. "Well I will leave you two. See you at TV Riley," Tenille adds before leaving.

"Mandy what is wrong?" Riley asks. "It's nothing," she says. He pulls her hand to his lips and kisses it. "Talk to me please. Something is going on," Riley says. "I just don't like her," Mandy finally says. "Tenille?" "Yes Riley her," Mandy snaps. "Do you want to talk about it?" "How close are you two?" Mandy asks. "Friendly I mean we hang out sometimes," Riley admits. "Well don't do that anymore," Mandy snaps. "Mandy calm down," Riley says. "How you like it if I found out I was going out with other men," Mandy says. "I am trying really hard to stay calm. But stop yelling at me. I don't get what the big deal is," Riley says. "I gotta go get ready," Mandy says getting up.

Backstage

Riley made the call to give Mandy some space. "Hey Balor have you seen Sonya?" Riley asks the founder of the Bullet Club. Finn points to where Sonya is getting some coffee. He thanks him and heads over to Sonya. "How did you mess up this time?" Sonya asks. "I don't think I did. But I need your help," Riley says. "What's going on?" Sonya asks. "I am not sure. We were just talking and than she got really upset when Tenille Dashwood showed up," Riley says. "Dashwood is here?" "Yeah she's visiting some friends. Did something happen between them?" Riley asks. "A lot of somethings. Dashwood was in NXT same time Mandy was there. Let's say they never got along," Sonya says.

"Like how?" Riley ask. "Tennille was hard on her. Ran her down backstage, did little things in the ring so Mandy looked bad. Ribbed her pretty hard," Sonya says holding something back knowing that was Mandy's story to tell. "That doesn't sound like the Dashwood I know," Riley says. "Maybe she's changed. Or maybe you don't know Dashwood that well," Sonya says. "All I know is Mandy really upset. I think she wants space from me. Could you check on her," Riley says. "Of course. But listen Morgan don't worry. There are people that bring out the worse in us. Dashwood is that for Mandy," Sonya says before walking off to the locker room.

Riley turns to leave backstage. "You just don't freaking learn do you?" Roman says walking up to Riley. "Not know Reigns its been a long day," Riley says. "I am getting sick of you being around my locker room. I don't need some fucking small timer trying to high jack my show," Roman says. "Roman no one has to high jack your show. The fans hate your show," Riley says. "At least I have a show what do you link onto something AJ made popular," Roman says. "What is going on here," Luke Gallows says walking up to them. He and Anderson get between them. "You two morons need to remember your place before I knock you back there," Roman says.

"You need to remember a work is a work and shoot is a shoot!" Gallows says. Roman storms off. "I don't think he likes you Riley," Karl Anderson says. "Its just not my day," Riley says before explaining what is going on with Mandy. "Ah dude she clearly isn't mad you," Gallows says. "Its not about being mad at me. I don't like seeing her upset," Riley says.

Men's Locker Room

"Dude not again," Dean says. "Why does everyone keep treating me like the bad guy?" Roman rants. "Because you are acting like a bad guy," Dean says. "I'm standing up for what is right. This is the WWE! We are the best on the planet. And than look at this," Roman says handing his phone to Dean. "Okay so some magazine gave New Japan a write up," Dean says. "Fucking Japan shouldn't be getting press. How do you not get this?" Roman yells. "How do you not get you are acting like an asshole!" Daniel Bryan finally says. "Shut up Bryan," Roman says. "What ever Roman. Keep acting like this embarrass yourself post show again," Bryan says walking off. "I am going to Vince about Mandy. I've had enough," Roman says. Dean grabs onto his friends arm.

"You aren't going anywhere. Roman you don't understand because you were lucky enough to spend you whole career in a WWE bubble," Dean says. "Hey I work hard," Roman defends himself. "I know you do. But because you never spent time working Indies or doing tryouts you don't get most of us are friends. Hell some of my closet friends from my early days are in Impact Wrestling right now. Hell competition makes us all better. And having options like Japan, ROH, Lucha Underground, Impact is better for the boys. And look man I'm sorry the fans crapped on you. It's not Riley Morgan's fault. Unless you think Riley has been at almost every show for years now," Dean says. "Fuck you Dean!" Roman says.

"Man I am not blaming you. I know how hard you work. Your biggest problems are how the company presents you. But this whole I am big dog everyone should listen to me let's go to war isn't helping," Dean says. Roman ignores him and storms off. "When I'm the one telling people they are being jerks you know it's bad," Dean thinks.

Outside

Riley had left the arena just to get some air. His phone goes off it's a text from Mandy. "Sorry I got so crazy. I want to talk about it tonight. I love you," it reads. "I love you too. I am ready to talk when ever you are. And I forgive you. Steal the show tonight," Riley sends. His phone goes off again this time it's a face time request. Its a face time request from Matt. "What's up?" Riley asks. "Bro have you seen the awards?" Matt says. "What awards?" Riley asks. "The Observer awards. We freaking dominated," Nick yells. "Kenny got wrestler most grandstanding wrestler and mach of the year along with most charismatic," Matt says. "Matt and I are tag team of the year again," Nick brags. "That's awesome," Riley says. "New Japan got promotion of the year, best show," Matt says. "Cool," Riley says not really caring. To the many of these awards were just fluff stuff. Cool if you won not the biggest deal if you didn't. "And finally… You got most improved!" Nick says. That did bring a smile to Riley's face. "Thanks for telling me guys," Riley says. "At least today isn't all shit," Riley thought.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Cruel Times and Cruel Irony

"Its now time to start the Women's Royal Rumble," JoJo declares as she starts the intro for match. "Did Mandy tell you what number she is coming out?" Dinah asks. "No she didn't'" Riley admits. "Are you okay?" Tony asks. "I ah just more nervous watch her than I do wrestling myself," Riley lies. He's not really sure if they know anything issues with Tenille. Plus he wasn't sure he could handle them on him for not standing up for her. Finally the first entrant comes out and it's Ronda Rousey who in story line was placed at one thanks to Stephanie McMahon. The second entrant was Natalya who Ronda had started a feud with. The Rumble was not actually set by a random draw. Like anything else in wrestling int was planned out. All Rumble style matches worked on two main rules if you were working. Know at least the two people getting eliminated before you so you wouldn't miss your and try to put some shine on who ever the newest entrant was.

Riley watched Ronda and Naytalya started off the match. Nothing of note happened until entry five Sayna Baszler entered and squared off with Ronda drawing a decent pop from fans that knew there history. When Natyla tired to get involved the two former MMA fighters tossed her out making the Hart family member the first elimination. Sonya made her entrance at spot ten. The match was pretty all about Ronda trying to the distance. It helped the fans remained so hot for her and that Ronda seemed to take to selling and bumping well. Nia Jax came in at sport fifteen and dominated for a while until all the women teamed up to dump her out. The return of Tamia at spot eighteen was sadly quite the daughter of Jimmy Snuka just never caught on. Legends got various big reactions the biggest for Lita and Trish.

Finally at spot 23 a series of rapid fire eliminations went on just as "Mandy" came over the PA. Mandy entered just in time to help Ronda get rid of Bazler and Lana. Mandy than turned on Ronda and dumped her over the rope. "HOLY SHIT!" Riley actually yelled jumping up. It look a second but it became clear Ronda had landed on the apron. In the ring Mandy was jumping around celebrating. "God's Greatest Trump Baddest!" She yelled. Meanwhile Ronda rolled back into the ring and slowly got up milking the moment. The fans began to cheer and Mandy acted like she thought they were for her. Mandy turned towards the entrance and Ronda took a step to stay behind her.

Finally Mandy realized she wasn't alone. She turned around and screamed seeing the very pissed off Ronda behind her. "Oh this is awful," Dinah says as Mandy is tossed around. "She's fine. The company must have really loved there interaction at Survivor Series," Riley says. He was right. At that exact moment Cory Graves was even saying, "Mandy Rose is still traumatized by Survivor Series she doesn't deserve this." Mandy was finally tossed over the top rope. Officials rushed to help Mandy up as she sold the beating Ronda had put on her. "That looked bad," Tony says. "She's fine. She broke her fall just like you need to. But I'll go check on her," Riley says. Nick and Matt Jackson's parents came to many shows. Papa Buck and the Mrs. were so used to there boys taking bumps nothing fazed them. They had actually been a great comfort to Riley's parents one time they came to see him in PWG.

Riley had a backstage pass due to his agreeing to be on Total Divas her parents didn't. He had to assume why they had seen Mandy wrestle before the image of a UFC champion tossing your daughter around was tough for any parents. Making his way to the back he saw Mandy was with the trainer and talking to an agent. She saw him and gave him a thumbs up and mouthed just a second. She wrapped up with the trainer and agent and headed over to him. "You okay?" He asks. "I'm fine you would be surprised how gentle Ronda can be," Mandy says. "I figured but you parents got a little worried," Riley says. "There are parents," Mandy says. "Well you did great out there place was going nuts. I'll let you shower and cool down," Riley says turning to leave. "Riley wait," Mandy says. "Ah uh," He says. "You mind waiting back here I want to talk. I can text my folks when I get into the locker room. I really want to talk just us before we got out with them post show," Mandy says. "As you wish beautiful," Riley says. "I'll be really quick," Mandy says. He doubted that. Mandy's idea of really quick and his were fairly different.

So different in fact he headed back to his seat to tell Tony and Dinah in person she was fine and to expect a text before explaning he was watching the rest of show with some friends backstage. They understood and knew they would meet up post show. He thinks both are greatful for him coming back. Sure enough he gets back to the spot where told Mandy he would with wait with ten minutes to spare. Mandy is gone the rest of the women's rumble and the pop corn match between The Bar and New Day. She finally returns as the hype video for men's rumble starts. Finally she returns her hair pulled back in a pony tail black jeans and a blouse on instead of her gear. "Sorry I didn't account for the line to use the shower," Mandy says.

They had once missed the start of a movie because she "couldn't find anything to wear." a missed dinner reservation because "bad hair day." If Mandy lived up to one negative female stereotype it was she took forever to get ready. Not that he really minded that much. "Its fine," He says. "Can we talk in the rental?" She asks. "Sure." One of the total divas camera started to follow. "I need a minute alright any other time fine but not now," Mandy says. Riley recognized the crew guy from Florida he must have been a good guy as he backed off.

Interview Area

Roman and Rene Young. "Roman Reigns earlier tonight you had a tough match with your former friend Dean Ambrose. You got the win but we him target your leg. How much do you have left?" Rene asks. In story line Dean had turned heel targeting first Seth and now Roman. The irony wasn't lost on Rene given he husband was respected backstage at a time Roman was losing all of his. "Let's make something clear Rene, 2018 was the worst year of my career. Simple truth is I got way to nice and way to complacent. It's time remind everyone why I'm the Big Dog. How I'm the one that thrives in the war. How I'm the Alpha and Omega. How it don't matter how how many Stars you get. Because I leave you seeing stars. It doesn't matter if it's friends, enemies, teams, or clubs. I am winning this," Roman says before walking off.

"Cut. Roman what the hell was that?" Stephanie yelled. "Sorry Steph the promo you wrote just didn't work. I had to change it up a bit," Roman says. "Next time let me know before we start," Stephanie warns. "Of course boss," Roman says walking off.

Mandy's Rental Car

"Look I'm sorry about freaking out earlier," Mandy says. "Thanks. Look I talked to Sonya she told me a bit about you and Tennille's history," Riley says. "How much?" Mandy asks. "Like I said a bit. She was pretty vague. I got the idea you were hazed pretty bad and some other stuff," Riley says. Mandy opens a bottle of water and takes a drink. "What exactly did she do?" Riley asks. "A lot. I had just gotten to NXT and she had thought she was a big deal because she had been there longer and had her run on the main roster. It started small enough," Mandy says.

Riley nods just listening to her. "Hiding my gear or stealing my towel when I was in the shower. Than when I started to work matches against her it was stuff like dead weighting me on a spot or not taking a bump and making me think I didn't hit the move well," Mandy says. To Riley that didn't sound so bad but he wanted her to finish. "I could have handled that. But than it picked up. One time after training I went to shower and instead of my body wash it was dye," Mandy says. "Dye?" Riley asks. "Yes Dye all of a sudden my skin was purple. It took a week for it to fade," Mandy says getting upset. "Are you sure it was her?" Riley asks. "Oh yeah I'm sure. She was in the locker room laughing even tossed me my normal body wash saying "Next time use this honey,"" Mandy says her voice catching at the memory.

"Why was she so hard on you?" Riley asks. "Apparently she was "testing" me. Wanted to know if I was truly Tough Enough. Said it was her job as a NXT veteran," Mandy says. "That's bull. You prove you are tough by going through the training. Did you ever say anything?" Riley asks. "This is back when Bill Demott was still running things. Tenille was just following his lead. I had some many people back than thinking I was just in because of fame and the chance to do TV shows," Mandy says. "Did she ever apologize or come to realize how awful she was being?" Riley asks. "No she actually got worse. Sure once Matt Bloom came in the hazing started but before than..." She stops and a tear slips out.

What ever happened it was bad. "Right before Demott was let go I had stayed late to get one final workout in. As I was leaving I got surrendered by Tenille, Sasha Banks, and few others. They held me down and made me thing they were cutting my hair," Mandy says starting to cry. "Wait what?" Riley asks getting mad. "They held me down showed me a pair of scissors and I hard hair being cut. Thankfully Sonya showed up to give me a ride. She saw what was going on she ran in kicked Sasha so hard and than tossed Tenille into a wall. One thing about Sonya is she can hold her own a real fight. Turns out they didn't cut my hair just a wig. I went to management. That and some other stuff that led to Demott being gone," Mandy explains.

"Did they ever apologize?" Riley asks furious something like this happened. "Yes and from there the hazing stopped. It just still stirs up some bad feelings," Mandy says. "Hey remember I still get upset thinking about Jim Cornette. Something like what happened to you I would be a mess," Riley says. "Just seeing her today brought up all those old feelings. Takes me back to just being that person who was trying to break in and earn any respect," Mandy says. "Mandy if I known any of this I would told her to leave us alone," Riley says. "Look I don't want to be this person but you could please stay away from her. I just don't trust her," Mandy ask. He kiss her on the forehead. "Anything for you," Riley says.

After Mandy dried her eyes and touched up her makeup they headed back inside. Charlotte had won the women's Rumble last eliminating the exhausted Ronda Rousey. The popcorn match was long over and the men's Rumble was in full swing. On a monitor Riley saw Kevin Owens eliminate Tye Dillinger. Adam Cole who been the first man in was clinging to a rope as Ceasro tried to eliminate him. Cole manged to get free go behind and land super kick that eliminated Cesaro. "Shades of Shawn Michaels," Michael Cole yells. "I know Mandy Rose had to like seeing that," Corey says. "Man I hope Adam is in for a good run tonight," Riley says. "Plan for him to last until AJ comes out and further the feud," Mandy says. "Please tell me that is the Mania match," Riley asks hopeful for Adam to get such a big chance. "I tell you as much as you told me about the finish of your match with White," She replies.

"Riley this is what a real super star does in a big moment," Nakamura taunts as he heads to the ring. "I am so popular tonight," Riley says. "Did something else happen?" Mandy asks. "Ah just Roman wanting to get into a pissing contest don't worry about it," Riley assures her. Nakamura makes his entrance and hits a series of weak looking strikes. And does his "come on taunt," before getting jumped by Matt Hardy who tried to start a Delete chant. The match rolled on with AJ eventually entering and taking out Adam. Adam than pulled AJ over the top rope and the two fought to the back. Once they got through back and were off Camera the two exchanged a five. The loudest pop was of course when Daniel Bryan entered in spot twenty.

It amazed Riley just how over Bryan always remained. It showed the fans loved and understood someone like Daniel had more passion for wrestling than just about anyone. Bryan and Nakamura started to exchange kicks with Bryan's looking much better. Dean Amborse made his entrance and went after the "injured" Seth Rollins pushing the story of the former Shield partners being at war. Sanity were all in the match taking out Jeff Hardy and than Matt. Roman Reigns finally made his entrance in the vaunted twenty seventh spot. The fans booed before he even got in the ring. "Well it's over," Zack Ryder says. "He's winning?" Mandy asked. "Yeah of course," Zack says.

In the ring it was down sure enough Roman went on a streak of eliminations. The last few men tricked in finally ending with Finn Balor. A moment that saw Bryan and Balor exchange got a loud cheer. Finally Nakamour was taken out by Ruseve. Six men were left. Roman, Balor, Bryan, Ruseve, Strowman, and Elias. Roman and Strowman took out all the other men and than locked up. Roman drove Strowman back. Strowan fought back and than it happened. There feet got tangled. "They both went over," Someone yelled. It was the worst case scenario. Not only did they both clearly go over the top it was on the hard camera side. And clear as day Roman's feet touched.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Vince McMahon screaming could be heard through out the backstage. "We should get going," Mandy says. "I agree," Riley says. "She head to her locker room to get her back. Several people have the same idea. In the ring the remaining guys went into stall mode. Finally Triple H sprinted to the ring. He get a microphone and made up some line claiming Elias had messed with the numbers some how and thus everything after he entered was null and void. The fans seeing where the was going started to shit all over it. Roman was placed back in the match. "We want Strowman!" The fans started to chant. Mandy returned "Told my parents we were leaving to beat traffic. They are leaving now we can meet up at the restaurant," Mandy says. Riley just followed her out.

Once they were in the car along with Sonya, Adam Cole, and Becky they took off. "Did that actually happen?" Becky finally said. "Oh wow Roman landing is already a meme," Adam says. "That is shock master bad," Riley says. "Did you see Vince's face?" Sony asks. "Yeah I think he was going to smash a monitor," Mandy says. Riley's phone rang it was Kenny. "Dude please tell me this was some kind of plan to finally turn him heel?" Kenny says. "No it wasn't?" Riley says. "Are you still backstage?" Kenny asked he was fully aware of Survivor Series. "Hell No! Like everyone left like kids in a school yard when a the teachers come to break up the fight," Riley says. "Mandy just drop us off at the hotel," Becky says. "Sure thing guys. As if Roman wasn't hard to deal with lately he's got to be extra pissed now," Mandy says.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 The Punch and The Fallout

Riley and Mandy avoided meeting up with anyone from the WWE instead going out to eat with her parents. Thanks to the show being on the west coast many places were still open. Her parents had no idea anything out of the ordinary had happened. Although Mandy had wanted to buy there plane tickets for them, her father had insisted on pay for travel. To save money though Tony booked them on a red eye back home. Mandy had offered to take them to the air port but Tony insisted she get some rest. Even at twenty six she was still there little girl. The good news was this gave her time with Riley. "Well I think they actully like me," Riley says. "If there is one thing I have learned it's that so called Dog of War is actually a real charmer," Mandy says. "As long as I'm not a love sick puppy," Riley says.

"So strange only being a fan this weekend?" Mandy asks as they enter the hotel and head for the elevator. "Fan? This whole weekend I was a Twitter Troll using my many burner accounts," Riley says. She is laughing as they round the corner right into Roman Reigns and Charlotte. "You god damn bitch!" Roman seethes. Riley steps in front of Mandy. "Back off Reigns," He warns. "Roman come on you have enough heat," Charlotte tells him. "The only people I have heat with are people that don't get it," He says before walking off. "Joy of joy I have spend the day with him doing media all day tomorrow. I bet he's only being to be a bigger jerk," Charlotte says.

"What did The McMahons have to say after the show?" Mandy asked. "Lots of this is a disaster. Vince blamed the ring crew even though it was pretty clear Roman and Braun's feet got tangled up," Charlotte says. "Of course that doesn't happen at a small show with no camera. It happens on a huge pay per view," Mandy says. "That's how it goes. Remember my dad was hosting the Shockmaster Debut segment," Charlotte says.

Riley wasn't really listening. He was getting sick of Roman Reigns. At least with Nakamura it was old heat that just was getting turned up again. At lest he kind of got why Shinsuke didn't like him. With Roman it just seemed like he bought his own hype way to much. And was pissed Riley wasn't bowing down to him as "Superstar." Plus now that was at least twice he had lashed out at Mandy. Survivor Series was one thing. Fine the guy had a bad night and one to many drinks to blow off steam turned into a meltdown. Even the next day guy was too proud too admit he was wrong maybe Riley could let it slide. But you add in that little confrontation around the Holidays and now tonight Riley was at his limit.

Maybe it was old fashioned and big headed and just plain stupid but the urge to protect Mandy from Roman was there. "Riley," Her voiced broke the trance he was in. "Yeah?" He asked. "Let's go to the room I have to get on the road early tomorrow," Mandy says as the elevators door opened. They got in. Riley waited until they were in the room before asking what he know felt he needed to ask. "Has Reigns made going after you a habit?" She turns to face him. "I hardly ever see him. Usually only for pay per views. And he doesn't talk to me,' Mandy says. "Does anyone else talk on his behalf?" Riley asks. "Meaning?" "Meaning I want to make sure this guy isn't doing anything to you. Twice now in a handful of months he's insulted you to your face. Both times with me and co-workers around. I don't like it," Riley says.

"You don't think I would tell you?" Mandy asks. "If you thought you could handle it and were worried about me being an idiot there is a chance," He admits. She takes a deep breath. "He only seems to go after me after one of the big four," Mandy says. "He shouldn't be going after you at all. And maybe he's not but even the biggest ass holes have friends or suck up's," Riley says. "Riley I'm actually pretty well liked backstage," Mandy says. "Trust me I know not to say that you aren't. But how did you feel watching him yell at me? Or what if some you found out some idiot was taking liberties with me in the ring or something," Riley says. She saw his point. She didn't like Roman lashing out at Riley that's why she said something at the meeting at that one Raw. She didn't even want to think her reaction if someone actually tried to hurt him.

"Roman doesn't bother me. Sadly he's just a moron that the company loves," Mandy says. "All the more reason I am worried. Guy seems to not have to worry about losing his push much less his job. And like I said there are always sucks up wanting to be favored by the guy with the bosses ear," Riley says. "I'm a big girl Riley," She says sitting on the bed. "You also just told me a story about how someone who I always thought was a good person bullied her when she joined the company," Riley says sitting next to her. "Riley I promise nothing is going on. No one is bothering me," Mandy says. "Okay," Riley says.

"What would you do if something was going on?" Mandy asks. "Go punch Roman in the face," Riley says not joking. "Riley don't do anything stupid to defend my honor," Mandy says. "Look I know you told me not to go caveman. But I want to defend your honor. Plus Roman has a face you just want to punch," Riley says. "Look Riley. I will go to management tomorrow and explain there was another incident. Charlotte will back me up," Mandy says. "That doesn't seem to be enough. And I've talked to some of the boys they tell me Roman has been a real shit head for months now," Riley says. Mandy actually laughed. That was true. The amount of heat Roman had with the rest of the locker room was insane. And he seemed like he didn't care and viewed the rest of them as being the problem.

"Its sweat you are worried. But there is nothing you can do. And end of the day Roman has just yelled a lot," Mandy says. "Just promise me if things get worse you will tell me. Please?" Riley asks. She kisses his check. "Alright. But please don't worry," Mandy pleads. "Too late," Riley says.

The Next Day

Mandy had already headed off for the next Smackdown taping. Riley had just checked out and was ready to head to the airport. He had a few days at home than off to ROH TV. Than back to Japan. The New Japan Cup was coming up. Gedo was debating doing a rematch with White or moving Riley into a feud with the returning Trent Barretta or maybe Harry Smith. Riley pulled the handle on his wheeled bag and headed for the door. "Morgan hold up," A voice yells. Riley turns and sees Roman coming at him. "Stay calm," Riley reminded himself. "We need to talk," Roman says. "Look Reigns no we don't. I am running late," Riley says. He has no desire to talk to the guy. Riley headed out for the parking lot. Roman followed him. "I said we need to talk," Roman says.

Riley ignores him instead he just picks up the pace. Roman runs around him and blocks his path. "What is your problem ass hole? Leave me alone," Riley says. "If you want the little token push your girlfriend is getting to keep going you will stop boy," Roman says with a threatening tone. "Be really careful! Watch your tone when it comes to Mandy got it!" Riley says. "You don't scare me," Roman says. "Feeling is mutual," Riley says. "Oh you think you are some big shot? You are some nobody. Just because a few dorks wanting to be cool hype up how great you are! That whole club is nothing but guys that didn't make here!" Roman claims loudly. "What do you even care if I think I'm a big shot. Why do you even care if I have fans on the internet? Or that me and the guys got over not being under the WWE system," Riley says. "I care because its time you little New Japan piss ants and bingo hall darlings remember your place," Roman says.

"God your family was in this business how can be so stupid. Your upset something outside your little WWE bubble is doing well? Guess what pal this business is better off when there are more than one options for fans and talent," Riley says. "Oh here we go. Tell me how your small little shows compare with ours," Roman taunts. "I'm leaving. Go enjoy your giant shows with fans booing you at every turn," Riley taunts. "Maybe I should show Mandy what a real man is… after all she's really more of a rat!" Riley snapped and threw a cross than hits Roman right in the face. Roman held his noise blood flowing. The urge was to keep striking or go for a takedown and ram his head into the ground. Some how he stopped himself and walked away. Getting to his car he drove off leaving Roman there alone.

The little bit of satisfaction the punch brought him faded quickly enough. Regret hit him and so did fear. Not fear for what would happen to him but fear for what would and could happen to Mandy. He pulled over at a Subway and got his phone and made a call.

"Hey buddy what's up?" Cody answered on the third ring. "I am a total fuck up," Riley says. Cody was worried right away the tone told him Riley wasn't joking around. "Okay calm down what happened?" Cody asked calmly. "I hit him," Riley says. "Who did you hit? And why?" Cody asks. "Roman fucking Reigns. Jackass snapped at Mandy last night and today he confronts me and called her a rat," Riley rants his anger rising again. "Okay calm down. Was he hurt? Are you facing charges?" Cody asks. "His noise was bloody. If anything he was in shock I did it. I got in my car and drove away," Riley explains. "Did anyone see you do it?" Cody asks.

"I don't think so man. But I was so pissed off I was fighting not to attack him again. I really have no idea," Riley says. "Let me think," Cody says. He was about to tell him to go back but than all the ways that could backfire hit him. "Okay man I think you should just hope and pray that he's so embarrassed he doesn't want anyone to know," Cody says. Suddenly there is sound on the other end. "Riley it's Brandi. Listen to me no matter what you do you have to tell Mandy. Any ax that is going to fall is going to fall on her," Brandi says. "I know," Riley says. With that the conversation with the Rhoads ends.

Riley takes a few deep breaths before calling Mandy. "Hello," She cheerfully greets. "Can we talk? Its pretty serious and can't wait." Riley asks. Mandy was at lunch with some of her traveling companions and took a minute to get outside. "What's wrong?" Mandy asks she knows this is bad. "I did something really stupid," He says. "You aren't hurt are you?" Truth was his hand was hurting but that wasn't important. "I had another run in with Roman," Riley admits. "Oh no what happened?" Mandy asks. "He wanted to make some point about what a big star he is. I tried to leave. He called you a rat and I punched him," Riley says. "You punched him?" Mandy asks. "Yes... after he insulted you," Riley defends. "That doesn't make it okay Riley. I told you to not do anything," Mandy says.

"Mandy I promise I tried to walk away. But I could only take so much," Riley says. "Do you realize what could happen? He could be talking to the cops rights now. And you know this will get back to the WWE," Mandy says. "Do you know what the term rat means?" "Yes Riley I'm very aware. But congrats you gave Roman just what he wanted," She says before hanging up.

She took a few minutes to calm down before heading back into the restaurant. "What happened?" Sonya asks. "My boyfriend is an idiot," Mandy says. "What happened this time?" Lana asks. Mandy explains all the she knows. Rusev says something in Bulgarian. "What?" Mandy asks. "Translated it means now I really like that guy," he explains. "He just made things worse," Mandy says. "Knowing Riley and seeing how Roman's been I'm sure Roman deserved it," Adam Cole speaks up defending his friend. "I'm sure he did. And I'm also sure this will all come back to bite both of us in the ass," Mandy says.

The all knew she was right. Even if Roman didn't want it to get to the courts there was plenty the McMahons could do. Banning Riley from any WWE shows, never givng him a tryout if he was interested, burying Mandy or even firing her. "I'm calling Charlotte she and Roman were doing media because of the rumble wins," Becky says. "Hey... don't tell her what happened maybe this can stay pretty small. I don't need everyone finding out," Mandy said hoping more than reliving. Becky nodded as she called. Only getting Becky's side Mandy is getting more worried. In her head cops are putting out a APB for Riley. Vince is screaming at to post the news of her release from the company.

"Thanks Charlotte... Roman has a busted noise says he hurt himself working out went to heavy on a barbell press," Becky says. Mandy lets out a breath. "Guys like Roman lots of talk. Always act like Fish was this big. Never like facts," Rusev says. "Well thank god for Roman's ego protecting Riley when he is a moron," Mandy says. "Mandy this is the real world sometimes violence is the answer," Sonya says. "You can't honestly defend him can you? I told him I didn't need him to stand up for me," Mandy says.

Airport

Riley made the call to give Mandy some time and pray she calmed down. "Well hello Riley," Tenille says walking up to him. "Hi Tenille," he says curtly. "Boy what's got you so sour?" She asks. "A lot of things... including finding out some of the crap you pulled involving Mandy," he says. On normal day he could be a bit more tactful. Today wasn't normal. "I was wondering if she ever told you about that," Tenille admits. He doesn't respond. "Riley I was really young when I got hired by the WWE. I know it doesn't excuse it but I really do regret a lot of my behavior. I was very mean to Mandy," She says. "That stunt with the wig wasn't mean that kind of stuff that traumatizes people," Riley snaps.

"Your right. Is there anything I can do?" She asks. "Not for me. But maybe you should reach out to Mandy or anyone else you freaking bullied," Riley says. "Well I will leave you alone... I just hope things won't be awkward between us at TV," She says. "Look Tenille you and I have always gotten along. But I gave Mandy my word I would keep my distance from you... I try to keep my word," He says. "I understand," She says. Turning back she sees him checking his phone. "So little Rose bud is threatened by me. Seems like she didn't tell Riley the full story," she thinks.

Just before Riley gets on the plane a text comes in. He has never gotten the phone out of his pocket so fast. He prays its her saying she forgives him. Of course it's not. But it's better than nothing or a break up message. It reads more like a letter.

Riley,

First I love you but right now I'm mad. I am trying to see you point understand that. I just hope you can see mine as well. I just want get through TV this week but I want to talk before you are back on the road. Lets say eleven AM your time on Wednesday we call.

Also don't worry about legal stuff. For now its seems Roman is saying he got hurt working out. No one knows but people I trust to keep what happened on the down low. Thank you for knowing to give me space right now.

Love Mandy


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 More Fallout

So hey thank you everyone. This is now my third most viewed story. And my views for June were insane. Special thanks to the reviews, faves, and followers.

Mandy was in her hotel room and started to call Riley. Thankfully Roman was still telling people he was hurt in the gym. If anyone suspected something was off they hadn't linked it to Riley. With a little time she had calmed down. She also plenty of time to think about how Riley was. If it has been possible she would want to have this conversation face to face with him. Instead though she used face time to contact him. "Hi," He says. "How are you? She asks. "I'm good. How are you?" He asks in return. "I'm doing okay," She says. "Good… Mandy I know I keep…." "I don't want you to keep apologizing," Mandy interrupts. He is silent just listening.

"Do you remember a few months ago when I got hurt when Jeff Hardy caught me on a dive?" He nods. "Well that night you called me. Because you found out about it but even with the time difference you were more worried about me," Mandy says. "I was," He says. "Riley you are the guy that worries about the people he cares about. Its that instinct that made you call me is also what drove you to punch Roman," Mandy says. "Mandy I tried to walk away I swear," Riley says. "I believe you. The truth is I wasn't there. I asked you not to do anything but everyone has there limits," Mandy admits. "Mandy I could handle it most of the time. Just him saying that about you. Making some comment about showing you a real man and implying you just slept with anyone," Riley says.

"Again that is who you are a protector. And well that is part of why I love you. Maybe if I had been there I would fully understand," Mandy admits. "Or kept me from being a moron," Riley says. "See Riley were worried about me. I was worried about you. I was convinced you were going to jail," Mandy says. "Look I get how lucky I am in so many different ways," Riley says. It had all dawned on him. Roman could have attacked him back, legal charges, it becoming a huge scandal costing him his job and Mandy. "Do you understand what I mean?" She asks. "I do. You understand why I did it but you don't like that I did it," Riley says. "Exactly," Mandy says. From there they move onto just talking in general. What needed to be said has been said.

ROH TV Taping

"One two three," The fans screamed as Riley pinned Matt Taven to retain the ROH TV title. Riley sat up and got his hand raised before being handed the ROH and IWGP US belts. Cody made his way to ringside clapping sarcastically. Cody and Riley locked eyes as the American Night. "The double champion everyone. The guy on hottest steak in wrestling," Cody taunted getting in the ring. Riley just stared Cody down. "I mean people give Riley credit he's come a long way from the coattail rider," Cody taunts. Riley takes the microphone. "Cody buddy I know it's hard I got two belts and you haven't had one in a very long time," Riley says. Cody is pissed. "Remember your place in the pecking order Riley!" Cody warns.

"You know Cody I think these mean I'm a little higher in the pecking order," Riley jabs. Cody holds up his ring. "Just remember whose ring this is. But you do have point. Its been far to long since the top guy had a prize. And well we still need finally settle things between us," Cody says. "I agree Cody it is time for the sake of the Bullet Club we settle this. And I was talking to the leader Kenny Omega today and he had a hell of an idea," Riley says. The big Honor Rising show is coming up. ROH goes to Japan and well how a title shot Cody?" Riley says holding up the TV Title in Cody's face. "A title shot singular I see. I mean Riley you are a double champion. Take a real risk put them both on the the line. I mean its' a ROH and New Japan show. Defending the ROH TV and IWGP US title," Cody says.

"You want a shot at both belts? Well Cody you always like to talk business. Lets make a deal. I will go for two for one but you have to risk something," Riley says. Cody gets nervous. "See Cody its time this leadership debate stopped. You want a shot at my titles when you lose you fall into the line. We want you in the club but its time to stop this crap," Riley says offering his hand. Cody takes a second think and than shakes it. After a tense moment Cody backs away. Riley took a second to play to the fans before heading to the back. That was end of week two with many more matches to film for this session.

Once through the curtain he got a thumbs up from Cody who though the segment came off well. "Hey Taven good match man," Riley says to his opponent. "Thanks Riley sorry about that chop to the ear," He says. "What?... I'm kidding it happens," Riley says. Riley heads for the locker room. "Hey dude your phone was going off," Page says. "Thanks Hangman. Mandy had called and left a voice mail. "Hey baby guess what? You know how Raw was supposed to be a tour of Japan? Well the company just made it a super show tour and added a bunch of Smackdown talent including me. I checked the dates I have an off day the same time as the finals of the New Japan cup. I can actually see wrestle in person," Mandy says. Riley breaks out into a huge smile. This was a nice treat the universe was giving them.

"What's with the grin?" Matt Jackson asked. "Mandy will be in Japan same time as me," Riley says as he calls her back. "You better be calling because you got my message," Mandy jokes. "Yes I got your message. So what exactly happened?" Riley asks. "For what ever reason they deiced to mix it up instead of Raw in Japan and Smackdown in the US it would some Smackdown and Raw talent in Japan and some in the US," Mandy says. "Who else is going to be on the tour?" Riley asks. "Well Cole and AJ, Gallows and Anderson, Daniel Bryan, for sure," Mandy says. "Are other woman are you getting to wrestle?" "I know the Raw women are going over so hopefully," Mandy says.

"If Balor winds up still coming over we might get a full blown Bullet Club reunion," Riley says. "So we are okay?" He asks. "Yeah we are okay. Just clear it with me next time you want to get in a fight fight," Mandy says. "A fight implies he hit me back. God only know how long he stood there in shock," Riley says. "Oh and the best part. Roman and Dean are main eventing the US shows," Mandy says. "I am going to buy a lottery ticket this a lucky day," Riley says. "Hey I gotta get going my match is next. Call me tonight after you are done," Mandy says. "You got it love you." "Love you too."

"Hey guys family reunion," Riley says. The rest of the Club turn to him and he explains. "Awesome I have not seen Balor in so long," Nick Jackson says. "Yeah he still owes five bucks," Matt jokes. "Hey I'm just happy my hot girlfriend is going to be there instead of all the dudes I normally have to be with in Japan," Riley says.

Triple H's Office WWE Headquarters

"What you mean I'm off the Japan tour?" Roman asked following Hunter in. "Vince thinks you and Dean will be enough of a draw to keep the houses in the US strong," Hunter says going to his desk. "What about how this looks?" Roman says. "How does it look? You are main eventing. It's not like you are jerking the damn curtain," Hunter says. Roman sits down. "The shows in Japan are going to be viewed as the bigger more important shows and we face competition over there," Roman notes. "Not really we are not running the same cities. For our shows it's a much more special event for those fans to see us live. And we have a good roster of guys that are over in Japan," Triple H explains.

"I just think I should be over in Japan," Roman says. "Why so Riley Morgan can punch you in the face again," Hunter finally says. "You know about that?" Roman asks shocked. "Yes I do. I saw it," Hunter says annoyed. "And you haven't done anything about it?" Mandy was still featured even getting a rematch with Becky at the next Pay Per View. "What should I do Roman?" Hunter asks. "How about punish that... Mandy shouldn't be allowed to bring him around," Roman says. "Or maybe you should stop trying to show how big your dick is. Trust me kid Undertaker you aren't," Triple H says. For years the Undertaker had been the judge and jury of the locker room. "I did what I had to do," Roman insists. "Roman let it go. Trust me it's for the best," Triple H says.

"What is for the best is us stopping this Bullet Club crap," Roman says. "You know how much money we make off Balor Club? Look Roman I was in the freaking Monday Night War. Trust me I'm not worrying over some you tube videos, some good merchandiser deals, and some pop up super shows," Triple H says. "At least don't let Morgan come around," Roman pleads. "If I have my way he's working for NXT when his New Japan deal comes up," Triple H admits.

Japan Days Later

This was a new one for Riley. Sure he had done promo photos during his career. But a full on photo shoot for a magazine spread never. In Japan wrestling was covered a great deal by the main stream press. Looking out over the city some the top of the sky scrapper a photographer snapped away. He wore a black suit white shirt with the IWGP US belt at his feet. "Turn around pick up the belt. Do the bang motion," someone asked. Riley did as he was told. The photos would accompany an interview. Okay this could actually worse than Total Divas. Still it was the stuff he now had to do. Hell Kenny had done the same thing for this same magazine after his first Okada match. "Over shoulder," They asked. Riley put the belt over his shoulder and resumed his pose. "Maybe I will get new profile pic for Twitter out of this," he thought. Finally the took a break. Riley sprinted back inside off the balcony. It was night and it was freezing and the wind only made it worse.

Studio in Orlando

"Okay Mandy turn this way," A different photographer says. Mandy was doing publicity photos for Total Divas. She wore a black dress and turned around. "Emma fix that strand of hair,' He instructs. An assistant comes up and moves a stand of hair out of Mandy's face. "You are a natural," the photographer tells her. "I should be done enough of these," Mandy says. She always enjoyed getting her photo taking. Filming had been going well. Although she was thrilled the crew wouldn't be on the tour of Japan.

Japan

Riley took a drink of water as the press took photos. He and The Bucks had just won a six man tag. "Maybe we need go after the NEVER Six Man belts again," Matt says. "The Elite have won them twice, the Super Villains had a run. Maybe it's time the Super Friends had one," Nick says. "Sounds good to me guys. But first I have to wrap things up with Cody, than I hear Elgin wants a shot, and I am going into the New Japan cup," Riley says. "Let's make something clear 2017 was strong, 2018 was stronger, and in 2019 we stay on top," Matt says. "Now if you excuse us we are going to TGI Friday's. And we have a family reunion to plan," Nick says. "I am going to call my hot blonde girlfriend," Riley brags before they walk off.

Airport USA

Mandy smiled as she walked towards the gate. The was a ton of positive energy. So many of the workers were excited to be headed to Japan. For Mandy this was the type of experience she loved. Getting to travel and perform. Add in the extra excitement of getting to see Riley wrestle in Japan she could burst. "Hey girl," Alexa Bliss greeted. "How you are doing?" She asks. "Oh you know all the joys of traveling internationally," Alexa says. "Tell me about it. You ready for a long flight?" "Oh yeah got my movies downloaded and hopefully I can catch some sleep," Alexa says.

"Hello girls," Roman says walking past them. "What are you doing here?" Mandy asks stunned. "Oh I managed to convince Vince it was more important I work these shows," Roman says smugly. "Tell I'm having a bad dream," Karl Anderson says. "Nope," Mandy says as she watches Roman make sure everyone know he is there. "How's Riley hand feeling?" Anderson asks. "Huh?" Mandy gives Karl a look. "Oh I was just asking. Seemed like he was favoring it," Anderson claims. "Its fine," Mandy says knowing it was anything but.

Meanwhile in Japan

Riley ducked under the clothes line of Tomohiro Ishii and hits a step up enziguri. Ishii was stunned and Riley hit the cobra bite but Ishii shifted and came down on Riley's shoulder and neck. It felt like a ball of fire and spread down his right side. Riley turned to his corner and made the tag to Chase Owens. "You okay?" Kenny asked once he was through ropes. "My arm is dead," Riley says. "I'll spread the word. Let me and Chase handle it. The three were teaming for Ishii, Hirooki Goto, and Trent Barretta. Riley looked down and moved his fingers. They moved which was a good sign but his hold arm still felt numb. Kenny tagged in for a double team move. "Hey Gedo wants to know how bad it is on a scale of one to five," Chase says.

Riley looked over and saw the New Japan booker was watching him. Subtly Riley held up four fingers. Gedo nodded. "I think I can do stuff at the finish and that's it. I don't want to risk trying a suplex," Riley says. "Got it," Chase says. The match goes on with Riley's involvement being very limited. Finally at the finish everyone came in Riley took out Ishii with his jumping kick but Goto laid him out with a lariat. Goto manged to pin Kenny to set up a future title match.

Once they got back stage Riley goes right to the trainer. "I think you pinched a nerve," The trainer says. "What can I do?" Riley asks. "Take time off," The trainer says. "I can't do that," Riley says. "Okay, message, ice, rest when you. Don't land on it," The trainer says. Riley nods this is going to be very tough.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Working Hurt Dreaming Big

Riley was agony. His shoulder was only getting worse. It didn't even take a bump for the feeling for fire traveling down his body to return. Even just a lock was causing it all it took was his shoulder to bent just a bit. New Japan did give him a day off and he did get to chiropractor but his body still needed time to heal. But for now that wasn't an option. This was the biggest push of his life he couldn't mess it up. The saving grace was these shows weren't being televised. So at least for now he could a lazier style. Although lazy for him was still tough. If he could just get through tonight. It was the televised show on this tour. With the one singles match he had on the tour.

The match with Evil was a big deal but the real key was the post match angle. Riley had been stunned when Gedo called to tell him about it. It was a dream match chance he had never even dared to dream since it was impossible until the last year. This is why Riley truly didn't want to pull out of the tour. Just some things and people you can't say no to. He know stood shirtless int front of the mirror in his hotel room. He looked fine just felt like crap. Going to his he pulled out the KT tape. He was going to do all he could for tonight to protect the nerve. Adding to the pressure tonight was the night Mandy and the WWE talent had off and many of them would be at the show.

Mandy was aware he was hurting but not wanting her to worry he had undersold how bad it was. There was a knocking that was likely Matt who he had asked to come over and help with the tape."Surprise," Mandy says before pulling him into a kiss. He wraps her arms around her but feels a twinge and breaks the kiss. "What's wrong?" She asks. "Just my shoulder still a bit tender," He says. "Here let me look at it," Mandy says getting him to sit down. "Now I'm fine," Riley lies trying to stand up. She touches his shoulder and locks up. "Riley I can feel how tense this muscle is," She says concerned. "Mandy I'm fine," He says. "No you are lying," She presses. "Okay I admit it. It hurts a lot. I am going to be fine though. Evil is a safer worker a guy I know I can trust. He's going to look after me. And after tonight I am only going out there to second the others in Bullet Club rest of the tour," Riley says. "Try to lift your arm," She says. He does and it's a clear his range of movement is limited compared to normal.

"I know this bad. But its part of being in the business," Riley says. "Its a part that sucks. And it's a part that is dangerous. What can you even do with that arm?" She asks. "Mostly I've been sticking to strikes and submission holds," He admits. "I can't very tell you not to do this. But I am going to worry," She says. He wraps his good arm around her. "Look on the bright side at least I can't punch Roman since I'm right handed," Riley says. "Not funny," She scolds. "Damn it Flip you told me that was funny," Riley says. "You told Flip?" Mandy asks she still hated it getting out. "No I'm not that stupid. The only people that know are Cody and Brandi and they both have kept it quite. I just blame everything on Flip," Riley assures her.

"Do you think a massage would help?" Mandy asks still worried about his arm. "Its been helping," He says. "Lay down," She tells him. He does and she works on his shoulder. A knock on the door. "Come in Matt," Riley yells. "Hey buddy ready to get tapped up... Oh hi Mandy says. "I'll be right back... Matt can I speak to you for a second," Mandy says moving him out into the hall. "Hey easy," Matt says. "How bad is he really hurt?" She asks. "More that he wants to let on. But no bad enough he's in danger. His arm goes numb frankly the real worry is he might hurt someone else," Matt says. She takes a deep breath now feeling a bit better. "He's really lucky to have you," Matt says. "I'm lucky to have him," Mandy says.

The door to the room opens. "Are you two done talking about me? I mean seriously leaving the room did noting I heard everything," Riley says. "I'll you later. If you need help with the tape we can do it at the show," Matt says. "I'll be doing Riley," Mandy says. Riley starts to laugh right away followed by Matt. "Damn jet lag," Mandy says as she starts to laugh. "I mean I can do that for Riley," Mandy says.

The Show

When Gallows and Anderson had told Mandy they had friends that would allow the group of WWE stars to see the New Japan show unseen she had her doubts. The Good Brothers though came through. Tours out through they man tours of Japan they had gotten to know the GM of the venue the New Japan show was taking place. As a result a private box had been set up. Mandy took a seat between AJ and Adam. Also in the group were Gallows and Anderson along with Finn Balor. Alexa Bliss and Ruby Riott had tagged along. "Oh I remember those days as a young lion taking a beating until you hot tag to star," Finn says watching the first match. Mandy cringed as veteran Hiroyoshi Tenzan laid a series of stiff chops on a young wrestler. All she could think about was Riley and his injury.

Backstage

Riley had just gone over the match with Robinson again. That when he saw him 'Hey buddy you ready for tonight. Big moment man lets do it," He says before heading back to the area he will watch the show. Riley feels his shoulder. The tape seems to be helping keeping it feeling fine but he won't really be able to tell until he gets in the ring. Heading back into Bullet Club he sees many of the guy are warming up for a ten man tag. Riley checked his phone and has a message from Mandy. "Be safe out there." He responded quickly. "I will be fine. Just enjoy the show."

Watching the show a monitor he saw as Roppongi 3K did battle with Kushida and Ryusuke Taguchi. Even since Okada had lost the IWGP title to Kenny the entire Chaos stable had begun to act more heelish. As a result 3K had just dropped Taguchi throat first onto the guard rail. The former IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion grabbed at this throat before Sho picked him up and tossed him back into the ring. "Hardest part of being a main eventer is waiting for the main event," Kenny says. "You can say that again," Riley says. "Hardest part of being a main..." Riley throws a sock at him. "Looking kidding aside. Use the shoulder to advantage. People know you are hurt. Use that to tell the story," Kenny says. "Gee Kenny I never thought of that," Riley jokes. "I am just saying make being unable to do key moves work for you. Besides it's Japan they love fighting spirit more than they love the best done suplex," Kenny says.

Later That Night

"So wait LIJ is more popular than Bullet Club?" Ruby asks. "Only in Japan," Gallows says. In the ring Naito, Takahashi, and Sanada battled the Elite of Kenny Omega and the Young Bucks. "Gross," Mandy says as Naito spits in Kenny's face. Omega responded by driving a knee into Naito's face. This lead to everyone jumping in a hitting a big move finally everyone but Naito had spilled to the floor. The leader of LIJ teased going for a dive before doing his tranquillo pose which drew a huge cheer. "Doesn't Almas do that," Ruby asks. "Almas and Naito are friends. Los Ingbernables started in Mexico. Naito was doing a tour there brought the gimmick back to Japan became a star," Balor says.

"Kind of like how the Bullet Club moved onto being about these current guys," Mandy says. "Actually the current the Bullet Club much better than the guys they had in the past," Riley says coming into the room. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Mandy asks. "I got time just wanted to make sure the VIP's are doing good," Riley says. "Just remember boy-o if not for me and these men you would be likely stuck in Suzki-Gun," Finn jokingly threatens. "I'm not that stiff," Riley fires back smiling. "Great job at the dome," Finn says shaking his hand. "Thanks man," Riley says he always had a great deal of respect for Balor. In the ring Nick Jackson had just taken a hot tag Riley smiled watching his buddy work. "Now I just wanted to get good luck kiss from my girlfriend," Riley says.

Mandy kisses him. He whispers in her ear. Mandy can't help but smile once he's done. "I gotta go," Riley says. Once he's gone Adam turns to Mandy. "What did he say?" "He wants to know why you are phoning it in every week," Mandy jokes.

Later That Night

Evil entrance and the work that went into was impressive to even to the WWE talent. Once the lights came up the Bullet Clubs music started to play. Riley to mock Evil came out wearing a cheap looking grim reaper costume complete with a plastic scythe and glow sticks stuck to his hand to parody the LED device Evil wears. Before entering Riley takes off the costume and shows the IWGP US belt around his waste. Riley rubs the face plate of the belt. "Feels even better than it looks," Riley says turning to the camera as he introduced. Riley hands over the belt over to the referee.

The bell rings and the two men circle each other. Its impossible to miss the mass of black tape on Riley's shoulder and neck. The lock up and Riley drives Evil back into the ropes. Riley breaks clean. They locks up again this time Evil drives Riley back and but he punches on the break. The referee but Evil ignores him and whips Riley into the ropes and hits a knee to the stomach. Riley drops to the mat. Evil waits for him to stand up and goes for a German Riley blocks and gets free with an elbow to the head. Round house kick by Riley is caught and he is pulled into a clinch by Evil and gives him a belly to belly suplex. Evil covers and Riley kicks at one. Evil pulls him back up and goes another Irish whip but Riley stops him and comes under and around the arms for a hook kick that stuns Evil. Riley sweeps the legs and hits a double stomp.

Riley grabs a chin lock. Evil takes a second and powers free. Evil hits Riley in the bad shoulder and than grabs onto the arm and pulls Riley into a shoulder block. Riley is stunned allowing Evil to toss him full force into the corner and than hits a half and half suplex. Riley rolls to the floor. Evil follows him out and sends him into the guard rail. "Mother Fucker!" Riley yells. Evil sets up for Darkness Falls but Riley elbows free. Evil puts him down than gives him a hard lariat to the back of the head. Evil tosses Riley over the guard rail into the crowd. Evil hops the guard rail and picks the dazed Riley up taking up into the stands. More hard shots to the back. Evil goes for another shot but Riley ducks under it and this a snap Death Valley Driver on the floor. Riley rams Evil face first into a chair.

Evil is stunned Riley hits a side kick followed by a spinning back kick knocking him into the guard rail hard. Evil is probed up against the guard rail. Riley runs and a lariat with his good arm to send Evil

back over it. The referee has started his count and Riley gets into the ring with Evil just barley beating the count. Evil stands and Riley hits the Ode to Chono. Riley covers count of one count of two, Evil kicks out. Riley pulls Evil up and goes for pile driver but he can't get him up instead Evil back body drops him. Both men are down.

The both stand and exchange forearms Riley forced to only use his left side. Evil kicks the bad side and takes control. Evil wrings the arm before getting an under hook. Riley yells in pain. Evil wrenches at the arm sneering. Riley slaps him in the face trying to get free. Evil with headbutt Riley drops. Evil covers count of one count of two Riley kicks out. Evil goes for the Banshee Muzzle Riley blocks it spins free but eats another lariat. Evil hits Darkness Falls. Evil covers count of one count of two, Riley kicks out.

Evil sets for a half and half again but Riley rolls forwards and gets a roll up count of one count of two, Evil escapes. Both men are up and Riley hits a lariat with his good arm. Riley kicks Evil hard in the shoulder. Riley with his own arm wringer into divorce court. Riley to the top rope. Flying side kick off the top connects. Riley covers count of one count of two and Evil kicks out. Riley waits for Evil to get up. Final Wave is blocked and counted into a back breaker. Again Riley rolls to the floor. Evil is very slow to follow up. Finally gets out of the ring and picks up a chair and places in around Riley and goes to through him into the steel ring post. Riley blocks using his boot before sweeping Evil's leg.

Riley gets the chair off himself and cracks Evil in the back with it. Riley tosses him back into the ring. Back in the ring Riley hits a DDT but Evil pops right up and fires chops and forearms. Evil is stunned and hits the cobra bite. He comes up holding his shoulder and shaking it out. He finally covers count of one, count of two. Evil starts to stand quickly. Jumping front kick by Riley than a spinning heel kick. Final Wave hits. Riley rolls him but the referee is dealing with Evil's stablemate Bushi who has come down and jumped on the apron. Riley breaks the pin to go get the referee. Bushi though grabs Red Shoes just as Evil gets up and low blows Riley. Adam Page who in story line is back fully with the Bullet Club runs down and takes out Bushi. They brawl to the back.

In the ring Evil its a shoulder breaker on Riley. Evil hits Everything is Evil. He covers, count of one, count of two, Riley rolls his shoulder. Evil sets up for a power bomb Riley counters it into a Rana out of no where. Count of one count of two count of three. The bell rings. Riley pops up and celebrates. Evil storms to the back but not before tossing a few young lions aside. New Japan officials climb into the ring to present Riley his title belt and a trophy to signify his main event all win all part of New Japan's sport style presentation.

Up in the box the WWE stars clap having enjoyed the match. Riley has gotten a microphone and says something in Japanese. "What did he say?" Mandy asks. Finn Balor translates, "He said I'm very tired and Evil hits very hard so I'm going to speak in English sorry." Back in the ring Riley finally has his breath. "As I am just I am very tired and Evil hits very hard so I am very very sore. But I still got this," Riley says holding up the belt. "Evil I give you credit you pushed me tonight. But when I won this belt I knew I was picking up the same challenge Kenny did to make this title matter. So I say bring all comers. All of you in the locker room that dare to think "Oh its just Riley this will be an easy win." Elgin, Cobb, Jay White again, Okada, Tanahashi, Naito line them up I dare to be great," Riley says.

Riley looks down at his wrist as if he's checking a watch. "However the hour is drawing late, I have some family to meet up with. And a very hot blonde who is in town," Riley says drawing a laugh by Mandy she's always got a kick out of him doing that for what ever reason it amused her. "So I must thank all of you that came out. A special thanks to those in Bullet Club and Bullet club related gear. Special special thanks to anyone in Riley Mogan gear. And for those that are watching on TV don't' worry this wont' be you last chance to see me Main Event. Because as my friends change the world I will conquer the world," Riley says just before a explosion a launches streams into the air to signal the end of the show.

As the streams fall a figure jumps Riley from behind. "Is that?..." "I thought he was coming back to work with us." The WWE talent react. Mandy smiles as Riley had given her tip off this was happening and this is why he was still wrestling. "Freaking Jericho does it again," AJ Styles. In the ring Jericho is pounding on Riley "drawing" blood. Finally Kenny and Bucks hits the ring to run Jericho off. Riley covers his face working to spread the blood but also to hide his smile. "Dreams do come true," he thinks.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 Reunions and Making Plans

Hotel Gym

Roman Reigns was in the middle of a workout. After dropping the weights he shook out his arms. Checking out phone to start a new playlist. Needing a break he decided to check the internet. Finding Twitter he saw a recent post by Chris Jericho. "Sometimes you gotta remind people of there place in life. I am a star get that." Roman hit like before starting a new song and doing another set. After finishing his bicep work he again put down the weights just as his phone rang. It was Seth. "What's up man?" Roman asks. "Do you not know about the Tweet you liked?" Seth asks. Roman takes a second to think. "Oh what about it just something Jericho said. "And do you know what Jericho did tonight?" Seth asks. "I don't know played some concert?" Roman says. Seth take a moment he knows no matter what he says now Roman is about to get pissed off.

"Brother don't shoot he messenger. But Jericho jumped Riley Morgan at the New Japan show," Seth says. "I thought Jericho was coming back for WrestleMania?" Roman asks. "I guess the deal is off," Seth admits. There had been rumors Jericho was coming in for a big match at Mania. Although word backstage was the company and Jericho were far apart on money. New Japan must have stepped in and given Jericho the money he wanted. "That's is just fucking great how could Vince and Triple H let them step in and steal him," Roman says. "Come on dude's it not that big a deal. WrestleMania will do great," Seth reminds him. "Think about how bad this looks," Roman rants.

"Roman think for a second. Chris Jericho won't make our break anything even with how great he is," Seth says. "Fucking Morgan. This is all meant to be a pot shot at me," Roman says. Seth felt a headache coming on. "Roman I think New Japan lets Jericho call his own shots," Seth says. "No man clearly Jericho is supposed to be playing me… bad enough that little bastard jumped me," Roman rants as he disconnects the call.

Ribera Steakhouse

Mandy walked into the restaurant where the everyone was meeting up. Seeing Riley at the bar getting a soda she walked up to him. "Great match," She says. "Well I was extra motivated," Riley says. "Chris Jericho is hard to impress," Mandy says. "Jericho? I was talking about you," Riley says. "Oh I wasn't impressed. I don't get why fans think the Bullet Club is a big deal," She jokes. "It kind of jumped shark with the whole Golden Elite thing," Riley says. "The real down fall was letting you in," Marty says passing by. "I thought it was when the killed me," Adam says following Marty. "Always been dead weight," AJ adds. "And people think we write BTE we are just huge jerks," Riley says. "How is the shoulder?" Mandy asks.

He lifts his arm up and waves. "Its fine. Sure I'm sore but I am fine. Hell for a guy named Evil he's very protective," Riley says. They head over to a table. "Nice Jacket," Mandy says seeing the famous Ribera jacket Riley is wearing. "Finally got mine," Riley says. The Steakhouse had long been a destination for wrestlers traveling to Japan. The walls were lined with photos of famous names that had dinned at it over the years. Getting the jacket was a badge of honor for wrestlers. "When do I get mine. From what I understand the jacket means "I am a wrestler that has been to Japan,"" Mandy says. "Talk to the manager," Riley says. Nick Jackson walks to them. "Hey Riley we are doing a photo time to blow up the internet as they see all the core member of the Biz Cliz together," Nick says. "I'll be right there," Riley says. The entire group lines up. Its an impressive sight.

From Balor the founder and first leader to Ishmorri the newest member each man had carved the legacy of the club. "Isn't the first Bone Soldier missing?" Sonya yells out. "We don't talk about him," Kenny yells. "Gedo's worst idea," Tama Tonga adds. "Hey I had to do the damn tag league with him so shut up," Bad Luck Fale says. Eventually everyone holds up the Too Sweat sing as the photo is taken. More photos are taken such as Fale and Balor recreating entrance with Balor on the big man's shoulders. Kenny reenacting kicking AJ out of the Club. And a fun photo of Balor stealing the IWGP title from Kenny since he was the only leader to never win the belt. The final one is a joke shot of Cody being "thrown out" by the current members.

After a while everyone settled in. Mandy mostly stuck close to Riley but found herself talking to Sonya and Ruby. Riley was off to the side talking to Adam Cole and Finn Balor. Checking her phone Mandy knew it was almost time to call it a night. Heading over to get him so they could at least spend a night together she over head what he was talking about. "Look man I know your contract is coming up," AJ says. "Dude I know Triple H wants to bring you in. NXT needs a start boost," Adam says. Mandy stopped and let herself dream. She had never pressed Riley of if he would come to the WWE. But the thought of him in NXT living in Orlando was great. Instead of going weeks without seeing each other it would be at most days.

Riley slowly sipped his beer. "Wouldn't be worth it guys. Nothing is official yet but the money they are offering tells me I can get a lot more. Plus I'm finally getting a major push. I would be stupid to leave Japan now. If anything I'm spending more time over here," Riley says Mandy backs away and she misses what he says next. "Only reason I would considered it would be Mandy."

Later that night

"You okay?" Riley asks as he and Mandy walk up to his hotel room. "I'm fine," she says. "If is about my arm I am okay. And I'm getting the nerve worked out tomorrow and I won't wrestle again this tour he reminds her. "I know… Its just we are back apart until Mania week," Mandy says. Riley opens the door. "Maybe we always find ways to be together," Riley reminds her before kissing her. She trying to push what ever doubt has come up returns it. They move toward the bed.

Weeks Later

"Shit shit shit," Mandy says looking at the calendar on her phone. Just the night hell even just a few hours no minutes before she had been riding high after a strong match with Becky Lynch this time given plenty. Add into that AJ vs. Adam had been made official for WrestleMania with many calling it the best match announced for WrestleMania. She had been all about enjoy a few days at home. Than Sonya went and mentioned the date. Mandy had been stunned. It wasn't uncommon lose track of the days when you were on the road most of the time. "A full week," Mandy says out loud. "What is wrong?" Sonya asks. Mandy ignores and puts his head into her hand. "This can't be," Mandy she says before getting up to pace. "Mandy you are freaking me out," Sonya says. "You are freaking out? I am the one this happening to," Mandy says.

"What are you talking about?" Sonya asks she was worried he friend was having a melt down or suffered some kind of head injury with a delayed reaction. "Mandy come on talk to me I feel like I missed a page in the book," Sonya says. Mandy sits back down and look at her phone again and starts to count. "I'll be right back," Mandy says grabbing her purse. "Where are you going?" Sonya asks.. .They had been discussing the travel plans for tomorrow and had started to get ready for bed. Mandy ignores her as he slips on a pair of sneakers. Once she reached she car she had never made the trip to CVS so quick.

She prayed no one would recognize her. And of course she hears. "Oh hey Mandy." She turns around and see Kyle Riley. "Kyle what you doing here?" She asks. "Same as you picking some stuff up. See you around," He says after grabbing a box of vitamins off a shelf. Once he is out of sight she heads for aisle with the one thing she wants. Sonya has been calling over and over again and finally Mandy picks up. "I'm fine I just needed to get something." She grabs the item and heads for the checkout area. Only one is open she sees Kyle has already paid and is heading for the door not even bothering to look back.

Later that night

In Orlando it was late. But in California it wasn't. Riley was always a night owl. So as Mandy went into her room to call him she knew he would up. Her finger hovers over the call button. But she wants to no needs to see his face. Instead she pulls out her tablet and starts to face time him. Most of the time when he is at home he is on his lap top. Suddenly a wave of panic hits and she cancels the request. "Why am I freaking out?" She wonders to herself. She heads to Sonya's room. Once she knocks the door opens. "Can we talk?" Mandy asks. "Of course," Sonya says relived her friend is acting normal again. Mandy enters the room the sits on Sonya's bed.

Riley's place days later

Riley was returning from a run. His shoulder felt better but the chiropractor told him him to take a few days to let it heal up before doing any upper body work. Rounding the final turn he noticed a car parked by his place. Not uncommon given people in the neighborhood always had visitors. Reaching his drive way he was stunned to see Mandy waiting on front step. "Well this is a present surprise," Riley says smiling. "Can we talk?" Mandy asks. "Yeah sure come on in," Riley says punching the code for the door in. Mandy follows him in.

"What's going on?" Riley says. "I needed to talk to you," Mandy says. "Well we could talk on the phone. The fact you are here tells me something huge is going on. Hell aren't you supposed to be on the road?" "I got some days off," Mandy says. Riley takes her hand. "Come on talk to me," Riley says. "How happy are you here?" She asks. "Here as in our relationship?" Riley asks. "Here as in everything yes our relationship, your life, career, and California," Mandy says. "I'm very happy with our relationship and I would hope you would know that that. My life is going great right now, my career is at an all time high. Mandy what is going on this is not like you at all. I'm the nut job that flies cross country without warning," Riley says.

"I was late," Mandy finally says. "Late?… Oh… your pregnant?" Riley asks a large mix of emotion hitting him. "No. I took a test it was negative I went to a doctor took a blood test it was negative as well. Turns out I had some other problem," Mandy says. "We never talked about kids," Riley says. "I know. We have just been enjoying being together. Finding a few times a month to meet up," Mandy says. Riley just nods. There relationship was committed. But still they never talked much about the future. "So what does this mean?" Riley finally asks. "It means I've been a mess for days," Mandy admits to him. They sit on the sofa and take each other's hands.

"Riley I over heard you when were in Japan. Are you really going to be there more often?" Mandy asks. He takes a moment. "If I agree to this new deal we are working out yeah. I mean they would it if I moved to Japan full time like Kenny did," Riley says. "Are you?" This was first she was hearing about this. "No, I like Japan. But I don't want to live there. I mean being away from my family and you would be to much. But yeah they want more over there more…. I haven't actually agreed to anything," Riley says.

"How long would this contract be for?" Mandy asks. "One year at a time. But you know how it is I could mess up badly and get fired or they could release me," Riley says. "I'm locked into the WWE for another few years more or less," Mandy says. "I know. I actually haven't signed anything yet," Riley says. "Meaning?" "I don't know I'm just saying stuff," Riley admits. "Would consider leaving New Japan and ROH?" Mandy asks. "I mean until this no. I mean after years of working my way up I'm getting put into major matches. I mean I'm doing main events. I mean if I'm completely honest I would not go to NXT. I would want what AJ got," He says. Mandy has always appertained his honesty. Some guys would spin it trying to make her feel better.

"I love you and I want this relationship to keep growing," Mandy says. He nods. "I mean I could go back to the office and talk less dates," Riley says. "You would. But I also don't want you wreck you push," Mandy says. "You mentioned California what you were you implying?" Riley asks. "Look at the cycle we are in. I'm in Orlando you live here. We try to meet up when we can. Sometimes we visit each others homes. Maybe I want my home to be your home," Mandy says. Riley takes a second to think. "I only moved this city because most of my booking were on the west coast at the time. Plus there was the LA Dojo I could train at. I don't need a Dojo anymore," Riley says.

"Would you move to Orlando?" She asks. "For you," He says. "Would that mess things up with the Bullet Club?" She asks. What she doesn't want is to be the woman that take a guy away from his life and his friends. "If you mean BTE no. I mean Kenny lives Japan, Cody in Texas, and Hangman in Virginia. Assuming I stay in ROH and New Japan we will just what we always do film on the road. Plus the guys know I'm happy with you," Riley says before pulling her into a kiss. "Why was I so freaked out?" Mandy asks. "When you figure it would tell me because I'm still freaking out," Riley says. "Do you want kids?" She asks. "Someday… I kind of want to be married first," Riley says. "I've always told people I wanted kids but the thought of being pregnant scared me," Mandy says. "When you told me you weren't I was thrilled. I don't think it means we don't want kids. We just don't want them right now," Riley tells her.

They embrace. "Riley," She says after a few minutes of silence. "Yeah Mandy?" "You really stink from that run you were on," She says breaking all the tension with a joke. They both laugh. "To be fair you kind of dropped in on me. Its not like I was expecting company. Next time you are freaking out be kind enough to give me a call first. Your melt downs should not inconvenience me," He fires back. They laugh again.

Meanwhile

"I think it's a great idea Tenille," ROH head booker Hunter Johnston says. "It just makes total sense. I mean I am feuding with Brandi. Cody is doing the big two for one title match with Cody," Tenille Dashwood says into her phone. "Plus working a mixed tag is a great way to protect Riley's injury," Hunter says. "Works on all sides," Tenille says. "I will have the web team announce it," Hunter says. "Excellent." Tennille says smiling.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 Irony, Confrontations, and Twitter

"You must think I'm insane," Mandy says as they ate dinner. "No more insane than I was to nearly miss my chance at the dome to try and make up with you," Riley says. "Oh god that bad?" She replies. "Actually you are the bigger nut. I mean at least when I did it we had a fight. At least I had a reason for my insanity," Riley says. "You are so mean," Mandy says. "Sorry baby," he says before pecking her on the lips. A knock on the door causes them to stop. "Just a second," Riley yells. Mandy goes back to eating her dinner but can hear Riley talking. A few second later he returns with two kids. Its Sean and Molly. "Well hi guys long time no see," She greets. "Hi," the both say. "There dad had an emergency. He's gotta go check something out at the store he owns. So I am going hang with these two," Riley says. "Of course,' Mandy says.

"So hey guys lets go over to your place since that is where you toys are sound good?" Riley says to the kids. "Yeah," Sean says Molly is quite but nods. "No problem I'm going to clean up here and join you... if that's okay?" She asks the kids at the end of day she was a stranger to them. Just someone on TV. Riley the knew and seemed comfortable with. "Cool," Sean says. Sean walks but Riley carries Molly. She had asked about the family a few times. For the most part Riley said they were doing well. Dale had started to get used to be a single father. And would get help from many different people. Still Mandy's heart broke for them. She put the left overs away and quickly cleaned the dishes up. She still remembered which house was Dale's once she got there she decided to go right in.

"Okay this is so not fair... How can I lose vs. myself," Riley says. Mandy walks in to see Riley and Sean are playing Fire Pro Wrestling World. It was a video game that included the New Japan Roster including Riley. "You just aren't good Riley," Molly says. Sean was playing as Riley why the real Riley was playing as Okada. "I hope the actual Okada is better at wrestling than you are at playing games," Sean taunts. "Hi guys," Mandy says. "Hi Mandy," Molly says. Now in her own home the little girl was more conformable. "Hello again Molly. Are you just watching?" She asks. "I don't like video games... I like tic tac toe," She says. "Well I will be very happy to play with you," Mandy says.

The irony was not lost on Mandy a few days ago she had freaked out over the idea of having a kid. If not for Sonya she would still be freaking out. Her best friend kept a level head she had didn't have at that time. "Look just take the test... Don't worry about anything else until you pee on the damn stick," Sonya had said. Once it came back negative Sonya had suggested had whipped out her phone and set up a doctor appointment for her using an app. And Mandy was still upset wondering about Riley and how he would have reacted it was Sonya that told her "Go talk to him... And if this is to hard to do over the phone go in person." Thankfully she took her friends advice.

For the now talk of moving in was tabled until after WrestleMania. They had agreeded they were doing it. But with so much going on real plans would have to wait. But she just felt better. Yet irony of irony God really was the greatest comic she and Riley were now looking after not one but two kids. Thankfully they were good kids that had also already had dinner. Mandy smiled as she watched Riley lose to Sean. Riley had actually grown up a huge Fire Pro fan and had bought almost every game in the series. "Maybe what I need to do is play as Kenny Omega," Riley says. "You will still lose," Sean jokes. Molly after beating Mandy asked if they could play connect four next. Mandy had no problem with that. There were only so many ways you could job out playing tic tack toe. Connect four gave you options.

Thankfully Dale wasn't gone that long and returned within an hour. Just in time for Molly's bed time. He thanked both of them. Riley told him anytime. They quickly headed back to Riley's place. "Thanks for you help. They are good kids but with only one of me it was only a matter of time before a fight over who I should play with would have broken out," Riley says. "Been there before?" She asks. "A few times. I'm not exactly Dale's first call when he needs them watched but I have in the past," Riley says.

Later that night

"I know we agreed to table the whole us living together discussion until after Mania but… I really look forward to a day where you falling asleep in my arms is a normal thing," Riley says. "I can't tell if you are sweetheart or a sap," Mandy says. "Right now I'm a moron that needs check his e-mail because I just remembered I was expecting something from ROH," Riley says sitting up and grabbing his phone. He sees he's gong one from Hunter about the booking for an upcoming show. Seeing a graphic of Cody and Brandi teaming to take on Tenille Dashwood and himself. "Something up?" Mandy asks seeing him get tense. "Just something stupid ROH is doing," Riley says. Underneath is a message from Hunter explaining he thinks the match will be perfect to push the upcoming WOH and IWGP US/ROH TV matches.

Riley could see the actual logic. Except he had promised Mandy he would stay away from Tenille. Just thinking about the stuff Tennille had done to Mandy still pissed him off. "Look I will try to get this changed but not a lock I can. Hunter isn't always the easiest guy to get to change his cards," Riley says handing her his phone. She frowns seeing the graphic. "I understand. I mean you work for ROH its not like this was your idea. I don't like it though," Mandy says giving back his phone. "For what it's worth she did say she feels bad. Of course she said it to me not to you," Riley says. "I don't believe her," Mandy says bitterly. "Look like I said I will try to get it changed," Riley says. "I know… Its just sometimes people don't change and Tennille is that kind of person," Mandy says.

"Lets not worry about Dashwood or Reigns or god damn Flip Gordon. So LA or Orlando where do we live?" Riley asks embracing her. "I admit I do love Orlando. What about do you think?" She asks. "Well lets see LA has Disney Land which is the true classic park. But Orlando has Disney World plus Universal Studios," Riley says. "Is that really how you are making your pick?" Mandy asks. "Of course not LA is not that far off from the Long Beach Grand Prix and the California Super Speedway. But Orlando would make it easier to head to Daytona," Riley says. "I am going to pretend you don't watch a sport where guys go around in circles for four hours," Mandy says.

Days Later

"Come on Hunter it's not that big of a deal. Put me I there vs. someone as TV title match. I mean swap me and Dalton. Come on you have to admit me vs. Punishment Martinez will be a hell of a match," Riley says following the booker. "Yes it will be which is why I am saving it. I already told you match is booked and advertised nothing is changing," Hunter tells him his tone making it clear this debate is over. "Dude what the hell was that about?" Hangman asks walking up to Riley. "Just stuff," Riley says as he and Hangman head for the locker room. "Well what kind of stuff?" Page asks. "I don't think the match for tonight is a good idea," Riley says. "I mean I get you and Cody want to limit the matches. I mean it's getting harder to explain why Bullet Club is fighting each other and everyone remains in the group," Page says.

"Its also some stuff with Tenille," Riley admits. He had kept the issues with Mandy as quite as he could he also didn't want to seem like he was doing this for no reason than. "Tenille?" "Long story I will explain it later," Riley says. "Oh you found out she was the one that started that stupid engagement rumors," Page says. "What?" Riley asks he had forgotten about that given everything that went on with Laura at the same time. "Yeah she started those stupid rumors about you and Mandy. She contacted some of the sites. I have a buddy that works for one he confirmed it for me," Page says. "Why the hell would she do that?" Riley says getting mad. "No idea…. But clearly you had no idea she did it. So what else is going on?" Hangman asks. "What's going on is she and I need to to have a long talk," Riley says leaving.

He heads for the women's the locker room. He doesn't need to get all the way there instead he finds here entering the building. "Oh hi Riley," She says smiling. "Can we talk," He says trying to stay calm. "Sure… I have some great ideas for our match," She she says. "Its not about the match. You remember a while back when there were rumors Mandy and I were engaged?" Riley asks. "Sort of," She claims. "Did you start that rumor?" He asks. "What are you talking about?" She asks. "See I get that rumor started because of a joke I played on the guys. Yet that night I recall running into you and than all of a sudden its all over. And it caused me a lot of problems" Riley says recalling Laura hearing the rumor resulted in her last meltdown. All he got from friends and family were one things. But with Laura it was different. "I think you have lost your mind. I made it very clear I was sorry for how I treated Mandy," She reminds him.

"And this is a separate issue. I just want to know if you started the rumor. I'm just not a fan of my personal life being out there," Riley says. "Funny given your whole person life has been out there for months and will be a part of a reality show. Where people will see you with your girlfriend," Tenille fires back. "Look I don't want to fight," Riley says. "Well neither do I. Riley the rumor is likely my fault. I didn't intend for it to get out," She claims. "Okay what happened?" He asks. "Well remember I only heard half of the conversation and I assumed you were being serious. And I was talking to a friend who works on one of those sites. I didn't want them to run it but they did. We were talking about something else it turned into the whole Cena and Nikki Bella saga and next thing I know I let it slip," Tenillie claims. "Okay fine it was mistake. I understand," Riley says. "Thank you. I really do hope things can get back to normal with us," Tenille says.

Before Riley can respond Madison Rayne passes by talking on the phone. "Jake make sure she eats her veggies... I know you know honey but she's also a Daddy's girl and you let her get away... Excuse me guys," Madison says. Alone again Riley knows he has to say something. "Right now I just got to honor what Mandy wants. We can go over some stuff once Cody and Brandi are here," Riley says. "She is really looking to you," Tenille adds as he head off. "But not for long.

Meanwhile with Mandy

Mandy shook out her hand having just finished doing a autograph session. Slipping back through the curtain. "Man you lines are starting to get awfully long," Charlotte says to her good heatedly. "Hard works pays off," Mandy says. "I am think you might win the Battle Royal," Charlotte says. "That would be amazing although I will be thrilled just be part of AJ's and Adam's match," Mandy says. "Is it true AJ wants to put Adam over?" Charlotte asks. "AJ said he does. He think Adam winning does more in the long term. But BG also wants a strong face for Post Mania," Mandy says.

Jay Uso walks up to them "Hey Mandy your boy has no chill," He says. "What do you mean?" Mandy asks. "Here check this out. He and Jericho are going at it on Twitter. Instead of Dog of War It Should be Straight Savage," Jay says. It didn't shock her. Jericho has used Twitter to build his match with Omega only made sense to it with Riley. In fact Riley had told her he and Jericho had talked about some idea before hand.

IAmJericho: Lets make something clear I have done things BC4LMorgan can only dream off. Little Riley is a good hand. I am a legend. You will never be me junior!

BC4LMorgan: IAmJericho I will also never be this

Riley had posted a video of Jericho as Ultra Liger. The gimmick was infamous even in the world of wrestling. New Japan had wanted Jericho as a evil twin and new rival to the legendary Jushin Liger. The problem had been the first match for Ultra Liger was a disaster. Jericho had struggled in the tight costume and famously botched his trademark springboard drop kick. It was so bad Ultra Liger was never seen again. Jericho was't done.

IAmJericho: You are this!

It was the video of the Riley missing the Final Wave and foolishly going for it over and over again. The one he still got upset over. But she also knew he and Jericho had cleared everything the other would post online before they started.

BC4LMorgan: Aren't you the guy that went from beating The Rock and Austin in one night to weeks later picking up dog shit?

IAmJericho: You can't even get hired to pick up the dog shit! You are known for three things being the fill in for Kenny Omega, some semi decent matches, and your girlfriend. And your welcome by the way since coming on my show is what got you her.

BC4LMorgan: Tell you what Superstar instead of jumping me from behind and throwing Twitter bombs. April 6th night before that show I'm sure you want to leech a payday off of NJPW is holding a show in a place you know pretty well MSG. I will be waiting

IAmJericho: Be careful what you wish for

To cap it Jericho posted a GIF of him laying Riley from weeks again. "Like I said straight savage," Jay says. "Hey careful don't let Roman see you hyping that. "Many screw Roman. He maybe blood but right now he's acting like a bitch. Besides he's not even around," Jay says. Mandy smiled. Both she and Riley were in for big April's. She just hopped they didn't wind up being fools.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Riley waited backstage for his cue. The plan was for Tenille to enter first followed by himself and finally Cody and Brandi together. Suddenly Riley's music hit. "Change of plans we are walking together," Tenille says passing by him. Just add another thing to annoy Riley lately. Tenille led the way. Riley hung back letting her do her usual entrance. Riley came out holding both his belts. "Hold the ropes for me," Tenille says as they get to ringside. Riley does doing his best to not look like a jerk. Thankfully Cody's music hits. He and Brandi make there entrance with Bernard. Cody had already made the call the match would a "Smoke" show. As a result he grabbed a microphone. "Everyone in next few weeks we have a very special birthday to celebrate," Cody says. Tenille starts to clap and fans yell Riley given his birthday was next week.

"That of course is Bernard the Business Bear!" Cody yells as he and Brandi clap. Bernard waves. Riley gets his own microphone. "Cody I can't take it anymore. I loved the whole FTR thing, who doesn't love ripping Flip… I can even tolerate the Senate thing. But what is with this bear?! Its been year now and we keep doing it. I mean Claire Lynch was better, the Dicks didn't' drag on this long. Even the freaking Ding Dongs wasn't this stupid," Riley rants. Cody is stunned and than gets angry and shoves Riley. "Freaking Sasha and Bayle in therapy was better," Riley adds. "That is over the line!" Cody yells before demanding Brandi leaves the ring so he can Riley can start. Introductions are made quickly.

Riley and Cody start. The lock up and Riley gets a head lock that Cody esacpes to get one of his one Riley shoves him off and hits a shoulder block. Cody back up quickly he and Riley circle round each other. Cody calls for a test of strength Riley goes for it but Cody walks away and tags in Brandi. Under the rules Tenille is now legal. The two women do there things with Tenille easily out wrestling Brandi. After Brandi takes a hard hip toss she tags back in Cody. The men are both back in. Riley goes for a lock up but Cody ducks it and hits a drop kick that sends Riley to the floor. Cody follows up and goes to whip Riley into the guard rail but Riley reveres and Cody eats it. Riley tosses back Cody back in. Riley tags back in Tenille.

Again The WOH champion dominates until Brandi goes to the eyes. Brandi keeps controls with other dirty techniques suck as choking on the ropes and hair pulls. "Come on ref," Riley yells. While this is going on Cody sneaks around and pulls Riley off the apron and sends him back first into the guard rail. Tenille has manged to break free but Riley isn't in the corner. Brandi hits an elbow drops and pulls Tenille back to her side. Cody holds both Tenille and Brandi goes for forearm smash. Tenille ducks and makes the tag to Riley. Riley comes back and drags Cody in. Riley goes for the Cobra Bite but Cody counters and hits a vertical suplex and than drops a fist. Cody locks in a rear chin lock.

Riley tries to get free but Cody turns it into a head lock. Riley tries to shove him off but Cody uses the hair to hold on. Riley finally hits a back drop suplex to break the hold both men are down. Both men get up and Cody is quicker and hits a DDT than a suplex into a sit out slam. Cody covers count of one count of two. Riley kicks out. Cody goes for the disaster kick but Riley hits a drop drooping both men out of the air. Riley rolls and tags in Tenille.

Brandi now legal does all she can to avoid locking up with Tenille. After a while Dashwood takes control. Riley waits until after she hits an elbow smash. Once she does Cody jumps in to "save" his wife. Riley hops the ropes and takes Cody out with a lariat sending both to the floor. All of suddenly Jay White comes running out of the stands and jumps Riley. "I said I wasn't done with you Morgan," White screams as he grabs a chair and smacks Riley with it. Cody grabs the chair away but get laid out. Back in the ring the referee is distracted allowing Brandi to roll Tenille up and use the tights for a cheap pin.

Back on the outside Jay White is stetting up for the Blade Runner. Cody was back up and made the save before hitting Cross Rhoads on the floor. The Bucks run out followed by Page and Marty. Cody has already hopped the guard rail and White has run off. Tenille has gotten out of the ring and is checking on Riley. "Stay down sell it," Tenille says whispering in his ear. Nick and Matt came over and helped Riley up. "When I get my hands on the son of a bitch..." Riley yells as he is helped to the back.

Later

The ROH World Title was on the line as Jay Lethal battled Marty Scrull. Marty had just done his finger break spot and was set up for Graduation. As he hit it Cody made came down the ramp. Marty was setting up for Bird of Prey but sees Cody distracting him allowing Lethal to escape Lethal goes for a flying forearm but Marty ducks and the referee take the blow. Cody has jumped into the ring and nails Lethal. "What are you doing? Get out of here?" Marty yells. "I'm giving you a gift," Cody yells. Riley runs out and sets up for Ode to Chono. At the last second Cody turns around sees it and ducks. Riley hits Marty instead.

Lethal is up and takes out Riley and Cody. Marty is still dazed allowing Lethal to hit the Lethal Injection as the referee recovers to count three. Lethal grabs the belt and hightails it. Cody sneaks off again. "Marty I'm sorry," Riley says as he get back in the ring. Marty is still hurting but shoves Riley away. "That was my shot! I had him beat!" Marty screams. "I know. I was going after Cody," Riley pleads. "And you hit me mate," Marty yells getting in Riley's face. Page comes down and back the two up. Marty storms to the back. Hangman and Riley talk for second before leaving. "Once again Bullet Club at each other's throats," Ian says.

Riley's Hotel

Riley checked his watch he could catch just a little bit of sleep before his early flight. A few days at home than off to Japan for the ROH/New Japan events. To his shock he finds Tenille leaning over in front of his door. "Lose something?" He asks. "Oh hi. I was just dropping this off," She says handing him an envelop. "What is it?" Riley asks. "Its a letter for Mandy. Its me saying I'm sorry," She says. Riley is "Thanks I'll give it to her," Riley says. "Thank you Riley," Tenillie says smiling as she walks off before turning back. "I do hope I haven't caused you any trouble with her," she says. "Nah the thing about Mandy is is pretty understanding," Riley says.

Gym The next day

"I am so tempted to track that Aussie witch down and pull every strand of hair out of her head," Mandy says as she and Sonya work out. "I thought understood Riley had to take that match," Sonya says. "I do... but did you see the way she was all over him during the post match angle? Or that photo on Twitter," Mandy says as she does the pull down. The photos was one of Tenille and Riley during there entrance that she had called #Dreamteam. "Well technically Riley does owe you after he punched Roman," Sonya jokes. "Hey that's a good idea," Mandy says laughing. "Is something more going on? Its starting to sound like you don't trust Riley," Sonya says.

"You know I trust Riley. It's Tenille Dashwood I don't trust I also don't want Riley to find out about..." She can't finish. "She's hasn't told him yet," Sonya points out. "Or she is waiting for the right time," Mandy says. "You could always tell Riley yourself. I mean I get why you haven't but if you are so worried about Dashwood," Sonya points out. Mandy has finished her set letting Sonya take her place. "How you would you tell you boyfriend about something like that?" Mandy asks. "You have to remember Rich has had a lot of ups and downs in his life. He has no right to judge anyone." Sonya says.

"Sonya I don't even like thinking about what happened. Much less having to tell more people about it," Mandy says. "Maybe Tenille will never tell him. He said she's always been good to him. Maybe she did grow up. Remember she went through a lot in the WWE and since leaving she's had a good rep," Sonya tries to comfort her. "You could be right... lord knows I would handle things differently now," Mandy says.

Riley's Home

Riley was on the phone doing a podcast. He was appearing on Killing The Town hosted by Don Callis and Lance Storm. "So Riley the interesting thing is you are appearing on Total Divas. What has that been like?" Lance asks. Riley laughs. "Well I'd be lying I said it's my favorite thing to do. Its something I do because Mandy asked me to," Riley admits honestly. "Did you have to do it because the whole Talk is Jericho thing?" Don asks. "Yeah Riley once and for all clear up was this some master plane you and Mandy Rose had worked out?" Lance asks. "Guys I wish I was that smart. Her name just popped in my head. We had never met once we finally did I guess I got really lucky because she seemed to find me charming. In a weird way breaking my ankle was the luckiest moment of my life. As we discussed my matches with White likely wouldn't not have happened if not for the injury. And I wouldn't have met Mandy," Riley says.

"So of course this leads to are you going to the WWE question," Lance says. "Well right now I'm talking to New Japan and Ring of Honor and it's going well. I am very happy where I am at. Now that if we don't have a deal signed by the MSG show I will have the right to talk to anyone. It will be stupid to not see what is there and being offered… and Don hint hint hint that goes for Impact as well," Riley says. "Oh trust me, Scott and I have that date circled," Don assures him. "Now would you be willing to go to NXT?" Lance asks. "I would rather do what AJ, Gallows and Anderson did. I think with NXT they stick guys down there more or less a year of there run," Riley says.

Rental car

Roman Reigns was alone in his car traveling to the next show. More and more he was on the road alone. It was like the whole roster had lost its god damn mind. Some how he was the bad guy. Fine if the guys wanted to be like that he could take it. He was the top guy it was his job to help protect the brand. And next time he saw Morgan he was going to pay for that cheap shot. That one punch had been pure luck and than he ran off.

Flight to Japan

Riley stirred awake. Checking his watch it would be 3:32 AM in California where he body clock was still set. Nick and Matt were across the aisle Marty and Page were behind them. Cody was next to him. The rest of them were asleep Riley even after all these years struggled to sleep on a flight or in a car. Needing to stretch his legs he walked to the rest room. Once he was done he returned to his seat. "Can I get you anything sir?" A stewardess asked making the rounds. "A bottle of water please," Riley says. She hands him one. "You okay man?" Nick asks across the aisle. "You know me just can't sleep," Riley says. "Worried about the shows?" Nick asks. "Not really. I mean the wrestling has been easy lately," Riley says. "How are things with Mandy?" Nick asks.

"Pretty good hell I even got used to the Total Divas cameras. Want the big news?" Riley asks. "Spin off like the Miz?" Nick asks. "Oh hell no. I told Mandy I can do it this year but I don't want to be a regular thing. We are ah moving in together," Riley says. Nick fully wakes up. "Really? You leaving LA?" "I think so. I mean that house I have now it okay but its just a starter," Riley says. "What brought this on?" Nick asks. "It's just a logical next step," Riley says. "Well congrats man," Nick says.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

BTE

All the members of the Bullet Club except Riley were seated in a dark room with only lighting being lamps. "Why the fuck are we even here?" Yujiro asks. "Because Riley sent all invitations," Hangman says. At that moment the over heard lights turn on and off as Riley enters dressed like Sherlock Holmes. "That's right Hangman. I brought you all here to finally expose once and for all which one of you POISONED me!" Riley says doing a bad British Accent. "He's finally lost his mind," Nick says to Kenny. "Have I Nicholas? Or could it be you point on my philosophy is your attempts to preclude yourself from the place where you poisoned my preferred pop!" Riley yells getting in Nick's face as the over head lights turn on and off again. "Hey back off man," Matt says standing between Riley and Nick. "Of course Matthew always quick to defend his brother. The very brother he poisoned dearly departed Adam Cole Bay Bay with," Riley yells as the light go again.

"Will you stop that!" Tama Tonga yells the camera pans over to show Flip Gordon at the light switch. "Speaking of Brothers we have you two!" Riley says turning to Tama and Loa. "Okay Riley why would we poison you?" Tonga Loa asks. Riley is now dressed like Colombo. "That's a good question but first do you a pen?" Riley asks doing another bad impression. Tonga hands him a pen. "Aha! A blue pen just like the one used to make that label," Riley says. The rest of the club reacts in shock. "I can't believe you two did that," Kenny says. "Its a blue pen its not a smoking gun," Tonga yells. "Exactly Tonga dear Tonga. See the weapon was Poison... Poison most foul. The very poison that has only ever appeared on Being the Elite when provided by one..." Riley pulls out a wad of papers form his jacket "Kenny Omega!" Riley says pointing at Kenny.

Kenny gets up. "You are crazy!" Kenny says. "He does have a point Kenny," Marty says. "Yeah even the time I killed Massa I used the stuff I stole from when you wanted to kill Tama," Cody points out. "I haven't touched that stuff since poor Masa died... Speaking of which has anyone seen Fat Ass Masa lately?" Kenny asks. "Don't try to change the subject," Hangman says. Riley is now dressed like Andy Sipowicz. "Well if you haven't touched the stuff show me you hands," Riley says. "Why?" "Simple I coated the envelops I set those invitations with with a very specials chemical that will react with even the most trace amount of poison and turn you fingernails blue!" Riley yells.

Chase Owens suddenly pulls his hands out of his pocket. "Ha didn't work... God damn it," Chase says. "Chase?" Everyone says at once. "Okay I admit it. Every damn tour Riley goes into my hotel room he uses my shower and he never picks up," Chase says. "I explained this Chase I can't afford to pay the water charge at the hotel," Riley says. "Riley they don't charge use for using the water in a hotel," Nick says. "They don't? Damn Chase I've a real asshole. Sorry buddy we call it even?" Riley asks. Before Chase can respond Riley's phone goes off. "Damn it Riley," Matt yells. "Sorry guys.. Its my dad," Riley says walking away. "We did get through most of it," Nick says.

"Love you too... FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Riley says putting down his phone. "What?" Kenny asks. "You know how my brother and his girlfriend were coming to Mania weekend? Well turns out my parents are taking there tickets," Riley says. "I thought you said you and your dad were on better terms," Kenny says. "We are but they are coming to meet Mandy," Riley says. "So?" "You know how nuts that weekend is. She's gong to be stressed enough without having to meet my two and I love them but at times judgmental parents," Riley says. "Did you try explaining that?" Matt asks. "I know the tone my dad was using. It was his I've already made up my mind tone," Riley says. "Maybe it won't be that bad I mean they have to understand Mandy is going to be busy," Kenny says.

"I doubt it. Again I love my folks but they are not the most understanding people. My dad still thinks is a hobby," Riley says. "You know what my dad used to say?" Cody speaks up. "Get funky like a monkey," Riley ribs. Nick and Matt both share a look knowing they need to work that exchange into Being the Elite."I hate you so much Riley," Cody jokes. "Good thing have that match you can stiff me a few times," Riley says.

ESPN Studios

Mandy cursed her damn luck. She had been thrilled when WWE picked her to do a media day at ESPN and than she learned it was a day with Roman. Almost right away he started upon seeing her at the pick up his first words were "Oh they picked you... thought they would pick a company girl." The implication was clear because she was dating Riley she some how wasn't loyal to the WWE. She would something but with Christina from the office there and the total divas crew she held back. But what did Roman think she was sending Riley some kind of top secret information he would pass onto New Japan and ROH. As they made there way to the first set Roman finally spoke to her again. "So Jericho is facing him." "Yes Riley is really excited about it," Mandy says. Technically no match had been announced. Just Riley's challenge to show at at MSG. NJPW NYC card had Riley defending his title vs. Zack Sabre Jr.

Likely Jericho wasn't going to wrestle until the summer back in Japan. "You realized that is money taken from us right," Roman finally adds. "I don't want to have this conversation alright Roman," Mandy says. "Its just every dollar spent by fans going to that show is money not spent..." "Are you really that worried you in another main event is going tank?" She finally snaps. "Do you want him to get hurt?" "Is that a threat?" Mandy says getting tense. "No it's not. Mandy that style is brutal go look up Shibata some day," Roman says.

"I heard about that Shibata. Accidents happen," Mandy says. "And with the stuff they are doing its more likely for him. I know Triple H would love him in NXT," Roman says. Before Mandy responded Christina walks up to them. "Oh hey Mandy change of plans. They want you over in another studio they want to do the sit down with ESPN W first," Christina says. "Of course," Mandy says all to happy to get away from Roman.

Later both in Hotel rooms

The time difference always made things tricky. But they found a window to video chat. "I can't wait to meet your parents," Mandy says. "I know but Mandy I know how busy that weekend can be just for us on the pop up events. I don't want them adding to your stress," Riley says. "Or you are ashamed of me," Mandy teases. "More I'm ashamed of how mom and dad act at times," Riley says. "You survived my parents," Mandy reminds him. "You parents are supportive. Mine not so much. Plus I know mom will drops hints about grandchildren," Riley says. "Shouldn't she be enjoying your niece," Mandy asks. "All Emma has done is convince my mom how great it will be when she has more," Riley says. "She must talk to my mom. She keeps talking about me settling down," Mandy says.

"So in other words she would have been thrilled if I had knocked you up in Tokyo," Riley says. "Oh thrilled. But Riley I want to meet your parents. Sure I'm going to busy but I can find some time," Mandy says. "Don't say I didn't warn you," Riley says. "Riley I love you. Your parents are not going to run me off," Mandy assures him. "I will hold you to that. So I know Roman is an ass but it had to be cool to see ESPN," Riley says. "It was okay. I think you would have gotten a bigger kick out of it," Mandy says him bringing up ESPN reminds her of something Roman had said. "Riley can I ask you something?" He nods.

"What' happened with Shibata?" Mandy asks. "Shibata? God damn," Riley says remembering that night. "Well what happened?" "He botched that head butt and after the match was over he collapsed turns out he had a subdural hematoma," Riley says. "Are you worried something like that could happen to you?" She asks. "I try not to. But hell I screwed up my neck I was scared I was going to be in a wheelchair for a second," Riley admits. She's silent. "Mandy what brought this on?" He asks. "I guess I just worry. I mean you use a head butt," Mandy says. "Not the same style he used. I'm mostly slapping the guy with my hands and putting my head near. Plus Mandy he was also doing MMA and worked a very hard style for years," Riley says. "Okay," Mandy says.

"Honey listen to me please. There is only person I don't trust that I have ever worked with. And that was was Nakamora," Riley says. "I just don't want anything to happen to you," Mandy says. "Mandy I get how bad it looks sometimes. But we know what we are doing. Do I have to remind you since we started dating I have twice been in the stands watching the former UFC champion who finished every win she ever had," Riley says. She is tempted to point out in less than a year he's dealt with a broken ankle, an injury to his foot and the pinched nerve in his neck. Instead she just tells her she loves him.

ROH/New Japan

Both Riley and Cody had already made there entrance. Due the travel budget Cody was alone. The referee called for the bell. They locked up and Riley hit an arm drag. Both men back up and Cody returns the arm drag. Back up and Riley with another arm drag. Back up again Cody goes for his arm drag but this time Riley has hooked the rope and Cody just falls down. Cody gets up and goes for a while chop. Riley ducks under and hits a fireman's carry into a pin for one. Cody up quick and grabs a head lead lock. Riley shoves him off. Cody ducks the clothesline and hits a drop kick that knocks Riley down. Cody right into a chin lock. Riley tries to stand up but Cody turns it into a side Russian leg sweep. Cover by Cody count of one count of two Riley kicks out.

Knee drop by Cody before pulling Riley up for a vertical suplex. Riley lands on his feet and hits a neck breaker instead. Cody is stunned Riley in and follows up with a belly to back suplex. He than goes for an arm bar but Cody rolls free. Both men back to standing position. Lock up attempt but Cody drops to a knee does a trip and than starts to paint brush Riley in the back of the head. Riley gets up and is pissed but Cody ducks into the ropes and the referee forces Riley back. Cody uses this a chance for a cheap shot and than used the ropes to choke Riley before hitting a bulldog.

Cody pulls Riley up and hits the Alabama Slam and covers. Count of one count of two Riley kicks out. Cody goes the top rope and comes off the top rope with a crossbody. Riley catches him and turns it into a power slam. Both men are down. Cody using the ropes gets up first but Riley is up as well. Go behind by Cody but Riley blocks the German attempt. Riley is able to break the grip comes spins to the back and gets the chicken win locked in. Cobra bite but Cody lands on his feet and stomps onto Riley. Disaster Kick by Cody connects. Cover by Cody, count of one, count of two, Riley kicks out. Cody sets for Din's fire. Riley blocks it and hits yuri nage. Riley covers and Cody kicks at one.

Riley has caught his second wind and hits the jumping front kick. Cody rolls to the floor. Cody takes a lap before climbing back in. Riley lets him enter. Lock up Riley powers into a gut wrench suplex. Riley with a cravat lands a kneed to the head than a take down into a hammer lock. Cody gets his boot to the rope and Riley is forced break. Back up Riley goes for DDT Cody to the ropes. Referee forces the break. Cody again goes for a cheap shot but this time Riley catches the shot and hits a round house kick. Another hard kick by Riley and Cody goes goes. Sliding clothesline by Riley and he covers, count of one count of two, Cody kicks out.

Cody rolls over to this knees. Riley remember early with his own but much harder paint brushes to the head of Cody. The referee yells at Riley to stop it. Riley finally lets up. The referee checks on Cody who is clutching his head. Riley is getting annoyed as Cody milks this for he can. The referee forces Riley back. Cody is going into this tights for something but the referee turns around catches him. Cody now has to act like he is adusting his cup. Ode to Chono by Riley with Cody distracted. Riley covers count of one, count of two Cody kicks out. Riley sets for the Final Wave. Cody bails to the floor. Riley follows him out. Riley with a big uppercut. Riley tosses Cody back. As Riley climbs back in Cody is able to kick him in the head. DDT by Cody and he covers. Count of one one, count of two, Riley kicks out. Cody sets up for Cross Rhoads. Riley blocks and hits comes out and goes for the cobra bite. Cody is able to escape and tries for the leg sweep. Riley blocks.

Riley with a back breaker and finally the cobra bite he covers, count of one count of two, Cody kicks out. Riley pulls Cody up for a brain buster and hits it. Marty Scrull has made his way to ring side. Final wave attempt by Riley but Cody tosses him of into the referee who is down. Marty into the ring and looks like he is about to hit Riley. Adam Page is out and stops Marty. "What are you doing?" Page yells. Jay White has come down and takes out Page than Marty with chair shots. White has the chair and is about to hit Riley who is about to stand up. Riley ducks the shot and hits the Ode to Chono sending Riley to the floor. Cody with a roll up and and he holds the tights. Ref is back up and count of, count of two. Riley escapes. Final wave out of no where as they stand up count of one, count of two, count of three.

White gets back up and goes after Riley. The two rivals exchange strikes. Marty is up with the umbrella. He swings and takes out White. Marty turns to Riley and offers a too sweat. Riley does it only for Marty to low blow him. All of a sudden Marty and Cody put the boots to Riley. The fans are shocked. Kenny and Bucks run down and make the save. "What the hell guys?" Nick yells. Cody and Marty just ignore them and walk off.

Suddenly on the video screen a pair of hands are shown clapping the shot slow pans up to show Jericho. "Well it seems Bullet Club is crumpling. Not shocking given its leader and he's little side kick. I will see you in New York Riley," Jericho says.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 Previews and Business

Mandy was was relaxing enjoying her final days at home until post WrestleMania. Sitting by the pool getting some sun was heaven. Up in her room was some information on places she and Riley could move into together in Orlando. Again nothing was set but she wanted to some homework. But that could wait. For now her biggest worry was flipping onto her stomach so her back could get tan as well. She sent a joking taunting text to Sonya who was up in New Jersey which was dealing a massive snow fall. Sonya fired back that she hated her again just joking. She was going to miss living with Sonya. Even though the apartment had two rooms having three people there just wouldn't work. Someone would always feel like the third wheel. Hearing her phone again. It was a text from Paige with an line to an article.

 _Mandy Rose and Riley Morgan The Wrestling Juliet and Her Romeo Could Finally Make Total Divas Interesting_

Reading it some TV blogger had gotten an advanced look at the new season set to debut next week. The first episode seemed to focus on her and Riley. "Usually the men in the Divas lives are fairly boring a few add to the show. I found Rusev the last few years to be hilarous in an ironic kind of way. Yet the whole story of Riley Morgan was drawing me in," it read. All Mandy could worry was what story. "Here you have a woman working for the WWE touring all over the world yet trying to bring her man along for the ride after he's worked hard for years," another sentence says. Mandy felt a pit forming in her stomach.

The way this was coming off it seemed like Riley was presented as some guy that was desperate for a job in the WWE. Reading on there was more. "The trip to the training center showed..." All Mandy could think was how pissed Riley was going to be. "It WWE and The producers are smart this will play out with the happy ending at the end of the season of Mandy calling to tell her man he's got a job." It finished. Mandy sat looking at her phone trying figure out what she should do. "Maybe it's not as bad as she makes it seem. She clearly doesn't watch the WWE," an optimistic voice in her head said. "More likely Riley is made to look like some poor broke kid needing your help because he's not that good," A voice of doubted mocked in her head.

By now she had made her way back to the apartment. She prayed Riley hadn't seen this blog. There was a good chance. Riley typically took a few days after a tour of Japan to unwind and would avoid social media like the plague. He had explained to her. When he was on Social Media he felt like he had to still be Riley Morgan Dog of War. After a tour of Japan or a long loop with ROH he just wanted to be Riley Morgan. Finally she bite the bullet and called him. To her shock it rang once and than went to voice mail. He had just ignored her. Could he be that mad? It didn't seem like something Riley would do. "Hi honey its Mandy. When you get a chance can you give me a call." After that she headed to the shower to freshen up.

Once she got she found he hadn't returned her call but thankfully did send a text. "Sorry I am filming some stuff for New Japan to hype the MSG show. Can't talk now. Love you." Okay so he wasn't mad than again he also hadn't seen that blog. After some debate she started to make some calls. "Hello Mandy," Christina says once she answers. "Christina do you have a minute? I have some concerns about Total Divas," Mandy says. "Well Mandy we have done most of the filming," Christina tells her. "I know but I was reading an article and I have some concerns about it seems Riley is being presented," Mandy says. She swears she can hear a laugh.

"Well Mandy the show is about the female superstars not there boyfriends. Hell a lot of people think the shows have made John Cena look bad," Christina argues. "I understand. Drama makes the show. I just don't Riley to only look bad," Mandy says. "Mandy don't worry. I think I know the article you are talking about. That writer went way to far. If anything we present Riley as a high profile free agent that WWE would love to land," Christina says. That sounded good but something about her tone gave Mandy pause. "Is there any chance I could get a look at the first episode?" Mandy asks. There is a pause. "I'll see what I can do," She finally says.

NJPW LA Dojo

"No look the best way to do this is one take just have all three cameras filming. If we are stopping and setting up for the next take it will look to fake," Riley says to the director. "I am just concerned about you being able to do it in one take," the director says. For what ever reason New Japan had hired a local guy in LA instead of one of there normal crew. He assumed it was due the expense. The problem was the guy didn't do wrestling. "Man treat it like a documentary. Doing stuff in one take is what we do," Jericho says. "Alright just give me a second to talk to the crew. Last thing we need is for you guys to do it and we miss something," The director says.

"It was the right ankle you broke right?" Jericho asks. Riley nods. "Just want to make sure," Jericho says. The director comes back. "Okays guys we are ready," he says. Jericho goes off to a side room to wait. "Action," the director yells. Riley looks around the Dojo deep in thought. "Madison Square Garden it all has to come to a head. The title match with Sabre, all the crap with Cody, Marty, and the OG's. And most of all Chris..." At this stage Jericho bursts out of his hiding spot and tosses Riley into the wall. "Jericho you little bitch!" Jericho screams before kicking Riley in the head. Jericho walks over to a rack of weights and gets a forty five pound plate. "Come on dog of war get up," Jericho taunts. Riley stands and Jericho drives the plate into Riley's side.

"OHHHH!" Riley screams in agony before dropping back to ground. Jericho slams the weight into Riley's back. One young man training at the Dojo runs try and stop Jericho but gets laid out. Riley is struggling to stand up Jericho has dripped the plate and just hits a clothesline. Riley goes down hard again. Jericho pulls Riley up and tosses him into a door that gives way. Jericho picks up plate again and stalks over to Riley. Jericho raises plate above his head and smashes it into Riley's ankle. "MOTHER FUCKER!" Riley screams. Jericho does it again. "FUCK!" "Good luck defending that title," Jericho taunts before spitting on Riley and walking off.

"Cut," the director yells. Riley stands up. "Are you okay?" someone asks. "Yeah I'm fine," Riley says. "I didn't even come close touching him," Jericho says. "You were a little stiff on the clothesline," Riley says. "You kids don't know how to work these days," Jericho jokes. They watch it back and the director is stunned at how good it looks. For Riley and Jericho its not shocking since its part of being a professional wrestler.

Orlando

It took two days but they sent her a preview of Total Divas. Mandy had decided she wasn't going to tell Riley about it until she actually saw footage. Through some miracle Riley apparently had not seen the blog. Of course they didn't just send her the whole episode nope instead just one segment from the debut. She waited for it to finish down loading. Once she was done she doubled clicked and the file started to play.

 _On screen Mandy in a talking head spoke. "Riley and I have been dating for a for a few months now. Its been fairly hard with our schedule." The scene cut to Riley's arrival and them kissing. "So she the show was pretty small,' Mandy said on the screen._

This had been months ago so Mandy couldn't recall exactly what had been said but from what she remembered that wasn't right. This was footage pulled later in the day. After his faked arrival they had talked about his injury. On screen Riley said something about it barley being filled. Again it was shown out of context. The conversation had turned to what a big draw Tanahsahsi had been and Riley had been talking about the attendance at show before his rise. "Please get better," Mandy prayed.

 _Back in a talking head Mandy was talking again. "Riley is talented… I just know if he could get once chance with the WWE he could make it. He just catch a break sometimes."_

Mandy didn't even recall saying something like that. She could hear his response now. He never wanted to do the show. Something like this is exactly why he had been so against it. The clip ended and Mandy was going to be sick. Total Divas had caused there one and only true fight and it was likely about to cause another one.

Riley's home

Riley looked at the paper in front of him. It was the latest contract drawn up by New Japan. The pay increase was good bringing him more in line with Cody and the Bucks. New Japan had always been willing to increase his pay but how much had been the issue. The amount of dates would be high not impossible. All he had to do was sign and he was locked in for another year with The King of Sports. Yet he still hadn't put pen to paper. Today was the last day of exclusive negotiations. Once midnight hit he was free to talk to any company. For the longest time Riley had always seen himself just resigning with New Japan. Yet now at this point he couldn't help but wonder what his market value was. Don Callis had dropped hints he would love to get him into Impact Wrestling and they would be open to doing a deal that would allow him to still do Japan and even ROH.

From what people including Mandy had told him WWE would have interest in him. Of course there was a huge risk. New Japan would have every right to pull this offer if he didn't sign it. From there they could offer him less or nothing at all. "Don't worry about them taking it personal. They are in business. And you are taking care of your business," Cody had to him in. In other words don't just assume the worse would happen. His father's world also rang in his ears. "How long do you think you can do this?" Dad was right. Well actually for dad that line was why Riley should retire and fine a "real" career. But dad a point. Sooner or later his best money drawing days were going to be over.

Now was the time to maximize it. Picking up his phone he dials. "Hello Tiger its Riley… Yeah I got it… That is why I called. I am not singing… yet… I understand and it's a great offer. I need to just see if there are other great offers… I understand…. I don't intend to drag it out…. Thanks Tiger," He says before the call ends. Well no yelling and screaming no threats he was going to regret doing this. Pulling out his phone he makes a call. He gets a voicemail. "Hey Don we should talk anyone time after midnight tonight," Riley says. Up next he placed a call to Mandy.

"Hi," Mandy says. "You got a minute to talk?" He asks. Back in Orlando Mandy got nervous wondering if now he had seen that stupid blog. "I am going to see what kind offers I can get on the open market. "Really?" She says surprised. "Yeah I just feel like I gotta see what is out there. I mean they call it the wrestling business for a reason," Riley says. "Would you really sign with WWE?" She asks. "I'm more open to it than I would have been in the past. I mean do I want to to NXT? No. Could I do the AJ, Gallows and Anderson deal maybe," Riley says. "Oh my god I would love it if you were on Smackdown," Mandy says. "Lets not get to far ahead of ourselves. I have to actually talk to someone in management. They might not care or think who does this moron think he is everyone to NXT these days," Riley says.

"Riley they are going to want to sign you," Mandy says the clips she had just seen creeping into her mind. "Well we will find out," Riley says. "Riley I am sure WWE is going to want you," Mandy says. "Right but honey understand even if WWE gives me an offer doesn't mean I will take it. I mean I love New Japan. Working in Japan was my dream," Riley says. "I know. But I'm sorry Ill be cheering for you to sign with WWE. It would make us being together a lot easier," Mandy says. "Trust me that that has crossed my mind many times," Riley says.

Impact Offices

"So he's willing to talk?" Scott D'Amore says. "Yeah thing about Riley is he's a straight shooter," Don says. "Talented guy lots of charisma will bring in some Bullet Club fans. I'd be willing to do the same deal we have with Aries," Scott says. "Knowing Riley being open to touring Japan will be a big draw for him. Not sure how ROH will respond but I could see New Japan being open," Don says. As a VP for Impact and an announcer for New Japan Don had insight that many others don't. "I could bring him in and would put the belt right on him," Scott says.

WWE Offices

"So I heard from some sources that Riley Morgan would like to at least being willing to listen to an offer," Jamie Nobel says. "From what I hear he doesn't want to go to NXT," Adam Pearce says. "NXT is a deal breaker. Everyone goes to NXT these days. I know Morgan has been a big deal in Japan. But he's not AJ," Triple H says. "I think we can work around the NXT thing. I can see the boys he doesn't want to be stuck in NXT forever. We just make it clear NXT is where he learns the finer points between working in Japan and working for us," Jamie says. "Let's offer him about what we gave Balor. But he has to go to NXT," Triple H says.

Force Kickboxing and MMA LA

Riley was doing rounds on a heavy bag. As the timer went off he dropped to down to do push up as part of his active recovery. Try as he might though thoughts of his career kept coming in. Regardless of what he did he would have a few months left with New Japan. The big show with New Japan in MSG was coming up. His match with Zack Sabre was one he was looking forward too. And the angel with Jericho should play out strongly. On the flip side new challenges with and new matches were tempting. The bell rang and he started a new round.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 Attacks and Doubts

Thank you everyone for reading this. Special thanks to followers and favoring. Extra special thanks to anyone reviewing. As you notice I try to update daily. But that night be slowing down a bit. I have some things I need to take care of and of course with the G-1 I will be busy watching New Japan instead of writing about it. Plus you got Impact's Slammiversary. But hey reviews, faves, and follows will push me to keep working when I can

 _Bullet Club Member WWE Bound?_

 _According to a report by Dave Metzler, New Japan and ROH standout Riley Morgan is expected to join the WWE soon. Morgan's current deal with New Japan is set to expire within the next few weeks. Morgan has been dating WWE Superstar Mandy Rose since last summer. He will also be featured on the upcoming season of Total Divas. When asked about it on his podcast Metzler replied:_

" _At this stage I think it's a done deal. Not only he dating Mandy Rose but by all account he is backstage at many of there shows. Plus of all the current Being the Elite Guys he's always been the most likely to leave. Kenny is the top guy, The Bucks make so much money off there merchandise they are fine, Cody had his WWE run and is happier than he's ever been right now career wise. Page and Scrull just re upped with New Japan. Morgan's been there for years he might feel he's reached his ceiling in Japan. Plus he had to face facts, Kenny has a few more really good years, Okada is only thirty, Jay White is twenty give, Juice Robinson is madly over, Ibushi still had untapped potential and so many other there may not be room for Riley Morgan to move up."_

 _Morgan is the current IWGP US and ROH TV champion but defends both titles over WrestleMania weekend. He has also has been doing a story line with Chris Jericho. According Metzler that shouldn't be an issue._

 _His contract in late May it's not out of the question he could sign an extension work Dominion which is early in June to blow off the Jericho feud. That if New Japan even cares to blow it off. A Jericho and Omega rematch has debated for a while now."_

Orlando

Mandy finished zipping up her bags. It was time to head to WrestleMania. She was in for a busy week. At WrestleMania she would work the women's battle royal and be ringside for AJ Styles vs. Adam Cole in Adam's corner. Before that there were numerous apperances at the Fan Axxess events. Media, media, and more media. Everyone had to attend the hall of fame of course which added an extra bag to keep her dress looking nice. Also there was the NXT TakeOver. Not to mention the final Smackdown before the biggest event of the year. And that was just the WWE's events. Both Ring of Honor and New Japan were putting on events. Both of which Riley was working. Both were set to have there fan events.

And on top of all of that she was going to meet Riley's parents for the first time. Why did she agree to do that? At first she had been excited but now a sense of dread was growing. Of course it didn't help the Total Divas was set to premiere this same week to take advantage of all the hype around WrestleMania. Like a coward had never mentioned her concerns about how he was presented to Riley himself. She had hopes that WWE would offer Riley some big deal that he would have been crazy to turn down. WWE though was waiting to make him an offer until after WrestleMania. "Hey you ready?" Sonya asks coming into Mandy's room. Mandy nods. "Help me with my bags?" Mandy asks. "Not a chance you always over pack," Sonya says. "I do not," Mandy claims. "You have five bags I have two," Sonya says. Mandy grumbles something. Sonya just laughs.

LAX

Riley walked down the airport loaded for bear. It was the biggest weekend of the year and he was bringing all the merch he could carry. Hell he and rest of the BTE cast already sent boxes head to NYC to make sure they don't run out. "Shouldn't you be limping to sell the injury?" Marty asks. "I"ll limp when don't have to carry this much luggage," Riley says. "Hey Marty back off the TV star," Hangman joked. "Shut up Page," Riley snapped. Total Divas was set to return and almost all of friends had taken to joking about him being on it. "Yeah careful or he will stooge us off the the WWE about something," Nick fires. The report he had signed with WWE were also pissing him off. Not helping was the fact his mother had called saying she was thrilled that he would be in the state more only for him to have to break it to her nothing was set in stone. "Guys leave him alone.. Not Riley lets plan the WAGS and Total Divas cross over because Brandi would love that," Cody says.

Riley ignored them and pressed onto for the gate. Matt and Nick hung back to get coffee. The rest all caffeine addicts also went to get some. Only Kenny wasn't along but they would meet up wit him in the New York/New Jersey area. Taking care of his bags he had a few minutes alone. "Hi Riley," Tenille says approaching him. "Oh hi," He said. "So how did Mandy respond to the note?" She asks. "Note... Oh I'm an idiot. Tenille I'm sorry. I never gave it to her. I bet it's actually still in a pocket on one of my bags," He admits. "Oh.. It's not a big deal. If you find it I supposed you can give it to her this weekend," Tenille. "To be honest I won't. There is so much going on its not a good time," Riley says. "I understand. Remember I've been through the Mania Grinder," Mandy says.

"Thanks for understanding. It was a really nice gesture," He says. "Well hey it accomplished part of it's job. You aren't angry with me anymore," She says. "Well you and I have always been cool. Its with Mandy I'm protective," Riley says. "She lucky to have you," She says. "And luck runs out," She thinks. "Thanks... hey good luck this weekend," Riley says. "Oh its all about me," She jokes getting him to laugh.

Later on the Flight

"Hey Marty will you switch places with me?" Riley asks. "Why?" The Englishmen asks. "I'm sitting next to Tenille," Riley says. "Okay why is that a problem?" Marty asks. "Its a long story but she has history with Mandy and I promised to keep my distance if I could. It one thing to talk to her but on a flight this long is pushing it," Riley fine. "Alright fine," Marty says although Riley swears he just heard him mutter whipped under his breath. Riley ignored him.

Hotel

After a lot of debating it was decided that Riley would stay with him Mandy in the hotel that WWE had booked. She had arrived first and checked in. He got the room and knocked. "Its open Riley," Mandy called out. He opened the door and found her waiting for him in a silk robe her hair was done up and he could smell perfume in the air. "I know I'm late but Happy Birthday baby. You want to unwrap your present?" She says guiding his hand to the note in the rope. "Oh yes," Riley says. Its been weeks since they have been together. Once her rope is off he takes in the sight of the linger she has on underneath. "You are so beautiful," Riley says before they kiss. "And so are you and you are very sexy," Mandy says. They find there way to the bed.

Once they are done making love the lay back together in the bed. "Okay I loved my Christmas gift but my birthday was better," Riley says. "Charmer," She says. "No just very lucky," Riley says kissing her on the cheek. "So any updates on your career? Are we co-workers yet?" Mandy asks. "Well technically most places don't want co-workers to date. But if WWE did that they would fodder for Total Divas," Riley jokes. At the mention of the show Mandy stiffens up. "What?" Riley asks. "Its just the show debuts tonight," Mandy says. "Please don't tell me we have to do to some stupid event," Riley says. "No we don't," Mandy says. "Good. I am already getting enough crap from my friends about this," Riley says.

"I'm sorry, "Mandy says. "Not that big a deal I think once it debuts the guys will stop. I hope they will or maybe someone will botch badly and we can joke about that," Riley says. "Riley, I know you really didn't want to do the show. And I know you hated every time we were filmed," Mandy says. "I tried Mandy I really did," Riley says. "I know you did honey. And I appericate it. Its just have you see any of the preview stuff?" Mandy asks finally. "Some of the commercials and that great photo shoot you looking amazing," Riley says. "Any clips or read any blogs?" She asks. "Nope," Riley says. "Well you know sometimes… all the time they edit to tell the story they want to tell," Mandy says. Riley is not liking where this is going. "Well what kind of story are they telling?" He asks.

"They portray you as some some timer who is desperate to get into the WWE," she says. He eyes darken. "That is why I didn't want to do this crap," he snaps. "I know. I didn't think they would go this far," Mandy pleads. "I am not desperate to get into anything," He rants. She takes his hand. "I know you aren't. Riley I respect how much you have done," She says. "You realize both New Japan and ROH let me do this. The heat is going to come on me," Riley says. "I'm sorry Riley I didn't want this to happen like this," Mandy tells him. "I know you didn't," He says.

They get dressed and head off to enjoy the day in the city. They head back to the hotel room and watch the debut. Mandy more or less watches Riley and his reaction. Its not good. When the part about the show being empty airs gets up to pace. "That was Wrestle Kingdom I had just worked," Riley mutters. She stays silent. "That was a huge show that Kenny drew. Way to make it seem like I insulted one of my best friends," he says. About thirty minutes into the show the clip of them in the Performance Center. Mandy in a talking head is shown. "The Performance Center is a great place to learn." It cuts back to showing them walking into it. "I have really high hopes for Riley," Mandy says in a voice over as there meeting with Bloom.

"I didn't say it about the visit. I think I as talking about meeting up with you," Mandy claims. Riley has just gotten up and headed for the door. "Riley," She calls after him. "Mandy I just want to be alone," he says leaving. Mandy turns off the TV unable to watch anymore.

New Jersey Streets

Riley exited the hotel and just walked. He wasn't mad at Mandy more mad himself. He should have stuck to his guns about not doing the show. But he had panicked when he hurt her so he agreed to it. He should have spoken up and made her understand how much he didn't like doing it. Hell maybe he should have just done what Chase Owens suggested and lied. But no instead he went along with it. How many freaking episodes were in a season? At least ten right? One making him look like a fool was bad enough. Here he was in the most important time of his career and now this. Would this cause New Japan to pull there deal? Hell would WWE even make one. Why make someone you supposedly wanted to hire look like he was some dumb slop working in super small shows?

Finding his way to a gas station he buys a soda and piece of pizza. Some guys drank when they got pissed Riley ate. Finally he made the call to see what people were saying online. Firing up twitter the first tweet was from Mandy.

WWE_MandyRose: I love WWE and have always enjoyed being part of #TotalDivas but I'm not happy with how BC4LMorgan was portrayed. Anyone that follows this business knows Riley is a huge star in his own right. If you doubt that check Hot Topic or You Tube

He stopped and read it again he than liked and retweeted it. He takes a few minutes to think because he is going to tweet something but he doesn't want go insane. He is about text Mandy when his phone starts to ring.

It's Harold Meji the president of New Japan. "Here comes the sword of Damocles," Riley thinks. "Riley glade I got a hold of you," President Meji says. "Yes sir," Riley says. "I hear you haven't signed that contract we offered," Meji says. "Yes sir I know it's a great offer. I feel I have to see what I can get and look at all my options," Riley says. "That's smart son. But we have invested a lot in you," The president says. "I know you have sir and I am very thankful for all that. A lot of my dreams have come true," Riley says. "I've been in business for years you don't get head letting home grown talent walk. Do you have time for a meeting before the press conference?" He asks. "Yes sir I do… Did you happen see or hear about the show tonight?" "Oh Total Divas no but I heard some stuff about it. Riley its reality TV don't worry about it," Meji says to him. "Thanks sir," Riley says.

Riley entered the hotel. Tenille Dashwood walks up to him "I saw that tear down job they did to you on TV tonight," She says. "It's not a big deal," Riley says moving forward. "Oh yes it is that was disgusting," She tells him getting into the elevator with him. "I'll get over it. People know the truth," Riley says. "Some people do. Sadly there are others that think that is the truth. And it's pretty insulting to all of us that are doing fine outside of the WWE,"she tells him. "Look I know but what do you want me to do?" He asks. "Come out and deny it make it clear WWE is full of crap," She suggests. "Tenille let me handle my career and reputation," Riley says.

"Look I'm sorry I mean you clearly only did it for Mandy and she betrayed you like this," Tenille says. Riley stops the elevator. "Mandy wasn't behind how they edit it," Riley says. "Riley you are being used. Mandy's only on the show because someone finds the story her dating a non WWE wrestler interesting. I highly doubt you wanted to go to the Performance Center," Tenille says. Riley thinks back to that day. Mandy had said it was just something they wanted to film and once they did they would be gone. Could she be right? "Easy Riley," he thinks to himself.

"Look I gotta go meet up with my friends. But if you need to talk give me a call," She says before restarting the elevator and than getting off on the next floor. Riley takes the rest of the ride alone. Getting back to the room he knock on the door. Mandy opens the door and hugs him. He returns the embrace. "I am so sorry. I am going to make it clear to everyone that was awful," Mandy says. "I love you," He says. "I know you do and I love you," She tells him. "I'm not doing the show anymore," He says. "I understand," She says. "I saw your tweet thank you. I know how nervous you are about pissing off management thank you speaking up for me," Riley says.

"Of course I did. I love you!" She assures him. "You know how I told you how sometimes I wind up mentally going back to that scared kid in ROH Cornett yelled at?" He asks. She nods. "I guess I went back there tonight. I mean I'm taking this huge risk not resigning with New Japan. My dad has this way of stirring up my doubts even he means well. I mean I wonder if I'm good enough. Or am I just lucky to have the right friends," Riley says. "I know what you mean. So many people think I only got my job due to looks. People tell me I can't do this or don't know how to do that. Or I haven't earned something," Mandy says. He pulls her in again.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 Meetings, Offers, and Meet the Parents

Riley felt self conscious as he entered the restaurant. This was the type where the charged insane prices for food. This was also the place he was meeting with Harold Meji. As he was walked to table he collected his thoughts. He wondered what Mandy was doing although he knew. She had appearances to make. Next he thought of his folks who were arriving at the very moment. It was tonight they would meet Mandy. There was also the total diva fiasco. Late last night he has posted an statement on Twitter

BC4LMorgan: And people call wrestling fake? Look I only ever did #TotalDivas beause WWE_MandyRose asked me too. I'm not happy with how the edited show but the people I care about know the facts. I'm no small timer. I'm the guy that stole the show at record setting Tokyo Dome show this year.

Picking up a menu Riley took one look at the prices and put it down. They charged more for one lunch here than he would spend in week. He called Kenny who assured him New Japan would pick up the bill. Meji had done the same thing months earlier when going over Kenny's newest contract. Picking up the menu again Riley prayed Kenny was right. Meji walked up to the table followed by his assistant. "Sorry for keeping you waiting," He says. "No problem at all," Riley says. "Well order what ever you want its on Bushiroad. I find a negotiation goes easier when we all well fed," He jokes. He picks Salome and Meji gets a steak. They make small talk bringing up the show. The President of the companys knows that his parents will be there and asks if there anything the company can do. "Sure tell my mom I will be fine and assure my dad you actually pay me," Riley says.

That was the opening Meji wanted. "Speaking of pay lets talk business," Meji says. Riley nods. The assassinate opens a brief case and hands Riley an offer sheet. "Holy shit," Riley says unable to stop himself when he see the money. "Sorry sir," Riley says. "But I can tell that was a good holy shit," he says breaking any tension. "You can say that again looking again," Riley says looking at the number again. He had hoped by pressing onto the free market they might up there offer. He never dare dream it would be this much. He kept looking at the sheet wanting to make sure he did miss something. Surely they would want more dates. Or something like he had to give them a cut of t-shirt sales. Nope nothing like that. "Riley that deal has a time limit." Oh there was the other shoe.

"How long of a time limit?" Riley asks. "Let's say midnight on Sunday," Meji says. WWE had sent word they wanted to talk to him but could not set up a date to meet until post WrestleMania. The ball was now in Riley's court. "I am going to need some time to think," Riley says. "I understand I know I just put a time limit on this but I didn't put a gun to you head," Meji says.

Meanwhile with Mandy

Mandy had gotten world that Stephanie McMahon wanted to meet with her. It wasn't hard to figure out why. Her tweet against Total Divas was her basically speaking out against the WWE. At this stage Mandy didn't care. She was a good employee had played her role well for months. She had expressed her concerns when Stephanie had said they wanted Riley on the show. Yet she had asked him to be a part of the show. Finding her way to the office area Stephanie had set up for the week Mandy saw her Stephanie's assistant outside. "Ah Ms. Rose let me tell the boss you are her," He says. Mandy nodded and started to get nervous. She had told herself she was going to be strong but now facing the the door if felt like a kid having to talk to the principal at school.

The assistant tells her go in. Stephanie sits behind a desk. "Mandy thank you coming in. I know it's a busy week," Stephanie says. "I think we need have a talk," Mandy says as she takes a seat. "I understand you are upset about the show," Stephanie says. "What I'm upset about is it feels like you used my relationship with Riley as a means to take shots at the competition," Mandy says honestly. "That is what we did. The producers thought it would be an interesting idea the two of you working for different companies. However my father made the call for it to be presented like that," Stephanie says. "That doesn't make it right," Mandy. "Mandy you have to understand my father's way has always been to run down other companies. And it didn't help New Japan deicing to do a show at Madison Square Garden of all the places to run an event," Stephanie explains.

For decades the Garden had been the WWE's home. Since the opening of the Barclay Center the WWE had been ignored the building. Any shows in New York now took place in the new building. Now other companies were starting to run the vaunted MSG. The Mexican company AAA had been the first. An effort by Ring of Honor had been blocked due WWE using some type of contract "exclusive" rights.

However New Japan had secured the Garden for its latest North American show this time during WrestleMania weekend. There was no denying it was a shot from NJPW across the bow of the WWE. Mandy just nods. "Stephanie I understand that to a point. And truth me told the story of me wanting Riley in the WWE is accurate. No one will be a bigger cheerleader for Hunter to land him. I just don't like Riley being set up as a loser," Mandy says. "For what's it's worth in later episodes it wont' be that bad. And we can make sure next time you film with him..." "Riley told me he's not willing to be filmed and I can't blame him," Mandy says.

"If that is his choice although I do think you should ask him in a few days once he's had a chance to calm down," Stephanie says. Mandy wants to says he wont' but also remember she is with her boss and needs to be careful. "Now Mandy I hope this does't damage how you feel about the WWE. You have had a great year," Stephanie says. "Look I love my job and beyond thrilled with how I am presented these days. I can't wait for Sunday," Mandy says. Before Stephanie can speak Triple H comes in. Anyone else except for maybe Vince would never dare. "Something up?" Stephanie asks. "I need to speak with Mandy when you are done," He says. "Well I think we are just about done and I gotta go check on something with the set," Stephanie says getting up.

Mandy has to wonder if this some kind of planned move. Of course it was planned. These two always worked together for that thought was best for the WWE. Stephanie leaves and Hunters takes her place behind the desk. "You know Twitter changed the world. Used to be if you were unhappy just leak it to sheet writer," Triple H jokes. "Twitter is easier," Mandy says. "Mandy I was pissed with how Vince had the showed edited. If anything all doing it like that was stir up the New Japan fans," Triple H says. He was online a number of fans has lashed out. Of course that lead to WWE fans firing back. It actually reminded Mandy to fallout from Talk is Jericho all those months ago. "Hunter its just hard to watch someone you love get attacked," Mandy says. "I know. Now this doesn't make up for it but I want you to give Riley this," He says pulling an offer sheet out of the desk. "That is our initial offer to Riley to have him join the WWE roster. I hope this shows I am serious in wanting him on the roster."

New Japan Press Conferance

Zack Sabre was speaking. "He's to tough for his own damn good. He's coming in with a bad ankle busted ribs to face a submission master. What is he doing to do when I finally lock him up and stetch him Now I will give Riley credit he's been on a role but it just take me one hold to end all that momentum." "Riley how are feeling?" A planted reporter asks. "No way to hide it I'm hurt. Bitter old man Jericho jumped me and beat me with a god damn forty five pound plate. Than again I pinned Naito with a broken ankle," Riley says. "I'm not Naito mate," Sabre jumps in.

"Tranquilo yourself," Riley says. "That doesn't mean quite you fool," Sabre says. "Than quite yourself. Because something that means what you don't you think it means is my injury. See I have all my hopes and dreams finally coming true. You must be nuts to think I will just tap it away" Riley says. "Its either tap our I put you on the shelf," Sabre threatens.

Hotel later that night

Riley had changed out the suite he had worn for the meeting and now was putting on a different one for dinner with his parents. Riley double checked in a mirror to make sure he hadn't messed up a button or something else. "You look great," Mandy says stepping out of the bathroom in a nice green dress. "And you look better every time I see you," Riley says leaning into kiss her. "Riley its not going to work," She says. "What?" "You distracting me hoping we will go to bed and miss dinner," She tells him backing off. "Its your fault green is my favorite color and you are my favorite everything else," Riley says. "Are you really this nervous about me meeting your parents?" She asks. "Hell yes. I'm scared you are going to run as far as you can when you see how they can be," Riley says.

"Riley you are pretty good person. Clearly they aren't terrible people," Mandy points out. "Let's just get going. If we are late my father will never let me hear the end of it," Riley says. "You were late for meeting mine," She reminds him. "Yeah and some how that worked out just fine as your dad saw me as average dude having to answer to his boss. My dad won't see it that way," Riley says. They head out and get to a rental car and hope in. Riley thoughts turn to his offer from New Japan. He hadn't told Mandy about it wanting to past the dinner first. Plus he wanted and needed time to think on his own before talking to anyone else. He wanted really know what his gut was thinking.

Mandy hadn't given Riley the offer from the WWE. She knew he was already stressed about tonight it could wait. Plus he wasn't expecting to hear from them until next week anyway. They reach the restaurant and head in. "Hi reservation is under Morgan," Riley says. His parents were already there. "Riley darling," his mother says. "Him mom, dad," Riley says before kissing his mother on the check. "Hello son," his father says. "Mom, dad I want you to meet Mandy Rose," Riley says. "Finally we get to meet you… would have been nice it had happened sooner. Than again given Riley is always off on a show seeing him is a rare treat," His father says. He ignores his father's snark for now. "Mandy this is my dad Robert and mother Ivy," Riley says. "Its great to finally meet you," Mandy says sitting down.

"So Mandy did you go to college," Robert asks. "Iona I majored in Speech Pathology" Mandy says. "Oh interesting major," Ivy says. "Yes its nice to have something to fall back on," Robert says. "Well Mandy is very smart," Riley says. "Riley how are things going in California?" His mother asks. "There okay," Riley says. "So you are staying in LA?" Ivy asks. "I'm not sure. Either way I have to move the house is to small," Riley says. "Just make sure you use a Realtor that that knows the tax laws. Last thing you need to do is wind up selling it at a loss," Robert advises. "Mandy do you do you need to live in Orlando?" Ivy asks. "No but I have a lot of friends that live down there," Mandy says. "So Omaha is defiantly out?" Ivy asks. "I've lost any and all tolerance for the cold and snow," Riley says trying to get a laugh and he does from both parents.

Things seem to go pretty well until during the main course when Mandy asks a question. "So how are things doing with Riley's sister and her daughter?" She had figured it was safe area. A chance to there them brag about there first grandchild. She instead opened a can of worms. "Very well. She's even going to take some classes in the fall. Meaning it is possible Riley," Robert says. "Courtney always liked school," Riley replies knowing where this going. "Yes you always enjoyed playing around," Robert says. "The play wound up paying off pretty well," Riley says. "Form what I understand according to a TV you were on not that well," Robert says. "Rob," Ivy finally speaks up.

"What kind of life do you think you can have?" Robert asks. "Dad you are so worried about my life going wrong you can't ever see how great its going," Riley says. "And you always assume I don't check out the facts. Riley you work in an industry where the money is good for a few years but the end is broken bodies, men going bankrupt and early death," Robert says. "Dad I'm twenty seven years old. This speech did not work when I was nineteen it won't work now," Riley says. "Just look at the people that keeping getting hurt, Shibata a guy you had wrestled just weeks before. or that friend of your friend Takahashi or..." "Enough," Ivy pleads. Robert didn't know but he was play on Mandy's growing fear that something could happen to Riley. He would take the wrong bump and get crippled or maimed or worse.

Riley must has sensed something was up because he took her hand. "Dad just let it go," Riley says. "I can't. Riley I love you but the simple truth is I can't respect what you do for a living," His father blurts out. Mandy is stunned he would say that. For Riley it wasn't shocking. In many ways this fight had been building for years. It was just now it was all coming out. "Riley I'm sorry but what do you really do for a living you out and pretend to fight. You try to convinced people some story made up in the back is actually happening all so they pay money," Robert says. Both Ivy and Mandy are nervous waiting for Riley to respond. To there shock he cut into his steak and took a bite. "Think about your future son," Robert urges.

Riley puts down his fork and knife. "Dad I've never been arrested, I don't do drugs, I don't drink to excess. I have made some of the best friends I have ever hard doing this. I am in a great relationship all because I am wrestler. I have seen more of the world by age twenty seven than most do by age seventy seven. Why it's not always perfect I am happy to do what I do for a living. Now I would love to have my father's respect. But I'm not willing to give up so many good things just to have it," Riley says."Riley look at you brother," Robert presses. "Look at your's! Uncle Stan was a con man you didn't have to be his follower so why do I have to be Jack's?" Riley says starting to get mad. "Can we please talk about something else," Ivy says. "Good first season from Frost," Riley says moving onto talk about football.

Late that night the hotel

"I'm sorry about that again," Riley says as they enter the room. "I can't believe he said that to you," Mandy finally says. "I can he's never said it like that but he's dropped hints for years. That's sadly our pattern one of us gets mad crosses a line will apologize the next day and the other accepts," Riley says pulling off his coat. "Doesn't sound very healthy," Mandy tells him. "Its not. But it won't change. He and I are to alike. We both go into over drive to protect and help those we love," Riley says. "I hope he comes around someday," Mandy says she just feels so bad for him. "Look my dad can be a real ass hole. He didn't always have it easy growing up. His father left when he was super young. His mother would do what ever it took but that wasn't always the most honest thing. His older brother wasn't any better he was actually a lot worse," Riley says.

"You have never told me this," Mandy says. Riley looks at her. "Not easy to admit to. For the longest time he didn't tell me about it until I was fifteen and his brother was reaching out to the family. I think that background is why he hates wrestling because it started off a such a con job and than have some not so great people in it. He fought for so long to get away stuff like that he doesn't want me getting caught into it," Riley says. She takes his hands. "When I first asked you about your dad you thought some of your comments made you a shitty son. I think you are a great son who has a very loving but flawed father." They kiss he can't express how much her love and support mean to him.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 Losing it All

Ring of Honor Show

Riley limped down to the ring. Even though it was a ROH due to the working agreement with New Japan there was story line crossover. Punishment Martinez was already in the ring. As Riley entered Martinez jumped him landing a series of blows to the back. Martinez Whips Rile hard into the corner and than this a big boot. Martinez covers count of one count of two, Riley kicks out. Martinez with a series of hard punches to the head of Riley forcing the referee to break it up. "Martinez not letting Morgan even taking a breath," BJ Whitmer who is doing commentary says. Power bomb by Martinez who covers again. Count of one count of two, Riley kicks out. Martinez yells at the referee saying the count is to slow.

Punishment turns and Riley gets an inside cradle. Count of one count of two, Martinez escapes and lands a kicks a to the face. Pile driver by Martinez and he pulls Riley to go for the South of Heaven choke slam. Riley elbows free and gets a leg sweep. Martinez pops up and eats a knee to the face. Riley slumps in the corner "Desperation shots from Riley Morgan finally pay," Ian Riccaboni says calling the match. "Notice though Punishment Martinez is the first one up," Whitmer says. Martinez with another kick to the face knocking Riley down. Martinez chokes Rile on the ropes and than stomps on his back. Riley rolls to the floor. Martinez follows him out and slams Riley's bad ankle into the ring. Martinez just stands on Riley's ankle until tossing him back into the ring.

Martinez to the top rope and goes for an elbow drop. Riley rolls out of the way. Martinez is gets back up holding his arm. School boy by Riley count of one count of two. Martinez gets free. Arm drag into arm bar by Riley but Martinez gets the ropes. Martinez back up and goes for a spear Riley avoids it. Ode to Chono but Riley having to planet on his bad ankle also hurt Riley who is slow to follow up. Finally both men are up and exchange strikes. Martinez goes for a kick but Riley catches it and turns it into dragon screw leg whip. Riley goes for a scorpion death lock and gets it in. Martinez powers free. Martinez stays in the ropes and referee keeps Riley back.

Lock up and Martinez powers Riley back into a bridge but Riley gets free and uses a back heal trip. Riley into a side head lock. Martinez to a knee but Riley hits a bull dog. Count of one count of two, and a kick out. Back to an exchange to strike Martinez with an uppercut stuns Riley and than a body slam. Martinez lock in the figure four. "Smart move even if he doesn't get the submission he can wear Riley Morgan down," BJ notes. Riley tries to revers the hold but can't. He falls back to his shoulders getting a two count. Finally Riley makes the ropes. Martinez cranks the hold one last time before breaking on the count of four.

Martinez lets Riley stand back up before just kicking the leg out from under him. Knee bar but this time Riley gets the ropes quickly. Back breaker by Martinez followed up by a gut wrench suplex. Cover by Martinez, count of one, count of two, Riley kicks out. "Don't worry about the count stay on Morgan," Whitmer warns. "BJ, Martinez has the TV champion on the ropes," Ian says. "And now he doesn't," Whitmer says when Riley hits a neck breaker. "BJ how badly has that ankle affected Riley?" Ian asks as Riley grabs at it. "A great deal. Outside of the one Ode to Chono Yakuza kick he hasn't kicked at all. Also not doing a lot of suplexing. He clearly is worried he can't base," Whitmer explains.

Riley works into a hammer lock which he turns in hammer lock DDT. Riley covers count of one, count of two, Martinez kicks out. Riley goes for a cobra bite but his leg gives out, Martinez lands on top for a quick two count. Both men are back up. Martinez goes for a boot but Riley avoids it and hits roundhouse kick. White is stunned and Riley goes for the jumping front kick. Martinez digs deep and starts to shake if off and lands a lariat that puts Riley down. Count of one, count of two," Riley kicks out. Martinez pulls Riley up and hits a gut buster and than a second and a third. "South of Heaven," Ian calls and Martinez choke slams Riley. Cover, count of one, count of two count of three.

"The winner of the match AND NEW Ring of Honor World Television Champion Punishment Martinez!" "What's the time on that? Riley Morgan is a tough man and Martinez destroyed him," BJ declares as the belt is handed to the new champion.

The Next Day

Mandy steeled herself for this one as she knocked on the hotel room door. Robert opned the door. "Mandy... is Riley okay?" He asks. "He's fine Dr. Morgan. Can we talk?" She asks. "Sure come on in. Ivy is doing some shopping I was going to meet her," He says. "This won't take long," Mandy says. "What can I do for you? Are you ill or injured?" He asks. "I love your son," Mandy says. He is silent. "He's a great guy you should be proud of the man you raised," She says to him. "I am. I am very proud of Riley," He claims. "I hope so. Because from what I hear he often just hears how much you hate his career," Mandy says. "Young lady where do you get off telling me how to talk to my son?" He asks.

"Like I said I love him. And I worry that you might wind up losing him," Mandy says. "I'm sorry but didn't have have him on TV show that presented him as a failure?" Robert asks. "I hated that. Dr. Morgan I can tell you love Riley. But you also really hurt him," She says. " aim proud of the good man Riley is. I want him to stay a good man. I don't think wrestling is going to let that happen," He says. "Sir any industry has bad people in it. How you would feel if Riley were a car's salesmen or a contractor or a stock broker," Mandy says. He's silent.

"Dr. Morgan wrestling can't be all bad if someone like Riley loves it so much. What we do its performance. Yeah it's fake so are movies. Just maybe have an open mind. Riley told me about your family. You manged to be a good man in an awful situation and Riley takes after you in so many ways," Mandy says. "When he started watching wrestling his mother wanted to stop him. I told her "Ivy what's the harm he's a good kid let him enjoy." Than he stated saying he wanted to be a wrestler I chalked it up there with Race car driver and firemen and world champion fighter. Than next thing he was nineteen and spending his money to go wrestling school. I thought okay he will get board and move on," Robert admits.

"It takes a lot of courage to chase a dream. It takes a lot of skill to actually be successful at your dream," Mandy says. "I just worry... hell I still worry all my kids its just Riley has the most dangerous life," Robert says. "You are good father sir. But please just watch the show Riley is on tonight and see how good he really is," Mandy says.

Madison Square Garden New Japan Show

"Riley Morgan get down here! Just Tap Out!" Taka Michinoku declared in his role as Zack Sabre Jr. Hype man. Riley's music started to play as he made his entrance the IWGP US title around his waste. "Don you aren't seeing things it was less then twenty four hours ago Riley was defeated for the ROH world television championship. The injures taking such a toll on him," Kevin Kelly says. "And he needs to forget about that. If he has anyone chance of holding onto the title he still has he can't worry about last night that's over," Don says. "Punishment Martinez did it with brute force. We known Sabre will do it lethal precision as he is the submission master," Kevin says.

Final introductions are made and the bell rings. Right away Sabre in for a lock up get a cravat than trips Riley ties up the leg. Riley spins free and scrambles back up to his feet. Double leg by Sabre and he goes to trap Riley again this time using his own legs once again Riley escapes. "And already Zack Sabre all over Riley forcing him into a grappling match. This could be a long night for Riley. Or a short one if Sabre gets a hold lock him," Don Callis says. Sabre in again this time Riley side steps him Sabre hits the turnbuckle hard. Cobra bite by Riley. "The leg gave out last night it fine tonight," Kevin says. "Right now its fresh this where Riley has best chance as he its that sliding clothesline," Don calls.

Riley covers Sabre instead of kicking throws his legs up and goes for an arm bar. Riley gets to the ropes. "Just an example of how dangerous Sabre is," Kevin Kelly say. Back up and they lock up Sabre hist a dragon suplex rolls through hits a second one and than a third. Cover by Sabre count of one, count of two, Riley kicks out. Penalty kick by Sabre and than he gets Riley in a body scissors. Sabre adds to the pain off the hold by driving his knuckles into Riley's side. Riley tries to break the hold but Sabre clamps down on the hold. Riley pushes up and gets Sabre's shoulders to the mat count of one, Sabre breaks the bridge and gets a rear choke in. Riley reaches the ropes.

Back up and Sabre hits an uppercut Riley shakes it off and returns fire. Sabre goes for one more but Riley catches the one arm and hits a enziguri. Back breaker by Riley and he covers count of one count of two. Back up and they lock up Sabre goes for the leg but Riley hits a big knee. "ODE TO CHONO!" Kevin Calls but Sabre catches the boot trips Riley and gets an octopus hold locked in. "That's the danger wrestling Zack Sabre you tie up with him you are playing his game. You try to strike with him you are feeding him limbs," Don says. Sabre changes it up to a double wrist clutch version of the hold. Sabre knowing he can't get the submission lets the hold go. He works around and ties up the knee before driving his own leg into Riley's ankle. Sabre ties up the leg again. Riley with cross faces gets free. Sabre goes for the PK but Riley avoids it and gets a school boy count of one count of two, Sabre kicks out. Roaring elbow by Riley rocks Sabre.

Inverted DDT by Riley and he covers count of one, count of two, Sabre kicks out. Ace crusher by Riley and than a dragon suplex. Ode to Chono and Sabre is down. Riley covers, count of one, count of two, Sabre kicks out. Riley pulls him up and goes for an Irish whip. Sabre ducks under a clothesline and locks in another octopus hold. Riley forces his way back free but Sabre just switches into a head scissors and Riley drops to the ground. Sabre keeps switching around gets a bridge with a pin count of one count of two, Riley rolls his shoulder free. Sabre lets Riley back up.

Lock up Sabre tries to go underneath but Riley lands an elbow to the head. Lung blower by Riley and goes for a chicken wing. Sabre thinking it's a cobra bite attempt goes to block the suplex but Riley uses this to as a chance to lock the chicken wing all the way in. Sabre tries to get free but can't shake Riley off. They wind up spilling thought ropes to the floor. Riley lets go as they fall. Both men are up. Taka has come around the ring and has drawn Riley's attention. Sabre up and slams Riley's ankle into the guard rail. Sabre places the ankle in the guard rail and grabs a chair and hits it. "AHHHHHH!" Riley screams in pure agony.

Sabre puts Riley back in the ring and goes for a single leg crab than into a calf slicer. Kenny Omega has made his way to ring side a towel in his hand. Riley is trying to get free but Sabre keeps control. Finally Riley gets a position to take the pressure off. Riley rolls to the floor and Kenny if over to check on him. "I am going to stop it," Kenny says. "Not a god damn chance," Riley yells before getting back in. Sabre is taking his time even mocking the fans. This lets Riley hit a jaw breaker. Sabre recovers and gets a gullitone choke in but this lets Riley hits a modified northern lights. Riley bridges count of one count of two. Sabre lets the hold go and stops the pin. Kimuroa lock by Sabre and Riley gets the ropes.

"Zack Sabre will stick to you like glue," Don says. Sabre ties up up the hands but Riley hits an ax kick. "That move hurt Morgan but it stunned Sabre," Kevin yells. Swinging neck breaker by Riley. "Final Wave," Kevin yells. Riley covers count of one, count of two, Sabre gets his foot on the rope. Taka pulls Zack from the ring drawing a warning from the referee. Sling shot from Riley takes out both Suzuki Gun members. Riley tosses Sabre back in the ring. Inside cradle by Sabre as Riley crawls back in count of one count of two. Sabre goes for a tiger suplex. Riley lands on his feet but than drops because it hurt his ankle.

Ankle lock by Sabre. "I am going to break it Kenny!" He calls out. Omega looks at the towel in his hands. "Don't you dare!" Riley screams at his friend. Riley goes for the rope but Sabre pulls him back to the dead center and grapevines the leg. The referee is checking on Rilley who refues to tap. Cody runs out and takes out Kenny and throws the towel in the ring. Zack lets go of the hold and starts to celebrate as Taka jumps in the ring. The referee though has tossed the towel out. "WHAT?" Zack yells. "Red Shoes is not accepting the towel as a sign of surrender," Kevin Kelly says. "As he shouldn't! Cody didn't do that out of fear for Riley he did it to screw him over," Don rants. Meanwhile on the floor Kenny has gotten back up goes after Cody who runs to the back with Kenny following.

Riley has pulled himself to his feet. Sabre turns around into the final wave. It connects but Riley loses control on the fall and has to crawl over. Finally he gets over and covers. Count of one count of two. Sabre rolls a shoudler keeps rolling and gets the ankle again back into lock. Riley with everything he has crawls to the ropes reaching out but can't get there. He tries one last time but than taps out. "The winner of the match and NEW IWGP United States Champion Zack Sabre Jr!" A group of young boys rush the ring to check on Riley. Zack gets up and is presented with his new belt. Taka puts it around Sabre's waste. Riley stays down clutching his bad ankle. The doctor has come out to check on Riley as Sabre is still celebrating. The young lions help Riley from the ring and take him to the back.

"Just to much to over come for Riley Morgan," Kevin says. "Totally agree..." All of a sudden the camera shooting the departing Riley is smashed into his face. "What the hell?" Don yells. Another camera view quickly gives the answer as Chris Jericho tosses the men that were helping Riley into guard rails. Jericho drags Riley back to the ring and tosses him in along with two chairs. After getting in the ring Jericho smashes Riley in the head with the chair. Jericho takes the other chair and probs it up. He than places Riley onto it with Riley's throat onto the chair. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM?!" Kevin asks. Jericho is ready to crush Riley's throat if not break his neck.

Cody runs out and tackles Jericho. "Cody just saved Riley. I'm stunned," Don says. "That is to damn far!" Cody yells. Jericho lays out Cody with a chair shot. The Bucks, Kenny, Page, and Hangman run out followed by Chase Owens and Yujiro. Only for the Firing Squad of Bad Luck Fale, Tama Tonga and Tama Loa to appear to side with Jericho. It's a massive brawl. Why it's going on Jericho makes his escape.

Backstage

Riley had just finished getting dressed after his show as he exits the locker room he is stunned. "Dad?" "Hi son they told me I could wait for you," Robert says. "Everything okay?" He says hoping this isn't about to be another fight. "Can we talk?" Riley nods. "I was pretty harsh a few nights ago. Riley I don't get wrestling. But clearly you are pretty at it," Robert says. "I actually like to think I'm great at it," Riley jokes. "I may have issues respecting wrestling. But I also want it clear I respect and love you," Robert says. "Thanks dad," Riley says as he hugs him. It doesn't fix everything but it's a start.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 The Future and The Past

Hey thank you everyone this is only my third story to get of ten thousand views.

Mandy smiled as she laid in bed drinking her coffee. Looking down at her phone she was checking real estate listings in Orlando. It seemed like she and Riley were learning towards living there. She loved the city and it would help thanks to NXT she and he both had friends in the area. This brought her thoughts back to the contract WWE was offering. She had wanted to wait until after the weekend to give it to him but she couldn't wait anymore. Leaning down she kissed him on the lips. His eyes open and he smiles. "Morning," She says. "Defiantly a good one," he says sitting up. "Can we talk?" She asks. "Do I ever say no?" He asks. "How many dates do you have in Japan?" She asks. "Under the deal that is expiring one more," Riley says.

She reaches over and gets the offer sheet. "You found that?" Riley asks thinking its the one New Japan gave him. "Hunter gave it to me silly," She says. "What you are you talking about?" He asks. "I talking about this offer sheet Hunter gave me. He did it to show WWE was "Sorry" about Total Divas. What are you talking about," Mandy says. Riley goes over to a his bags and pulls out the offer from New Japan. "What's that?" Mandy asks. "This an updated offer from New Japan," Riley says. They each put the them down on the bed. Riley picks up the WWE's offer. Its less than New Japan's but he also knows it's an initial offer. "Crap this makes it harder," Riley says. "Harder? Riley look at the money you can go to WWE and get them to up it. You could even get right on the main roster," Mandy says.

"Mandy there is a time limit on long the New Japan offer is good for. It expires in a few hours," Riley says. "You were going to take it weren't you?" Mandy asks. "Mandy I wanted to talk to you about it. Its just we have both been so busy and all that crap with my folks…. And this is a good offer," Riley says picking up the New Japan offer. "So you weren't even going to give the WWE a chance," Mandy says. "I wasn't sure there was even going to be an offer from the WWE," Riley says. "You should have told me," Mandy says. "Yeah I should have. It wasn't me trying to hide something," Riley says.

"I know you weren't. I guess I just had these high hopes this offer from the WWE would eventually lead to you working with me," Mandy says. "If only it were that easy," Riley says. He was right There was a lot to consider. The days of going to the WWE simply because it was WWE were over. Hell Riley worked with Cody a guy that had shown how much could done away from the WWE. "Plus Mandy it's not a lock we would even wind up on the same brand," Riley says. "You still wouldn't be in Japan every few weeks," Mandy says. "Hey look we are still moving in together. We will see each other a lot more than," He assures her. "So you are taking the deal with New Japan?" She asks again.

"Mandy I am happy with New Japan. For someone like me it makes more sense. The freedom in and out of the ring. The guys I get to work with. Some people fit the WWE and some don't. And as much as I love you I am one of the ones in the don't file," Riley says. "I understand," She says embracing him. "You want to get breakfast or order in?" he asks. "You sigh that deal and make sure fax it I would hate for you to lose a huge offer like that. Than we will get breakfast," Mandy says. Riley grabs a pen and signs the deal. "I head to the business center or see maybe I can track down Tiger," Riley says getting up. "Meet me in the restaurant," Mandy calls as Riley pulls on jeans and t-shirt.

Mandy got ready quickly with it being pulling on her own jeans and t-shirt and doing light makeup. She put the bracelet Riley gave her for Christmas on and smiled. After getting her purse and phone saw Riley had left his key behind and shook her head. Some how Riley lacked the ability to remember to grab the plastic cards hotels used now. Nick Jackson had told her once. "At least once on every trip Riley will have to get locked out of his room." Making sure to grab hers and his before heading to the elevator.

When the door opens he stomach turns. "Well hello Mandy Rose," Tenille Dashwood says. Mandy steps on. "Hello Tenille," Mandy says. "Where's Riley?" Tenille asks her tone digging at something. "Riley is taking care of something," Mandy says. "Oh really what?" Tenille asks her tone insulting. "What are you getting at?" Mandy finally says. "Oh just seems strange on the biggest day of the year for your career here is taking care of something else," Tenille says. "Don't act like you know about Riley and mine's relationship," Mandy snaps. "I think I know more than you want me to," Tenille taunts. "Like what?" Mandy says getting mad. Tenille wanted to laugh at how easy it was to wind her up. "I know Riley doesn't know the real you," Tenille says.

"Go to hell," Mandy finally says just hoping the damn doors will open and she can leave. "I know you told him all about my ribs. No doubt cried some tears to appeal to inner night in shinning armor. But it is also clear you have not told him how you got your payback," Tenille says. "Don't act like you were some victim," Mandy finally says. "Enjoy your little fairy tale romance Mandy. Sooner or later the story ends. And in the real world no happily ever after," Tenille says as the door opens and she steps off. Mandy was shaken but headed to the restaurant. "Hey Mandy… What's wrong?" Sonya asks seeing her in the hall. "I just had another run in with Dashwood," Mandy admits.

"Do I need to kick her ass?" Sonya asks. "She's going to tell Riley about… it," Mandy says. Sonya knows what is is and just goes oh. "Maybe you should tell Riley the story first," Sonya says. "Not a chance. He will never look at me the same," Mandy says. "Mandy he loves you. Plus you just said you think the bitch is going to tell him anyway," Sonya tells her. "He loves in part because he thinks I am a good person," Mandy says. "Mandy you are good person. You just did something really awful," Sonya assures her. "No really awful would have been running up a huge bar tab in her name. What I did..."

"Hey long time no see," Riley says coming up from behind Mandy kissing her. "You send it in?" Mandy asks trying to be calm. "Send in what?" Sonya asks hoping she can get Mandy alone again and just talk more sense into her. "I accepted an offer from New Japan. It was just to good a deal to pass up this time," Riley says. "Well congrats Riley," Sonya says. "Thanks… and hey good luck out there tonight I hope they give you a good run in this battle royal," Riley says. "Hey we are stealing the show," Mandy says. "Oh hey check this out," Riley says pulling out his phone.

"I put an alert on this one house a while ago its for sale," Riley giving the phone to Mandy. "It really nice," Mandy says. "Yeah I know we said an apartment but I think a house would make morse sense and I did the numbers. I think we can make it work," Riley says excitedly. "I love the yard," Mandy says. "I think it's a sign. I just sign my contract, you have a huge role at WrestleMania and this place on the market today," Riley says. "It's in Orlando," Mandy points out. "Hey as long as I'm with you I'll be home," Riley says.

"I love you… lets go get some breakfast," Mandy says. "Sure I know it's a busy day. Sonya you want to join us?" Rile asks. "No thanks I already ate. Mandy we will talk later," Sonya says. "Yeah sure," Mandy says. "You okay?" Riley asks. "I'm just nervous about tonight. It's WrestleMania after all," Mandy says. "You will do great. Besides if AJ and Adam flop just blame AJ everyone knows he flops at Mania Jericho, Shane, Nakumra," Riley jokes.

BC4LMorgan: There has been a lot talk about my future lately. The B stands for Bullet The C stands for Club and the L stands for Life. I'd tell you want the 4 is supposed stand for but than I'd get sued. I'm not leaving my brothers until we settle things with "Team Cody" and until I get my hands on Jericho! And Zack don't scratch up my belt I'm coming for that.

MetLife Stadium

"Can't this wait?" Triple H says. "Did you see the crap?" Roman says handing Hunter a phone. "Oh he resigned," Triple H says. "That it?" "Why do you have a hard on for this kid?" Triple H snaps. "He punched me in the face..." "Than you should be glade he's not coming to work here." "You need to ban him," Roman says. "I am not banning him. Roman worry about tonight and your match with Cena! If Morgan is around he will hanging out with Mandy and her friends or with guys like AJ," Triple H says. Roman walks off muttering to himself.

Hotel gym

Riley needed to kill some time. WrestleMania had a very early check in time for talent so Many was already off for the day. The last two days of wrestling had left him sore so he figured a good workout to get the blood flowing was just what he needed. The hotel didn't have much but just enough for his needs. Using his key to get in he saw a woman doing squats. "Great ass," Riley thought. He was a crude guy or a pervert. However he was still a guy. Plus it wasn't like he just stood there staring. He was already onto his warm up. Once that was done he headed over to to the weight rack. "Excuse me," he says finally seeing the women's face and it was Tenillie. "No problem. How are you doing today Riley?" She asks putting her own weights down. She had clearly been here that much longer than him. "I'm good just needed to move some iron," he says.

"Hey I hate to be a bother but could spot me on this one move real quick. I want to do a good morning but with my history of back problems I need to be careful," she asks. "Yeah sure," He agrees figuring what could be the real harm. She does the move. "Thank you," She says. "No problem. But I gotta get started," He says getting uncomfortable as she touches his arm. "Of course," She says. To his shock she pulls off the t-shirt she was wearing leaving her in only a sports bra and shorts. She moves on to seated rows on a bench. Riley tells himself to just focus on his own workout as he picks up some weights. "Maybe you should go find a planet fitness or something?" A tiny voice says in his head.

"Riley are you okay?" Tenille asks. "Yeah I think I need to get something," he says lamely. "I am getting kind of sick of this Riley," Tenille says. "What?" "This... You walking on egg shells around me. Riley I get your girlfriend doesn't like me but come on," Tenille says. "Look Tenille I get what you are saying. And I'm partially to blame since I didn't give Mandy your note..." "Oh like she would even care," She interrupts. "Easy," Riley says. "Look Riley I'm sorry. Its just feels like I have some awful things I did when I was kid thrown back in my face," Tenille says. "Tenille what do you want me to do? I'm in a relationship I love Mandy," Riley says.

"How well do you really know Mandy?" She asks. "Meaning what?" Riley asks getting mad at the implication. "You want to act like Mandy is some perfect angle. Trust me she can be just a big a devil as I ever was," Tenille says. Riley has had it and just walks off. "Just a little seed of doubt," Tenille says once he is gone.

Hotel Room

Riley usually tired to stay calm but he was blinded by emotion right now. Once he got into the room he tore through his bag and found the "apology" note once he did he tore it up. He didn't give a damn what Tenille had said. It was pretty damn clear she had some grudge with Mandy. And what ever hell crap she she spewing about the person Mandy was pissed him off. He know who Mandy was. He trusted her. So why was his hand making that little I'm nervous or upset motion it always did?

Stadium

Mandy listened as TJ Wilson went over the match with AJ and Adam. "We need a big finish," AJ says. "Creative wants you to win with the forearm," TJ says. "Its gotta be more than that," AJ says. "I agree. I have no issues doing a job. But given everything that we have done in this feud. Me just eating the forearm is to weak," Adam says. Mandy stayed silent. It as AJ's and Adam's match. The layout for the Women's battle royal had been set. Still Mandy got an idea. "What I messed up and tried hit AJ and caught Adam," she says. "That could work and I could sell it to management," TJ says. "I got it. Our entrance is supposed to be Mandy and I walking the red carpet. She's going to have a bag. We claim it's loaded she smacks me I'm dazed eat the forearm," Adam says.

"I love it," TJ says. "Make sense," AJ says. Mandy was thrilled. This could be her WrestleMania moment. Her role in the battle royal was pretty small and she would go out early on. This though would be an important match. And here she was part of the finish. It would be the focus it would be in every replay. "Mandy do you have the bag?" TJ asks. She reaches over and hands it to him. "Yeah that could work we stuff it a bit make it look like it's loaded. I will got clear it with management," He says.

Men's Locker Room

Roman was pacing. Most of the guys were off in there own worlds getting ready for tonight. He knew he would be fine. He could less what some nerds said his match with worth in stars. He was facing Cena enough said. No instead he thoughts were on the post show party. It had been months since Morgan had landed that cheap shot on him. Tonight was the time for a little payback.

Hotel

Riley double checked to make sure he had the credentials to get into the stadium. Last thing he wanted to do was miss the show because he forgot something in the room. Mandy already gave him crap for the key this morning. "My first WrestleMania," Riley thought looking at the pass. He got a text and checked it. It was from Tenille, "I am so sorry about earlier. I've had a rough couple of days. I took it out on you unfairly. I hope we talk later." He deleted it. Maybe that was all true maybe it wasn't. Tonight it was about Mandy. It was only about Mandy.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 WrestleMania

More thanks everyone this is now my second most viewed story of all time.

Mandy made her way to the ring. The sun was setting casting long shadows over MetLife stadium. This year felt different. Last year's WrestleMania she had been afterthought. Buried in the battle royal why she would have loved to on the card in a match besides Battle Royal her role with Adam and AJ was big. Sometimes you just had to be happy with what you were given. She tried to see if she could see Riley out in crowd but couldn't. He had sent her a text from his seat even with a picture showing his view of the ring. For Mania she mixed up the gear trying to make it look like a Greek Goddess. The final of the women got in the ring and the bell rang. Mandy and every other girl ran over to try and eliminate Nia Jax. The one time Divas champion was sent over to be a shocking early elimination.

From there Mandy found herself tied up working with Ember Moon and than Mickie James from Raw. Eventually she found her self wrestling Liv Morgan. This was what would lead to her elimination as Sara Logan would take out Mandy to save her friend only for Sonya to take out Liv while Sara was tied up. Mandy landed on the floor and smacked the apron playing she was upset. As she turned to to leave she finally saw Riley who giving her a thumbs up.

Later that Night

Mandy looked down at her dress double checking everything perfect. She and Adam's entr'acte was supposed to set up like they were walking the red carpet as a celebrity couple. She figured it was originally gong to to the Miz but he had suffered a back injury keeping him off Mania. Adam Cole wore a tux that would break away into his wrestling gear. Mandy held onto the "loaded" purse. Last thing she needed to do was mess up and forget something so important to the finish. By now the sun was down and the full size of the set could be seen. Even though the show was technically in New Jersey WWE was pushing it as a New York show. So as a result the set was meant to look like the New York City skyline.

Adam music started to play as he took her hand. "It time," He says taking a breath. For Adam this was life time work for one dream to finally come true. Mandy was happy for him. The started there walk. Mandy's dress was actually a long flowing gown but she wore flats since she had to get involved. It was gold and god she loved the way it looked she was tempted to see if she could get the designs made for real to add to her wardrobe.

Backstage there was a growing tension. Even before the Mania started word of a major article coming out online declaring "New Japan Claims Victory in New York and Steals WrestleMania Weekend," had gotten out. It would have been one if it had been a dirt sheet but rumor was it was Entertainment Weekly. Apparently one of their writers had found the idea of a wrestling company from Japan trying to go "toe to toe" with WWE interesting. And wound up being blown away by the show. The main event had been a tag title match with Young Bucks trying to regain the IWGP tag titles from the Killer Elite Squad of Lance Archer and Harry Smith. The match had called the best tag team match on American Soil in years which saw the Jackson win after spectacular Indy Taker on the much larger Archer.

That same night WWE put on a NXT TakerOver. While TakeOver was viewed as a very good show the New Japan Show was viewed as the better one. Adding in was the fact word why Madison Square Garden was not sold out the ticket sales had been better than expected. WrestleMania of course had sold simply on being WrestleMania. However that was now a feeling they had to take the weekend back by having the better show. The opening battle royals had gone well and the crusierweight title four way had been the best the division had seen since the CWC. A ladder match for the US title had been great. Thing started a down turn though. Braun Strowman vs. Bobby Lashley dragged. Than come a musical act the crowd crapped on. Finn Balor vs. Dolph Ziggler wound up getting cut short and didn't get the fan fully back into it.

Now a lot of pressure was landing on AJ and Adam. There match was supposed was viewed as one of the best on the card in the lead up. If it disappointed the crowd might be lost. Getting there cure Mandy and Adam walked out onto the stage. "ADAM COLE BAY BAY!" The crowd cheered that was a good sign. Adam and she soaked it in before heading to the ring as pyro went off. AJ's entrance was a take off on Rey Mysterio's old one as he was launched into the air from a trap door under the stage. Mandy was already out of the ring and felt a surge of electricity as Adam and AJ stood face to face trash talking before the bell rang.

The first part of the match saw the two even exchanging holds, strikes, slams, and even doing high flying moves. Finally Cold grew frustrated with his inability to gain an advantage and made a mistiming a splash in a corner allowing AJ to take over. Mandy watched as AJ hits a fireman's carry into a neck breaker before moving into the Muta Lock. Adam got the ropes. Mandy moved into position her first spot in the match was coming up. Adam rolled to floor and AJ dove out after him. The referee came out to check on Adam. As the referee was with Adam, Mandy smacked AJ in the back with the purse a thud could be heard and AJ dropped to the ground. That spots was key to get over the fact the bag was loaded. Boos could be heard as the fans were upset at Mandy.

Back in the ring Adam took over hitting a Cole-ateral and getting a two count. Adam started working over and mocking the crowd. Eventually he let AJ up and throwing some boxing style combos even doing an Ali Shuffle. Finally though he was to sloppy and missed allowing AJ to hit a pele. From there the match was back to being even. The pace picked up Mandy was amazed at how fast the two men could move. At a key point Adam got AJ down and hits a springboard 450 one of AJ's trademark moves. The crowd oohed. A cocky Adam rolled out of the ring dipped Mandy and kissed her. "Riley won't like that," Some smart ass yelled.

After another period with Adam in control he went for the Florida Key however Styles fought out of it and this his moonsault into an inverted DDT. AJ popped up and hit a last shot one of Adam's key moves. AJ hits a discus lariat and covered getting two. Adam landed near Mandy. "Trip the leg," he tells her. Sure enough they do a rope run and Mandy trips AJ's leg. He turns to her. Adam goes for to attack but at the last second AJ lands a hard elbow to Adam's jaw. AJ than gives a spin kick that knocks Adam down. AJ pulls him up for the Styles Clash but Adam blocks it into a back body drop. Adam goes for a suplex but AJ counters into a star maker suplex of his own.

Adam rolls to the floor and Mandy checks on him. AJ gets on the apron and ready to dive but at Adam pulls Mandy in front of him and AJ blocks. Adam uses this to trip AJ up and Styles smacks the apron face first. Adam draws the referee and Mandy nails AJ again with the bag. Adam gets AJ into the ring and covers him. Count of one count of one, AJ gets his boot on the rope. The crowd explodes at the false finish. Adam back in control and after another two minutes the go home signal is given. The referee is taken out when AJ ducks and Cole hits a clothes line.

AJ hits a super kick that stunned Adam. Mandy got back in with the bag and charged. AJ ducked and Adam took the shot to the face. Mandy was stunned. Another referee came out and forced Mandy out of the ring. AJ than hits the Forearm and gets the win. Mandy had to looked pissed but she was thrilled. The match had been great. AJ celebrated doing his pose as Adam rolled to the floor. Mandy helped him up and they headed to the back. "Was it good?" Adam asks. "It was great," she assures him.

Backstage

Adam was greeted by his various friends and congratulated. Mandy also got great feedback. Sonya hugged her. "I am so happy for you," her friend says. A round of applause broke out as AJ came through the curtain. Adam and AJ embraced. "Great work brother!" AJ says. He than comes up to Mandy. "Great work out there. I am proud of you," AJ tells Mandy. "So am I," a voice says behind them. Mandy turns around and sees Riley. Mandy runs up to him and they kiss. "What did you think?" She asks. "It was great. People are going to be talking about that for months," Riley says. "Thanks," Mandy says smiling. "And you look great in that dress," Riley tells her.

"I know you have a thing for long gowns," She says recalling the look he gave when he saw her in the dress for the hall of fame. "I have a thing for you in anything," Riley says. "I'm worried I am going to wake up and this was all a dream," Mandy says. Adam approaches them. "Hey man what did you think?" Adam asks Riley. "AJ really carried you well," Riley jokes. "Why I outta," Adam says putting up his hand up. "I am happy for you man," Riley says. "Thanks buddy," Adam says. BG walks up to them. "I am so damn proud of you two," He says. "Thanks Dogg," Adam says. "So it came off well?" Mandy asks. "Everything came off just how we wanted," BG assures her. On a monitor Mandy saw the hall of fame introductions were taking place.

Over to the side Ronda Rousey was waiting as was Stephanie McMahon. This was another huge risk. For months the plan had been for Ronda to challenge for one of the women's titles. But than Stephanie figured her vs. Ronda would be a bigger deal. So far the reaction has been underwhelming. Fans were sick of Stephanie on TV. All Mandy could do it would go well and keep the momentum just built. It didn't. Stephanie wound up over selling everything and having Nia Jax, Alicia Fox, and Sasha Banks attack Ronda with the ref unable to DQ due to a last second rule change by Stephanie killed momentum completely. When Stephanie pinned Ronda on a cheap spot where Nia held Ronda down was awful.

An extreme rules falls count anywhere match with Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins picked things back up. It was a brutal match even with the limits of PG both men made the most of the stipulation. When Seth hit a phoenix splash off the top off the set the crowd went crazy. "The King Slayer has finally slayed his former friend," Michael Cole yelled. After that Becky Lynch and Baszler had a strong match for Smackdown women's title that saw the Irish Lass kicker retain. Following that was the most emotional moment of the night as Daniel Bryan regained the WWE championship and celebrated post match with his wife and daughter in the ring.

Than came another mistake Kurt Angle teaming with Shane McMahon to take on Triple H and Randy Orton. Kurt and Hunter both looked awful and seemed to be lost at time there age having caught up them. Shane didn't fair much better leaving Randy to carry the match. The problem was Randy's slow deliprate style left the fans restless. Not helping was a call to have Shane turn heel and reunite the McMahon Family for the finish. Than came a legends segment and the return of Hulk Hogan. WWE had expected Hogan's first apperance to be a highlight they didn't count on a vocal portion of the crowd that would never forgive him for that tape. Both Riley and Mandy watched as the segment grew to one of the most awkward in many years.

By now Mandy had long changed out of her dress from the match and into what she would wear to the after party. "How do you think the show had been?" She asked Riley as the main event neared. He looked around wanting to see who was around. "Okay there have been some really great moments on this show. But the stuff that hasn't worked has been really bad. The main event needs to be strong," Riley says. The main event was Roman vs. Cena for the Universal Title Cena had won in the fall. The fact Roman main eventing another WrestleMania already was risky. Fans just weren't going to accept him. Not helping things was Vince wanted both me as total faces in an effort to make like Hogan and Warrior. By all accounts laying out the match was tough because Vince didn't want either to look to weak. He needed Roman strong because Roman was his guy but wanted Cena strong so his appearances remained special. It was a classic case of wanting your cake and eating it to.

Riley actually felt sorry for Cena and Roman. A show like Mania meant good wasn't good enough. The main event did not have to be the best match on the show. Savage vs. Steamboat and Michaels vs. Ramon in the first Ladder matched proved that. But the main event still needed to be worthy of the main event slot. Riley knew the kind of pressure Kenny Omega put on himself at events like Wrestle Kingdom and Dominon he figured it had to be the same for Cena and Roman. "I hope this goes well. I don't think anyone wants another pissed off Roman meltdown," Sonya says coming up to them. "You can say that again," Mandy says.

Finally the two men made there entrace. Riley checked his watch technically Mania had been on the air for nearly seven hours. That was another strike against the main event the fans were tired. To both men's credit they did all the could. The match was actually pretty good. Riley personally thought it was one of the better Cena matches he had ever seen and it was a stronger than usual outing from Roman. But it wasn't enough. It was good but not good enough. The fans didn't boo it but they didn't get into it. After Roman kicked out of the AA the fans turned on him once again. It wasn't as bad as it could have been but it was another time Roman the man booked as the top face was being booed.

When it ended with a spear and a Roman win it locked this Mania into position as one of the bad ones. It wouldn't be one of the worst one's not it wasn't that bad. But it wasn't show people would praise. Roman stormed through the curtain and blew off the guys that were waiting. He only barley acknowledged Vince and Hunter. "Don't forget everyone the post show party is at the hotel Vince to see you all there," Christina yells as some of the talent leaves. Her message was clear you better show up. Riley took Mandy's hand it was going to be a long night.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 Until Somebody Gets Hurt

The post WrestleMania part was held at the Hotel's Rooftop Restaurant, which had been rented out for the night. It wasn't a totally formal event but there an expectation to dress nicely. As a result Mandy and Riley stopped off at there room so he could change into something nicer. This also gave them a chance to come up with a game plan when it came to Roman. Thankfully a bit of luck was on there side. Of all they years for it to happen Haku had been inducted into the WWE hall of fame. As a result his two song Tama Tonga and Tama Loa where in attendance and would be at the party as would Gallows and Anderson, and various other friends of Riley's. That along with people Mandy was close two would give them a large enough buffer from Roman if he wanted to get hostel.

If push came to shove Riley claimed Haku had a soft sport him after he stayed the night was his youngest son who had been injured on tour of Japan. Given how many "Haku was such a tough son of a bitch," stories Mandy had heard since his induction was announced Mandy couldn't see that guy have a soft anything. Although his logic made sense Haku was a old pro a man both respected and feared even in his advanced age. Roman claimed to respect the business so much he would hopefully respect Haku or be smart enough not piss him off. If Haku wasn't the same fighter he was at his peak his sons were chips off the old block if they pushed.

The other good news was unlike the post show meets ups at most event the McMahon's would actually be there. Even with someone as favored by the company as Roman Reigns it wasn't a good idea to go off in front of Vince McMahon. Many years ago former ECW champion Rhino learned that that hard way. He was fired after a fight with his ex-wife at the WrestleMania post party. Would Roman be fired? Of course not but maybe for once he would actually get punished.

Walking into the party arm and arm they scanned the room. It wasn't that hard to find Roman he was off by the bar talking to his father Afa and Jimmy Uso. They headed the opposite way. "Hey you guys are in luck you didn't miss Vince's impromptu speech," Zack Ryder joked. Mandy had learned this when she joined the company. Every year Vince would give a speech to the roster which he claimed wasn't planned or prepared. Yet it clearly was both. So much so it was a running joke among the talent especially among people that had been under contract for years. "Night is young," Mandy says. Riley and Mandy settle and get some food. "The Total Divas cameras are here," Mandy tells Riley. "Its fine," Riley assures her. He got it was a WWE event he didn't have any control. And he didn't want her to burn political standing.

"So guys come on best match of the night?" Karl Anderson asks. "Oh come on AJ and Cole," Kevin Owens says. Pretty much everyone agrees. Mandy notices Riley is being quite but its not in bad way. He's content to just sit back and let her talk to her friends. "So Mandy are they keeping you with Cole," Paige asks. "I assume so," Mandy says. "I hope so we got a good dynamic," Cole adds. "I wasn't sure given Riley is joining us before to long," Paige says. "Actually Riley is stay with New Japan," Mandy says. Before anything else can be said Vince draws everyone's attention. "Speech time," Someone says.

"I didn't plan on doing a speech but I am so proud of everyone tonight. When I think of how WrestleMania started to what is it today a world wide event. Nothing else in sports entertainment comes close. Many other less promotions try to get involved. They try to benefit from our hard work," Vince says. That drew some cheers from the WWE lifers but it caused others to be uncomfortable as many of them had worked those "Other" shows. And all of them had friends on there show.

Mandy looked at Riley who was expressionless. "I don't care what anyone says this show was amazing. And I want to thank two people who really stepped up… John and Roman made it clear why they are the top names and are legends," Vince says. Applause break out although they are halfhearted. Riley looks at AJ, Adam, Daniel Bryan, Owens and several others that had much better matches. Yet Vince's message seemed to be sending a message in his world Vince only wanted his guys to get credit. And frankly Cena and Roman had disappointed. It was one thing to build up the team but this seemed to send the message that management didn't care about facts.

Vince went on talking about the record setting gate and the social media buzz before giving on last toast and stepping away. "Gee I guess we should all go thank Roman for carrying that whole seven hour show," Kevin says sarcastically. "Hey man if not for Roman I would never have been able to keep up with AJ," Adam Cole says. Riley laughs. "Speak of the devil," Luke Gallows says. Riley checks for an exit. There is no need Roman just keeps walking but Riley swears Roman locks eyes with him. Mandy notices that as well. "Let's just hope he keeps his distance," She says. Riley couldn't help but recall some of the comments Roman had made that day he punched him. Those shots at Mandy. It had driven him nuts that day and once again it was pissing him off now.

Alexa Bliss and Liv Morgan come over to talk to Mandy. Alexa's fiancee Buddy Murphy started asking Riley about a mutual friend which drew his attention and his mind off Reigns. At some point Tonga and Loa made there way over. "Bullet Club invades WrestleMania and steals the drinks," Tonga said clearly having had a few of those drinks. "What I don't get is I was under contract and they never treated me so well. Now I'm just some guest they roll out the red carpet," Loa says. "That's because of dad," Tonga says. "Where is you dad?" Riley asked. "Ah he and mom are talking to some of the old timers catching up," Tonga replies.

"Hey hold on let me a picture of you three," Mandy says. She takes a picture of three. Tonga points to Roman once she's done. "He still giving you problems?" "So far he's kept his distance," Riley says. "Alright good," Tonga says.

Later

Riley had headed off to the men's room when Stephanie McMahon approached Mandy. "Mandy can I get a second," Stephanie says. "Of course," Mandy says. "I just wanted to let you know I am really proud of the way you stepped up lately," Stephanie says. "Thank you," Mandy says not expecting that. "You really have blossomed this year," Stephanie says. "I hope this your way of telling me you got a great post Mania angle planned," Mandy says. "Oh trust me we do," Stephanie says with a wink. They talk a bit more before Stephanie keeps making the rounds. Mandy is surprised Riley isn't back yet. She reaches for her phone and sees he sent a text she missed. "Decided I wanted another beer and didn't bring enough money had to head back to room."

Looking over at the bar she saw no sign of him. Wanting to share the news she headed over to the elevators to meet him. "Hey Mandy hold up," A voice says that stuns her. Mandy turns around and see Aleister Black walking towards her. It wasn't shocking the NXT crew was there but he had kept his distance from since that day. "Hi how are you?" She asks feeling awkward. "I'm good how have you been?" He asks. "I'm great... Riley," She says seeing him come off the elevator. "Hey baby," he says before kissing her on the check. "Riley Morgan pleasure to finally meet you," Aleister says extending his hand. Riley takes it. "Saw that match at TakeOver man amazing," Riley says.

"Thank you mate. And saw the match with old running buddy Zack very impressive," Black complements. Of all the times Riley to not pick how uncomfortable she was Mandy didn't know whether she should be happy or worried. One the one hand if asked why she was upset that would be an opening for Aleister to say something. But they longer they talked he just let it out. Mandy suddenly took his arm. "Honey I am getting really thirsty lets go get another drink," She says Riley. "No problem... Alister nice meeting you," Riley says. "See you both around," Alister says but all Mandy can do is remember. A different time a different end to a conversation. "You are a real bitch."

At the same time

"He is a huge asshole Roman," Shinsuke Nakamura says as they both drink. "You don't have to tell me," Roman says thinking about the punch. "Can't you get her fired?" Nakamura asks pointing at Mandy. "If I could I would. But right now if I made a move it wouldn't work. Stephanie seems to be high on her," Roman says. Nakamura slams down his drink. "And like a coward he stays in Japan. You know what he ever do in Japan? He's friends with people that it," Shinsuke claims. "I don't' get why the fucking Bullet Club is a big deal any way," Roman rants taking another drink. "Maybe we need to remind him what respect is." "Yeah tonight," Roman says finally.

Later still

At some point after the McMahon's had left someone had put on music and a few people had started to dance in a cleared off space. "How are you not tired?" Riley asks as Mandy pulls him out to dance. "Being around gives me tons of energy and I'm riding the high from tonight," Mandy says. "If you have energy to burn I can think something a lot more fun we can do in a hotel," Riley says. "Because I want to dance," Mandy says. "Just promise me you won't laugh to hard," Riley says. "No promises I've seen you dance before its the funniest thing I've ever seen," She jokes. "You aren't exactly ready for Dancing with the Start either Mandy," He tells her. "I'm still better than you," She says pulling him. The song was slow and they could just sway.

Mandy lays her head on his chest but catches Black talking to Finn Balor off to the side and tightens up. "Is Reigns still giving us the evil eye?" Riley asks. "No I'm just being weird," Mandy says before calming down. "You know last year I watched WrestleMania with the guys. Never thought I would be here," Riley says. "Last year I left the party early I was frustrated with how Sonya and I were being booked. And I was lonely," She admits. "Don't have to worry about that anymore," Riley tells her. "I know," She says but she cant' stop thinking about Black or Dashwood.

After a while they got off the dance floor and headed for the elevators. The kissing had started simply enough but with them it would always go from zero to one hundred in seconds. Mandy had stopped Riley in the elevator. "Wait for the room it will be more fun in the bed," She scolded. "Fine," He says but sucking on her neck. When the doors opened the stepped onto the floor.

"We need to have a long over due talk Morgan," Roman says. Both he and Nakamura stand in the hall. Riley steps in front of Mandy protectively. Riley than puts his hands up. "Look guys there is no need for this," Riley says. Nakamura says something in Japaneses. "That was years ago man let it go," Riley says. Mandy can tell what is going on. Riley is hoping he can talk them down. Two on one with a guy who played football and a former MMA fighter were bad odds. Nakamura kept talking in Japanese what ever he was saying was putting Riley more on edge he moved back moving Mandy towards another hall. "Guys this is stupid just let Riley and I go to bed," Mandy finally says. "Mandy you can go," Roman says. "But Riley stays we aren't doing talking," Nakamura adds.

"Fine you guys want me to apologize. I will I'm sorry," Riley says. "That's not enough. Its time you stopped coming around WWE shows causing trouble," Roman says. "Okay fine I won't come any other shows," Riley says. "I don't believe you," Roman says advancing. "Just what the fuck is going on here?" Luke Gallows says coming around a corner. "Riley had never been so glade to see him in his life. "Get out of here jobber," Nakamura yelled. "Now look here boy this is not work," Gallows says getting in front of Riley. "This doesn't involve you Luke," Roman says. "Oh it does now. But lets be smart everyone just goes to there rooms and we forget this mess," Luke says.

"Man fuck you," Roman yells shoving Gallows. Luke shoves him back knocking him on his ass. "Alright enough. There is nothing worth fighting over right now. Let's just walk away before do something stupid," Riley pleads. "Kid is right," Gallows says. Mandy says Nakamura relax a bit. Maybe just maybe this could be defused. Than Carmella showed up. She had clearly had one to many drinks. "Hey Roman you gong to let Mandy's man kick you ass again," She taunted her speech slurred. That's when Roman lost it and charged at Riley.

The fight actually didn't last that long. Gallows pulled Roman off of Riley. Nakamura went for a choke on Riley who blocked in partially tripped him to the floor trying to get free. "OH SHIT!" Roman yelled. Suddenly Nakamura let go of the hold they both ran off. Than Riley's heart stopped as he heard Gallows say, "Mandy can you hear me?" Riley turned around and saw Mandy on the ground Luke check on. "What happened?" He asked panicking. "I don't brother I just looked up and she was down," Luke tells him

Riley takes her in his arms. "Mandy? Mandy please wake up," He begs. "I think some of the trainers are still up stairs. I will be right back," Luke says as he gets up and runs to the stairs knowing it will be faster. Riley can't respond he just sits there holding her. "Please wake up," He keeps saying his hear breaking because he feels blood flowing from the back of her head.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Luke we just want to know the full story," Vince says. "Boss I already told you. I came up saw Roman and Nakamura blocking Riley and Mandy. Fucking Roman lost it went after Riley. When I was pulling Roman off Nakamura tried to choke Riley. As all that was going on Mandy to knocked over and must have hit her head," Luke Gallows says. "What did Morgan do before the fight?" Vince asks. "Tried to calm the two idiots down," Luke tells his boss. "Are you sure? I understand this is the first incident between either man and in both previous cases Riley was the instigator," Vince says. "Vince I am telling you what I saw. Tonight and that all I am talking about is tonight it's on Roman and Nakamura. Especially Roman," Luke says. "We just want to make sure we have all the facts," Stephanie cuts in.

"Of course," Luke says really wanting to call bullshit. It was pretty clear what was going on. Vince had gone into protect his own ass mode. He was trying to pin it on Riley so word would not get out that two WWE superstars were to blame. "Vince its on Roman. He's the one that went after Riley. He's been the one that's been acting like an asshole for months," Luke says. "I need to make sure," Vince says. Luke gets up and leaves.

Hospital

Riley was coming out of his skin. Mandy was still being checked out. She had stirred briefly but was out of it on the ambulance ride. "She's going to be okay," Sonya says taking the seat next to him. "That why aren't we hearing anything?" Riley asks. "The doctors are working," Sonya assures him. Riley gets up to pace. Kenny Omega walks up to them. Kenny had stayed in the area for promo work. When he got word of what happened he came to the hospital. "Any updates?" he asks. "No nothing," Riley snaps. "I'm sure they will update us soon enough," Kenny tells him. Riley just paces again. Kenny heads out to Sonya. "You do doing okay?" He asks knowing she's Mandy's beat friend. "Just worried… Sonya Devillie by the way," She says. "Kenny Omega."

"Mr. Morgan?" A doctor asks walking towards Kenny. "Over here," Riley says. "Mr. Morgan she's awake," The doctor informs him. "Thank you God," Riley says. "She does have a very sever concussion. She will bet out of the wrestling ring for a while. However after he takes some time to recover she should be okay and not show any long terms effects," The doctor explains. "Can I see her please," Riley says. "Quickly sir," The doctor says. "Thank you, Sonya I'll let her known you are out here," Riley says as he is lead back to a room.

Mandy is laying in a bed but awake she smiles seeing him. "Hi," She says. "I've never been so glade to hear your voice," Riley says moving over to her. "I just have a really bad headache," Mandy says. "I am so sorry," Riley says. "For what?" Mandy says shocked. "Its my fault you wound up here. I punched that idiot months ago. If I had just been smart enough to walk he wouldn't have been after me," Riley says. "Riley, Roman is a god damn moron with the fucking IQ of a cockroach," Mandy says. "And built like an ox. Plus my history with Nakamura," Riley says. "They are two grown men Riley. You were trying to calm the situation down," Mandy assures him. "Fat lot of good it did. You got hurt," Riley says.

She reaches up and touches his check. "Riley it was not your fault. You did all you could to keep me safe," Mandy says. "I was just so freaked seeing you hurt," Riley says. "I'm okay," She assures him. "I'm so glade. Do you remember what happened?" Riley asks. When Roman and Luke tied up the fell into me a one point I mus have hit my head on that table off to the side," Mandy says. Riley heart stopped. If that was true they were lucky she didn't break her neck. He leans down and kisses her forehead. "I'm just grateful you are okay," Riley says. "Did anything happen with Roman and Nakamura?" She asks. "No idea I don't care. I was worried about you. I mean when they saw you were hurt they ran off. But I have no idea about after that," Riley says.

He could still recall the growing fear he felt holding her. One of the trainers came running and checked her out and they called an ambulance that arrived. The EMT's loaded her up. The whole ride Riley prayed he would wake up from nightmare. When she did wake up and mumbled some nonsense he was just happy to hear her voice. A knock at the door. "Mr. Morgan, Ms. Rose needs her rest," A nurse says. "Any chance he can spend the night?" Mandy ask. "I'm sorry but it's against the rules," The nurse says. "She right besides you need your rest," Riley says kissing her before getting up. "Don't worry the doctors only want to keep you over night. He should be able to take you home tomorrow," The Nurse says. "I'll be back as soon as visiting hours start," Riley says. "You better I hate hospitals," Mandy says.

Riley leaves the room and the anger and darkness he has been holding back washes over him. Mandy is going to be fine Roman and Nakmura are not going to be fine. Kenny sees him coming and gets up. "Hey man lets take a second to think," Kenny says. Riley ignores him. Kenny steps in front of him. "Riley listen to me. You are beyond pissed and think going after those two is going to make you feel better. But its not going to heal Mandy and you going after them will do it make things a thousand times worse," Kenny lectures. "Put yourself in my shoes Kenny..." "I'm not in your shoes. And right now your shoes are walking right into trouble," Kenny says. "I'll be fine," Riley says.

"No you won't. Riley listen the company is looking for any reason to blame this on you. If they can make you look like a thug to the police they will," Sonya says coming up to the two Bullet Club members. "Riley this isn't a wrestling story line. You got after these guys there will be consequences," Kenny says. "Damn the consequences! Mandy is in a hospital bed right now," Riley says. "Don't use Mandy as an excuse to throw your life away. Because she would being telling you not to do this," Sonya says. That seems to get to him he calms down a bit. "We all know nothing is going to happen to them. It will be mine and Luke's word vs. theirs to the police. And Vince will never do anything against his pet Roman," Riley says.

"Focus on what really matters. Many is going to be okay," Kenny urges him. "I know she is going to be okay. I just don't want anything like this to happen again," Riley snaps. "Buddy listen to me. You going after those two makes everything worse. Hell it might led to something else hurting Mandy," Kenny tells him. Riley heads over to a chair and sits down. "Right now focus on Mandy," Kenny says. "And there is going to be fallout from this. Its all over the internet. And the locker room has had it with Roman. Unless they want to lose the entire locker room they have to punish him this time," Sonya claims. Riley doesn't believe her.

Later that Morning

"Thanks for meeting with us," Finn Balor says as he leads Gallows, Anderson, Adam Cole and AJ Styles into Hunter's office. "It's not a problem guys," Hunter says. "It's about last night," AJ says. "I know we are going to take care of it guys," Hunter assures them. "Hunter Luke told us what he saw. And we all have known Riley for years. We also know how Roman has been for a while and how Shinskue can get," AJ says. Hunter knows he has to keep control here. "Guys from what I understand Riley and Nakamura have history. And well I know for a fact Riley did punch Roman a few months ago," Hunter says.

"Look Riley has a temper. But Roman and Nakamura caused all of this last night," Luke says. "And I've been working with Mandy for months. I know Roman has made her feel uncomfortable a number of times," Adam says. "At some point boss something has to be done," Luke says. "Guys what you saying?" Hunter finally asks. They all look at each other. "If Roman isn't punished some how we aren't working this week," AJ says. "Guys its not that simple. Roman is the top guy. He views himself as a leader," Hunter says. "We said we needed to say," Finn says as the group leaves.

Hotel

WWE had taken care of the hotel room and even gotten Mandy and Riley a few extra nights. Not that it did any good Riley couldn't sleep. Tossing and turning he gave up trying to sleep for a couple of hours Riley got up and jumped into the shower. Getting out he got dressed in sweats and a hoodie he headed out to the streets. Finding a place to get breakfast he entered and sat down. "Morgan?" A voice asks. Riley turns and sees Aleister Black. "Oh hi," Riley says. "How's Mandy?" He asks. "She going to be okay. She just has a concussion," Riley says. "It's horrible what happened," Aleister says. "Yeah and those SOB's will get away with it," Riley vents. "No they won't mate. They broke rule one in the code," Black says.

"Yeah the Code only matter is the promoter's care," Riley says. "From I hear people aren't going to work if something doesn't' happen," Black says. "You ever here Bret Hart man? Vince screwed him over. People said they were walking out. The walkouts ended after a week. Everyone is pissed off now only a few people will stay pissed," Riley says. "You don't get how sick of Roman everyone is," Black tells him. "Shawn Michales," Riley simply says. "Good points," Black admits. "I just feel powerless," Riley says. "Raw is in town tonight you could always wait in the park lot and crack Roman with a rock or something," Black suggested. "Don't tempt me. Kenny had to talk me down this morning," Riley says. "You have more damn self control than I would have," Black says.

Hospital

"No mom I'm fine…. Its just a concussion… Mom I have Riley to take care of me…. You and dad saved for to long to call off this trip… Dad it wasn't Riley's fault… Look I love you both. But I am going to fine… Dad I'm in a hospital," Mandy says. Her parents had been palling a big trip overseas for years that is why they had missed WrestleMania. Upon hearing about the injury they were planning to rush back. Mandy knew that would just cause her to much stress. Her dad was pissed at the WWE, at Riley and anyone in general. This was hard enough to handle. Finally her parents agreed to not leave there trip but they were coming to check on her once they were back in country. To her pleasant surprise Sonya stick her head in the room. "Up for a visit?" She asks.

"Yes I'm so board… Wait visiting hours aren't open yet," Mandy says. "Well simple I ignored the rule and no one saw me come in," Sonya. That was her friend always rule breaker. "Who is Riley doing?" Mandy asks. "Who cares you are the one that got hurt," Sonya says. "I am going to be fine. Its just a concussion," Mandy says. "Concussions are pretty damn serious. But Riley is fine. You two really do fit he only worries about you and you only worry about him," Sony says. "Not true I worry about you. If Riley doesn't so something stupid I am convinced it will be you," Mandy says. "I so want to storm into Raw and take a swing at that jackass and I am going do something to Nakumra tomorrow," Sonya says. Sonya like Riley was protector by nature.

"Don't. I appreciate the thought it but all you going after them will get you in trouble," Mandy says. "Fine but I am picturing it in my head," Sonya says sitting in the chair next to the bed. "I sure you and Riley can compare notes maybe even write a fan fiction," Mandy says. "Hey fan fiction is fun," Sonya says. "Oh god I just figured out why I love Riley. He's a male version of you. He love wrestling, MMA, fan fiction and is super protective," Mandy says. Sonya laughs. "But really how are you?" She asks her friend. "I am okay. I mean the worst is over I just need to recover. Which also mean missing shows," Mandy says. "Don't worry about missing shows. The company sees how hard you have worked and how over you have gotten. Plus I doubt they want the bad press of punishing you for getting hurt. Especially since it was there golden boy that is to blame," Sonya assures her friend.

"Is the company blaming Roman?" Mandy asks she knows how things like this work. "They well Vince doesn't want to. However I don't think they have any other option. The ex Bullet Club guys said they won't work unless Roman gets punished," Sonya says. "Vince wants to blame Riley doesn't he?" Mandy asks. "That's what I'm hearing. But remember we are all sick of Roman. This could be the straw that breaks the camel's back," Sonya says. As if on cue both there phones go off. Both there eyes got real big.

 _BREAKING NEWS: Mandy Rose injured by Roman Reigns and Shinsuke Nakamura_

 _As reported earlier WWE Smackdown Superstar Mandy Rose was injured after WrestleMania. In a stunning update reports from people within the company are saying Rose was injured during a fight with Roman Reigns and Shinskuke Nakamura. Sources say after the WrestleMania after party Reigns and Nakamura confronted Rose's boyfriend New Japan standout Riley Morgan. The same sources say that for months Reigns attitude backstage has been poor. "He's been unbearable to deal with for months. And for what ever reason he's been blaming Riley Morgan for his short comings." One person said._

 _According to wittiness Roman and Nakamura who had heat with Morgan dating back to there New Japan days confronted Morgan outside his and Rose's hotel room. Luke Gallows attempted to step in but Reigns snapped and started the fight. Why the company is trying to protect Reigns who just won the Universal championship many say if they don't do something they could lose the locker room._

"Holy shit," Mandy says. "Someone had to leak it to force Vince's hand," Sonya says. "Think it will work?" Mandy asks. "We will see," Riley says stepping into the room. "Hi. You sneak in to?" Mandy asks. "No I just bribed the nurse," Riley says. "I'll love you two alone," Sonya. "Don't leave on my account. I Still owe you thanks for helping Kenny calm me down," Riley says. "No problem keeping you from being an idiot kept me from being stupid," Sonya says getting up. Riley leans down to kill Mandy on the check. "How are you today?" He asks. "I'm good. Just stunned at seeing this," Mandy says holding up her phone. "Could still be nothing. And lets not worry about what the WWE is doing," Riley says taking the chair.

"Did you have any problems last night?" Mandy asks. "No pretty much everyone in the WWE kept there distance. And I called and re booked my flight so I can get you home," Riley says. "You don't have to do that," Mandy tells him. "I want to do it. And I know Sonya has to work. Besides it will give us a chance to hammer out details for when I do move to Orlando," Riley says. Before Mandy can say her phone goes off again. The headline says it all. "Roman Reigns and Shinsuke Nakamura Superseded Indefinitely."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"This is such bull shit!" Roman complained as he repacked his bag. Everyone else stayed silent. "I just want to know what one of you was stupid enough to go to the damn internet and leak this crap," Roman yells. They still just ignore him. "FUCK ALL OF YOU!" Roman yells grabbing his bag and storming out.

Hospital

The doctor was checking Mandy out again. "Well it seems you are doing well," The doctor says. "Can I fly?" Mandy asks. "I would give it one more night but you can get out of here later today," he assures her. "I suppose that's better than nothing," Mandy says. "Just be lucky you aren't showing any post concussion syndrome," The Doctor says. "You are sure she is going to be okay?" Riley asks. "Yes Mr. Morgan. Although I do want to know what the plane is once you get out of here," The doctor says. "I am will be with her. First we are heading back to the hotel. Than when we get the okay from you take her home to Orlando so she can recover in her own bed also have her doctor check out," Riley says.

"Smart planning," The Doctor says. "I was hoping to fit some sky diving in," Mandy jokes. The doctor laughs. "Give it a day. But rock climbing should be okay," The doctor says before he leaving. Riley takes her hand. "You got really lucky," Riley says. "I know. But you need to remember this was not your fault," Mandy says. "Doesn't mean I can't worry," Riley says. "So I talked to Alexa Bliss… Roman was pissed but left the arena," Mandy says. "I talked to Finn Balor he was demanding to know who would up telling the world," Riley says clearly tense. "Hey we won Roman and Nakmura got in trouble," Mandy says.

"Mandy I don't consider you in a hospital bed a win. Plus will this actually do anything? They could bring back in a week. And will actually depush him when he comes back? Same with Nakamura," Riley says. "Riley don't worry," Mandy says. "I have to worry. This has been an ongoing problem and I remind you Roman made some pretty tasteless comments about not that long ago," Riley says. "And you took care of it," Mandy says. "No I didn't. I only made things worse. And so long you work for the same company..." "Meaning what?" Mandy asks not like where this going. "Meaning... forget it. It was a stupid thought I was saying out loud because I am worried," He says.

The truth was he wanted to ask her to leave the WWE. Get as far away from Roman Regins as she could. He also knew all that thought would do is upset her. "Riley I think the company is going to want this go o away as fast as it can. I'm pretty sure they are going to make it clear to Roman and me that its over," Mandy says. "Mandy please understand I trust you take care of yourself. You aren't some damsel in distress. But every single interaction I have ever seen with you and Roman Reigns has been bad. I don't trust him epsically after last night," Riley says. "I will talk to to the company and ask them to keep us apart. Riley also I bet if I ask, Adam, AJ, Luke, Karl, and plenty of other guys will act a buffer for me," Mandy says. "You shouldn't need buffers. You are at work," Riley says.

Before anything else can be said a nurse comes in. "Excuse me Mandy you have two visitors," she says. "Who?" Mandy asks. "They say they are you bosses, Stephanie and Hunter," the nurse says. "Can you give us a second before you send them in," Mandy says. The nurse nods before exiting. "What the hell could they want?" Mandy asks. "Any number of things. Making sure you are okay. making sure you aren't going to sue, or anything, "Riley says. "Don't leave," Mandy says getting worried. "Not a chance," Riley says.

Finally Triple H and Stephanie enter the room. Trying to get a read of them was impossible. Greeting are exchanged and they ask how Mandy is doing. "We need to talk about the last few months with Roman," Stephanie finally says. Riley is silent much like with that meeting with Vince before Survivor Series this is when Mandy should take the lead. "Sure," Mandy says. "What happened last night should never ever happen at a WWE event," Hunter says. "You are right Hunter. The problem is it's been building for months," Mandy says. "That it has been," Hunter says looking at Riley.

"We are making it clear to Roman his attitude has to change when he returns," Stephanie says. "Good because I'm not the one that has had a problem with him lately," Mandy says. "Again we are aware," Stephanie says. "Yet nothing has really changed," Riley finally says. "Point taken," Hunter says. "Hunter its just I'm in a hospital bed. Riley is worried because he doesn't want me to get hurt again," Mandy says trying to calm things down. "Roman is going to have to undergo counseling why he is away. And Mandy if he is still a problem my door is open so is Hunter's," Stephanie says. "Thank you," Mandy says. "If it were up to me Roman would have been suspended a while ago. Its just a lot of things going into this," Hunter says.

The fact it was Vince didn't need to be said. "And the truth is to a point Roman isn't the only one to blame. Riley I understand you punched him," Stephanie says. "Yes I did. It was the day after the rumble. He made some comments about Mandy and called her a rat. I shouldn't have but I punched him the face," Riley admits. "And you has a incident with Shinkue in Japan?" Hunter asks. "That was was years ago but yeah. Things got a bit carried away. Look I'm no angle. I've made mistakes. In both cases I let a hair trigger temper take over," Riley admits.

"Well Vince feels for the time being it would be best if you kept you distance from WWE events," Hunter says. "That actually sounds like a good idea," Riley says more to Mandy who he knows that upset. Inside Mandy was pissed. It seemed like even with his suspension Roman was winning as he us vs. them thinking was being used. But she is silent. "Its not a permanent ban. Just give it a few months when all this calms down my dad won't care," Stephanie says. "Let me make this clear we aren't trying to tell you who to date Mandy. And Riley I am still hopeful next year you will actually let me make an offer. But for right not it will just be best," Hunter says.

Things wrap up. Stephanie makes it clear the company will take care of any medical bills, the extra time in the hotel even travel. To Riley it all sounds like don't sue. She also tells Mandy to be ready for a big push once she's back. Hunter and Stephanie leave. "I can't believe the banned you," Mandy finally says. "It seems like they didn't, Vince did," Riley says. "I still don't like it," Mandy says. "Its not a big deal," Riley. "Roman gets what he wants you not being allowed at a WWE show," Mandy says. "Mandy I only ever go to those shows to be with you. Plus I have not gotten int a fight at the last two events I've been at," Riley reminds her.

"I just hate how it feels like its you are seen as the enemy because of your role in New Japan," Mandy says. "Mandy this may not be a bad thing. Its lets things calm down. Maybe Roman feels like he's being heard so he won't freak out anymore. Plus it might mean they pull me from Total Divas so no more poor little Riley crap on TV," He tells her. "Well I guess you could be right," Mandy says. "Let just worry about good things. The house I showed you yesterday lets set a appointment to take a look in person," Riley says. "Let's," Mandy says smiling thinking about there future.

Days Later

"Thank you for meeting with me," Tenille Dashwood says taking a seat at dinner. "Make it quick," Aleister Black says annoyed. "Of course. I think we both want the same thing revenge," Tenille says. "Look what happened with Mandy I was a long time ago," Aleister says. "Doesn't mean it can't still hurt," Tenielle says. He doesn't replay. "I need you to tell Riley about what little Rose did," Tenille says. "Why the hell should I do that?" Black asks. "Because doesn't she need to pay for the awful thing she did," Tenille says. "If you care so much why don't you just tell Morgan yourself I barley know guy," Black says. "Because due to Mandy's manipulations Riley doesn't believe anything I have to say. He thinks I'm just out to get her," Tenille says.

"Clearly you are. I think the only reason you care is to get the last laugh on Mandy," Aleister says. "That is not true. I am worried about Riley," Tenille says. "You are worried because he is with Mandy Rose. If Morgan was dating some random dame I bet you could care less," Black says. "Fine you got me. I can't let an old grudge with that girl go," Tenille says. "Look Tenillie I moved on," Black says. "Aleister your words say one thing but you eyes another. Mandy humiliated you," Tenille reminds him.

Being the Elite

Riley was backstage when the So Cal Uncensored faction of Christopher Daniels, Frankie Kazarian, and Scorpio Sky walked up to him clearly pissed. "Hey guys what's up?" Riley asks. "Riley we understand you are moving out of So Cal," Daniels says stunned. "That is the worst IDEA I have ever heard," Sky says. And from what I understand you are moving to that swamp Orlando Florida. Do you not understand how hot and humid that place is. And its in the freaking eastern time zone meaning your days ends before everyone else," Kazarian yells. "I don't think that's how time zone's work," Riley says. "What good reason could you have to leave So Cal man?" Daniels asks. "My girlfriend and I are moving in together," Riley says.

"Oh your girlfriend. Man no one ever said I wish all they all could be New York Girls," Kazarian rants. "Don't worry guys I got our payback. Before I hopped on the jet I drove my Morgan's place and took a piss in his yard," Daniels brags. "You took a piss on my yard? You understand that that means you pissed on So Cal right?" Riley says as Daniels gets a horrified look. "What the hell man?" Sky finally asks. Riley gets up smiling. "Orlando… OR LAND DO!" Riley yells as he walks off leaving. "He just stole our bit," Kazarian says.

Mandy's Place

After getting the all clear from the doctor Riley and Mandy had gotten on a flight to Orlando. Riley had been forced to do laundry since he had only packed for enough for WreslteMania week. Thankfully Mandy was doing fine and showed no after effects. Her own doctor has checked out and was encouraged by the progress she was showing. Mandy was on her sofa having just gotten off the phone. "Well we have an appointment with the Realtor for tomorrow," Mandy says. "Great," Riley says. "What you are doing?" Mandy asks seeing Riley stuff his clothes back into his bag. "What?" Riley asks. "You have to fold those," Mandy says. "They are just tee's," Riley says. "And you don't want them to wrinkle," Mandy says getting up and unpacking the shirts. "Oh boy wait until you see my dresser drawers," Riley says.

"Oh I've seen them and organized them," Mandy says. "So that's why I can't find anything at home," Riley says. "How could you find anything before?" Mandy asks. "Fine when we live together you take control of the clothes I will do the cooking," Riley says. "Given how I found your place stuffed with pre cooked chemicals pretending to be meals hell no," Mandy says. "Okay you do the cooking and laundry," Riley says. "That's right… wait a second," Mandy says as Riley laughs. She tosses one of the shirts at him.

Roman Reigns home

"Really that is who did it… thanks for letting me know… No I will take care of it in due time… But first I am dealing with Morgan. I am going to get my hands on that little shit head," Roman says into his phone.

With Dashwood and Black

"Fine I admit it I am still beyond pissed about what Mandy did to me," Black says. "You should be. She used you," Tenille says. "Doesn't mean I want to ruin her life," Black says getting up. Tenille throws down some money to pay and follows him. "She's using him just like she used you," Tenille says.

The House For Sale

The Realtor had just left them alone to "Take a call." "So what do you think," Mandy says as they look around the living room. "I think it's great. My dad told me once go with you gut. My gut says make an offer," Riley says. "My gut is saying the same thing," Mandy replies. "Okay we are doing this," Riley says smiling.

Studio

Chris Jericho stood in front of wall. "So I hear Riley Morgan is staying with New Japan. That's great to hear. See little Riley Morgan the things I want to do to you can't be done any where else in wrestling. The amount of pain I need to inflict on you would never be allowed in WWE or the Impact Zone or some temple. I don't want to pick up a weapon and hurt you. Now I want to do it with my bare hands. So Riley I see Dominion is coming up. Its time to finally get in the ring with me Morgan. Are you daring and willing enough to step into the ring with me?" Jericho says into a camera.

The House

"I love doing this," The Realtor says as she puts a sold sigh over the for sale sigh. "Thanks for your help," Riley says. "I think you two are going to have a very bright future," The Realtor says to them. "Thanks," Mandy says smiling.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 Ideas

Okay I promise we are past WrestleMania weekend and at least for now away from the drama a bit. If you check my profile and see old stories are missing that was me deleting them. Basically if they are years old haven't updated in a long time and I know won't finish them I am getting rid of them. As always thanks for reading putting this in favorites and on alerts and submitting reviews. Believe it or not the end if in sight for this one.

New Japan Show

Riley waited backstage. The Bullet Club civil war was about take another twist. For a while now it had been Cody, Hangman, and Marty with Bad Luck Fale, Tama Tonga and Tonga vs. Kenny, The Bucks, Chase Owens, and Yujiro. In New Japan story line Riley had been injured since the Garden show. Tension had been growing between Team Cody and the OG's due to Cody not wanting them to go to far. Tonight as Tonga and Loa had Kenny set up for a spiked piledriver on a chair. Cody had stopped them leading the GOD's attack Cody. "Oh no not this," Kevin Kelly says as they set Cody up for the spiked pile driver. Riley started his sprint to the ring. "Wait a second it's Riley!" Kevin yells.

Riley ran out to the ring with a chair. He blasted Tama Tonga and nearly decapattied LLoa how ducked. Fale came out but was taken down with one shot. "Riley Morgan just saved Cody form the GOD's," Don says. Loa goes after Riley but is taken out by Kenny who had recovered and hits a V trigger. The Tonga's run off. Meanwhile Cody slowly got to his feet Riley still had the chair. Cody turns around and it looks Riley is about to nail. "I couldn't blame Riley if he did," Don says. Kenny steps in. "We need to make peace. We need to worry about those guys," He pleads to both me. Cody finally offers his hand. "Months ago Cody turned down both Riley and Kenny's hands," Kevin reminds everyone. Riley turns to leave. "Remember Riley is close is with Kenny. He might have only come out here to save him," Don points out.

Riley turns back around drops the chair and embraces Cody. That draws a cheer. Kenny has a microphone. "Well it seems at long last the family is coming back together. Now to the group who likes to pretend it's 2014 if you wish to keep fighting no problem because end of the day we love a good fight. But for now we must bid you adieu. So good bye KISS and good night BANG!" Kenny says before his music hits.

WWE Smackdown

In the superstar shake up Alexa Bliss had been moved back to the blue brand. To the shock of many the Goddess of the WWE had turned face. After a brief feud with Akusa who had taken the Women's title after WrestleMania she was once again women's champion. There rematch had just ended with Bliss taking the victory but having taken a beating. "What a victory Alexa Bliss," Tom Phillips says. "Credit where it's due she was ready for Askua once again," Graves declares. As Alexa climbs out of the ring she high fives a few fans when something is sprayed in her face. "What was that?" Bryron Saxton yells. "Better question who is this?" Graves yells as somoene jumps over the guard rail.

"Wait its Mandy Rose," Phillips says as Mandy kicks Alexa is just covering her face screaming in pain. "What did she do to Alexa Bliss?" Saxton asks. Officials run out and get Mandy off of Alexa. "Mandy Rose destroyed the Goddess of the WWE in her return," Graves says. Alexa is helped to back. Mandy meanwhile has gotten a microphone. "Haven't you all missed me? Have you all been so sad with God's Greatest Creation gone?" Mandy asks drawing boos.

ROH TV Taping

Riley was running on empty. Due to bad weather what he hopped would be a day to try and recover had turned into a few hours of sleep in a motel after getting into the city of Nashville at three in the morning with an early call time for the taping. "Action," the director called out. "You know there aren't a real firsts left for me in the wrestling business. Think about it, been to Japan, the United Kingdom, Mexico you name it. Been in a cage, been on a ladder, even in barbwire I've done it. I even lived my ultimate dream having a singles match in The Tokyo Dome. Just one last first to take care of. My first world heavyweight title. And Dalton Castle next week on Ring of Honor television I first go through you on ultimate goal."

"Cut great job Riley. Let's do one more instead of being really intense the entire time let's build it up," The director says. Riley redoes the promo. He than does it a third time this time instead of looking into the Camera he looks off to the side. "Alright lets get the Bucks in here to set up the six man," The director says. Nick and Matt enter. "Bro you and Cody look awful," Matt says. Riley just drinks his soda needing the caffeine, "Hopefully you can fit in a power nap or something," Nick says. "Doesn't help I know how long today is with us going on dead ass last," Riley says. The main event for the final show being tapped was a six man tag Riley and the Bucks vs. The Briscoes and Punishment Martinez. "At least your not Hangman he's gotta work Bully Ray," Matt says. "Bully would be simple low blow me and I spend the whole match on the ground," Riley says.

"Well hey at least the flight home tomorrow should be easier," Nick says. "After what I went through I never want to fly again. And getting home just means I have boxes to unpack," Riley says. "You are still not done?" Matt asks laughing. "I'm close its just trying to balance and find the right place for my stuff and Mandy's," Riley says. "IE she wants all you stuff in storage or donated," Nick says. "No, Mandy and are not characters on a lazy sitcom," Riley says. "Speaking of Mandy how is the comeback going?" Nick asks. "So far so good. She feels great, she beyond excited to work with Alexa," Riley says.

Smackdown House Show

Mandy placed her bag down in the locker room. Sonya took the spot next to her and placed her bag down as well. Smackdown had seen it's changes why she was out recovering. Primarily Adam Cole been moved to Raw thus ending there paring. Yet she couldn't complain having returned and being put right in a women's title feud with Alexa. "Hey I got the line up," Sonya says handing it to Mandy. Mandy looks it over. She and Carmella were teaming vs. Alexa and Charlotte. "Sixth on the card," Mandy says. "And I am working with Shayna in the second match. Why Sonya had never officially turned she was being booked as a face more and more. If Mandy had her way she would win the title from Alexa and than she and Sonya would feud for a while. Of course she knew it was unlikely. But hey a girl could dream. "So how is the move going?" Sonya asks. "We have it mostly taken care of. Hopefully why I am at TV Riley will finally get the last of his boxes unpacked," Mandy says.

Sonya takes a second to look around and make sure they are alone. "We haven't had chance to talk much since WrestleMania. Have you ever told Riley about Black?" Sonya. "No," Mandy says. "But you were so worried about him finding out from Tenille," Sonya reminds. Before Mandy can respond both Alexa and Charlotte walk in. For the time being the conversation is over.

Days Later Mandy and Riley's New Home

"You are not putting that there," Mandy says. "I thought we agreed the den was mine," Riley says. "I just don't want the den in house to look tacky," Mandy says. "Mandy this is not tacky," Riley says. "Its a sword Riley. And don't try telling me it some kind of award for winning a tournament or a gift from a grand master. Its the sword from the movie Highlander," Mandy says. "Actually its the sword from the TV show Highlander," Riley says. "Its tacky," Mandy says. "I have really bad news for you. You are in love with a tacky guy," Riley says. "You aren't that bad," Mandy says. "You say that now wait till my glow in the dark posters," Riley says.

Mandy gives him a look as he starts to laugh. "Got you." "Okay if there were glow in the dark posters I was going to to have to rethink many things," Mandy says. "Just like I had two when you wanted to put all those pillows on the bed," Riley says. "Those make the bed look nice," Mandy says. "They also add an extra five minutes to make the bed. Because you pick them all up and get in them in the right order and than they have to make sure they are lined up," Riley says. "I can take a few of them off the bed," Mandy says. "How about all of them that except the ones we use to sleep," Riley says. "Lets go get dinner ready," Mandy says turning to leave. Riley follows after taking one last look at his sword.

"So I am thinking pasta," Mandy says as Riley comes into the kitchen. "Sounds great," Riley says going to get some pots and pans while Mandy gets out the pasta and sauce. "Do you still want to check out go the hardware store tomorrow?" Mandy asks. "Yeah I want to make sure we got everything we need. I don't want to call a handy man if its something I can fix myself," Riley says. "Don't you have enough tools," Mandy asks. "I just need a few things. And most of it is for the yard anyway," Riley says. "Really? Sounds like you just want to go get new toys," Mandy says. Riley laughs. They move onto talking about plans for the weekend. With New Japan running the best of the Super Juniors he was off from them. Ring of Honor was off this weekend. Mandy though had a house show loop and a PPV which would also feature the return of Roman. They had talked about it. If there was any problem she was going to management. And she would check in with him and his friends. Riley was still banned from WWE events.

"Hey I am going take a trip to Tampa why you are gone?" Riley says as they start to eat. "Oh why?" Mandy asks. "Jericho is going to be there. He wants to go over a few things for the match. He's in a hard spot he doesn't want to copy what he did with Kenny and Naito but on the other hand the feud fits that style of match," Riley says. "Any idea who is going over?" Mandy asks. Riley stays silent. "Riley don't do that again. It was hard enough watching the Jay White match," Mandy says. "Oh come on not knowing it I was winning made that match more fun to watch. Had you hooked into the falls," Riley says. "Had me worried as I saw you taking a lot punishment and I know Jay is a safe guy but you are getting hurt taking moves," Mandy says.

"Okay honestly Gedo hasn't told either of us. I think it all comes down to what Jericho does with his contract. If he is sticking around I think he goes over to set up the Kenny rematch. If he won't commit I think they give it to me," Riley says. "BG made it clear they are keeping the belt on Alexa. But I think we are doing a rematch next month," Mandy says. "They should. They story has a lot of heat blowing it off would be a waste," Riley says. "Plus I only just came back. I wish I could have been cleared sooner," Mandy says. "Doctor's needed to be sure," Riley says. "Doesn't mean I cant hate the time I had to miss," Mandy says.

Tampa

Riley walked into the wrestling school. It was a bare bones basic ones just a ring and some workout equipment. Jericho was in the ring warming up. "Hey brother," Jericho yells out. "What's going on?" Riley replies. "Just getting warm," Jericho says. "Just let me change and I can do mine quick," Riley says. Jericho nods. Riley changes quickly and runs through his warm up. Finally and Jericho are ready to work. "So I was thinking I don't just want to right into the brawl like I did in my first two matches. It needs to be I'm mocking you early on. Than eventually you get the best of the wrestling," Jericho says. "Sounds good to me," Riley says. "So working out the big sports is what I really want to go over," Jericho says. "I don't do a step by step thing. I work best playing it by ear," Riley says.

"I understand. And I don't it set up like from one to two to three to four. I do want the bigger things planned. And I want to make sure we can both do them," Jericho says. "Okay what you thinking. I have some idea but you take the lead," Riley says. "Okay one idea is you go for a springboard lariat or forearm and I hit the code breaker," Jericho suggests. "Sounds cool one idea I have you get me in the walls. Instead of trying to get the ropes I try to back I get into a hand stand push you turn it into a power bomb," Riley says. "Damn that's a good one… Lets try it," Jericho says. Riley gets on the ground and Jericho puts him into the walls of Jericho.

"Okay so move up a little give me room," Riley says as he moves back on his hands. "I dont' think I can get you up," Jericho says. "Yeah I thought I could get more spring," Riley says standing up. "There is an idea there… Maybe we do it on the floor I do a swing into the guard rail," Jericho says. "Or what if we do a move like the tiger driver 91," Riley says. Jericho lets out a low whistle. "You sure you want take that kind of a bump? I mean you gotta land on your neck almost," Jericho tells him. "For a big match yeah I can take it," Riley says. "Okay lets walk through it slowly," Jericho says. Riley gets back down and is put back in the Walls. He gets back to the position on his hands Jericho moves around his waste and hits the tiger driver like move.

"You okay?" Jericho asks. "Fine," Riley says. "Lets try it a little faster," Jericho says. They do and again it goes well. "One more time like we are in a match give me the cue when you are ready slap my foot," Jericho says. Riley does and once again it goes fine. "Alright so next idea..."

Rental Car

"He put a toy sword on the wall?" Becky Lynch questions as she drives. "Not a toy more like a prop from a movie. But yeah he did," Mandy says. "You two have over come a lot but that is going to the end," Sonya says. "Sorry girls but Riley are bullet proof at this point," Mandy says.

WWE Offices

"Before we end this BG who did you want to call up to Smackdown," Hunter asks. "The main one is Aleister Black. We need a good strong baby face on the men's side," BG James says. "I"m not sure I think Black needs to be put on Raw. He will fit better there," Stephanie says. "I think Raw is okay on the face side with the men. I think put on him on Smackdown let him work with guys like Joe will get over big," Hunter says. "Alright its your call," Stephanie says.

ROH Offices

The head of PR was doing some last second work. A morning show in Atlanta site of there next pay per view had agreed to do a interview just days before the show. They wanted both a a male and female wrestler. The best option was Cody and Brandi Rhoads but Cody was already over loaded with press. "Oh I got it Riley Morgan is getting a world title push he needs to stuff like this and Tenille Dashwood is excellent with the press." He says to himself.


	43. Chapter 43

hapter 43 Backlash and Hearbreak

Once again want to thank everyone for the second month in a row the record of views on my stories has been broken. Also I am aware that I am most and likely getting dates and stuff messed up on who was in NXT when in this chapter. But roll with it.

WWE Backlash

Having a roster meeting wasn't uncommon but it was also not an everyday thing. "Three guess what this is about," Someone muttered. It was pretty clear what was going on. Roman was back tonight. WWE of course on the back for being tough yet also hyped his return as the biggest reason to get the network and see Backlash. Chairs were lined up backstage. Mandy made it a point to take a seat in the back. Most of the women on the roster sat with her as well. "Hey long time now see," Adam Cole said taking the seat in front of her. "How have you been? How are things on Raw?" Mandy asks happy to see him. "Pretty good. I miss my hot fake girlfriend," Adam says. "I miss you to," Mandy says. During there pairing the two had gotten along very well. Mandy had come to consider him a friend.

Before Adam can respond Vince appears followed by Tripe H, Stephanie, and Roman. "We will make this quick everyone," Vince says. The roster turns to face the front no one dares speak. "As we all know there was an incident back during WrestleMania. Roman has something he would like to say," Vince says. Vince steps back and Roman steps foreword. Roman took a breath he seemed a bit different. More calm it was different from his non apology back after Survivor Series. "I'm sorry everyone. For way to long I've been very inappropriate backstage. Its not an excuse but I've some personal issues. I stated to take it out well everyone," Roman says. A number of people rolled the eyes at this. Everyone had some kind of personal problems. "And I just love and respect the WWE so much. And I let the love go to far. Mandy I am very sorry you were hurt due to my actions," Roman says.

Mandy felt the anger swell. Once again it felt like Roman was putting the blame on Riley or acting like he was just some great defender of the WWE. "We need to come together. Lets go out there and do we what do best. Put on the best show in Sports Entertainment," Vince says. With that the meeting breaks up. Mandy watches as Roman approached Dean and Seth. Dean blows him off but Seth at least says hi. Roman than heads off alone.

Being the Elite

Riley, Kenny, and Cody sat around a table. "Well come on guys we gotta think of some good bit to do," Kenny says. "I know I mean it's a rare chance it's just Riley, Cody, and Kenny we can't let this pass before we leave Japan. It never just the three of us," Riley says. Cody hits the table. "I got it!" Suddenly the theme to Marty and Flip take Japan plays. Off screen you can hear Kenny yelling. "Stop stop stop!" The shot cuts back to three. "I might have panicked," Cody admit looking down ashamed. "Cody that was stupid… but it did give me an idea. Follow me," Riley says getting up and running off. Finally Cody and Kenny get up to follow. What follows is them running through the streets of Japan, riding a train, running up steps and finally in a elevator all out of breath.

"Riley what are we doing?" Kenny finally asks. "Yeah man I'm in dress shoes," Cody complains. "Well Cody's flop gave me an idea to brig back an old bit," Riley says. "FTR?" Cody asks joyfully. Riley "slaps" Cody. "Oh," Cody says. "Cody the Revival aren't even jobbers! So no," Riley says. Kenny meanwhile is taking off his clothes. "Whoa… what are doing?" Riley asks. "So it's not the DM," Kenny says. "Guys you will known which one in just a second follow me," Riley says as the door opens and he leaves.

Riley leads them down a hotel hall room to a room where he knocks. Finally Flip Gordon opens. "Hey Flip how are you can we come in thanks," Riley says shoving Flip aside and walking into his room followed by Kenny and Cody. "Sure I guess," Flip says. "See how's the tour going?" Riley asks. "Well I get beat up by Suzuki," Flip says. "Hey man everyone has to go through that," Cody says. "You aren't really on the roster until that happens," Kenny says. "Do you guys need something?" Flip asks as Riley steals things from his mini bar. "Yeah Flip we were really hard on you for a long time. But man you did you it you made yourself a star," Riley says. Kenny and Cody get what is going on. "Yeah man you proved you belonged," Kenny says. "Even I gotta give you credit," Cody says.

"Thanks guys," Flip says. "Come on Flip lets hug it out," Riley says. Flip and Riley hug but as Flip goes to break the hug Riley won't let go of his hands. It dawns on Flip what is going on as he looks at Kenny and Cody who smiling evilly. "Where do think your going?" Riley asks. "I thought these harmful ribs were over," Flip says trying to pull away. Kenny and Cody clap joyfully. "You know what I am going to do Flip? Do you?" Riley yells. "No," Flip cries. Riley suddenly lets him go. "Wow sorry everyone that isn't working. Total waste of time. My bad," Riley says as he just turns and leaves. Flip is relieved why Cody and Kenny are just stunned. "Well come on guys stop bothering Flip," Riley says coming back in the room "But we thought it would be a chance to rib Flip again," Kenny says. "Guys the bit is dead shame on me for trying to bring it back... Changed my mind again," Riley says before super kicking Flip.

"WELCOME TO RING OF HONOR!" They all yell. "And New Japan," Riley adds. Cody goes to yell Fuck The Revival but its bleeped out. "They still won't let us say it buddy," Kenny says. "Oh my jaw," Flip says as he lays on the floor. The Bullet Club meanwhile has already left.

Backlash

Mandy was backstage with Rene. "Mandy Rose you stunned the world with that vicious attack on Smackdown Women's Champion Alexa Bliss. But the question is why?," Rene says. "Why? How about because I could. How about because I wanted to. How about I did it because it's not little nice Mandy Rose," Mandy says. "Don't you have anymore remorse?" Rene asks. "Yes that I didn't hurt her more. Tonight is my night. This rose has thorns," Mandy says before walking off.

In the arena Mandy's music played and she made her entrance. "Mandy Rose might be the most..." "Will you shut up Saxton," Corey Graves yells. Mandy made it point to do the putting on the belt motion before moving up to the apron. Alexa's music plays and she storms to the ring. The referee keeps Alexa from attacking Mandy. "The Goddess is angry," Tom Phillips says. The referee forced Bliss back and Mandy lands a cheap shot to the head. The referee calls for the bell. Mandy rams Alexa into the corner and stomps her. Mandy backs off so she can hit her running bicycle kick. Alexa is down and Mandy covers count of one, count of two, Alexa kicks out. Mandy quickly moves to just slamming Alexa's head into the mat over and over again. Finally the referee is forced to break.

Mandy gets up and waits for Alexa to stand. "Alexa Bliss can barely stand her," Tom Phillips says. Mandy goes for the kick again but Alexa catches the boot trips her rams the knee into the mat hard. Alexa drags Mandy over to the ropes and chokes her on them and screams. "One you thing you have to remember is the Goddess of the WWE can be as viscous as they come," Cory Graves says as Alexa moves into stomps to the head. Alexa pulls Mandy up for a choke hold STO before covering. Count of one, count of two, Mandy kicks out. Alexa locks in a key hold. Mandy fights her way to the ropes. Alexa waits until four to break.

Alexa lets Mandy stand up and hits a forearm smash and than a second before hitting a snap suplex. Cover count of one, count of two, Mandy kicks out. Alexa goes for a crucifix pin but Mandy blocks it and slams her down on her head. "The Champion hit hard there," Saxton says. Knee to the head by the Mandy. Alexa staggers to her feet. Thez press by Mandy than slams to the mat. Mandy locks in an octopus hold. She wont' get the submission so she lets it got after doing some damage. Springboard bulldog by Mandy she covers, count of one, count of two, Alexa pops the shoulder up. Mandy looks for her finisher now called Golden Wings but Alexa blocks it. Mandy with a knee to the head though. Jump knee to the head by Mandy puts Alexa down. Cover count of one, count of two, Alexa kicks out. Mandy goes for a DDT but Alexa counters into a northern lights suplex.

Alexa back up and hits insult to injury. That took that last of what Alexa had and both women are down. Both are back up Tilt a whirl head scissors take down into the inside cradle by Alexa, count of one, Mandy gets out. Drop kick by Alexa puts Mandy back down. Alexa climbs to the top and looks for Twisted Bliss. Mandy gets the legs up. Alexa grabs her midsection in pain. Golden Wings by Mandy and she covers count of one, count of two. Alexa gets her foot on the ropes. "Mandy Rose is losing it guys," Graves says as Mandy screams at the referee and even shoves him into the corner. Alexa with a school girl count of one, count of two, Mandy kicks out. Both get back up. Mandy does the jumping STEW or Riley's Final Wave which draws huge pop from fans in the know. It had taken Mandy months convince the company to let her do that move. Mandy covers counts of one, count of two Alexa kicks out at the very last second.

Mandy pulls Bliss up and looks for golden wings again. Alexa escapes and hits a DDT. "Mandy Rose is not moving," Phillips says as Alexa climbs the ropes and this twisted bliss. Count of one, count of two, count of three. Alexa gets up and grabs he title belt to celebrate. Mandy stays down selling the move.

Backstage

"Fantastic work Mandy," BG says as she passes him coming through the curtain. "Thanks boss," Mandy says. Alexa is waiting and they talk about the match. Once they are done Mandy heads to the locker room she quickly checks the phone. Various friends have sent messages about good the match was. The one from Riley makes her smile. "Amazing match. You did great out there loved the more vicious side." She quickly replies. "Gotta keep my biggest fan happy."

Alexa comes in the room. "Hey don't change or shower. Stephanie and BG want to film something for the post show," she says. "Really?" Mandy asks excitedly. That had to mean the feud was going on after tonight. "Swear to god. We are meeting with Sara like now," Mandy says. Sara D'amoto was a former Indy star turned performance center coach who was brought onto the main roster to act as a an producer for the women's matches and segments at the pay per views. "Alright," Mandy says getting up.

Riley and Mandy's place the next day

Riley has stopped watching the pay per view after Mandy's match. But now he was watching her angle with Bliss from the post show. Alexa has been at the table doing an interview when Mandy came up from behind her and rammed her face into the table hard before tossing her off the stage. As the video finished he got a test

Morgan it's Aleister Black. I got your number from Adam Cole. I was wondering if we coudl meet up an talk

Okay? Look man we don't really know each other that well.

I know but some things are going on you need to know about. I feel like it needs to be said face to face.

If you think so we can. I'm free all day.

Good... do you know The Stonewall Pup?

No but I can Google it.

Fine. Lets meet at one.

"What the hell could this about?" Riley wonders. One idea pops into his head. Black has heard something is going on with Roman. He calls Mandy. "Hi Riley," Mandy says happily. "Hi Mandy. Is everything okay?" He asks. "Yes last night was great," Mandy says. "Nothing is going on with Roman? Not even some small crap?" Riley asks every protective impulse he has going off. "Riley he stayed away from me all night. I swear. What brought this on?" She asks. "I just got these strange texts from Aliester Black..." "What did he want?" Mandy asks her voice cracking. "To meet up. He said he needs to tell me something..." "DON'T!" She yells pleading. "Mandy what is wrong and don't say nothing I can tell you are getting up set," Riley says more worried than ever. " Just don't meet up with Black... I know what he wants to tell you. Just wait until I get home we can talk," Mandy says.

"You are are really staring to scare me," Riley says. "I know... Riley please just do this for me. Don't meet with Black. Just wait until I get home," Mandy says. "Tell me what is going on," Riley says. "I can't do it over the phone," Mandy says. "Well I can't wait until Wednesday. Are you safe?" Riley asks. "Riley I am safe I promise," Mandy says. "Than please tell me what is going on. You don't want me to meet up with Black I won't. But you can't have this meltdown on the phone and than say wait to hear why. If you can't tell me over the phone than I'm flying out," Riley says. "Its a long story," Mandy says. "I'm all ears. Mandy I love you so much and right now I'm having flashbacks to when Laura was having problem. Please tell me," Riley pleads.

"I love you too and that is why this so hard," Mandy admits. "Come on Mandy its me," Riley says. Mandy takes a deep breath for months Sonya had been urging her to tell Riley. She never wanted to because it was something she was so ashemd of. "I told you about all the crap Dashwood," Mandy says at that Riley recalls his run in with Tenille in New York. "What I never told you was how I got my payback," Mandy says. "Okay go ahead," Riley says. "Well when Aleister joined the company I found out Tenille had a thing for him," Mandy says. Riley really like where this is going. "I started to flirt with him pretty regularly. Even though I didn't' care about him at all. I had zero interest in him. One night there was a big party to celebrate a milestone for NXT. But he was a pawn in my plans for revenge," Mandy says.

Riley can't believe this. He was realistic and knew Mandy wasn't an pure angel. But he had also had fallen in love with her because she was a kind good person. The person that felt bad for attacking on Social Media, the person that listed to him talk about Laura and his issues with his dad. The good person that was so kind to Sean and Molly. "I set it up so Dashwood would walk in as Black and I were making out and I was taking off his shirt... Once she walked in he saw the look in my eyes and put two and two together and stormed off," Mandy says. Mandy waits for his response there is nothing she look at her phone the call has ended. Her heart breaks Riley just hung on her.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 Talks and Bad Feelings

"Son a bitch work," Riley says trying to piece his phone back together. After Mandy had told him what happened he had dropped the damn thing and it went right into the sink he was doing some dishes in. His phone was dead. He tore open the phone and tried to dry it using a towel. It turned on but there was no damn sound and he couldn't get the damn thing to dial or send a text. Heading to the upstairs bath room he found a hair dryer to try and dry it. A million different thoughts and questions ran though his mind. "Would you have slept with him? Was this the only time something like this happened?" After a five minutes he tried the phone again still didn't work. Now his only option was the rice trick. For years his dad had told him to get a land line in case there an emergency and his cell was having problems. The rice trick worked but it took time.

After thirty minutes and failing to get it to work Riley hoped in the car and drove to a Walmart and got a cheap pay as you go flip phone. He drove home and set it up. It had now been just over an hour as he dialed. Of course she didn't pick up on some random number. But he got her voice mail. "Mandy it me. I messed up my phone call me back at this number… please," Riley says. It takes two minutes for the phone to the ring it's her number. "Riley?" She asks before he can even speak. "Yeah it's me. I dropped my phone it went into water," he says. "You didn't hang up on me?" Mandy asks. "No I was just shocked and I dropped the phone. Come on Mandy it's me," Riley says.

"I know its just that I don't want to ruin what we have," Mandy says. "I have a lot of questions… But nothing is ruined," Riley says. "Okay I will answer any questions you have," Mandy says. "Lets talk face to face when you do get home… Mandy I love you don't doubt that," Riley says.

Days later

Riley sat in the living room checking his watch. Mandy should be home soon. He he wanted wait until she got home to talk because he wanted to look her in the face. Yet all it did was lead to two days of being nervous. He could hear the garage opening. The door opened and Mandy walked in. "Hi," She says. "Hey," he responded. She puts her bags down and sits down at the table. "So you said you had questions," Mandy finally says. "Would you have slept with him?" Riley goes right to it. Mandy swallows hard. "I don't know for sure. I really wanted to hurt Tenille. I knew she was a really hung up on Black," Mandy says. "Would you have slept with him had he on seen what was going on or not cared?" Riley asks. "I really don't know. I guess I would have seen it as a one night stand," Mandy says.

"Why did you do it? I mean wasn't the issue with Dashwood over after you went to management?" Riley asks. "It was but I was still pissed. I wanted pay back. All I could think is she got off way to easy at the time," Mandy says. Riley just nods. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? You seemed really freaked about it," Riley says. "Riley this is really one of the worst things I have ever done. It was just one night. I led Black on for weeks flirting with him. I made it a point to set it up so Dashwood would see us. I was ashamed. Once black saw what was going he called me a bitch. Pointed out only a sociopath would do something like that," Mandy says. "Well I know you aren't a sociopath. So was that it or did you Tenille keep doing stuff like that?" Riley asks.

"No… that was it. She moved full time to the main roster. And I hated how I became that person so I was never going to rib the new comers," Mandy says. Riley takes her hand. "You know I've had a lot of time to think the last few days. We are coming up on one year since we met. I'm not going to let something like that something that happened before we met, ruin what has been the best year of me life," Riley says. "Oh Riley," Mandy says as they kiss."So we're okay?" She asks. "Mandy we were never in trouble. Hell I just moved across country to be with you," Riley says. They embrace again.

"Have you eaten?" Riley finally asks unsure of how to move onto a different subject so he just says that. "Breakfast but not lunch and I'm starving," Mandy says. "Sit down I'll make you something," Riley says. "It still amazes me you can actually cook," Mandy says. "Well you shamed me so much for having frozen meals in my freezer. I have to show off my skills every chance I get. But you do understand having something that wont' go bad while I'm Japan was a way to save money," Riley says. "It doesn't go bad because they aren't food they are chemicals," Mandy says. "Well I do have admit getting rid to chemicals has lead to the best body look I have ever had," Riley says. "Give me enough time and I have you give up meat and dessert," Mandy says. "Never going to happen," Riley says.

Days later

Riley sat on the hood of his car outside the gym, "thanks for meeting with me," Riley says as Aliester Black stands next to the Toyota. "Well I wanted to meet originally," Black says. "I'm not one for stalling. Mandy told what happened with you two," Riley says. "Damn you really don't hold back," Black says. "Yet you did. Why try to come forward now," Riley says. "Its a long story," Black says. "I can make time when it comes to Mandy," Riley says. "Well what exactly did she tell you?" He asks. Riley tells him what she has said. "Yeah that's what happened," Black admits. "So why come forward? You are and I aren't buddies. Why would you give a damn unless you still have problems with Mandy," Riley says. "Maybe lad I didn't want to see some kid get hurt or used," Black says.

"Again we aren't friends. Hell until a few weeks ago we had never met. So why did you care?" Riley asks. "I don't like being used and was worried she was doing it to you," Aliester says. "Let's make something clear I actually known Mandy. And I can take care of myself. So what's the real story?" Riley asks. "Fine I was stupid enough to listen to Dashwood," Black admits. "I should have known," Riley says. "Yeah she seemed pretty anxious to have you find out. Got me all riled up," Black says. "Look man I can get why you would be hurt. But it also happened a long time ago," Riley says. "Look mate it's not about Mandy anymore. I am more worried about Dashwood. She's got a real obsession with your girl. She was pushing for me to tell you Mandy I slept together. And even suggested I saw we hooked up on the road after you her got tougher. Her goal was to destroy your relationship," Black says.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Riley asks. "Swear to high heaven," Black says. "So let me ask any heat with you and Mandy is it over?" Riley asks. "Yes. I put it behind me. I wouldn't even be here except I think Dashwood is a bit nutty in the head," Black says. "Or just unable to move. I think I need to make sure she moves on," Riley says.

Hotel Days Later ROH Taping Weekend.

Riley knocked on the door to a room. "Well surprise surprise," Tenille says. "Do you value your job?" "Excuse me?" Tenille asks. "I am asking if you value your job with Ring of Honor?" Riley asks. "Well of course I do," She says. "Okay than if you don't want to lose its time to stop messing with Mandy," Riley says with a very threatening tone. "Unbelievable she has you wrapped around her finger so much..." "Cut the bullshit Tenille! Black cued me into you convincing him try and wreck things in my relationship," Riley says. "Do you really want to have a relationship with someone like that?" She asks. "Yes, because I'm in love. And I don't like bullies and frankely why Mandy did something awful you can't play victim. I talked to Mandy she regrets the past. You seem to living in it still," Riley says. "She messed up my relationship," Tenille says.

"News flash you didn't have a relationship with Black! And I really don't care. Its over this little conflict with Mandy is over," Riley says. "What are you talking about?" Dashwood asks getting mad. "If you keep this up I will go to the office and get you fired," Riley says. "You can't do that," Dashwood says. "The hell I can't! Biggest damn is the Bullet Club. I know Joe wants to keep us happy. And I will cash in every IOU I have from Nick, Matt, Cody, Marty to and Page to help me. I don't want to but I will because that is how much she means to me," Riley says. "People like her don't belong in this business," Tenillie lets out. "Like her? You mean model? Or a pro body builder or someone that started on a reality TV show? News Flash Tenille I busted my ass for years what got me over was doing goofy sketches on You Tube," Riley says. "She doesn't have the passion for this," Dashwood claims. "That's why she stuck around lack of passion. You need to let this go."

"So what exactly are you saying?" She asks. "Its real simple. What ever issues you and Mandy have are OVER! Mandy had moved on and you should to. If I have any and I stress any reason to think you are still trying to go after Mandy either profeisnally or personally I would go to the office and get you fired from ROH," Riley says. "I don't need ROH," Tenillie says. "I got news for you yes you do. I know how indy wrestling works and I also know you got heat with some important people in WWN so no SHIMMER or Shine for you. I also know you have a bad habbit of picking fights with Taya so no Impact or Lucha Underground," Riley says. "So Mandy is trying to ruin my life again," Tenille says.

"Mandy doesn't know about this. This is all me. And ruined your life? Face facts, getting in trouble with the WWE management that on you for a sick prank. You weren't dating Black and frankly you had every chance to go after him before you left the evil empire. And as for this what I am doing. Its because I don't want you still coming after the woman I love. You aren't breaking us up and I won't see you try anything else. Its real simple leave Mandy alone don't spread rumors or stir up old shit or try to get between me and her. And than just go do what you do best... WRESTLE! Tenillie I'm the first to admit you are great talent but your seeing my dark side right now," Riley says. "Fine we have a deal."

Later Bullet Club Locker Room

"You actually threatened her?" Cody asks. "I'm stunned," Nick says. "I don't think Joe would go for firing someone just because you have a problem with her," Matt adds. "Look guys I felt like I had no other options. Dashwood had been bringing stuff like this up. And..." "And you can't protect Mandy from everything," Nick reminds him. "Yeah man people will always wind up having heat you could actually make it worse," Matt says. "I know that guys but Tenille has been an issues for Mandy for years clearly it wasn't ending anytime soon," Riley says. "Do you think it's really over?" Cody asks. "I hope so judging by the look she gave me for now it is," Riley says. Before anything else can be said Nick's phone goes off. "Hey Kevin Kelly what is up... Yeah he's right here," Nick says handing his phone to Riley.

"Hello," Riley says. "Riley its Kevin I couldn't you on the your phone," he says. "Yeah sorry about that I had some issues with my carrier I need to get it worked out," Riley says. On screen Kevin was the play by play man for New Japan's English commentary. Behind the scenes he acted as a go between for the boys and office. "It happens... But there is big shit going down. Okada is hurt pretty bad," Kevin says. "How?" Riley asks. Okada was New Japan's top guy and draw. The Rainmaker was very much the Money Man in the company. Riley mouthed "Okada's hurt," To the boys silencing them. Nick and Matt had known him for years and actually were his friend way back in there TNA days.

"He's been trying to work through a knee injury since before the cup tournament. He was working out today and it just went. Odds are it's the ACL," Kevin says. "Shit like big shit," Riley says. "Tell me about it. A lot of cards are being reshuffled. To keep this hit from being to bad on the houses we are moving Kenny into Main Events. But that leaves Page without a partner. Could you come to Japan?" Kevin asks. "The rest of the Super Junior tour?" Riley asks. "Reilly we just need you for the finals. The office gets this was supposed to be a month off but they are willing to give a bonus," Kevin says. Riley tired to recall his plans for the next few weeks. Kevin I need to check a few things but I should be able to," Riley says. "Alright get back to me as soon as you can," Kevin says.

"How bad is he hurt?" Matt asks. "Kevin said ACL but I'm don't know if its for sure. Cards are getting reworked they want me to do the Super Junior Finale," Riley says pulling out his lap top to check his calendar. He could do it. It would be a tight fit but he should be able to. "I am going to call Mandy and let her know I might be doing an extra trip to Japan," Riley says. He calls but gets her voicemail. Not shocking she was on the road as well could be any number of things. "Hey baby it's Riley. Okada just went down and New Japan wants me to head over and fill some dates. I want to do it for a couple different reasons but I want check with you first. Call me back when you get this love you.

Chinese Restaurant

It wound be a late lunch due to some promotional events running long. Mandy, Sonya, and Lana all were eating as quickly as they could. Mandy heard her phone going off just as took a big bite and made the call to finish first than return the call. The clock was ticking they had to eat and get back in time to check in for the show tonight. Just as the phone pinged she had a voice mail she felt a strange feeling rock her body. "You okay?" Lana askes. "Yeah I just have this bad feeling," Mandy says. "I think its that we are eating to fast," Sonya says. "I'm just be weird," Mandy says. They finish and pay and out. Her phone goes off again and she finally get Riley's message. At first she was disappointed. A extra trip to Japan meant less time together but she understood. It wasn't her off week next week. But with Dominion fight after the BSOJ tournament he would stay in Japan meaning they would go nearly two week apart. They had been apart longer but moving in was supposed to stop that.

She also got why this wasn't a major show it was a bigger one and doing it would help Riley's standing in Japan. Yet that bad feeling came back. She called him. "Hey did you get my message?" He asks. "Yeah I did. Do you have to do this?" She asks. That surprises him. He had been expecting "I will miss but I understand" to come out of her mouth. "Well no but I think I should. I mean helps out the company and my buddies," Riley says. "I just have a bad feeling," she admits. "Like what I will get caught up in a ninja war or something or fall into an old cave and free a dragon," Riley says trying to make her feel better with a joke. "I"m just being silly. Its been this last week got me all thrown off," Mandy says. "Yeah me to Mandy. Its been emotional. I just think this outside of the travel will be easy money. I mean I am teaming with Hangman to take on the GOD's I can do that match in my sleep. Plus I bet if i do this I can manage to get off of the tour after Dominoin a few days early on the non televised shows," He says.

"That would be great since my time off falls than," Mandy says. "See hey maybe we could fit a little trip in blow some of that extra momey," Riley says. "I'll miss you but go ahead," Mandy relents telling herself her fear is just stupid. "Best girlfriend ever," Riley says. They talk a bit more and than hang up. She explains to her companions and mentions her bad feeling. "You worry because you love him. It's the same way with me and Rusev," Lana says.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 Devastation

Riley was using a couple of resistances bands to get a last second pump prior to match. It was one of the little tricks wrestlers did to look good. Put a little blood in the muscle look more jacked than you really were. On the floor Hangman was doing push ups. An agent walked in and told them they were up. Riley grabbed his ring jacket while Page got his bandanna and rope. Reaching the entrance Tama Tonga and Tonga Loa's entrance music was already playing as the made there way out with Bad Luck Fale. "Lets do this man," Riley says as he and Page exchange five. In the ring the Guerrilla's of Destiny are introduced and than Riley's music starts.

"Don you were saying Riley has everything to lose here," Kevin Kelly says as Riley and Hangman walk to the ring. "Of course. He's got the big match with Chris Jericho looming. Its the biggest match of his life. I understand Riley Morgan is a loyal guy and when he found out Hangman Page needed a partner he stepped up. But we have seen how dangerous Jericho has been here in New Japan. This was the time to be selfish. Let one of the other members of the Bullet Club Elite step up," Don says. "But Don who else is there? Ishmori is in the tournament finals. Marty Scrull was alive in the blocks until yesterday. Yujiro is on tour in CMLL and Chase Owens is off. Kenny Omega accepted the challenge of Naito for that big match tonigt," Kevin explains.

The GOD's jump Riley and Hangman as they enter the ring. Tama Tonga tosses Riley to the floor and than into the guard rail. Meanwhile Loa stomps on Hangman. Tama Tonga gets back up and tags in double team suplex. Riley meanwhile has managed to get up and take off his jacket and climb onto the apron into this corner. Tama sees this and goes to knock Riley off the apron. Riley falls to the floor hard. Page gets up and nails Tama Tonga with a vicious lariat. Hangman looks for a tag but Riley is still down from the earlier spot.

Loa jumps in and nails Page in the back and drags him over to the GOD's corner. Tama tags in Loa legally. Backdrop suplex by Loa. "The Guerrilla's of Destiny in complete control. Morgan has a lot of goals for the rest of the year and he is risking injury," Don Callis says. Riley gets back up. Loa goes to nail Riley again but Riley ducks the shot and hits a neck breaker on the rope. Loa is stunned. Page dives and tags in Riley. Jumping front kick by Riley knocks Loa down. Tama Tonga comes in but Riley spears him. Riley tosses Tama Tonga to the floor. Loa is back up and Riley hits a clothesline that sends Loa to the floor. "Springboard splash," Kevin yells. The planned spot if for Loa to catch Riley and than drop him back first on the ground. But Loa is a step off and doesn't catch Riley. Now with no control he winds up dropping Riley had first. "Shit," Load says. "Awful landing there by Riley Morgan," Don says his tone saying he knows something more is going on.

The referee jumps out and checks on Riley and quickly throws up the X. The ringside doctor comes over knowing full well something is very wrong. The GOD's and Fale back away. Page rolls out of the ring. "Riley what going on buddy?" Page asks. "I can't… I can't feel my fingers or my feet," Riley says. "Stay calm it will be alright," The doctor says. "I can't feel anything," Riley yells. "It could just be a stinger," Page says trying to assure him. "You will be okay. Now try to and squeeze my fingers," The doctor says.

"The match has been called off ladies and gentlemen. Its more important to make sure Riley Morgan is okay," Kevin Kelly says. "Kevin this is what you always fear. You had two hundred thirty pound coming down on his head," Don says. Riley manages to squeeze the doctor's fingers. "Do you feel anything?" The doctor asks. "In my upper body it kind of tingles," Riley says. "Good. Riley we are going to get you onto this stretcher and than get you to the hospital," The doctor tells him. "Okay," Riley says weakly. He is loaed onto a stretcher and taken to the back. Page stays with him. Once they are through curtain Riley can hear Kenny. "I'm not sure," Page is heard saying. They get to an ambulance. "Can I go with him?" Page asks. "You can," someone says. Riley is loaded in and Page climbs in. "Adam?" Riley asks. "I'm right here buddy," Page says. "This is really bad," Riley says. "You will be fine man," Hangman tells him.

The States

Mandy had just gotten done with a photo shoot as she walked into the hotel. "Oh hey Mandy's how is Riley?" Daniel Bryan says passing her. "He's good he's actually over in Japan right now," Mandy says. "Oh wow you don't know," Daniel says. "Know what?" Mandy asks getting worried. "You didn't see the show this morning?" Bryan asks. "No I had this insanely early call time. I had to sleep and than I had do all the crap have to do for one. What is going on Daniel please," Mandy begs getting really worried. "Mandy he might have broken his neck," Daniel says. "Wait what? How? What are you talking about?" Mandy blurts out. "I hate having to break this to you. He went for a dive the guy didn't catch him right and wound up dropping him on his head," Bryan says.

"Oh my god," Mandy says this is every fear she's ever had. "Mandy I he's going to be fine don't freak out," Daniel says. Mandy is pulled out her phone. Riley had given her a few of his friends numbers in case of an emergency. She knew Kenny Omega and Hangman Page were on the tour with him. She tried Kenny first. "Mandy?" "Yeah it's me. How is he?" Mandy asks. "Its not good. He has no feeling below his waste," Kenny says.

Days Later Airport in Japan

Mandy got off the plane. Kenny was waiting for her. "Any updates?" Mandy asked. It had been a pain in the ass and the heat would be bad but she got time off and wasn't coming back until Riley was back in the states. Riley was still in a hospital as the doctors waited for swelling in his the disks in his neck and spine to go down. The hope was once it did he would be able to move.. Although it was confirmed he had a broken neck. Kenny looked grim. "Nothing has changed. But just be ready. They got him strapped in this supposed him immobile but also allow them to flip him so he doesn't bed soares. So it just looks really bad. The other issue is he's not doing well mentally," Kenny says. "How isn't he doing well?" Mandy asks as they walk. "He's just convinced its over. He won't walk again must less wrestle," Kenny says.

"He can't think like that," Mandy says. "Look I know. Me, Marty, Page, are trying. But I just want to warn you. This is not the usual Riley. He's scared," Kenny says. Mandy stays silent. They make there way to a car Kenny had borrowed from a friend. Once they are on the road. "I had a bad feeling something would happen. I should have told him not to take this booking," Mandy says. "Mandy you can't blame yourself. You had no way of knowing This would happen. Loa is a safe worker he made a mistake. Or hell Riley should have waited a second longer to make sure Loa was in position. This is not your fault so don't blame yourself," Kenny tells her.

Meanwhile

Marty Scrull was with Riley. "I never knew the byroadcast NASCAR in Japan. So come on cue me who is driving which car," Marty says. Riley just stays silent. "Did they really just say that bloke's name is Bubba Wallace? People in the states actually use that name? It's gotta be a nickname. What parents look at there new born and say Bubba is the name we want to give him," Marty says. Riley doesn't respond. "Do you want some water?" Marty asks. "No Marty I don't want water. Because the more I drink the more I have to piss in god damn bag alright. So no Marty not water alright," Riley says. "Okay Riley," Marty says.

Hangman walks in. "Oh hey watching NASCAR," He says. "Will you guys stop with fucking small talk. Hell aren't there limits to how much they let you in here," He snaps. Both let it pass. They get he's lashing out. "Man we just want to keep your spirits up," Page says. "Waste of time. Just leave guys let me get used to laying around doing nothing since that's all I can do," Riley says. "Mate have some faith. Its only been a few days the doctors haven't said anything is for sure" Marty says. "Marty is right. It doesn't have to be all bad news. Something that might help Mandy's flight landed she's on her way," Page says. "I told you guys to tell her to not come," Riley says. "And you don't mean that," Marty says. "The hell I don't. Look I don't want to see her," Riley says.

"Riley its Mandy the woman you have spent months telling how much you love," Marty reminds him. "Can you guys please just give some time alone," Riley finally says. Marty nods to Page. "Alright we will see you later," Hangman says. Once they are out in the hall. "Man he is really broken up," Page says. "Of course he is. I would not be doing any better if it were me," Marty says. "Any update on his parents?" Hangman asks. "From what Matt told me they don't' have passports and it taking time to get clearance. Even with some loopholes due to the injury," Marty says. "What about his brother or his sister?" "Well his sister has a baby so can't just leave the US. His brother are trying to get here," Marty says. "At least Nick and Matt will be here soon. Maybe they and Kenny can talk some sense into him," Page says. "And hopefully when Mandy shows up he will get over this stupid I don't want to see her nonsense," Marty says.

Kenny and Mandy walk up to them. "He asked us for some time alone," Marty says. "Is that a good idea?" Mandy asks. "He's being monitored," Kenny assures her. "I need to see him," Mandy says. "Mandy wait…. He doesn't want to see you," Hangman says. "You must be wrong," Mandy says. "He's just really upset," Marty says. "Look lets go get something to eat. Give him some time alone than come back," Kenny suggests. "I don't want to get something to eat. I want to see my boyfriend and make sure he's okay," Mandy says annoyed. "He's not okay. Mandy he's hurt, he's scared and he's not thinking straight," Kenny says. "All the more reason I should be with him right now," Mandy says. "Mandy its like I warned you he's not acting like Riley," Kenny says. She ignores him and heads into the room. "Good luck," Kenny says.

Riley's eyes open and he tries to look away when he sees it's Mandy. She fights not to gasp seeing him like this injured and strapped into a bed. "Hi," She finally says. "Hello," he says sounding cold. "How are you feeling?… I know that is stupid to ask, but I can't think of anything else to say," Mandy says. "Just cut the crap Mandy," Riley says. "Riley..." "No don't. Lets not play games," Riley says getting mad. "Riley I'm here because you are hurt and you need me," Mandy says. "And it starts," Riley says bitterly. She stays silent unsure of what do or say he's so angry anything can set him off.

"Yeah it starts the pity part and your here to take care of me. Because you love me but you don't love me you love who I used to be. But you pity me but you claim it's love," Riley rants. "Riley that not true," Mandy says. "Mandy its over. I can't walk. I can't even freaking move. I would rather we just call it off now," Riley says a tear falling down his check. "Riley how can you think that?" Mandy says. "I'm a realist Mandy. I'm just gong to be a burden. What are you going to quit the WWE to take of me? Are you going to just give up your goals, hopes, and dreams to help some god damn cripple," Riley rants. "You don't know that!" Mandy tells him. "Just get out," Riley says. "No," Mandy says. "GOD DAMN IT LEAVE! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" He yells. Mandy turns and leaves not wanting him to see the tears fall from her eyes.

That night.

Riley's bed had been turned so he was now facing the floor. It was down to prevent bed soars but it also made sleeping impossible as he was basically laying on the straps. After he kicked Mandy out Kenny had come int to try and talk to him. Riley had just asked him to leave. Why didn't they get he just wanted to be left alone. They will do that soon enough any way let him get used to it. Sure they all talked about how close they were. But they would move on with there lives his was pretty much over.

His eyes closing trying to sleep he heard the door to his room open footsteps meant someone was coming in. A nurse had just left after doing a check up and flipping his bed. There was no way anyone was back yet unless they had forgotten something. "Hello?" No response but he can hear foot steps. "Hello?" He calls out again. Still no response but more foot steps. "Not funny say something. Kenny? Marty? Page?" Finally he is stunned as Mandy slides under his bed. "Okay now we can talk," Mandy says a determined look on her face. "What are you doing here?" He snaps.

"Oh you don't get to do that again. I let you yell and get mad earlier. Now you are you are going to listen. Because I have a lot to say," Mandy says. ""Why so you can tell me how much you love me," Riley says. "So I can tell you are being a total jackass. You want rant about a pity party the one having a pity party is you Riley. You have already given up. So you think everyone is going to abandon you. So you want to tell everyone to leave. Well guess what I'm not leaving. I'm not giving up on you," Mandy says. "Mandy just think," Riley says. "I am thinking Riley. You need to try. You just can't give up," Mandy pleads. "It's pointless," Riley says. "You are not pointless. So no matter how much try to get me to leave I am not," Mandy tells him as she reaches up to touch his face lovingly.

"Mandy I have no feeling below my waste. I got some tingling my arms. I can't move," Riley says. "I know. You can't move today. But give your body time. Riley have faith and if you need some take some of mine," Mandy says. "I can't. I just know I will never move again," Riley says. "And I know you will," Mandy says. "Just leave," Riley says. "I will leave when you leave this place. I am not thinking the power of love will just heal. I am very realistic. The road is long. But I am on it with you," Mandy says lovingly. "Mandy all the plans and dreams we have are over," Riley says. "Stop giving" up before you even start," Mandy tells him. "Mandy stop wasting your time. Leave," Riley says.

"You are not a waste of time. And by the way if the roles were reversed you would be the one on the damn ground right now looking up at me," Mandy says. Riley doesn't say anything. "Riley I love you. And love is about enjoying all the good times and staying strong during the bad times," Mandy says. "And the bad times aren't ending. Mandy it's over leave," Riley says. "No you stubborn moron. And even when I do have to leave so I don't get caught for sneaking in. I will be back. You can give up. I won't," Mandy says. Riley doesn't reply. "Okay if you just want to be silent than I will be right here," Mandy says lovingly.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Day of New Japan Pro Wrestling Dominion

It was a simple enough request but it brought renewed hope to Mandy when Riley made it. "Could you put it on the show?" The day after her sneak in she had returned during normal hours and had again tried to toss her out. She complied only to sneak back in the night. It had been one redo of the conversation they already had. After that he had stopped telling her to leave during visiting hours. He still wasn't very talkative but at least he had stopped trying to push her away. Instead he seemed to be trying to ice her out. Mandy though spent every day with him. The good news was feeling in his upper body was back and he even got of the straps and could sit up. He was still depressed that he had no feeling in lower body. The doctor's felt a few days he could return to the states. They had also confirmed he had a broken neck with spinal damage. He would need rehab if he could ever walk again and it was still an if. When the doctor had asked "Do you have a place you can stay Mr. Morgan?" Mandy had spoken up. "He's coming home with me," She had said.

She had expected a fight when the doctor left. Instead Riley just said "Could you put the show on." It was the first time he said anything with out be promoted first since she got there outside of telling her to leave. She didn't even have to ask which show. She put New Japan show on the TV. The commentary was in Japanese but he didn't care. The first match had been for the Junior Tag titles. The second match was Chase Owens, Yujiro, and Marty vs. Makabe, Liger, and Tanahasi. All three Bullet Club members worse Dog of War Club shirts

Mandy watched Riley more than she watched the show. It was during the fourth match he finally spoke again. "I think I should go Omaha," He finally said. "What?" Mandy asks. "I should to Omaha. My parents, my brothers, my sister her husband are all there," Riley says. "Do you want go to Omaha?" She asked. This wasn't like his rants or demands she leave. This was calm. "Mandy I'm going to need help. And early on help twenty four seven," Riley says. "We can adjust," Mandy says. He doesn't respond instead it's back to silence. Eventually the Young Bucks enter for there match. They are also wearing Dog of War Club shirts. The Bucks defeated the team of Goto and Ishii to retain there tag team titles. After it was over to the US commentary table and said something that wasn't broadcast on the Japanese broadcast. But as they walked up the ramp Matt Jackson clearly said. "Riley we love you buddy. Stay strong!" Mandy swears she sees a small all to brief smile on his face.

Later Kenny Omega entered for a IWGP Intercontinental title match vs. Jay White who had held the title for the last month. On his entrance Omega spoke to the camera. "Payback time... and got a little extra motivation. This is for Riley." What followed was a great match. In a moment that got huge heat White tore the Dog of War shirt off Omega and spit on it. The pop when Omega hit a v-trigger on him was huge. In the finish White escaped one winged angle and set for the blade runner only for Kenny to counter into the final wave and get the win. Again it drew a huge reaction. Once Kenny exited with his belt Riley spoke again. "You can turn it off." "Sure," Mandy says.

The nurses comes and turn him. Bed soars were still a concern. The way he's turned He has to look at Mandy. After the nurses leave Mandy sees tears coming down his face. "Riley? Are you pain? I can get a nurse or a doctor," She says. "Can I just wake up and my have life back?" He says crying. She hated to see him like but it was also a good thing to see him admit let it out. "Its okay let it out," Mandy tells him. "I am scared," Riley admits. "I know. But its going to be alright. I know how strong you are. You can and will walk again. I know in my heart," Mandy tells him.

"What is if I can't? What if the damage is just to much?" Riley asks. "Riley you know people live full lives even if they can't walk," Mandy says. "How full do they really live?" He asks. "Why do you think the worst is going to happen? That you will never walk, that I will give up on you, that we can't figure out something?" Mandy asks. "Because I don't want to get crushed later on," Riley says. "Do you really think I will just walk away? Riley I don't care if you can walk," Mandy says. "Mandy you career you are on the road full time. At some point you are going to resent having to take care of me," Riley says. "Never. Because you would give everything up to take care of me," Mandy says. "I don't want you to have to give anything up for me," Riley says. "Like I said we will figure this out. I can take time off. Or you brother Scott was saying he could move to Orlando to help," Mandy says.

"Scott is in school," Riley says. "He can take classes online. He wants to help you. Just like I do and all you friends," Mandy says. "For how long?" "As long as it takes," Mandy says. Riley reaches out and takes her hand. She smiles at that. "I want to go home with you. We will figure this out," Riley says. "Yes we will," Mandy says. Mandy takes a deep breath the worst might just be over at least in terms of his mental state.

One Week Later Orlando airport

Mandy had been amazed at how giving New Japan had been. Once Riley had been cleared to travel they booked a private plane to fly him back to Orlando. Getting him on and off had been an challenged but the staff had handled it. Riley worse a hard neck collar and was still in a wheel chair. During the long flight he had mostly slept in a bed. She had been grateful for that. Since the injury sleep had been tough for him maybe a few hours each night. Always interrupted when he needed to be turned. This was the most sleep he had gotten in days. When he was awake they talked. They agreed not talk about the injury instead it was small talk. For Mandy it was another good sign that Riley was going better mentally.

Once they got off the jet and put Riley into a wheel chair they were taken to a parking lot. Riley's brother Scott was waiting. His mother and father had wanted to come down but Riley had begged off. Asking them to let him get settled and meet with a doctor in the states. It took some convince but Robert had gotten Ivy to go along with it. If Scott was stunned by seeing his brother in a wheel chair he hid it well. Mandy had been plenty surprised when Riley opened his arms and monitored for a hug. It was than a small bit of emotion cracked out. Once they broke apart Riley spoke. "Scott this is Mandy. Mandy this is Scott." They shook hands. It was hardly the way they had envisioned meeting. Getting Riley into the car was a challenge. Scott had reached to help him but Riley insisted on doing it himself. Her heart stopped as he struggled to it but got it done. It dawned on Mandy for now this was life.

WWE Money In the Bank

She simply couldn't put off coming back on the road any longer. She wished she didn't have to return at a pay per view since that meant so many more people were around. Most meant well and were actually concerned about Riley but the simple truth is not much had changed his doctors in the US felt he could walk again but it was wait and see. There were only so many ways she could tell people that. To her shock the company had put her in the Women's Money in the Bank. Apparently the company felt she was a great last second surprise. On screen it made some sense. Paige has been removed as Smackdown general manager and took a off screen at performance center for the time being. The call to promote Percy Watson to the role stunned many.

On screen Percy was being presented as a push over not a full on heel but easy to manipulate. The idea would be Mandy had flirted her way the spot after Becky Lynch had been taken out. Entering catering Mandy scanned for her friend. "Well look who finally showed up," Roman says passing by. "Are you really going to try and cause trouble," Mandy says. "Oh lighten up Rose. Believe it or not I feel bad about what happened. I would never wish an injury on someone. Much less an injury that sever," Roman says. Once again everything about his tone seemed fake. Mandy just ignored him and headed over to Sonya and the other women. Becky being removed was a last second call meant to set up a story line between her and the soon to finally debut on the main roster Nikki Cross. But it also threw a wrench in many plans.

Becky was loved and respected for being the workhorse and magic wand of the women's division. Able to work anyone able to get anything over. He being gone took the best worker out. Alexa was still the Smackdown champion and the Raw title was vacant set to be decided later that night which took Charlotte back on Raw and Ruby Riott out of the ladder match. "I just don't why they won't do a clean finish for this," Shanya says. That was the main issues.

For what ever reason the WWE once again brought James Ellesworth back for tonight. To once again have him help Carmella. The finish was supposed to be James would mess up and instead of securing the win it lead to her missing the case and Bayle stealing it. The finish was clear enough but getting there wasn't. To many damn cooks. To many agenda to many things that needed to be fit in. Bayle was supposed to win yet the company wanted Akusa to look super strong during the match. One one stage Sasha Banks was supposed to be the victim of Askua's rage but Banks objected saying she had been jobbed enough lately and needed some protection this time. Nia Jax was supposed to get a big spot only that got cut and she was pissed it was Smackdown agent "with an agenda" putting the match together. Mandy just wanted to stay out of it. She just wanted to get through tonight and TV.

She would worry about her spot and backstage politics once this week was over. So as a result she stayed silent and let the others talk. They wanted to have an idea of the match before the final meeting with the agent. Finally it broke down to yelling between Natyalay and Nia who both seemed to be extra pissed about something. Mandy just got up to walk away.

Later

Thankfully things had calmed down. The match got put together fairly painlessly. Nia still seemed pissed for what ever reason. Mandy pulled out her phone and called Riley. "I'm fine," was the first thing he said. "I know I just wanted to check in," Mandy says smiling. "Scott get off of there…. Because I already have a broken neck and if fall and break yours I can't help you… Its fine Scott leave the damn thing alone," Riley says. "What is he doing?" Mandy asks. "Trying to re-position the surround sound speakers," Riley says annoyed. "Shouldn't he be looking after you?" Mandy asks. "Oh he is but he's convinced he knows better than the expert we had set it up. How is your first day back?" Riley asks.

"Got placed in a minefield with the women's Money in the Bank its one of those time trying to set up a match is nearly impossible," Mandy says. "Well maybe you need to stop being so hard to work with," Riley jokes. Mandy laughed at that. It was great to hear him joking. "So does Scott know where to take you tomorrow?" She asked as it would be the first day of physical therapy for him. "Yeah he does. Look he is a knuckle head but he will make sure I'm taken care of," Riley says.

Orlando Mandy and Riley's place

Riley and Scott were watching the pay per view. The women's Money in the Bank was just about to start. Earlier in the night the angle had aired with Becky being attacked and Watson declaring he had a replacement lined up. As Mandy made her entrance Cory Graves went crazy. "This is the best thing Watson has done since taking the job." "Any chance she wins this?" Scott asked. "I don't think so. Although we really don't ever tell each who goes over," Riley says. "Yeah I remember all my friends being pissed I didn't tell them you were winning in January," Scott says. "Hey kept the drama alive,' Riley says. "Made me to nervous to enjoy what is now the greatest match of your career. Not like you will ever top it…. Riley I didn't… that was..." "Its alright Scott," Riley says.

"Bro I was..." "I said it's alright," Riley says. Scott just looks away. "Look dumb ass I get what you were saying. Lets just enjoy the show," Riley says. "Okay." In the ring Nia Jax was in control and had just laid out most of the girls allowing Mandy to set up the ladder and start to climb. Jax turns around and Mandy is busted. "Oh her reaction is great," Scott says. "Sure is. She's really underrated," Riley says. "You got really lucky," Scott says. "Don't I know it," Riley says. Back in the ring Bayle and Sasha were in the ring with Bayle hitting the Bayle to belly. Sonya got in the ring and hits a series of strikes and kicks. "Man I wish they would give her more of a push," Riley says. Mandy again tried to sneak up the ladder only to get busted by her friend. This time Mandy jumped off the ladder. "You go," Mandy says. "Wow… what a great friend Mandy Rose is," Graves says just before Mandy power bombs Sonya off the ladder. "What was that Graves?" Saxton asks. "I said how smart is Mandy Rose to sucker Sonya Deville like that," Graves says.

"Are they going to ever feud?" Scott asks. "I think Mandy and Sonya would love it. The company just hasn't pulled the trigger. It makes a lot of sense to do it at some point," Riley says. "This is a waste of energy if Natalya you can't win via submission," Graves says. "Yes but you can take out Sonya Devillie," Phillips says as the sharp shooter is locked in. The match keeps going on. When Ellesworth comes out Riley doesn't hold back. "Wait all the guys that are in NXT that never get called up and they keep bringing him back. I mean you only get so many years. Any chance can go away in one second," Riley says his words say so much. Scott notices Riley reach up and touch his neck.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 The Future and Facing The Past

One month later

"Oh hey," Mandy says getting out of her car as Scott came into the garage. She could tell right away he wasn't in a good mode. "Good luck," Scott says. "Why?" Mandy says. Scott takes a deep breath. "Look he's going to have ups and he's going to have downs. Right now he's really down," Scott says. "I'll take over," Mandy says. "Thanks I need a break," Scott says heading for his car. Mandy went into the house. She figured at some point Riley might have a fall back into depression. So far things had been doing well. But she also knew how badly she wanted to walk. How much hated being stuck in a wheelchair. He had been lucky no surgery was needed and feeling was coming back into his legs but he couldn't stand much less walk. "Riley?" She says walking into the house. "In here," He calls from the living room. Mandy walks into the living room which had also become Riley's bed room since he couldn't get up the stairs.

"Hey how was rehab?" She asks looking at him in his wheel chair. "Same as every day," Riley says. She decided to not push him. "So what are you thinking for dinner?" She asking trying to change the subject hoping he will snap out of it. "Mandy we need to talk," Riley says firmly. "It better not be about me not staying with you. Or that it's over and we need to break up," Mandy says. "We have to face facts Mandy I might be in this wheel chair for a long time," Riley says. She sits on the sofa next to him and takes his hand. "As I have said over and over and over again I don't care how long it takes. When you stand I will be there. And when you walk I will be there," Mandy says. "Mandy the injury changes things. And its really got me thinking about the future," Riley says. "Riley I know how hard this is. Don't lose faith," Mandy begs.

"Mandy we may have to face the fact I may never walk again. And we had all this plans and dreams for what we wanted. How we thought our future could be," Riley says. "What brought this on again?" Mandy asks. "Just something my mom sent me," Riley says. "Well what ever is it was get rid of it. I love you and this is my life now. My life with you that is the life I want," Mandy says. "So you really in this for the long haul?" Riley asks. She kisses him. "If you keep asking me I just get annoyed and wheel you into the laundry room as punishment," She jokes. "I think that is against the law," Riley says. "Kidding aside I love you. I will be here every step of the way," Mandy says. "Even if it takes years?" Riley asks. She leans down and takes his hands. "Even if it takes the rest of our lives," Mandy says. Riley smiles and reaches into this pocket. "Rest of our live okay. Good than you better wear this," Riley says placing a ring on her finger.

"Riley?" "Mandy Rose I know we haven't been dating a full year. But in my darkest hour you were there for me. What we feel for each other is a deep love that so many never find. Mandy please marry me," Riley says. "Yes," Mandy says before they kiss. Once they breaks she slaps him on the shoulder. "You jerk!" She says. "Sorry," Riley says laughing. "I should reject you just for doing that. I though you wanted to break up with me," Mandy says. "Well as you keep making very clear you aren't going to let it happen," Riley says. "I should kill you," Mandy says laughing. "Oh you could kiss me again my future wife," Riley says. Mandy kisses him again. Once they break Mandy looks at the ring. "That was my grandmother's. Well you met my folks they aren't subtle. My mom said it was left to me when I found the one," Rile says. "It beautiful," Mandy says.

"Oh hey we should call your parents let the know you said yes," Riley says. "Did you ask them for my hand?" Mandy asks. "Given how protective you father is I thought it was good idea," Riley says. "I'm sure you got huge points from dad… Oh my god I gotta call Sonya, and my sister, and Becky, and Liv, and…" "We could just celebrate between the two of us and tell everyone later," Riley says. "Or a twitter post! I'm engaged I'm telling everyone!" Mandy says. "Okay well lets start with our parents although I should call and tell Scott you said yes," Riley says. "And soon it will be I do," Mandy says leaning into kiss him again.

The Next Week

"Well come on show the bling," Liv Morgan says as Mandy walks into the locker room. It was rare Mandy was on Raw but with WWE doing a draft this year it mean both Raw and Smackdown stars had to be on both shows. Mandy proudly shows off the ring. "You said it was his grandmother's?" Charlotte asks. "Yes it was. I think it's cool to make it a family heirloom," Mandy says. "Have you guys made any plans?" Becky asks. "A few ideas here and there. Nothing set in stone yet. We are thinking Orlando for the location. My mom and dad would love it to be in New York. But I think Orlando will be easier," Mandy says. "What about his parents?" Sonya asks. "They are open to anything. Turns out Robert and Ivy eloped. And I think Riley would love to do that," Mandy says.

"You better not," Sonya warns. "Oh not a chance. I want the whole show. The walk down the aisle. The reception. You all being jealous of how great I look in my dress," She jokes. Everyone laughs. Talk moves onto various other subjects including rumors on who is moving where. Mandy doesn't say it but she hopes to stay off the same show as Roman. What she doesn't know is things with Roman are coming to a head again.

Men's Locker Room

"I have said it before and I will say it again. I can go there and do what they do. No one can here and do what I do," Kenny Omega's voice says. Roman Reigns was stewing. "Just who the fuck does this guy think he is," Roman says. "Kenny had been doing an interview and been asked about if he thought he was better than the guys in the WWE's main event. Everyone at this point had leaned to turn Roman out. Roman left. "God why does that have such a fucking hard on for New Japan?" Seth yells once he is gone.

Later that Night

Mandy like everyone else on the roster sat backstage. The idea was they are watching and waiting for the draft. "And the big dog trying to secure this last pick for Raw," Michael Cole says as Roman wrestled AJ Styles. Each match was on the show Raw vs. Smackdown with the winning brand getting a pick form the other team or NXT. "Superman punch lays out AJ Styles," Coach says. Mandy figured she was safe for tonight. This was the main event and if they were moving her it would have been much earlier. Now she had to get through Smackdown. Word was already out backstage Roman was upset about Omega's comments. A number of people didn't like what Omega said but no one else seemed to want to make a big deal out of it. Its not like they could do anything anyway. Omega didn't work for the WWE and it's not like every fan would give up on the WWE because of what he said.

In the ring AJ went for the phenomenal forearm. Only for Roman catch him and than suplex him into the corner. "Oh god that was a bad landing," Finn Balor says. "Yeah Roman didn't protect him at all," Miz says. Back in the ring AJ clearly needed time to recover and Roman played to the crowd. Once AJ was up Roman hit a spear and got the win. Stephanie came out to announce Raw was drafting AJ which ended the show.

AJ wasted no time coming through the curtain. He was pissed off. He didn't even wait until Roman was down the steps from the Gorilla position "What the hell is wrong with you man. My back is going to going be shot for a month. Are you trying to hurt me?," AJ yells. "I was just trying to make it look good. And shouldn't you be used to doing it strong style," Roman says. "Do you have any idea how god damn stupid you sound. No one in Japan is fucking dropping someone on there back with no protection. They work safe," AJ yells getting in Roman's face. "If they are so damn safe in the ring why is Riley Morgan now a god damn cripple?! Because they aren't that good! And an idiot Morgan tried to do a spot he couldn't do. Moron deserved it," Roman rants.

"What did you just say," Mandy says coming over having heard Roman. "I said he the moron deserved it," Roman says again. Mandy snaps and kicks Roman right in the balls. He drops in pain. "Why?" He says in pain. "You deserved that!" Mandy says before storming off.

Hotel Later

"I can't believe I did that," Mandy says into the phone. "Is it strange I have never been more in love with you?" Rile says. "Riley I'm serious," Mandy says. "So am I. Mandy the guy doesn't learn. Most people after WrestleMania weekend would just moved on. Thrilled they didn't lose there job. Most guys would start to feel bad for pissing off everyone they work with," Rile says. "You want the truth?" Mandy asks. "Hey I'm all ears," Riley says. "I would do it again," Mandy admits. "Hey I 'm the one that hit him first. The guy has a way of making you want to hurt him," Riley says. "I might get fired," Mandy says. "Would it be the worst thing? I get you love your job. But nothing has changed with Roman. It keeps being a problem," Riley says.

"I know he's a problem. But I dreamed to be a WWE Superstar for years. I have worked so hard to get to the main roster," Mandy says. "I know you have. Its just always worry that guy is going to do something. I never want to see you get hurt again," Riley says. "I'm more worried about getting fired and not being able to pay for the wedding," Mandy says. "Technically aren't you parents supposed to pay," Riley says. "Fine paying for the honeymoon," Mandy says. "You keep telling me to keep faith. Maybe take your won advice," Riley says

 _Roman Reigns Suffered Ruptured Testicle_

 _The big news coming out of WWE Raw is that Roman Reigns suffered a ruptured testicle during his match with AJ Styles. The injury is believed to have happened when Reigns crouched on the top rope. No world on how long Reigns will be out._

Orlando Days Later

To Mandy's shock the nothing was said to her. People had to see. AJ was right there and even if he did want to cover for her other people had to see. Plus the simple fact Roman clearly hadn't been hurt in the match had to lead to questions. But nothing. Mandy sat off to the side watching Riley going through physical therapy. "Stop," Riley says as Kurt the therapist works on his leg. "What?" Kurt asks. "My leg hurts," Riley says smiling. "Really?" Kurt says smiling back. "Yes. I feel pain in my leg," Riley says. "Actual pain?" Kurt says putting the leg down.

"Yes real pain. Not some tingle but pain," Riley says. "What's going on?" Mandy asks. "I'm in pain," Riley says. "Do you need to stop?" Mandy asks getting worried. "No Mandy it's a good thing. I feel pain in my legs," Riley says. "You feel in your legs," Mandy says it dawning on her. "Oh it is a great sign. Nerves coming on sending singles," Kurt says. Riley smiles. "Good I have to stand an alter before to long."

ROH TV Taping

The Bullet Club of the Jackson's, Cody, Marty and Hangman were going over plans for a ten man tag. A knock on door drew there attention. "Come in," Matt yelled. More knocking. "It's open, Nick says getting annoyed. More knocking. "Fuck does no one listen," Cody says opening the door. "No I just can't open the door on my own," Riley says. "Holy crap its great to see you brother," Cody says as Mandy pushes Riley and his wheel chair in. "Riley," Matt says excitedly. "Hey guys," Riley says. The rest of the group greet him and Mandy. "Hey does anyone know you are here?" Nick asks. "Ah this was kind a spur of the moment thing," Riley says. "Great to see you," Cody says.

"Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't responded or been updating things. It's just hard to get back on social media because I know there will be a shit load of people asking for updates. And I just didn't have any. I just needed to get settled back into life," Riley says. "Hey we get it," Nick says. "Yeah Riley you needed time for yourself," Hangman says. "Okay well I'm sorry for being such an asshole in the hospital," Riley says. "Oh you weren't an asshole. You were the biggest asshole in the history world and a numpty," Marty Scrull says. Everyone laughs. "Okay what is a numpty?" Mandy asks. "I thought you spoke English," Marty says. "Marty you don't speak English. I mean you think an elevator is a called a lift," Page says making a joke. "It is a called a lift," Marty says. "Than why does it go down," Riley jokes. "Hey I'm going to call Scott let him know we made it," Mandy says stepping out for a second.

She makes a quick call to Scott and leaves a voice mail. Tenille Dashwood approaches her. "Can we talk for a second," Tenille says. "Alright," Mandy says. "How's Riley doing?" Tenille asks awkwardly. "He's okay. Its a long road," Mandy says coldly. "Good I'm glade to hear that… Mandy this is long overdue I need to apologize," Tenille says. "Really?" Mandy asks stunned. She was fully expecting another fight or some series of insults. "I am serious. Mandy I had a lot of time to think lately. I should have just let things go. I just convinced myself you didn't belong in the business. And that you were taking a spot from someone that deserved it," Tenille admits. "I've worked very hard to be where I am at," Mandy tells her. "You have. But I was just stupid about it. And I should have let it go and I had no right to try and mess up what you have with Riley," Tenille says.

"No you didn't. But I never should have done anything with Black. I knew you were interested and just wanted to get payback on you for everything. Maybe if I had just left it alone it would have been over a long time ago," Mandy says. "I'm sorry for what I did," Mandy says. "I forgive you," Mandy says just wanting this to all finally be over. With that Tenille walks away. Mandy looks down at her ring and than heads back into the locker room.

"So hopefully one more week I can get out of the hard collar and go to a soft one. I have some feeling in the legs and we will see how it goes," she hears Riley say. Its than sees Matt Jackson is holding up a camera filming this. They must have convinced to give an update to the fans. "I am going through physical therapy the goal is to walk again. Many of you have asked if I will ever wrestle again. I honestly don't know. At best me ever wrestling again is far down the road. My dream would be wrestle again. Its just got to be wait and see. However I can give some happy news or confirm a happy rumor. I am engaged. I asked Mandy to marry me and she said yes. So please go buy a shirt at my wrestling tees store I am going to need the money. Now you might see me pop up on this show and at a few ROH event and even other places. I'm not done being a part of wrestling," Riley says.

Matt puts the phone down. "I don't think we need to put me that in the show we just need to upload it," Nick says. "Agreed," Matt says. "What ever you guys want to do," Riley says. Mandy comes up behind Riley and puts her hands on his shoulders. "So hey guys pressure is on to have a great show. Gotta impress this one. She works for the big money company," Riley says pointing at Mandy that draws another laugh.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 All Things Must Pass

First sorry if the update took longer than normal. I have some issues with free time to write. So I want to thank everyone that has been reviewing once again. Now one guest asked I take a different path. Here is the thing this story is almost over. That is why I wrapped up the story with Tenille and Mandy and most and likely ended the stuff with Roman.

"Okay Riley on three… one, two, three," Kurt says as he lets Riley go. Riley using two two rails stands. "This is really hard," Riley says as he shakes. "Its okay. Remember is has been a long time since you used those muscles. It is going to be hard," Kurt tells him. Off to the side Mandy watches thrilled. "Look Riley relax. If you need to sit down than we will sit down," Kurt says. "No I can do this. Let's try to take a few steps," Riley says. "No way it's to early. For now lets build up you time standing," Kurt says. "Alright," Riley says. "You are doing great Riley," Mandy encourages. "I need to sit," Riley says. Kurt helps him back to the to the chair. "Riley you stood up," Mandy says. "Barley," Riley says.

"Hold it man don't get down. That was big. Now we are going to take some time to recover and than do it again. And now that you are strong enough to stand we can start doing some new exercises," Kurt says. Riley just nods. Eventually Kurt helps him back up and he stands again. To Mandy who can recall how scared and hopeless he looked in the hospital it's the most amazing thing she has ever seen.

Doctor's Office

Riley and Mandy were silent as his doctor looked over some X-Rays and an MRI. "Well Riley the good news is you can take that collar off," The doctor says. "Oh thank you god. Can I take it off now?" Riley says. Even after being moved into a soft collar it was uncomfortable. He always understood why he had to wear to give his neck support while it healed. Didn't change the fact it sucked to wear. The doctors nods and Riley takes it off. "Now there is some bad news," The doctor says as he puts an x-ray up on the display board. He points to a small section of Riley's neck. "This area is healing a bit slower than we would like and it's a sign of a larger problem," The doctor says. "Do I need surgery?" Riley asks. "No the area is quite small. With surgery there isn't anything I could really do, but it's a clue to this other problem. In my medical opinion this was likely a prior injury that was exasperated by the broken neck," The doctor says.

Mandy feels Riley take her had he clearly doesn't believe this going to end well. The doctor takes down the x-ray and puts up the MRI scan. "You can see some discoloring here and here. Again it appears this was all prior damage before you broke your neck. As a doctor this damage alone would have me concerned but when you add in the current injury it makes it worse. Its like when house's foundation is damaged. Riley I believe you should stop wrestling," the doctor says. "Doctor with all due respect I think every ever wrestler's neck would show some damage. It goes with the territory," Riley says. "That would be true. And this damage alone would worry me but the it being there on top of the injury you just suffered is the real problem. Riley your neck will heal but based on what I am seeing. The rate you are healing and the damage I can tell is actually prior to the broken neck, I think it will be weaker. And it would make the likely hood of another injury higher than normal. There is a good chance even a simple move could do it," The doctor says.

"What if I just worked really hard and built up the muscle in my neck. Wouldn't that protect it?" Riley says. "Riley to be honest you already had done that. That's part of the reason why you have recovred to the point you have so quickly. Because your muscle did protect you from a larger break. Another injury though you would be back in a wheel chair honestly. And I don't believe you recover the same way," The doctor. Riley looks like his about to yell or cry. Mandy steps in. "We should get a second opinion," Mandy says. "That is a great idea," The doctor says. "So what if this other doctor disagrees?" Riley asks. "Than get a third opinion," The doctor says.

The car ride home

Outside of the radio there was no talk. Riley was just crushed after the doctor told him he should retire. Mandy had tried to comfort him but he had shut down. He was just looking out the window. "When you are ready to talk I'm here," Mandy finally says. He doesn't respond. More blocks in silence finally getting to a park near the house he finally asks she pull over. She does they head into the park sit by a nice fountain. "When I was a kid there was a fountain like this in the mall. And I always got pennies to toss in a make a wish. It was the same wish every single time," Riley says. It didn't have to be said that wish was to be a wrestler when he grew up. She could tell he needed to just let this out.

"I am so close to being a main eventer. I just signed that new deal. Why now?" Riley asks. "I'm sorry. But Riley you can be proud of everything you did. You became a huge star, played a strong role in the Bullet Club. That amazing match with Jay White. You went further than so many get to. You got to live your dreams," Mandy says. "What am I going to do? I'm twenty seven years all I know how to do is wrestle," Riley asks. "You and I will figure it out. Lets worry about walking again first. The future will always comes but I'm in yours and your in mine," Mandy says. "I am so lucky to have you," Riley says. "Yes you are," Mandy says before they kiss. "For right now lets just keep this between us. I'm not ready to tell the world. I mean our friends are one thing but just not the whole world," Riley says.

Long Beach

Mandy was back on the road. She and Sonya had a few open hours and had taken to walking the streets doing some window shopping. Mandy had stopped by the Cove the place she and Riley ate there first meal together just nostalgia. Riley had seen a second doctor and he had the same opinion. "I should pick something up for Riley," Mandy says as they pass a display of leather goods. "How is he doing?" Sonya asks. Mandy had needed someone to talk to so she had told Sonya what was going on. The news wasn't good. He had gone to another doctor who agreed with the first one. The damage to his neck was to dangerous. He should never wrestle again. If he did he would risk being paralyzed permanently. "He is crushed," Mandy says. "He's not trying to end things with you two again is he?" Sonya asks. "No it's not that bad. Thankfully," Mandy says.

"How are you doing? I mean you have taken on a lot the last few months," Sonya says. "I'm great," Mandy says. "Come on vent a little its what a best friend for," Sonya urges. "I don't need to vent," Mandy says. "Fine than update me your maid of honor on wedding plans," Sonya says. "We have a venue picked out..." Mandy stops as they round the corner and see bridal shop. "Okay it's a sign," Sonya says as she drags Mandy into the store. "Wait Sonya," Mandy says. "Oh come we are talking about your wedding and we find a bridal shop. We have to go in," Sonya says. Mandy finally agrees even though she had planned to do this with her mother what was the harm. The odds of finding her dress now was unlikely. Maybe it would give her some ideas for when she was ready to say yes to the dress.

A young woman who works there approaches them. "Hi which one of you is the bride?" She asks. "She is Sonya says pointing at Mandy. "Well congratulations I'm Amy what kind of dress are you looking for?" "I've always loved the ball gown style," Mandy says as she sees a dress over Amy's shoulder. "Ah that one is catching your eye," Amy says.

Riley and Mandy's house

Riley was typing on his lap top. "Dude what are you working on?" Scott asks. "Nothing," Riley says. "Well you have been working on nothing all day," Scott says. "Its just something I'm going to post online," Riley says. "What?" Scott asks. "I'm not sure if I am even going to post. But Scott I'll tell you later. Can you just leave me alone," Riley says. "Fine," Scott says getting up and heading to the room he is using. Riley looked down at the post he was working on. It was his retirement announcement. His phone rings. It was Mandy. "You are going to think I'm nuts," She says. "You kicked Roman again?" Riley asks. "I bought a dress," Mandy says. "That's not nuts. I mean you went shopping found something nice… wait do you mean the dress?" Riley asks. "Yes… It was Sonya's fault. She dragged me into this store and I saw it…. I went over budget. And I just fell in love with it," Mandy says.

"You bought a wedding dress? I bet you are going to look amazing," Riley says. "I just saw it and tried it on and I couldn't resist," Mandy says. "Well Mandy I want you to be excited about marrying me," Riley says. "Its just maybe I should have waited and looked around. Its just this dress was perfect," Mandy says. "Than I'm glade you bought it. We know the venue you have the dress. I don't want to wait," Riley says. "Huh?" Mandy says. "I don't want to wait… I know we said we wanted to wait until I could walk and stand with out help. But why? I want to marry you," Riley says. "When I get home we are setting a date," Mandy says.

They talk about a bit more. Once they are done Riley starts making other calls. The thought of Mandy buying a dress and taking major step towards there weeding stirred something in him. His future was waiting. Its time to face facts One is to the ROH office the other to New Japan. Both are the same basic conversation. He than calls Scott into the room. They talk for a while. More calls to his other brother and his sister than to his parents. Finally he dos a group face time with the guys. The Bucks, Marty, Hangman, Cody, and Kenny.

Weeks Later New Japan Show San Francisco

It was the G1 Special at the cow palace. The Elite had just won the NEVER Six Man Titles. The belts weren't the only thing on the line in there match with the Bullet Club Firing Squad. The losing faction had to disband. The Squad walked off broken and defeated as Kenny hit Tama Tonga with the One Winged Angle to seal the win. Cody, Hangman, Marty, Ibushi, Chase Owens and Yurjiro were also in the ring celebrating. Kenny had the microphone, "Now normally this would be the part where I thank you for coming out and close the show. But this show has one final thing to do. See its with great pleasure. I introduce my friend... because I wasn't sure if I would ever see him come to a show again this feels so good. The Dog of War! The Attack Dog of the Bullet Club Riley Morgan!" The crowd stands and cheers as Riley is wheeled out by Scott.

The ring crew moves quickly and take down the ropes and put a mini ramp up so Riley can wheeled into the ring. Each member of the Bullet Club hugs him. Crutches are handed into the ring and the crowd goes crazy when Nick and Matt help Riley stand. Kenny holds the microphone so Riley can hold the crutches. Riley goes to speak but is too emotional. The crowd still is cheering loudly giving him another moment. Finally he is ready.

"I honestly didn't think I would ever stand again... Much less stand in a ring. Had anyone of you seen me and the guys can testify to this I was a real quitter. I was ready to throw away my friends, my family, even the woman I love because I figured they would do it me at someone point. I just wanted to lay in that bed and be forgotten about. Thankfully Mandy wouldn't let me do it. True story I threw her out of my room and she than sneaks back in after hours to talk some sense into me. And when I tried to it again the next day she sneaks in again. She must really love me to put with me being that stupid twice." The draw a laugh. "So after she pulled me back out of my pit of self loathing we got to work at rehabbing. And well you can all see I can stand up. And there are a lot of positive signs I will walk again. And not just walking with a walker or crutches walking on my own."

"Thank god," Riley hears Nick says. The crowd is cheering. "Sadly guys its not all good news. My doctors they noticed that I had some damage to my neck before the injury. And all things considered they feel it's not safe I ever wrestle again," The crowd goes silent. "If I did the likelihood of another serious neck injury is just way to high. Guys I can't put my parentns, my sister, my brothers, my friends and most importantly the woman this is going to be my wife through this again... One of my favorite songs fits this pretty well. All Things Must Pass. My time as a pro wrestler has passed," Riley says. The crowd beings to applaud respectfully before a "We will miss you chant' starts as Riley asks the Bucks to help him sit back down.

"When I was nine years old I finally got cable in my room and mom couldn't stop me from watching wrestling anymore and I knew the second the first match I ever watched was over that is what I wanted to do for a living. When I was twelve I got an old tape of Chono vs. Mutoh from the first G1! That is when I knew I wanted to be that kind of a wrestler. Someone like Chono and Mutoh because that was the best match I had ever seen. I was eighteen when I wrestled my first match. It was age twenty one I invited do a tour of DDT and came to japan. It was twenty three I got the call come to New Japan a few months later I joined the Bullet Club. At twenty six I lived one of my biggest dreams and wrestled a single match at the Tokyo Dome on January Fourth! Do I wish my career could go longer? Of course. I am so proud though of what I was able to do," Riley says.

Riley feels both Kenny and Matt patting him on the shoulder. "I owe so much to so many people. Mom and Dad I know this was the life you wanted for me but I now know you concern was out of love. To the guys at the old and I stress HWA School thank you for training me. I know it wasn't easy given what a botch machine I was. To Pro Wrestling Guerrilla the company that let me find myself thank you for every chance. To Ring of Honor thank you for letting make a living doing this. To New Japan thank you for everything and letting me live my dreams. Giving me the freedom to have amazing matches and become a bigger star than I ever thought I could. I would have been happy just be the opening match guy," Riley says before taking a breath.

"Than to the boys my brothers in arms I wouldn't have been as good with out you. And a special thanks to the entire Bullet Club… except the first bone solder! You built a legacy I was proud to take up. And finally Hangman, Marty, Cody, and especially Nick, Matt, Kenny you guys are my best friends. I have so many great memories that are priceless. To everyone here to night and watching at home keep supporting this wonderful crazy Art that is called Pro Wrestling! Finally Mandy Rose I love you more than I can ever say. I can't wait to be your husband! So in closing Goodbye… KISS… and Goodnight BANG!"

A massive Riley chants breaks out as the music plays again. Riley has tears steaming down his face. Scott wheels him out of the ring the rest of the Club following him. Once he is through the curtian the OG's are waiting. He hugs them as well. More of the boys including Okada, Elgin, and Jay White are waiting for him. Most importantly is Mandy who keeps back she has tears in her eye. Once he can get to her. "I do okay?" He asks. "You did great," She says. They kiss.

Up Next The Final Chapter


	49. Chapter 49

Epilogue One Life

"Come on I'm ready," Riley says. "I know you are ready man. But I gotta make sure you will be safe," Kurt says. After a lot of work it was finally time for Riley to try and walk. Mandy and Scott were both off to the side silent. Riley pushed up into the rails. "On three just one foot in front of the other," Kurt tells him. Riley takes a deep breath. "One two three," Kurt says. Its one of the hardest thing he's ever had to do but Riley picks up his left foot up and moves it just a little bit. "Great job now the right," Kurt urges. Riley manages to move his right. "Now its going to be hard. Its like when you started to stand these are muscles you haven't used in a while," Kurt says. Rile takes two more steps. "Down this little ramp now. Pretty soon you will be running miles," Kurt says.

Riley reaches the end of the area and Kurt helps him back to the chair. "I did it," Riley says. "Yes you did," Kurt says. "So how long before I can enter the Iron Man Triathlon?" Riley asks joking. "Lets worry about our wedding first," Mandy joins in. "Well what do you think I planned to do on the honeymoon?" He answers back.

Two Months Later

Riley could now stand with out assistance. Walking was still a big hard but had come a long way. "Told you I was going to be you best man," Kenny says. "What?" Riley says as he check over his tie one last time. "Don't you remember we were in Japan waiting to go a G1 show. You checked on line saw Mandy had followed you. I said you would get married and I would be the best man," Kenny says. "Oh right… god that feels like it was a hundred years ago," Riley says. "God it was like a hundred years ago," Kenny says. "Hey its time," Hangman says. Riley using cane heads over to the alter. The church was decorated, his family, Mandy's family, and many of there friends were waiting.

Outside The Chapel

Sonya pulled Mandy's veil down. "You ready?" Sonya. "More than ready," She says. "More than ready," Mandy says. "Pretty damn lucky you sent that stupid tweet," Sonya says. "It was faith," Mandy says. Mandy's sister is escorted down the aisle by Scott. Mandy's childhood friend Lynn was escorted by Matt Jackson. Sonya as Maid of honor was with Kenny and Mandy her father. "You ready Mandy?" Her father asks. "Yes dad I'm ready," Mandy says. "I'm not… but Riley clearly loves you," He says. The bridal march starts. Mandy walks the aisle and smiles seeing Riley standing at the alter waiting for her. Mandy's father leads her to the alter and places her hand on Riley's. Riley lifts the veil. There eyes locks.

The priest begins. "We are here to today to witness the joining of two souls Riley James Morgan and Amanda Elizabeth Rose. As I heard there story it shows how love can be found in places you never expect. While Mandy and Riley were in the same profession but might as well have been on two different worlds. Yet they found each other. From what I understand it was not so great first interaction on social media." The crowd laughs. "Fate and the lord put them together a few weeks later and while distance and there career separated there hearts never have. The couple has written there own vows."

Mandy goes first. "I remember asking who is Riley Morgan as a flood of notification hit my Twitter. Well now I know who is Riley Morgan is. He is the most amazing man I've ever met. He is the man that instead of getting mad and attacking online apologized. He's the man that charmed his way into my heart. He's that man was there for me and listened to all my self doubt and eased it. When you hurt me you risked losing a dream of your own to make it right. And when you needed me the most you opened you heart to me once again and let me help you. I vow to be your loyal, loving and caring wife your partner. I vow to build our life together. I vow to be yours."

Riley goes next. "They say you have to take the good with the bad. I think though this year has taught the bad can help lead you to the good. If I hadn't broken my ankle I wouldn't have been at that show where we met. I wouldn't have been at the cove where our friendship started. When my friends got mad at me it drew you and I closer. When some people tried to judge us or tell us to end it we only fell further in love. The fights we have had allowed us to see how important our bond is beyond other things. And even when I broke my neck it showed me how truly much I love you. I vow to be your faithful devoted, and protective husband. I vow to be the person you can turn to for all things. I vow to be yours."

"The rings please," Kenny hands Riley one and Sonya hands Mandy one. "Mandy place this ring on Riley's finger. Do you Amanda Rose take Riley Morgan to be you lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health? For richer or poorer till death do you part?" "I do," Mandy says smiling. "Riley place this ring on Amanda's finger. Do you Riley Morgan take Amanda Rose as your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and health? For richer or poorer till death do you part?" "I do," Riley says happily. "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride," The priest says. Riley and Mandy kiss as there guest stand up and cheer. Riley still using the cane takes Mandy's arm and they walk out of the chapel together.

The End

 _Well that's all folks. I can't thank everyone that has been reading, putting this story on faves and alerts and of course reviewing enough. I wanted to get back into wrestling fiction for a while but didn't just want to keep doing the same stuff I did with Jake Reed. So I took a risk and did my best to make Riley different from Jake. I also took some risks by making this story not be all kayfab where the matches are "actually happening" to the characters. And also doing stuff with WWE and New Japan. I will not do a sequel to this. I like the story I told and don't want to mess with it. But I do have a few ideas for other stories. So one final time thank you so much everyone._


End file.
